


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Dawn of Life

by SharpEyLogic



Category: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpEyLogic/pseuds/SharpEyLogic
Summary: After the Pokemon world has endured calamities that threatened time, its land and the planet itself, it seemed to finally be moving into an era of peace once and for all. However, the arrival of another human-turned-Pokemon, Azri brings the warning of another calamity on the horizon. Alongside aspiring magician Eden, can Azri fulfill her destiny and save life itself? PSMD novelization
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Rude Awakening

"The world of Pokemon has been through many calamities, big and small. A century ago, a meteorite threatened to tear the world asunder with natural disasters. Only a decade later, time and space across the world was about to be consumed by darkness. Finally, an ancestral chill sat in the coldest of abodes, freezing the world in a never ending bittercold. However, all of these calamities were stopped by Pokemon, chosen by fate to save the world. Their efforts are what led us to this era of peace today. Explorers, rescuers and Pokemon of all professions rever their saviors, for they are what allows them to live as we speak. Many historical records exist to document these events, although few exist that tell the genuine story…"

"Man, this was the only interesting thing Mr Farfetch'd said the whole day," A Pokemon clad in tiny armored shell whispered to his friend, who was a short panda, "Everything else just puts me to sleep"

"Tell me about it," The panda replied, slumping in his plush seat as he drew lazy circles in the wooden stump desk, "Why can't we learn about these legendary explorers and Pokemon all the time? Then school would actually be interesting!"

"What was that, Pancham? Do you want to tell that to the class?" Farfetch'd snapped and the panda jerked his head up.

"N-no, sir. It was nothing," Pancham stammered and Farfetch'd smacked his leek against the ground.

"Then quit your whispering! I'm in the middle of something here!" Farfetch'd growled before returning to his book, "And when there are few genuine records, there are even fewer Pokemon who live to tell the tale. Indeed, only a handful of Pokemon live today who have seen through the world's calamities. Many of which live on other continents in the-"

Suddenly, a loud bell sounded throughout the outdoor classroom, signalling the end of the day. The children roused from their drowsiness, cheering.

"Oh well, I suppose that was cut short…" Farfetch'd mumbled, disappointed, "Class dismissed everyone!"

"Finally! A chance to practice my magic!" A young Fennekin exclaimed mostly to himself, "Hey Mr Farfetch'd, is there someway to extend our recess time or something?"

"What?! Absolutely not, young Eden!" Farfetch'd screeched, "And furthermore, I don't want to hear any of your magical nonsense at night! Your explosions keep all of Serene Village awake!"

"But it's progress! If I can learn to control and weaponize that fire magic, surely I can be in the Expedition Society!" Eden protested before jerking behind him at the sound of laughter.

"You? Join the Expedition Society? You're ridiculous!" Pancham laughed as Farfetch'd walked off, exhausted, "Not only are you too young, but you're also a girl! Go and play with your dolls at home, foxy"

"What, and you think girls can't be explorers or rescuers?!" A pink Deerling growled, making Pancham and his Shelmet friend step back slightly, "And besides, Eden is a boy! He can join the society once he's old enough"

"Yeah, but he's got a girly face and did you see what his mom looks like? Can you imagine a guy being like that?" Pancham replied and Eden steamed with anger. He wanted to smoke Pancham's butt, but that would just land him in more trouble, "Some sorcerer he wants to be if everyone knows he has a-"

"Don't say it! Let's go home already," Deerling snapped and the three walked off, leaving Eden alone. The Fennekin looked around himself before heading home, thinking about the tale Farfetch'd told.

"The world has experienced three calamities. The meteor, darkness consuming time and space and the bittercold," Eden recounted, "Man, I wonder who the Pokemon are who stopped those. They must have been really strong!"

The Fennekin made it home in quick fashion, quickly getting to work with his magic like usual. He had the unfortunate tendency to screw up and make things explode, causing noise troubles to everyone in the village. That was just normal life for Eden. Unbeknownst to him however, a new calamity was set on the horizon's edge and lurked dangerously close to him. Too close. In fact, it was but a forest away. In the peaceful woods of Lush Pass…

…

I blinked my eyes open to the sound of rushing water beside me. The grass felt cool in my palms as I stood up, shaking off the stupor. What in the world happened to me? I had no idea how I ended up lying flat in a forest. Actually… I didn't remember anything. Nothing except…

"Urgh, let's get a drink first. I'm parched as all hell," I grumbled before turning to the cool stream beside me, courtesy of a beautiful rushing waterfall nearby. I dunked my head into the water, eagerly drinking to appease my dry throat. Ah… sweet, cold satisfaction.

"Hold on a moment…" As I pulled my head free from the pool, I noticed my reflection in the rippling vibrations of the water. I looked short and green, with a snout and leaf-like hands. I was some sort of garden snake…?

"This isn't right," I slapped my cheek, checking to make sure I wasn't dreaming, "I'm supposed to be human! My name is Azrilla! What is going on? Why don't I remember anything?!"

"Beep, beep, beeeepp!"

"Huh?" I turned to the eerie beeping sound to see three beige, robot-like Pokemon levitating in the air towards me. They flashed at each other in a series of colored lights before beeping again, approaching me, "What are you? What do you want from me?"

"Beep!" One of the creatures suddenly extended its claw, slashing at me. The attack left three bloody marks across my shoulder, drawing blood.

"Gah!" I stumbled backwards, jolted by the sudden pain. I wasn't used to this body yet. I didn't know if I wanted to stay and brawl or…

"Beep!" Another slash came in and I darted backwards to dodge. Yep, I needed to get out of here. I sprinted as fast as my little legs could carry me through the verdant forest, looking for any sign of aid as the three monsters chased after me.

"Help! Anyone?!" I shouted, trying to run faster. My torn shoulder shed more and more blood as I ran, robbing away my already-low energy. I wasn't going to last much longer, "Hello?! Anyone around?"

"Hey, hey! Slow down there, miss!" Suddenly, a wooden doll-like person caught me in his arms, stopping me in my tracks. Looking behind me, I noticed that I outran those… creatures, "What's the matter? What are you in a fuss about?"

"Random… monsters here…!" I panted, clutching my shoulder tightly to stop the blood flow, "They chased after me and tried to kill me!"

"Monsters? You mean Pokemon?" The doll asked, perplexed, "Okay, let's slow down for a sec. I'm Nuzleaf. You are?"

"Azrilla or Azri for short. Now can you get me somewhere safe?" I demanded, "I'm sorta bleeding out here!"

"Sheesh, okay! I have something here that can help," Nuzleaf dug into a bag that was slung over his shoulder and handed me a light blue berry, "This will patch your wounds up"

"... Thanks," I didn't even question how a simple berry could heal such deadly wounds, but I snarfed it down anyways. The taste exploded in my mouth and warmth rushed down my body, burning away the pain. I drew my blood stained hand away to see the slash marks mended, "Incredible…"

"Yeah… that's an Oran Berry for you. Pretty potent stuff," Nuzleaf stared at me, curious, "You called those Pokemon monsters earlier. Where are you from, son?"

"Erm… I-"

"Beep, beep!" Suddenly, the three Pokemon returned, blinking their lights angrily at us. One of them lashed at me again and I dodged, backing off. Another struck at Nuzleaf, but he parried it, stepping into a fighting stance.

"Damn, these Beheeyem are no joke. Let's beat it for now!" Nuzleaf grabbed my hand and took off into the next section of the forest, with the Beheeyem hot on our trails. He was far faster than them however and managed to lose them again before suddenly stopping in his tracks, "Ah, crud"

"What's the problem?" I asked, confused.

"One of them mystery dungeons is up ahead. We don't know what we're gonna face if we go in there," Nuzleaf looked around, searching for another avenue of escape, "Doesn't seem like we have much choice but to-"

"Beep, beep!"

"No time. Come on!" Nuzleaf snatched my hand again and dragged me into the mystery dungeon. The moment we entered, earthen green walls rose around us like a maze.

"What the- What is this?" I asked, astonished. The forest around us seemed to take a completely different layout than expected, with several green tiles scattered around the room along with hallways leading off to other sections, "Did the forest just-"

"Yessir, this is what a mystery dungeon is like," Nuzleaf nodded, "Every time we enter, the layout changes. That's what makes it so dangerous, along with the wild Pokemon attacking us outta nowhere"

"Who would want to be in such magical abominations…?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. The thrill of exploring is the thing that attracts a lot of folks in this world," Nuzleaf shook his head, "But enough of that, we gotta get moving. Stick with me like a bad stain and I'll show you the ropes"

"Alright…" I followed Nuzleaf through the dungeon halls, taking in the scenery around us. Nuzleaf didn't seem to have a certain sense of direction and was just going wherever the path led us to.

"Ah, dagnabbit! An enemy Pokemon!" Nuzleaf stopped, pointing towards a sleeping mushroom-like crab in the center of the room, "That'll be a Paras. If it wakes up, it'll be eager to rough us up good. We need to take it out"

"Can't we just walk around it-" I protested, but Nuzleaf walked up to the sleeping Paras, winding up his arm for a punch. The Paras snorted and roused itself before yelping as Nuzleaf slugged it, causing a miniature explosion of dark energy with Faint Attack. The Pokemon tumbled away, defeated.

"There, that should do it," Nuzleaf brushed his hands before turning back to me, "Come to think of it, do you know any moves to use here?"

"Moves?"

"You know, like my Faint Attack. They are techniques unique to Pokemon," Nuzleaf looked me over briefly, causing me to frown in self-consciousness, "Hm, I don't know much about Snivy, but I reckon you could swing a vine like a whip. Maybe…"

"Snivy? But my name is Azri!"

"Ah, sorry. Snivy is the name of your species. You're a Pokemon," Nuzleaf stared at me strangely, "You are one strange lady"

"I'll explain later. I'm not your normal everyday Pokemon," I grumbled, trying to remember what Nuzleaf told me. As a Snivy, I could swing my vine as a whip? All I had were these tiny leaf hands. Where could I find myself a vine?

"Azri, behind you!" Nuzleaf suddenly rushed at me while I was lost in thought and pushed me behind him, taking an owl's Peck attack like it was nothing. Nuzleaf retaliated with a swift Faint Attack, taking out the owl, "Okay, you can think about it later. We need to get moving"

"Where are we even supposed to go here? You look clueless," I remarked as we traversed through the woods again. Nuzleaf was absently picking up random berries and seeds off the ground as we walked, "Nuzleaf?"

"I heard ya. I'm still trying to wrap my head around your whole schtick," Nuzleaf replied before crossing his arms, "What we're looking for here is the stairs. That'll lead us to the next floor and soon, out of the dungeon"

"Stairs? Floors?" I frowned, "This… is a forest, right? Why would-"

"Wow, you really are one strange Pokemon. Who are you? Honestly?"

"I… used to be human. I have amnesia now and I have no idea how I got here," I admitted, "That's why I don't know any of this stuff"

"Human, huh? That ain't something you hear everyday," Nuzleaf examined me again, "It sounds ridiculous but…"

"But…?"

"I believe you. Your confusion is clearly genuine," Nuzleaf nodded, "Say, after we make it out of this dungeon, would you like to live with me in my village?"

"Excuse me?! I barely know you!" I snapped back, angered.

"Ah! I didn't mean it that way!" Nuzleaf yelped in apology, "I mean, you don't have anywhere to go, right?"

"...Yeah," I replied, feeling shame wash away my prior outburst.

"I'd be a bad Pokemon if I left a kid like you out here alone, especially with those Beheeyem hunting ya," Nuzleaf explained, "Plus, I want to know your story. So what do you say?"

"I'll… come along with you," I replied with a nod. It wasn't like I had much of a choice. Nuzleaf was my only solace in this unknown world right now, "Thank you for offering"

"It's what good Pokemon are for. Now then, there's another enemy Pokemon up ahead there," Nuzleaf pointed to a sleeping Seedot in the upcoming room, "That should be an ample target for a move. Go up and strike with your Vine Whip!"

"But how do you-" I protested, but Nuzleaf cut me off as he nudged me into the dungeon room.

"Just imagine the attack as you think it is. There's no crazy technique to it," Nuzleaf replied, "Now go on and strike!"

"O-okay. Hya!" I briefly envisioned a long, solid vine in my mind as I swung my arm towards the Seedot. Before it struck, my arm transformed into that vine and slammed into the Seedot, giving it a nasty awakening. The nut tumbled away, more angry than hurt and charged at me with Tackle. On instinct, I spun my body in a circle in retaliation, calling up a small tornado with Twister. The Seedot was sent flying into the trees, defeated.

"Impressive. You got the hang of that quickly," Nuzleaf grinned while clapping his wooden hands, "To Pokemon, moves are primal instincts, so that must be why you executed Twister so easily"

"Yeah. Didn't expect to counterattack with that," I admitted, a little winded from my effort.

"But remember to watch your PP"

"... What?"

"Your PP. It stands for power points," Nuzleaf explained as we continued our trek through the dungeon, eventually ascending a set of stone steps into the next dungeon floor, "It's a system that determines that many times a move can be executed before it's exhausted. Once your PP for a move is drained, you can't use it anymore unless you down a Max Elixir"

"I… see," I replied, feeling a little overwhelmed. What kind of fantastical world have I landed in? I don't remember anything about my life before this, but I'm sure it was less weird. Magical labyrinthian dungeons, all kinds of sentient and magical beasts and small berries that can restore lethal wounds? It was too much to take in.

"Ah. Sorry if you're feeling a bit overwhelmed. This is just normal life for us Pokemon," Nuzleaf said soothingly, "You'll get used to it soon. I promise"

"I hope so…" I bit my lip, hoping that I would soon wake up from this dream. Although I doubted that was true, since my mind couldn't conjure anything as crazy as this. We continued moving through the dungeon, eventually finding the steps that led us out of the small forest and into a clearing.

"Alright, we can afford to take a small break here. I think we outran those Beheeyem," Nuzleaf decided, sitting down to produce some berries, "Speaking of, what were those buggers chasing you for anyways? You didn't cause any trouble for them, did you?"

"I didn't! All I did was wake up on the outskirts of the dungeon there," I replied, sitting down next to Nuzleaf to catch my breath, "I drank some water from a nearby stream before the Beheeyem came for me"

"Hm… perhaps you intruded on the Beheeyem's water supply?" Nuzleaf offered before stroking his chin thoughtfully, "No, that doesn't seem right. Beheeyem don't live here"

"And they look too alien to drink water," I replied in agreement, "Clearly, their intent was to hurt me"

"Mm, I suppose we won't know the answer from you. You lost your memory, after all," Nuzleaf shook his head, standing up, "I hope this isn't some elaborate childish prank"

"What prank would involve my shoulder getting slashed open?"

"You'd be surprised. Children are devious little bumpkins," Nuzleaf sighed, "You don't know what kind of things they'll mess with for fun"

"Do you have a child yourself?" I asked innocently.

"Why, aren't you a brazen lady. No, I don't," Nuzleaf shook his head, "I don't even have a spouse yet. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you told me kids are "devious little bumpkins"," I pointed out, "I thought you had firsthand experience"

"Oh, I do. There's this one kid in my village named Eden. He's a Fennekin," Nuzleaf tilted his head in thought, "His mom's a magical genius and Eden wants to live up to that. So he spends all his time experimenting with magic"

"What's wrong with that? That sounds like an amazing pursuit"

"Problem is Eden's accident-prone. You don't know how many times he made things explode in the village," Nuzleaf groaned, "Or how many times he accidentally transmuted pumpkins into sticks. Or bananas into jackfruit. Our harvest was ruined thanks to him"

"I think that's just a sign of his magical potential. He just has trouble managing it," I replied, "Given time, I'm sure he'll be a fine mage"

"That's what I think too. Sadly, his mistakes attracted the ire of the villagers and his mom banned him from practicing magic outside of the house. Hasn't stopped him from causing trouble at night," Nuzleaf dusted off his body before turning to the next glade beside him, "Anyways, we've rested long enough. Let's move befo-"

"Beep, beep, beeeepppp!"

"The Beheeyem!" Nuzleaf snatched me up, taking me into the next forest dungeon, "Let's hurry!"

We entered into the Lush Forest and the world shifted into a maze around us once more. We immediately took to the nearest hallway, with Nuzleaf commentating along the way.

"Okay, time for your next lesson in combat," The wooden doll stopped in his tracks, pointing at a nearby giant snake with two red fangs, "That'll be a Seviper. Enemy Pokemon are a shrewd bunch. Once they see you, they'll attack immediately. Watch"

The Seviper passed by us, noticing Nuzleaf's voice and hissed, ready to lunge. Nuzleaf simply got into his fighting stance, ready to counterattack. The viper lashed at him with a deadly Poison Fang, but Nuzleaf darted back to dodge before launching his signature Faint Attack, felling the snake in one blow.

"See? You don't need to worry about initiating on wild Pokemon with them like this. Just wait for them to walk up to you and counterattack accordingly," Nuzleaf explained, "And if you ever find the chance, sneak attack them from the side or behind. But never take on one head on!"

"I understand. Now let's-" I was interrupted when a loud thundering sound resounded through the dungeon. I turned to the source and saw a large buffalo Pokemon coming at me at top speed, "What the?!"

"Ah, a new chance to try out your skills. Remember what I said, Azri!" Nuzleaf stepped aside, watching the buffalo intently, "Wait for them to come up to you and dodge accordingly. Counterattack afterwards. Here it comes!"

"Aaahh!" I cried and sidestepped as quick as I could just as the buffalo rammed into me. Quickly, I lashed a double dose of Vine Whip onto the enemy Pokemon's side before Nuzleaf's Faint Attack finished it off. He was way stronger than he looked to be.

"Nice work! I'd say you have this whole dungeon business down already," Nuzleaf proclaimed proudly before gesturing towards him, "Let's get moving. I'll teach you about dungeon items next"

We continued on through the forest, encountering fantastical beasts far and wide. There were sleazy wild cats, tadpoles, blue ducklets, ninja bagworms and of course, the buffalo. A strange assortment in such a small forest.

"Hm, I don't remember Bouffalant and Accelgor living out in these areas," Nuzleaf frowned, referring to the buffalo and bagworm respectively, "Must be new residents"

"But they won't be trouble for you. After all, you fell a snake in one strike," I remarked, "How are you so strong anyways?"

"Heh, veteran's secret. I've long since retired from exploring and fighting," Nuzleaf replied, reminiscent, "Now I just live out my days in the village in peace"

I frowned. That didn't really answer my question at all, but I guess Nuzleaf didn't want to share. Wouldn't be good for me to prod him about it. Luckily, he broke the silence quickly.

"You'll often find this stuff in dungeons," Nuzleaf picked up an apple off the ground, showing it to me. It gleamed with a near-perfect sheen in the sunlight, not even marred by the slightest bit of dirt or scratch, "Apples and berries are our main food sources in dungeons. For some reason, mystery dungeons can perfectly preserve these stuff for an infinite amount of time"

"Wow…" I remarked as Nuzleaf stuffed the apple into his pouch before picking up some yellow seed off the ground.

"And this is a Blast Seed. It's incredibly spicy and volatile, so ingesting it will cause you to breath fire and have a nasty stomach ache, along with some temporary throat problems," Nuzleaf explained, gingerly handling the Blast Seed, "More commonly, it can be thrown to harm enemy Pokemon. With a hard enough impact, it will explode. Perfect for blasting heads off"

I took a step back as Nuzleaf stowed away the Blast Seed. So much power is such a little seed. I couldn't imagine what other crazy things were in dungeons.

"There are other seeds with a myriad of other effects," Nuzleaf went on, "Sleep, Stun, X-Eye, Violent etc. You'll be able to tell the difference with experience"

"Good to know…" I replied slowly before realizing we were already out of the dungeon. Up ahead was a great hill in an open plain, with a clear dirt path laid upon it, "Do you live over there?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Nuzleaf nodded, "Just over the hill is my home, Serene Village. I'll take you over and get you settled"

Without word, the two of us made our way out of the massive forest and onto the dirt path, crossing the great hill and overlooking the valley where Serene Village stood. The biggest jaw-dropper of the place was the giant lake nearby as well as the massive tree on a seperate hill.

"Ah ha, admiring the scenery, are we?" Nuzleaf laughed before pointing to the hilltop with the tall tree, "That place is a famous hangout spot. The tree is apparently as old as the village as well"

I didn't reply. I was too awestruck by the beauty of the village. The crystal clear water on the lake, the clean beach on the shoreline, the verdant grasslands surrounding the area and the healthy trees all around… this place was paradise. Nuzleaf caught my expression and smiled.

"Let's head on down and you can take a front-row view. I reckon the evening is coming soon," The wooden doll smirked before leading me down the hill and into my new life as a Pokemon. Despite me being enraptured by the beauty of this world, prodding questions still haven't left my mind.

" _How did I come here? Why did I turn into a Pokemon?"_ I thought to myself, " _Will I ever be able to return to my normal life? Is there anyone looking for me? Or is this all just a dream?"_

I shook my head, dismissing the last thought. This couldn't possibly be a dream, unless I had the most wild imagination ever. Still, the other questions remained.

" _I won't answer them as I am now. I suppose I have to stick with this path of fate and see what it has in store,"_ I decided, " _My life as a Snivy…"_

Soon, we made it into the village and unbeknownst to me, this was the first step in a long, painful, yet wonderful journey that would alter the course of history and the world around me.

It was the dawn of a new life…

_Our team:_

_Azri, Snivy - The Enigma_

_Level 5_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Vine Whip, Pursuit, Twister and Leer_

_Nuzleaf - Mysterious Aid_

_Level 30_

_Abilities: Chlorophyll_

_Moves: Faint Attack, Pound, Low Sweep and Frustration_


	2. The Troublemaker Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Azri's first day as a Serene Village resident and she was already thrust into a world of mischief and trouble. From the "Troublemaker Sorcerer" Eden stirring up havoc around the village to bullies threatening the life of another inside a mystery dungeon, Azri knew the "serene" in Serene Village won't last long...

Crossing the bridge over a river that drove into Serene Village's great lake, we finally made it to Nuzleaf's house. It was a fairly unremarkable house made of solid bark and wood, with only a few circular windows to distinguish it.

"I reckon we're here," Nuzleaf gestured to his abode, "It's nothing impressive, but it'll suffice I'm sure. Welcome to my home, Azri"

"Anything beats having to live out in the wild," I shook my head, "Let's go inside"

"Yup," Nuzleaf nodded and he swung open the doors to his home. Inside, there were three rooms: a living room and kitchen in the center, one bedroom to the right and another to the left. I assumed the left one was the guest room seeing as it had nothing beyond a small bed, some crates and a few sticks and pots against the wall, "Think you can bunker down here for now. I assure you nobody has slept here before"

"What's the extra bed and room for then?"

"It came with the house," Nuzleaf replied simply before turning behind him, arranging the random assortment of sticks and stones across the wall like they were furniture, "It ain't much, but it should be enough. You have a decent bed at least"

"Yeah, I'm not expecting much more," I shook my head, sitting down onto the bed. It was made of straw and circular, like a bird's nest. It pricked into my skin the instant I laid down on it, "Goodness, how do you even sleep in these things?"

"Experience, Azri. You'll learn to live with it soon," Nuzleaf replied sagely before staring at me intently, "Alright, let's get down to business"

"I don't have any money, if that's what you're thinking about," I replied as I sat up.

"No, no, I mean let's talk about what's important now," Nuzleaf sighed, "What are you going to do? You showed up here out of nowhere without any memories aside from your name and life as a human. Are you going to try and figure out how to turn back?"

"Uhh…" I frowned. I didn't have a clue on where to even start with that. Somehow, I doubted that turning back to human would be very easy, "I don't know honestly. I think I need to settle and get my bearings before figuring out something"

"Hm. It wouldn't hurt to figure out what those Beheeyem were after you for too," Nuzleaf crossed his arms, "But all the wondering in the world's just going to give me a headache"

"Hopefully they didn't pursue us into the village…" I murmured, biting my lip.

"Mm, I didn't catch a whiff of them through the forest, so they should be long gone. In any case, I suppose you can stay here until your memory comes back and we have some answers," Nuzleaf decided, "But you're gonna look a mite suspicious if you showed up out of nowhere and didn't do anything. You need to settle in somehow"

"Well, what do you Pokemon do around here first of all? Maybe I can help out," I offered, but Nuzleaf shook his head.

"I understand that you're quite the lady, given your speech and manners, but on the outside, you look to be of school age," Nuzleaf replied, "You'd look out of place working in the fields"

"So… what can I do?"

"I'll enroll you in the village school," Nuzleaf decided, "That way, you can fit into Serene Village and pick up some knowledge along the way. It ain't hurting anyone"

"Alright, I suppose that's fair," I pursed my lips. I didn't exactly relish the idea of going to school and being surrounded by kids likely far younger than I was. If what Nuzleaf said back in the forest about kids was true, then I was headed for a world of trouble. Still, knowing what was even around me would help.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll head out and do that right away," Nuzleaf nodded, heading for the door, "You stay here and get some rest. Don't step a toe out of here until I get back, got it?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Nuzleaf," I watched the wooden doll Pokemon leave the house before I laid back down on my bed, trying to get used to the prickly straws poking at my back. How did anyone get used to sleeping on this? It was like lying on a board of nails, "Ugh, this is impossible. I have better odds sleeping on the ground"

I rolled over off my bed, hitting the hard wooden floor. I closed my eyes, attempting to drift off into slumber, but the floor was somehow even harder to sleep on than the prickly bed. What I wouldn't give for some soft sheets.

"It's still the afternoon. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways," I muttered to myself before standing up, heading towards the window. However, before I could even take a step, a twig snapped dangerously close to the house, which made me stumble in surprise, "What was that…?"

Daring a glance out the window, I only saw the faint silhouette of something. It stared back at me for a brief moment before disappearing, crunching twigs outside the house. Was it the Beheeyem? They couldn't have found me that fast.

"I need to put a stop to this. These Beheeyem have gone far enough," I growled to myself, "I'll take them out myself or die trying"

Defying Nuzleaf's words, I ran towards the house's doors, swinging them open and heading out, ready to confront whomever was out there. I already wanted those Beheeyem out of my life.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is here…" I murmured to myself, scanning my surroundings. There wasn't a Pokemon in sight. Seems like the village was of a quiet sort, "Still, something surely was prowling outside the house. I need to-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A voice suddenly asked and I yelped, surprised. Turning to the source, I saw a small, beige fox staring at me with both intrigue and curiosity, "There's nobody around, you know"

"Err… it's just a habit of mine," I stammered before arching my eyebrows, "Say, you wouldn't happen to see someone… shifty patrolling Nuzleaf's house, right?"

"Shifty?! Whoa, no, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea!" The fox shook his head vigorously, "I was just curious about who moved in with Mr Nuzleaf. That's all"

"It's rude to spy on a lady, you know"

"I wouldn't know if you were a girl if I didn't look," The fox replied shrugging, "Anyways, what is your name? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Azri and uhh, I came from…" I glanced over to the forest far over the hill where me and Nuzleaf came from, "That forest over there. Lush Pass, I think"

"Uh huh…" The fox didn't look convinced, "Well, I'm Eden. I live here with my dad and mom!"

"Oh, I heard about you. Nuzleaf mentioned you transforming bananas into jackfruit or something," I recalled, "And causing several explosions around here"

"Oh come on!" Eden groaned, "Every time someone new comes to the village, they always bring it up. Now you think of me as some troublemaker, right?"

"Not really, but-"

"Fine! I'll give you a tour of the village just to show you that I'm a good person. I promise I'm not the delinquent everyone says I am. Really!" Eden insisted before grasping my hand, tugging me along with surprising strength, "Now come on! The village square is this way!"

I didn't even get time to protest before Eden dragged me over two bridges spanning over the village's river and down southeast of Nuzleaf's house, heading towards a colony of storefronts, buildings and stands.

"So what's your story, Azri? You can't really be Mr Nuzleaf's kid, right?" Eden asked as he pushed me along into the village square, "I never remember that guy ever getting married. Ha ha!"

"Uhm… it's complicated. Nuzleaf just… adopted me," I lied.

"Really? That doesn't sound like something he would do," The Fennekin frowned, staring at me. I shot a glare back and he quivered, "Hey, hey, I'm not about to probe more if you don't want me to. I was just cur-"

"Curious. Of course you were," I muttered, "No wonder you get in trouble so much. You worm your way into everyone's business"

"Sorry. I just can't help it, alright?" Eden replied sheepishly, "You must think I'm an annoying little urchin now, do you?"

"Perhaps…"

"Well, give me a break, you big Miltank! You've only known me for a couple minutes," The Fennekin smiled confidently before faltering, noticing my glare again, "Uhm, is there something-"

"What did you just call me?"

"A Miltank! A big Miltank!" Eden stammered, "It was a joke! Please lower those scary eyes!"

I didn't even know what a Miltank was and if it was really a joke, it flew over my head. I sighed before taking my eyes off Eden, letting him drag me along into the square. Once we arrived, he let go of my hand and turned around himself.

"Anyways, here we are! The heart of Serene Village, her square!" Eden gestured around him. I noticed a storefront diagonal from us run by some sort of chameleon Pokemon. Next to us was a small tent manned by a bird-like wrestler and across from the chameleon shop was an office-like building. Other than that, there was a small beach on the shoreline of the great lake, "It's not much, but we've got the basic facilities around here"

"Not like much, huh…? That's something that comes up a lot here," I murmured as Eden took me over to the chameleon shop, where there was a box inlaid with velvet and gold. It looked very expensive and it brimmed with a faint purple light.

"This is the magical Deposit Box. Any items and money you pick up in mystery dungeons can be stored here and picked up later. Don't worry, nobody but you can access your stuff," Eden assured. Before I could even question the mechanics behind it, the Fennekin already moved on, "And next to it is Kecleon's Shop. You can buy all sorts of items useful for dungeon exploring there. I remember there being a purple Kecleon before, but he seems to be gone now"

Looking over Kecleon's array of items, I spotted various berries, apples, honed sticks, crystal orbs and even random colored discs. What a strange stock.

"It may be a lot to take in at first, so I'll run through the facilities one by one," The Fennekin turned to the wrestler Pokemon's tent beside me, "That one is-"

"Eden! There you are!"

"Huh?" I turned to the sharp voice that cut through the air and saw some sort of duck with a lily pad atop his head emerge from the lake. And he didn't look happy to see Eden.

"Ah! Lombre!" The Fennekin yelped in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't try to steer this conversation around again. You were the one who tramped around my lotus pond!" Lombre screeched.

"It wasn't like that! I heard you needed lotus flowers for an incantation and-" Eden protested, but quickly saw Lombre wasn't listening. The fox slowly backed off, preparing to dash, "Look, I didn't intend to-"

"Eden! Stop! Right! ZERE!" I turned to the sound of a new voice and saw a brown hippo tromping down from the hill beside us. Sweat rolled down Eden's face, clearly realizing he was surrounded, "You were ze one who trespassed my cave, aren't you?!"

"I just needed a gold coin for something!"

"Zhat's still stealing! Give back my treasure!" The hippo cried angrily and approached Eden, who quickly skipped to the side of the square before a massive blue sea turtle stepped in his path, "Stop him Carracosta!"

"P-pops? You know I meant well when I did those things, right?" Eden begged, "Please get them off my back!"

"How can I do that when I've caught you loitering around here?" Carracosta replied in a gruff voice. It wasn't easily heard, but I sensed steely anger in his tone, "What about your chores back home, hm? With Lana gone, someone needs to take care of the house sometimes!"

"I-I'll get to it once I'm done here! I'm not playing hooky to wander around again, I swear!" Eden stammered, "I was just showing-"

"And I know you charred the Oran Berries in my field to ash again," Carracosta continued, freezing Eden, "So you have your own troubles to settle with me as well"

"I thought Lana banned you from practicing magic outside the house. What will she think once she comes back and sees this?!" Lombre cried.

"I…" Before Eden could answer, cries from multiple Pokemon sounded from the forest ahead of me.

"There he is! Eden's been spotted!" One of them shouted, pointing to the Fennekin, "After him!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" The fox screamed before running off, dashing at a mad speed back to his house.

"Don't bother running. We'll catch you!" Carracosta yelled and the rest of the villagers roared, making the ground tremble in their stampede after Eden. All that was left was dust caking the ground and one very stunned Snivy, which was me.

"What the hell just happened…?" I murmured to myself as I watched the crowd of Pokemon chase the nimble fox around town. He darted between buildings and hid in alleyways while the crowd called his name. Nobody else around us was fazed, so this must have been a normal occurrence? Still, I felt a little bad for Eden.

" _Wait, what's this?_ " I bent down and picked up something left behind in the stampede. It was a small leather satchel that had a strap to go over the shoulder. Eden must've dropped it while he was running off. I remember seeing Nuzleaf with one, so it was probably some sort of dungeon bag, " _Let's see what's inside"_

Opening the satchel, I found an assortment of red Blast Seeds, a couple Oran Berries, two apples and a handful of sticks. Were they used to spark a fire or something? If so, why were they so intricately honed and curved? I took one of the sticks out, examining it closely. There seemed to be ancient white writing on it too. Strange…

"Hey, hey, I wouldn't be pulling those out if I were you. Wands are serious business," Someone cautioned. I turned beside me and saw it was the bird wrestler, "Hm, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved in. I'm Azri"

"I'm Hawlucha. Nice to meet ya," Hawlucha reached over and gently pushed the wand back down into the satchel, "As I was saying, you shouldn't mess around with wands. They are magical sticks imbued with a ton of random effects. You can cause some serious chaos waving one around here"

"Ah, okay. I'll… keep that in mind," I replied politely. Yet another strange phenomenon in this world. It almost felt like I couldn't trust anything here, "Thanks for the tip"

"Anytime. Swing by my store if you're free. I know all about dungeons and Pokemon moves!" Hawlucha rose his arms in a dramatic pose, "If you ever forget anything, Hawlucha is here for you!"

"Right… I'll remember. Thanks again," I nodded, a little unnerved. I tore myself away from Hawlucha's tent to inspect the other facilities. The deposit box has no use to me since I didn't pick up anything from my adventures with Nuzleaf. Eden mentioned money, but I had none of that, so Kecleon's Shop was out of the picture too.

"What?! Goomy did?"

"Yeah uhh, he insisted on going…"

I turned my attention to a conversation beside the deposit box. It was between a small armored snail and a pink deer.

"No more excuses, Shelmet!" The deer growled angrily and the snail shirked in fear, "Tell me the truth! You and Pancham pushed him into doing this, right?!"

"T-that's not fair, Deerling!" Shelmet stammered, "He's the one who wanted to go. How can you stand there and blame us?"

"Quite easily!" Deerling snarled, "You and Pancham always bullied poor Goomy! One day, you're going to go too far and it'll be too late for sorries then. What if that time is now?!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Stop shouting, please…" Shelmet whimpered.

"You will show me the way there. Right now," Deerling demanded in a cold voice and Shelmet nodded instantly. The two of them left through a gate by the village, heading towards the forest where the crowd emerged to chase Eden.

" _I can't say I'm not intrigued about this whole thing but…"_ I glanced back at Nuzleaf's house. The crowd was still chasing after Eden around that area, " _Maybe it's best I avoid that for a bit, lest I get trampled"_

Frankly, I was a little suspicious and worried about what those kid Pokemon did to this Goomy. It wouldn't hurt to at least investigate and set my mind at ease. Once I got back, hopefully the commotion died down and I could give Eden's bag back to him.

"Hopefully I don't encounter those Beheeyem or a mystery dungeon…" I murmured as I checked the straps on Eden's satchel. With a reluctant heart, I set off after Shelmet and Deerling.

…

Not too long later, the ground beneath me turned a taint purple as I entered a foreboding forest. The trees above me clouded the sky and cloaked the woods in shadow. Only the rustling of leaves and the crunching of twigs under my feet reminded me that I was still grounded in reality. This forest looked so out of place next to Serene Village.

"It was a mistake to come here. What kids would even play in such a dangerous area…?" I scolded to myself, yet my feet continued trudging me along through the forest's only path. At least I wasn't lost and this wasn't a mystery dungeon. I could probably check what was going on and get out before Nuzleaf came home.

"What?! He still hasn't come out?" I heard Deerling's voice cry in distress. I ducked behind a nearby tree, listening in on the conversation. Up ahead in a small clearing was Deerling, Shelmet and some panda-like Pokemon. I assumed that was Pancham.

"Yep. It's been a pretty long time now," Pancham glanced behind him. The woods beyond the clearing seemed to have thicker shadows and I saw a faint blue glow, like a door. Was that a mystery dungeon?

"He's probably cowering somewhere, scared out of his wits! I knew he was a total wimp," Shelmet laughed and Deerling stamped her hoof down in anger.

"This isn't funny! That's a mystery dungeon right there!" Deerling screeched, "Goomy could be in danger! What did you even ask him to do?!"

"Hey, hey! We didn't put him up to this!" Pancham protested, putting up his two hands, "He's the one who talked big and boasted "I'll show you!" before charging in there. This mess is his problem, not ours!"

"Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it! Why do you two have to be so mean?!" Deerling growled, "Goomy's not even the same age as us. And look what you did!"

"Yeah, but he's the one who talked big. He got what was coming to him," Pancham replied casually, "We figured as older Pokemon, we should teach him a lesson about how harsh the world is"

"By getting him killed?!"

"Uhh…"

"Fine! If you two insist on being brutal meatheads, then go ahead!" Deerling pushed past Pancham and Shelmet, "I'm going in after him!"

"Wait, no! We can't let you!" Shelmet cried, stepping in front of Deerling to halt her advance. Pancham joined in, pushing the pink deer back, "What if something hurt you? We can't-"

"-let that happen to our idol!" Pancham finished, his expression frantic, "Please don't go in Deerling! It's dangerous!"

"Are you kidding me?! Then who's going to help Goomy?" Deerling cried, her eyes blazing, "If you don't want me to get hurt, then why don't you do it?!"

"Uh, what? Y-you want us to go in?" Pancham stepped back, glancing at the mystery dungeon up ahead, "Into the Foreboding Forest?"

"No way. Why would we do that?" Shelmet said in a quivering voice, "I mean, it's not like we're scared or anything…"

"Nope. Absolutely not," Pancham nodded in agreement, "Don't get the w-wrong idea, alright? We're not scared of this place!"

"Then go in"

"No!"

"I'll go in," I decided, stepping out of the tree. I experienced mystery dungeons first hand with Nuzleaf, so I knew precisely how dangerous they could be. Goomy could be in very real danger and I couldn't stand by it, watching these foolish kids bicker, "I'll rescue Goomy"

"Huh? Who are you?" Shelmet asked, frowning, "Haven't seen you around before"

"Where did you come from? You aren't from the village," Pancham eyed me suspiciously.

"I moved in with Nuzleaf today. I came from Lush Forest," I answered quickly, "Anyways, I'm going in there to find Goomy, since you kids waste time arguing all the time"

"Err, okay… but are you sure? You do know that this place is like, super scary, right?" Shelmet cautioned. I only nodded in response.

"W-well, alright. If you want to go in, we're not going to stop you," Pancham stood aside, letting me through, "But it's no skin off our backs if you get in trouble there, alright?"

"At least tell her where Goomy was trying to go," Deerling told Pancham sternly.

"He shouldn't have gone too far in," Pancham informed me, "There's a big piece of paper in the dungeon, not that far from the entrance"

"A paper?" Deerling frowned, confused, "Why would that be there?"

"Last time me and Pancham came here, we brought it as a sort of tarp to sit on," Shelmet explained, "We were chased off by wild Pokemon, so we left it behind"

"You should've seen Shelmet's face when they jumped on us"

"Says you! You nearly wet yourself!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" Deerling stamped her hoof down again, "Okay, so you have this tarp not too far into the forest. What does that have to do with Goomy?"

"We told him to go find it, write his name on it and bring it back," Pancham explained, "If he did that, we'll admit he had guts"

"Ugh, you two are so immature…" Deerling sighed before turning back to me, "Anyways, that should paint you a picture on where to go. Good luck!"

"Right. I'll be back before you know it," Before I could kick myself out of his foolish decision, I entered the dungeon and was thrust into the dark, foreboding woods. I could no longer see the trio of kids behind me and I was totally alone. All I could hear was the screeching of birds above me and the shuffling of foliage nearby.

"No Nuzleaf to shield me now. I have to remember what he taught me," I told myself, picking a random direction to walk in, "Sneak up on enemy Pokemon to get the jump on them. Never engage in one directly. Always let them come to you and don't initiate attacks"

I was hoping a lone Snivy would be able to blend in with her surroundings, but that wasn't the case. Maybe they weren't native here, but I already found myself face-to-face with trouble.

"Ha!" I sidestepped to avoid a Stantler's incoming Horn Attack, whipping out my Vine Whip to slam against its legs and midsection. However, that hardly seemed to dent it and it swung its hooves back, kicking me in the face and into the dirt, "Argh…"

The Stantler followed up with Stomp, intending to crush my underfoot. I rolled away in time to dodge it, but my face was sore and painful from the previous attack. I could barely focus.

"Twister!" I cried hoarsely, pivoting my body to send a small cyclone roaring towards my target. The big horn Pokemon weathered the hit well and struck back with Take Down, crumbling me to the ground with my ribs cracked, "No… this can't be-"

" _Use the Blast Seed!"_ My mind screamed at me. As fast as I could, I opened Eden's satchel, fumbling for the red seed while the Stantler rose to finish me off with Stomp. Pulling it free, I slammed it with all my might against Stantler's chest, causing an explosion that ripped the enemy Pokemon apart and sent me flying backwards. I crashed against the ground and wheezed, feeling broken already.

"That would've been useful sooner…" I muttered silently as I tried to pull myself up. No dice since my ribs were half-broken and my hand was burnt to crispy ash by the explosion, "Wonderful. Please tell me Eden has Oran Berries here…"

Using my free (and only usable) hand, I dug through the satchel again. It has miraculously survived the explosion thankfully, with no damage to spare. I found an Oran Berry and gobbled it up, feeling my wounds mend instantly. I sat up, watching my hand recover to normal along with the injuries on my face and chest. Thank goodness for that or I would already be done in.

"One encounter and I was already almost killed. This was a bad idea... " I mumbled as I stood up, brushing myself off. Hopefully Goomy wasn't too far in so I didn't have to chance destiny again. I set off again on my course, listening intently to the dark woods around me. If anything dared to ambush me, I'll have to be ready for it. I had my hand on Eden's satchel at all times, prepared to launch a Blast Seed. It was clear I was outclassed here.

" _Hey, didn't that Hawlucha person say something about sticks? Magic ones?"_ I thought as twigs crunched under my feet. The sudden memory came back to me thanks to it, " _He said they were called… wands. And they cause a bunch of random effects when you wave it onto a Pokemon"_

" _Might be worth giving them a try, considering Blast Seeds nearly blew my arm off,"_ I thought as I fished around for the magic sticks. Holding up a bundle of them, I could closely see a myriad of glowing white runes written on them. How could I tell which wand did what though?

"Caw! I found one!" A voice screeched from above me. I jerked my head upwards and saw a flock of Starly and Taillow, "Have at her, boys!"

"Screee!" The whole flock flew down towards me, intent to eat me alive. I didn't have any time to waste. These wands were all I got.

"Get back!" I yelled and wove the magic sticks in front of me like crazy, causing a cascade of white and green magic to haze the air around me. The birds screamed as several of them vanished into thin air, got put to sleep, paralyzed in mid-air and flown back by a gust of wind. The birds who weren't affected by the burst of spells cried out in fear and flew away instantly.

"She's got magic! Run away!" One of the Taillow cried and the flock retreated, leaving me with several paralyzed and sleeping avians lying on the ground. There wasn't even a single scratch on my body.

"Incredible…" I muttered as I examined the sticks again. To my horror, ash crept from the top like a disease, spreading down the sturdy wood until the wands straight up disintegrated, "Oh boy… Eden wouldn't like this"

Still, with the newfound power of wands and Blast Seeds on my side, I blitzed through the dungeon with relative ease. Any would-be attacker got their heads blown off by Blast Seeds or thrown out of the way by a wand. The addition of random crystal balls to my arsenal were even better.

"Foe Stun Orb!" I tossed the orb onto the ground as two Stantlers charged towards me. As they trampled over it, it cracked apart to release a binding shockwave of magic, leaving the two Pokemon helpless. I lashed them with Vine Whip and Twister before carrying on. Before long, I heard the sound of whimpering nearby.

"Goomy? Is that you, Goomy?" I called into the darkness of the woods. The whimpering seemed to be coming from the foliage, "Goomy?"

"Who are you?! You're not some wild Pokemon, r-right?" A voice responded with a quiver.

"No, I'm here to get you out of here. Deerling sent me," I replied, stepping out of the bushes to see a small, slime-like Pokemon crying next to a brown sheet of paper. It was marked with footprints. Was this how Pokemon wrote stuff here?

"Deerling…? Then-" Goomy crashed into me with a hug, sniffling, "Oh, I want to go home! I'm so scared here!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get you out of here. Pick up that paper and I'll guide you out," I assured as I pushed Goomy off of me. The slime nodded, picking up the paper somehow and followed me out of the shadowy woods, ending my first solo exploration of a dungeon.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy - Enigmatic Resident_

_Level 6_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Vine Whip, Twister, Pursuit and Leer_


	3. Days of Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the adventure in the Foreboding Woods, Azri faces the next challenge of her life as a Pokemon: school. With many questions plaguing her head, she is hoping they'll be answered with Mr Farfetch'd's lessons. But nothing could ever be normal, could it? After an explosive second encounter with Eden, a confusing relationship grows between the two...

"Wait, you actually made it out?!"

The trio of Deerling, Shelmet and Pancham all stared in awe as Goomy laid the paper tarp on the ground in front of them. I fumbled through Eden's satchel, hoping I didn't expend everything in my little adventure. Luckily, there were still a few apples and berries, but the wands were all gone. Whoops.

"And you brought the paper back too!" Shelmet examined the tarp Goomy laid down, "You even wrote your name on it"

"Why's it so sloppy and all over the place?" Pancham snickered as he picked it up.

"It's not sloppy!" Goomy protested and the two Pokemon howled with laughter.

"Ah ha ha! I bet you were too scared to even write properly!" Shelmet teased, "C'mon Pancham, let's show this to everyone"

"You said it!" The panda agreed and dashed out of the bleak forest, "See ya later, suckers!"

"Hey! You two get back here!" Deerling cried, but the two Pokemon already ran off. The pink deer sighed before turning to us, "Ugh, I've had it with those two already. You too, Goomy"

"H-huh? What did I do?!"

"You let Pancham and Shelmet provoke you into doing dangerous things," Deerling replied with concern, "What would happen if this Snivy wasn't here to save you? You could've been killed"

"... Sorry Deerling," Goomy replied meekly, "I just wanted to show them I had real guts too"

"Goomy, they're never going to stop teasing you because you're younger. Don't listen to them," Deerling scolded, "Take care not to do something reckless like that again, alright?"

"O-okay. Sorry again, Deerling," Goomy apologized again as he slumped, looking more like a purple puddle on the ground than a slime ball, "I hope you're not mad at me"

"I'm not. You at least had the bravery to go that far into the dungeon and write your name, just like they asked," Deerling shook her head, "Even if it was pretty sloppy…"

"It's not sloppy!"

"That aside, you really should thank this stranger for saving you," Deerling turned to me, "Who are you anyways?"

"Azri. Azri from Lush Pass"

"Don't you mean Lush Forest?" The pink deer frowned.

"Err, yeah. That," I bit my lip. I really needed to remember these dungeon names if I wanted to fit in here.

"Anyways, thank you for saving Goomy, Azri. We owe you one," Deerling said sincerely before nudging Goomy, "C'mon, say thank you too"

"T-thanks!" Goomy stammered.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to the village," I patted Eden's satchel, "I have to return this. See you kids around"

"Bye!"

…

Once I made it back to the Serene Village square, it was already evening and the sun was slowly falling down the horizon, bathing the sky in a blaze of orange. The shops around me were already closed as Pokemon went home to rest. The crowd that was chasing Eden disappeared, so I assumed they succeeded. Hopefully they didn't bang up the Fennekin too hard. I still needed to give back his bag once I saw him again.

"AZRI!" Out of nowhere, Nuzleaf grabbed my hand, erecting a yelp out of me. The doll forcefully dragged me back to his house, "What in the world were you doing?! I told you not to leave the house until I came back!"

"It's a long story. Just give me some time to explain…" I replied feebly as Nuzleaf pushed me into the abode, slamming the wooden doors behind him. I could hear mutters and curses about children under his breath.

"Oh, you better explain. I see scratches, marks, blood and dust all over you, along with a dungeon bag. Just what were you doing out and about? Explorin a dungeon?!" Nuzleaf screeched. I didn't expect him to care so much about my safety. I thought he was just giving me a home out of the goodness of his heart. Frankly, I was a little touched and irritated at this behavior.

"Nuzleaf, please. Just calm down for a second," I replied with a little force. The villager sighed, grasping his forehead with one of his hands, "Let's start from the beginning. Shortly after you left, I heard some branches snap outside the house. I went outside to check if the Beheeyem somehow sneaked in"

"You do know that them Beheeyem would stick out like a sore thumb here…" Nuzleaf replied with disappointment.

"I just wanted to make sure, alright? I was paranoid at the time," I protested before continuing, "Anyways, I went out to check and it was actually a Fennekin who was snapping the twigs. He was spying on me"

"A Fennekin…? Oh right, that Fennekin," Nuzleaf groaned, "Eden"

"Yeah, him. Enthusiastic little bugger, isn't he?" I smirked, "He dragged me into the square after a short conversation to show me around. Then he got chased off by the townsfolk for stirring up some trouble or something"

"I saw it. They were at him for half an hour before he scurried home, undetected"

"He left his bag behind in the chaos, so that's why I have it. Later on, I overheard a conversation between Deerling and Shelmet and…"

I explained what happened in the Foreboding Forest, from my solo exploration to rescue Goomy to the dare between the three kids.

"Oh, for Arceus's sake Azri, don't you know how dangerous that was? There's a reason Shelmet and Pancham were scared off so easily!" Nuzleaf scolded once I finished, "You and Goomy both could have been finished there!"

"And if I didn't go in, Goomy would surely die. We're both fine now," I countered, "Look Nuzleaf, I understand that you're worried, but I couldn't stand idle while those kids argued forever on who was going in. I had to do something"

"Urghh… the first day you're with me and you already got involved in something," Nuzleaf groaned, "I suppose it's not all bad. You're okay and it's not like I can't understand the itch of adventure and justice"

"For your peace of mind, I'll try to not do it again if necessary"

"No, no, don't do it for me. I'm just a worried villager," Nuzleaf shook his head, "It's a fine thing to have a love for adventure in your heart"

"Then…?"

"Just take care to not explore solo when you can. It's a dangerous world out there," Nuzleaf turned his back on me, heading towards his bedroom, "Adults are always sayin you can't do this or can't do that. I don't believe it. There are things in life that you'll never learn about unless you experience it"

"You certainly changed your outlook quickly…"

"Hey, what can I say? You vanished into thin air once I came back home. I thought the Beheeyem took you!" Nuzleaf shrugged, "Anyways, if this is about adventurin, then I can't really stop you. You have to get familiar with this life somehow, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for understanding…" I crossed my arms, frowning, "What about that school you mentioned this morning?"

"Oh right. I got you enlisted, so you'll be attending Mr Farfetch'd's class starting tomorrow," Nuzleaf replied, "I'll take you there so you know where it is. For now, tuck in so you'll be up and ready for your big day"

"What about dinner?"

"You have apples in that sack?"

"Yeah, but they're Eden's-"

"Eat those. They'll fill you up fast. Trust me," Nuzleaf replied nonchalantly, already inside his bedroom, "There's a wash basin in your room to clean up, by the way. Goodnight Azri!"

"Goodnight…" I frowned, taking the two apples out of Eden's satchel. I didn't want to eat his food, but I was starving and Nuzleaf didn't seem to have food in storage around here. Tough circumstances call for tough choices, I guess. Remarkably, the apples were still both in shiny, pristine shape after my experience in the dungeon, "I should wash up first though. These hands are stained with blood and dirt…"

I went into my room, finding the wash basin amidst the silvery moonlight that beamed through my room. Nuzleaf didn't have any sources of light in the house, so I was left mostly stumbling around in the dark. Still, I managed to set down Eden's bag next to the doorway and hopped into the basin, picking up a rather old yellow sponge to scrub myself with.

"I suppose I can never hope for pristine supplies in this world, outside of dungeon stuff," I murmured as I drenched the sponge in the cool water, rubbing it across every inch of my body. I couldn't spot particular stains or dried blood splotches, so I did whatever I could until my snake skin went raw. The places Oran Berries restored still stung when I went over them though.

" _So I'm really going to school tomorrow. Maybe I'll finally get some insight on what happened to me,"_ I thought to myself as I washed the dirt and grime off my midsection, making water splash and echo through the quiet house, " _Surely this isn't the first time something like this happened before. Maybe once upon a time in history, the same thing happened and they managed to turn back"_

" _Judging by Nuzleaf's reaction to my story though, I don't believe it's widespread knowledge. Maybe I'll ask Eden or one of the teachers tomorrow,"_ I continued, " _It's something of a plan at least. Then I won't be stumbling around lost"_

After a short while of scrubbing in the dark, I felt like my condition was satisfactory and I got out, finding that there was nothing to dry myself with. Makes sense, seeing as we were practically wild animals. I guess I just had to wait for morning daylight. I snarfed down the two juicy apples from Eden's satchel and leapt into bed, feeling slumber claim me almost instantly.

…

"Rise and shine, Azri! It's mornin time now!" Nuzleaf's voice cried loud and clear through the house. I blinked my eyes open, feeling the sunshine beaming through my window and onto my body, energizing me strangely. I felt the same when I was bathing last night. This was what it was like to be a plant, huh? "Azri!"

"I'm coming!" I called, hopping off my bed. Luckily, I dried off overnight and didn't suffer any slumber issues, despite the prickly nest. I grabbed Eden's satchel on my way out and joined Nuzleaf by the door.

"I reckon we should head to school early this time. Need to introduce you to the teachers and faculty staff, after all," Nuzleaf explained as he opened the door. He reached into his own bag and handed me an apple, "Eat up"

"Is this the only thing you people eat?"

"Nah. We've got other foods like bananas, pork, oranges and even a few treats like cake and pie. But us Pokemon mainly subside on berries and apples," Nuzleaf explained, "It's a traditional dungeon crawler's diet"

"Why?" I asked as I bit into my apple, feeling the familiar crunchy rush burst into my mouth. I didn't know if this was fresh or not, but it still tasted incredible.

"That's just how it's been since forever. Berries and apples looted from mystery dungeons don't naturally degrade," Nuzleaf explained as we went into Serene Village's square, heading north to reach the school atop a large hill, "And they're common, so they make excellent food sources in general"

"What's with the favoritism? I mean, these apples are delicious and all, but why them over everything else?"

"I don't know the exact answer, but I reckon it's linked to one of the creation myths," Nuzleaf tilted his head in thought, "In particular, the story of Life, Death and the Hall of Origin's Ancient Apple. But that's a tale for another day"

"And just when you were about to get to the good part…" I grumbled as I finished my fruit, staring up the hill that made up the village school. At the front gate, a brown duck holding a leek was waiting, presumingly for his students. In the main courtyard looked to be a classroom, with rows of cushions and stumps for desks. A chalkboard was hanging from a nearby tree. Higher up were three tents and Nuzleaf led to the one in the center.

"Principal Simipour and Vice Principal Watchhog, I have arrived with Azri like I said!" Nuzleaf announced once we were inside the center tent. Simipour, whom I assumed was the blue monkey, sat at a desk, awaiting us while Watchog, a tall meerkat stood nearby, "As I've discussed with you two yesterday, she'll be attending classes here from now on. I hope she doesn't cause any trouble for you"

"Not at all, not at all! I'm sure she'll be a fun addition to our class. It's a fine delight to have her here!" Simipour replied enthusiastically before turning to me. I only realized now that Simipour never opened his eyes. How does he even see? "Don't you worry, Nuzleaf. I'll be sure to see to the education of your young charge"

"Wonderful. I'll be seeing myself out then," Nuzleaf bowed and left the tent, leaving me alone with the two adult Pokemon. Watchog frowned, staring at me intently with his gleaming eyes.

"Hm… just don't cause any ruckus here. We already have enough troublemakers in this class already," Watchog said flatly, "I can't weather another scandal"

"Now, now, Vice Principal Watchog. I would say such words are unnecessary," Simipour chided, "Do we truly have troublemakers at our fine school?"

"Simipour, I don't want to insult you directly, but how is your sleep schedule lately?"

"Good actually! I've been getting a blissful rest like usual!"

"Well then, bless your resolute heart because it's not the same for everyone in town," Watchog deadpanned, "That Fennekin Eden is still causing trouble day in and day out! And you know it!"

"My dear Vice Principal, I'm sure you'd never mean to speak ill of our precious students," Simipour countered, his voice slowly getting more steeled, "And besides, can we hold this off for another time? Azri's here and we can't… alienate her like this!"

"Urghh… fine"

"Good morning, Mr Farfetch'd!" I heard Goomy's voice loud and clear from the school's entrance. A male voice, whom I assumed was Farfetch'd, responded with a greeting in turn.

"Ah, looks like the students are starting to arrive. Let's introduce you to your new classmates, shall we?" Simipour decided and pushed me out to the classroom, with Watchog following behind. Once we arrived at the courtyard, Simipour stood at a stand carved from an old tree that overlooked the entire classroom. I assumed this was where Mr Farfetch'd normally stood.

"Everyone, I have a special treat for you all today. A new friend will be joining the class!" Simipour announced. Among the crowd of Pokemon, I saw familiar faces like Goomy, Deerling, Pancham and Shelmet. Eden was strangely absent though, "You'll be learning together from now on"

From the back, I heard Pancham gasp, "Wait a minute… that's-"

"The kid from yesterday!" Deerling blurted out, similarly shocked.

"Hm? What's that? Sounds like some of you are already acquainted. How wonderful!" Simipour smiled before gesturing to me, "For those of you who aren't however, let me introduce Azri the Snivy. She just moved in with Mr Nuzleaf yesterday. I hope you all get along swimmingly"

Before anyone could respond, a loud shriek cut through the air from the entrance. All of us turned in confusion to the noise and saw a Fennekin running at top speed towards us. Running wasn't the right word though. It was more like he was _blazing_ towards me! A trail of crimson fire was left in his wake as Eden ran.

"Late, late! I'm going to be late!" The Fennekin cried as he barreled through the gates. I screamed, trying to get away, but was too late. Eden crashed into me full force with his dash, smothering me in flames for a moment. I crumbled to the ground instantly as pain erupted all over my body, both from impact and burns,"AAAH! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

"EDEN! GET OVER HERE!" I heard Watchog yell as my vision went darkened, hazy with pain. Whatever Eden charged himself with, it hurt like hell, "And someone get Azri to Nurse Audino! Come on, come on!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

…

"Ungh… urghh…" I groaned as I blinked my eyes open to a bright infirmary, my memories flooding back to me. That damn, puny punk of a fox knocked me out cold because he was late to class. I could see why so many people hated him now.

"Oh thank goodness you came back to us. Your injuries were pretty serious!" A serene, feminine voice said next to me. I turned groggily and saw a pink and white Pokemon with bright blue eyes staring at me, "This is the school nurse's office. I'm Audino!"

"H-how bad were they?" I asked as I sat up on the bed, rubbing my head to try and get my bearings. Aside from the dizziness, my body felt completely normal.

"You were burned and charred from head to toe. Eden's Flame Charge left quite an impact," Audino explained, "Luckily, we have Rawst Berries on hand to cure that and I got you back into good shape with Wish"

"Ah… thank you," I frowned, "How long was I out?"

"Only for a few minutes, thankfully. You aren't missing much of class," Audino smiled warmly, "If you're good enough to walk, then run along now. We'll see each other again soon"

"Huh?"

"I'm the health teacher here in addition to the village doctor and school nurse. You'll be one of my students very soon," Audino replied, "Now go on, class awaits you"

"R-right. Thanks again, Audino," I nodded and left the nurse's office, heading back to the courtyard. Eden spotted me from the front row seat and mouthed "Sorry!" to me. I shot him a glare back and made my way down the steps.

"... The Graveler, fed up with his lack of sleep, decided to count Mareep," Mr Farfetch'd looked to be in the middle of a story, but Pancham and Shelmet were already asleep. Even Deerling looked drowsy, "One Mareep… two Mareep… three Mareep… four Mareep…"

"Oh, Azri's back!" Goomy called as he noticed me.

"Aah! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Shelmet yelped, roused from his stupor. Pancham was still snoozing away on his desk.

"You're okay, right Azri? I'm really sorry for running into you like that," Eden apologized when I passed him by, "I woke up late today and was in a big rush to get to school on time, so I tried out one of my new spells and-"

"Eden, spare me the excuses. You almost killed me thanks to your tardiness," I shot back coldly, "Don't expect forgiveness"

"S-sorry"

"Ex-CUSE me! We're in the middle of class here!" Farfetch'd cried with irritation, "No talking during a lesson. Azri, take a seat next to Espurr. Pancham!"

"H-huh? What?"

"Stop sleeping and listen up!" Farfetch'd looked down at his book again, flipping the pages with his leek stalk, "Now then, where were we…? Ah yes, here we are..."

"Please don't be too harsh on Eden, Azri. He has a rough life here already," Deerling whispered to me, "Give him a chance at least"

"He almost burnt me to a crisp the second time I met him. Not happening," I replied, deadpanning. Espurr, a grey cat Pokemon didn't seem disturbed by me and Deerling whispering. They just stared straight ahead at Farfetch'd, unflinching. Weird, "Now I know why he's the local troublemaker"

"He has few friends here, Azri. Please?" Deerling pleaded and Farfetch'd whacked his leek against his stump, jolting us in surprise.

"What did I say, you two? No talking during the reading!" Farfetch'd screeched before returning again to his book, "Now as I was saying, nine Mareep… ten Mareep… eleven Mareep…"

The torturously boring class went on for another twenty minutes. I didn't know why we were even learning about this. I wasn't around for the starting of the story, but the end result was nothing meaningful. I was learning nothing! Thankfully, recess rolled around right after and Goomy and Deerling approached me, along with Eden.

"Thanks again for yesterday, Azri," Goomy smiled, "I didn't feel like I expressed my thanks enough so… Deerling told me to thank you again"

"We really owe you. We don't know what would've happened to Goomy had you not intervened," Deerling added and Eden frowned, looking confused.

"Wait, hold on. Just what did you do yesterday, Azri?" The Fennekin asked curiously. I explained the events in the Foreboding Forest and he grinned in awe, "Wow… you explored that forest dungeon all on your own? Amazing!"

"It wasn't. I came out bloody, bruised and covered in grime. You might think it's glamorous, but it definitely isn't," I replied flatly, taking the dungeon bag off my shoulder and handing it to Eden, "By the way, this is yours. You left it behind at the stampede yesterday"

"Oh, there it is! I knew I dropped it somewhere around the square," The Fennekin took back his satchel eagerly, looking through its contents, "Huh… is it just me or is a LOT of stuff missing from here? Where are my wands?"

"Erm… I had to use your things while I was trekking through the dungeon to rescue Goomy," I replied, "The wands and Blast Seeds were the reasons I survived. Sorry"

"Oh, that's alright. I'm glad my stuff was used for a good purpose. Ha ha!" Eden laughed while digging through his bag some more, "I can create the wands again. Wait…"

"What's the problem?" Deerling asked.

"Where are my apples? I was going to have one for lunch today," Eden stared at me suspiciously, "Azri…?"

"Nuzleaf didn't have dinner," I explained sheepishly, "And I was starving after my adventure in the woods so…"

"Wow, so much for balance there. First I bump into you by accident with my Flame Charge and now you leave me to rot away in starvation," The Fennekin replied semi-seriously, "What happened to eye-for-an-eye?"

"Eye-for-an-eye? I was nearly killed on the spot thanks to you!" I cried in outrage, getting into Eden's face. The Fennekin squirmed instantly, "How poor are you to starve off of one lost meal?!"

"Guys, guys! Let's calm down, alright?" Goomy piped up as Deerling pulled me away from Eden, "I have some pumpkin pie I can share with you, Eden. If you want it"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Goomy," The Fennekin replied nervously, itching away from me. Then under his breath, he murmured, "It was just a joke. Sheesh…"

"Hmph…" I crossed my arms, turning away from the fox. That was when I saw Pancham and Shelmet whispering to each other in our direction, but I paid it no mind. I was still burning with rage over Eden's offense. The others quietly talked around me until a wooden bell clattered through the classroom, signalling the end of recess.

"Recess is over, everyone. Back to your seats!" Farfetch'd called as he came down the steps into the classroom, placing a new book on his desk. Everyone dispersed and headed back to their cushions, "Alright everyone, listen up! Today in history class, we'll be learning about the elusive Zero Isle and the explorer who conquered it…"

Farfetch'd droned on and on for the rest of the day. It wasn't a stretch to say that Pancham and Shelmet's behavior earlier wasn't warranted. This school stuff was _boring_. I found myself turning himself out sooner than I thought and slumping onto my desk, struggling to stay awake.

"... And so, she rode back to the mainland after defeating the Zero Isle Center. She then continued to aid her explorer team, which included the human-turned-Pokemon we discussed two days ago: Silvin," Farfetch'd continued and I jerked awake upon hearing the word human. Human-turned-Pokemon… that was just like me. I needed to know more, "Azri? Is there something the matter?"

"This Silvin person… did they ever-" Before I could finish, the wooden bell rang again and everyone breathed a loud sigh of relief, streaming out of the classroom in a frenzy to go home. Within an instant, everyone was gone and I was left alone with Farfetch'd, "Uhh…"

"Hm, why don't we continue this tomorrow? Maybe the others would like to hear your question," Farfetch'd decided, closing up his book, "For now, head on home. I'm sure you found this class as interesting as the other kids did"

I frowned, feeling the minor jab towards me. Not my fault that Farfetch'd made everything boring. Before I could respond, the duck flew off towards the principal's tent, leaving me alone in the deserted classroom. Nothing to do but go home now.

"I guess I'll get my answer another day," I mumbled before taking off, retracing my steps down the hill back to Nuzleaf's house. What an exhausting day. I was ready to lay down on my bed for a nice nap.

"Azri! Azri!"

"Oh fiddlesticks, not him," I groaned and turned behind me, seeing Eden dash towards me. He left before I did, so he must've been lying in wait to talk to me, "What is it, Eden?"

"C-can we walk home together? I feel that I need to talk to you about some things," The Fennekin stammered and I sighed, relenting. I was too tired to argue, "Is that a yes?"

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged and began walking, with Eden staying close beside me, "What do you need to tell me?"

"Look, I'm sorry for running into you like tha-"

"Drop it"

"Huh?"

"Just drop it already. I don't want to hear more of this," I growled, gritting my teeth, "Audino healed me, so the damage is dealt with. Let's move on"

"O-okay. So I thought I should make up to you for that. I want to take you to my favourite part of the village," Eden said nervously, "N-now don't take this the wrong way. I just thought the view would make you feel better about this. Like, you'll be more of a real resident if you see it"

"This is your way of making up for hurting me?"

"D-do you want something more?"

"No. No, the view is fine," I sighed, "Take me over there and let's see"

"Alright. Follow me then!" Eden smiled and took off excitingly. I didn't know why I was humoring this boy, but strange feelings were welling up inside me. On one hand, I hated him, but on the other, I found him endearing. Deerling's words echoed in my head and I had a strange desire to stick by. Someone needed to save him from his bad intentions after all. And I supposed it had to be me, "Come on Azri! Hurry up!"

"Coming. I'm coming," I replied lightly and followed Eden towards the Serene Village square.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy - Mysterious Student_

_Level 6_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Vine Whip, Twister, Pursuit and Leer_

_\- Eden, Fennekin - Troublemaker Sorcerer_

_Level 5_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Psybeam, Flame Burst, Ember and Flame Charge_


	4. Hearts of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a not-so normal day at Serene Village's school, Azri is all set to head home and finally relax. That's when Eden approaches her and offers to take her to see his favorite spot in the village, to make up for his mistakes earlier. Azri relents, but is soon roped into another troublesome adventure yet again...

"Come on, Azri! Hurry up!" Eden cried excitingly, running ahead of me, the apathetic Snivy. He was so enthusiastic that he didn't notice Pancham and Shelmet standing in his way and bumped right into them, "Oof!"

"Hold it right there," Pancham said sternly as I caught up, helping Eden to his feet, "We need to talk to you"

"Uhh, we kinda need to be somewhere right now, so-"

"We weren't talking to you! This is for Azri!" Shelmet snapped at Eden and the Fennekin only frowned, a little irritated.

"What do you two want?" I asked, both politely and a little exasperate.

"We wanted to tell you that just because you came out of Foreboding Forest alive doesn't mean you're tough!" Pancham stated, "There are way more scarier places in the world"

"Really? Where?!" Eden asked excitingly and both Pancham and Shelmet shot him a glare. Yet the light and fire in the Fennekin's face barely died, "Tell me!"

"Oh shut up! I forgot you're some Expedition Society wannabe or whatever," Pancham grumbled in irritation before turning back to me, "Back to the point. What we're saying is that if you can clear an even scarier dungeon, we'll admit you have real guts"

"And what benefit does earning the approval of thick headed children do for me?" I asked slowly, etching my tone with ice, "Maybe you never experienced it for yourself, but mystery dungeons are no playground. It's a wild battleground of life and death"

"So you're scared, is that it?" Shelmet asked and I shrugged with a nod, "Ha ha ha! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!"

"Azri's a chicken! Bok bok bok!" Pancham howled with laughter as he imitated a chicken and mock clucked, "Too scared for even Drillbur's Coal Mine!"

"Grr, you cut that out! Azri's not a chicken!" Eden growled, sending a small spark of flame towards Pancham. The panda yelped, leaping back slightly, "Show us where the mine is and we'll prove it to you!"

"Eden, you-"

"Come on Azri, you can't let these guys one-up you like that!" The Fennekin encouraged before turning back to Pancham and Shelmet, "Take us to the mine. Now"

"Urgh, this was MEANT for Azri only!" Shelmet protested, but Pancham leaned down to the armored bug's ear, whispering something.

"What is it?" Eden asked curiously and the duo broke apart.

"Oh, I said you can come along. Why not, you mess up everything you do anyways," Pancham shrugged and Eden snarled in response, "It'll be fun seeing you in there"

"Then take us there before I roast your butt," The Fennekin insisted and the panda shrugged, leading us further down the path and towards the Lush Forest area. I reluctantly followed, my heart weighed with a mix of guilt and irritation. This dumb Fennekin stood up for me and now he's caught in the same fiasco that almost got Goomy killed. I should just walk home and forget about this but…

" _I can't let Eden go into a dungeon alone. He'll be slaughtered there,"_ I thought as I trailed behind Shelmet, " _Nuzleaf said it's always better to explore dungeons with others, but like, it's Eden. He nearly killed me the second time I met him. Yet…"_

I groaned internally, bubbling over my mixed feelings of the Fennekin. On one hand, I despised him for his endangering and reckless acts, but on the other, he stood up for me against Pancham and Shelmet and offered to take me to his favourite village spot to unwind. If nothing else, he was still friendly even after the cold shoulder I gave him.

" _I suppose there's an eye-for-an-eye. He stood up for me and now I have to protect him,"_ I thought as I sighed lightly, " _Talk about lop-sided…"_

Not too long later, we passed the forest district I woke up in and made our way to a small mountainous area. Up ahead was a mine entrance constructed out of wood, with a couple of moles wandering around. The moles had metal claws for hands and were either carrying around boulders or destroying them for ore. I suppose those were the Drillbur Pancham mentioned.

"Since when was Drillbur's Coal Mine a mystery dungeon?" Eden asked as we hid behind a boulder, watching the Drillbur work from afar.

"Since forever, dumb nut. The path splits in two half way in there," Pancham explained, "The right path is just the regular old mine, but the left path is usually barred. That's the mystery dungeon"

"We want you to bring back some red stones as proof you explored the dungeon," Shelmet continued, "Do that and we'll admit to everyone that Azri has real guts"

"Why am I part of this again? Eden was the one who dragged us all here," I mumbled, but the Fennekin wasn't listening. He was already riled up at the thought of exploring a dungeon.

"Alright, so red stones. That's all we need, right?"

"Yep. I'll have you know that I cleared this dungeon in no time flat!" Pancham boasted and I groaned, sensing the lie instantly. Eden wasn't the same however.

"Really now? That's pretty amazing"

"I know right! That's just how good I am!" Pancham grinned, "So if you guys get your butts kicked here, then well…"

"We get it. You won't admit we have real guts or something like that," I sighed before turning my back on the two, "Let's get this over with. Come along, Eden"

"Right behind you, partner!"

"Oh, they have no idea what's waiting for them down the dungeon," Pancham snickered when we were out of earshot, "First we take down the new bigshot and the annoying pest!"

"Two birds in one stone! This was a genius idea, Pancham!" Shelmet laughed and the two of them left the mountainous ridge. Meanwhile, me and Eden approached the mine entrance, the Drillbur noticing us instantly.

"H-hey, where do you think you're going?" One Drillbur asked, his voice quivering.

"Uhh, inside?" Eden answered and the Drillbur looked among themselves, worried.

"Y-you can't go inside here. It's a mine," Another Drillbur spoke up, "This isn't a place for children"

"A-and you're that rascal from the village. We know you're going to mess something up in there," A third Drillbur added, pointing to Eden. The Fennekin groaned at the remark.

"Why does everyone- Oh fine. We won't go in," Eden shook his head, turning to me, "These guys aren't budging. We'll have to find a way to sneak in"

"What part of sneaking in involves saying that out loud?" I sighed with disappointment as the Drillbur gasped. Luckily for us, the one thing stopping the Drillbur from kicking us back to the village was their nervousness. Maybe we could take advantage of that.

"Don't worry. I have a surefire plan that'll get us into the mine!" Eden assured confidently, "It'll be swift, polite and hurt nobody!"

"That sounds like a first for you," I murmured and the Fennekin simply smiled sheepishly.

"I got this. Ahem…" Eden approached the three moles before pointing to a high hill beside us, "Hey Drillbur, look over there! A delicious looking apple tree just sprouted!"

Silence. The Drillbur stared at Eden with a mix of curiosity and shock, but didn't move an inch. I facepalmed, lamenting how poor this "surefire plan" was. But before I knew it, all three Drillbur stared up at where Eden was pointing, squinting their eyes.

"Now's our chance. Come on, Azri!" The Fennekin called and without hesitation, he charged into the mine. I followed behind before the Drillbur shook off their stupor.

"H-hey! Stop right there," One Drillbur called feebly, but we were already gone, "Oh…"

"Why didn't you try to stop them…?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter now…"

…

"Alright, we're in the dungeon!" Eden grinned as the familiar maze-like walls rose around us as the mirage of the dungeon set itself in place. Glittering ores littered the walls, along with the ground and there were more than a few water holes around. Shafts made of the same wood as the mine entrance were around too, along with dungeon bags. I suppose they were there to store ores while on mining trips, "Now where to start…?"

"There is nowhere to start. We just pick a direction and hope it takes us to the stairs," I stated before going down to the southern hallway, "Let's go here"

It wasn't long before we encountered wild Pokemon and that's when I really regretted coming along. Most of them were of the Fire-type variety like Eden, with lava slugs, fiery ponies, lions and monkeys all prowling around. The only Pokemon I had an edge against were the antlions, Trapinch, sentient rocks named Geodude and some creature holding bones called Cubone. The others I was functionally helpless against.

"Let me back you up, Azri. They're fighting fire with fire against me here!" Eden reared his head forward, launching a multicoloured beam of energy straight towards a Slugma, staggering it, "But with my magic, I can trash them!"

"Just don't get ahead of yourself. Stick together," I cautioned as I slammed a Geodude to pieces with Vine Whip before calling a cyclone with Twister to repel an incoming Ember. Sending the small flame back at my Ponyta attacker, I whipped the tornado around it until it collapsed to the ground, dizzy. Eden meanwhile fired a burst of his own fire, toasting a pair of gears to ash.

"You know, with all these items scattered about, it wouldn't hurt for you to have your own dungeon bag," The Fennekin scooped one up that was lying on the ground, turning it upside down to dump out all the random ores, "I don't have limitless space in mine after all"

"... Thanks," I took the bag, sliding the ores aside with my foot. I hope this didn't belong to anyone, "That reminds me. I was just wondering about something…"

"What is it?"

"Your wands. Where did you get them from?" I asked, gesturing to the berries, apples and seeds scattered around us on the floor, "Because as far as I know, I've never seen them in dungeons. And Hawlucha said they were dangerous tools so…"

"Oh those? I made them myself!" Eden replied proudly as we continued onward, going into the left hallway in the room, "By combining regular sticks with ancient ingredients and my mom's enchantment pen, you can make practically anything a reality. They're amazing!"

"Then why haven't I seen more of it? Only you seem to be in possession of them"

"Yeah… wands are a little unpredictable and not the easiest things to pick up and wield effectively," Eden bit his lip, "People are afraid of what they can do, y'know? So only me and Mom test and use them"

Suddenly I felt a lot more guilty for using so many in my adventure inside the Foreboding Forest. The production process sounded very lengthy and I blew nearly all of them on a single flock of birds, "Is it also because you cause a lot of accidents with them in the village?"

"How did you know?" The Fennekin replied, surprised.

"Sounds like something you would do"

"Well, yeah. You're right," Eden frowned, slumping slightly, "During testing and production, I might've blown up a room or two here and there, along with a pumpkin patch. And Pancham's tree house"

"Oh…"

"And that caused people to distrust me. I tried to market my wands every once in a while, but everyone's scared it'll blow up in their faces. If only Mom was here, she could sort things out…" Eden turned away, looking forlorn, "If only Mom was here, she could sort everything out. Everyone thinks I'm just some dumb runt that can't do anything right!"

"Eden, please quiet down. You'll attract a-"

"You don't know how it's like, Azri! Being rejected and insulted at every turn because of the mistakes you do, I just want to give up and run away!" The Fennekin cried, tears stinging his eyes. I grit my teeth, starting to get frustrated with this fox. I barely knew him and now he was pouring his feelings out. In the middle of a dungeon no less! "I want to run to the Expedition Society, where I can be accepted and-"

"EDEN! Just shut it already!" I snarled, clamping my hand over the fox's mouth as shock burned into his face from my outburst, "Look, I don't know why you're dumping this onto me now, but we're in the middle of a dungeon! You can tell me later when we're NOT surrounded by hostile Pokemon! Okay?!"

"Mm….hmm," Eden whimpered as I let go off his mouth with a sigh, "S-sorry"

"Whatever. The stairs are up ahead"

We blitzed through the next few dungeon floors with relative ease, although an uncomfortable tension grew between us. I for one was astonished he would pour out so much to me, considering we barely knew one another, but at the same time, I sorta felt bad for him. I never thought about his outlook on his reputation, being the outcast village runt that almost everyone dislikes. It almost made me forgive him for hitting me with Flame Charge. Almost.

"Azri, watch out!" Eden suddenly pushed me in front of him, breaking me out of my thoughts as he shielded me from a Slugma's incoming Ember. Firing back a Psybeam, the lava snail was knocked out cold, "Phew. Close one"

"Damn. My head was clouded there for a sec," I frowned, kicking myself mentally for that, "Sorry"

"No problem, no problem," Eden's voice was still a little shaky. This was the first time we talked since I lashed out at him, "I suppose it was my fault for dumping all of that on you, huh?"

"Eden…"

"No, no, I get it. I should've bottled that up and kept it to myself. No use in throwing all my problems on someone else," The Fennekin smiled lightly and I cringed. I didn't know much, but this was no way to live a life, "Nobody listens to me anyways…"

Silence. I turned away and headed for the stairs nearby, head muddy with regret and guilt. Why did I bother coming here in the first place…?

"I wonder where the path splits off. That's what Pancham said at least," Eden said quietly as he caught up with me. We ascended the stairs and found ourselves in a short mineshaft hallway, with no additional maze aspects. Either this was the end of the mystery dungeon or a rest spot, "Oh, there it is!"

I followed the Fennekin's gaze and saw that indeed, the shaft broke off into two paths. One of them had the wooden exterior of the entrance and another was barred off with dozens of yellow tape and cones. That must've been the dungeon Pancham expected us to go. Only one Drillbur was around, casually inspecting the walls.

"H-hey, what are you kids doing here? You're not supposed to be here," The Drillbur called meekly as we approached the forbidden path, "It's dangerous to go there"

"Really? All the more reason to go explore it then!," Eden replied enthusiastically. I frowned, both awed and worried at the Fennekin's sudden mood shift. It was almost like he was used to spilling his feelings before masking it up again for others, "Thanks for telling us"

"O-oh, no need to thank me…" The Drillbur smiled before realizing his mistake, "Wait, what? You're still planning on going in?"

"Why not? Is that a bad thing?" Eden asked, genuinely curious, "People tell me something's dangerous all the time and they're never right. So what's one more mark on the good old board?"

"N-no, I'm serious! It really is dangerous down there!"

"Sure, sure. Azri, there's a storage unit over there if you'd like to deposit some things," Eden shrugged, turning to me, "Once you're ready, we can go in"

"I didn't find a lot of stuff in the mine back there. I'm ready anytime," I nodded and the Fennekin smiled, turning towards the barred shaft.

"Alright then. Onward, ho!" Eden called and charged in, with me following behind. The Drillbur was left feebly watching us. So much for decent enforcers.

"Ooh… this was never going to go my way, was it…?" I heard the Drillbur mumble before the mystery dungeon opened around us once again, creating the familiar maze walls, water pools and walls of precious ores. The wild Pokemon didn't change, so we kept our same strategy of sticking together to cover each other's weaknesses.

"You know, speaking of the wands, I didn't manage to make new ones after I was chased around town yesterday," Eden told me as he launched a ball of Flame Burst, the exploding flame burning multiple Pokemon at once, "I'm hoping to find some more materials around here"

"What kind of stuff do you need anyways?" I asked, casting Twister to finish off the Pokemon hit by Eden's Flame Burst, "You said you needed "ancient ingredients" or something like that"

"Yeah. What I'm hoping to find are some orbs. Like the Slumber Orb, Foe-Seal Orb, Foe-Hold Orb etc," Eden explained, "If I can extract their magic and turn them into runes, I can infuse them into some sticks to make wands"

"Why would you need wands if orbs can do the same thing though?" I asked, confused as I bent down to pick up an Oran Berry off the ground. The enemy Pokemon came in small packs, so we had relatively good downtime between combat, "Feels like a downgrade considering orbs affect a larger group"

"That's the thing though. Because orbs cast a wider field of magic, it's easier to resist. When focused against a single target, wands work 100% of the time," The Fennekin explained.

"If using it against a solo target is your priority, then why not use seeds?" I asked, digging a Blast Seed out of my dungeon bag to demonstrate. I launched it at a stray Numel heading our way, blowing its head clean off, "They can be thrown and have the same general effects, no?"

"Yes, but again, accuracy. Wands can't be avoided like a thrown seed and it can possibly affect multiple targets if they're caught in the small blast zone," Eden refuted, "Plus, I can modify wands to have effects different than seeds. Basically, they're orbs and seeds combined into one. Sorta"

"Interesting. I think my reasoning is why you weren't able to revolutionize wands like you wanted to though," I frowned, "People are simply content with seeds and orbs already"

"Could've fooled me. They simply didn't see the awesome power of my Exploding Wand yet!"

"So… a Blast Seed"

"Uhh… yeah," Eden laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, that one's my favourite, so I brought it up first. Why don't I give you a demonstration so you know what I really mean?"

"The Exploding Wand? Uhh, no thanks-"

"No, no, I meant a demonstration of wand making. There's an orb right over there," Eden pointed to a crystal ball lying in the dusty corner of the room we were in, "Looks to be a Slow Orb"

"Uhh, alright…" I relented as Eden went over to retrieve the orb, while opening his dungeon orb to amass supplies. I briefly scanned around ourselves for enemies before watching Eden work.

"Okay, let's see if I remember how this went…" The Fennekin held up the orb to his face before closing his eyes, muttering a chant to himself. I couldn't decipher the words he was saying. It was like he slipped into another language altogether. Before I knew it however, golden light began growing around the fox and he went back to English, "Almighty orb, transfer your powers unto me!"

The golden light grew stronger as the orb glowed, a trail of distinct energy trailing down into Eden's body. A web of cracks formed around the crystal orb, signifying its end as Eden steadied his own breathing, slowly drawing an ivory wand out of his bag without sight, pulsing with power. I stood in awe, amazed. This… child was capable of this?

" _Wait… what's that smell?"_ My rational side of my head asked and I snapped back into reality, sniffing the air. It smelled like… smoke? I thought it was from a nearby Ponyta before realizing it came from Eden. Eden himself was smoldering, "Eden, what is-"

Suddenly, a massive heat spike smashed against me as the air exploded in a violent bang, knocking me to the ground and leaving my vision cloudy. It took a moment before pain erupted all over my body, courtesy of burns and shrapnel.

"AAAAAGGHHH!." I screamed, the agony unimaginable. Twice now this god-be damned fox nearly killed me. I wanted to strangle him myself, but my arm roared in protest when I tried to open my dungeon bag. Why the hell did I let him do that?! Every breath felt like I was inhaling knives now.

"Oh, no, no, NO! I'm so sorry!" Eden cried frantically as he came over me, apparently unaffected by the explosion, "I didn't mean that to happen!"

"S-shut up! Just heal me already!" I snarled, blood flowing out of my mouth. I grit my teeth, my eyes burning with hate over him. I didn't care if everyone in the village hated him. If he was endangering lives like this, then rightfully so. I wanted no business with him anymore, "WELL?!"

"S-sorry! I know I have an Oran Berry around here somewhere. Just give me a- Here!" Eden quickly fed me the berry, healing most of my wounds save for some burns and helping me to my feet, "Feel better?"

"Better?! Don't try to excuse it this time, you brat!" I roared in outrage, lashing out my vines to rope around Eden's neck, choking him, "You tried to do something and then you mess it up again! What's wrong with you?! This is the second time you almost murdered me!"

"Can't… breath… only… accident…!" Eden choked out as I squeezed the vines around his neck harder, blind with rage before a voice shouted from beside me.

"What in the world was that noise?! This is my territory!"

I turned to the sound of the intruder, dropping Eden in the process. It was some sort of blue land shark Pokemon, who was glaring at us intensely.

"Who are you?" I growled, still defiant in my anger. Eden pulled himself to his feet beside me, groaning as he massaged his neck. I'll have to deal with him later.

"Gabite. And I won't show mercy to anyone who dares steal my treasure, even kids!" The shark cried, "So you better stay away!"

"We're not here to steal anything. We just need some red stones…" Eden croaked, still out of breath from me strangling him. That was the wrong thing to say because Gabite roared in fury.

"That's my treasure! So you really are thieves, huh?!" The shark snarled before pointing his claws at us, "Prepare for battle!"

"Come get some!" I countered back before rushing towards Gabite, coiling myself briefly to launch a tornado with Twister. The shark took the attack well, retaliating with a swift Slash to knock me to the ground. Then he reared his head and fired a plume of purple dragon breath with Dragon Rage. I barely managed to roll aside before being incinerated.

" _Okay, Twister doesn't work. Let's try something else,"_ I thought before unleashing my vines, lashing out towards Gabite's neck. If I could choke out someone like Eden, surely I could do the same with someone like this. My vines slammed and wound around Gabite's neck sure enough, but I forgot to account for his claws. Before I knew it, he sliced my vines to ribbons and rushed towards me viciously, ripping my face with Dragon Claw.

"Gyahh!" I cried, crumbling to the ground, my head bleeding. I struggled to rise, but my head was swimming. I needed something to repel Gabite. A Blast Seed? I couldn't open my bag and the enemy was approaching fast. Feebly, I threw a swift gale with Twister, but it barely fazed Gabite. Raising one claw over my head, the shark was poised to finish me.

"Say goodbye!" Gabite growled before a shot of golden light slammed into his back. Suddenly, his movement was like syrup and his speech was slurred to a near halt, "Wwwhhhaaattt…?"

"Ha ha! I knew I haven't lost my touch!" Eden laughed triumphantly, discarding his disintegrating wand, "With the Slow Wand keeping you down, you're naught but helpless! Take this!"

Gabite desperately tried to leap away, but he stood no chance. Eden bombarded him with attacks over and over, burning the shark with Flame Burst or blasting his mind with Psybeam. That let me open my dungeon bag and get an Oran Berry to heal myself. Before I could even rejoin the battle, Eden already put Gabite down for the count.

"Urgh… you may've beaten me, but I still won't give up my treasure!" Gabite snarled as the effects of the Slow Wand wore off. I stared at Eden in awe, marveling that he managed to solo Gabite. The Fennekin gave me a quick nod before turning back to the shark. I expected eyes of hatred from him and instead saw… neutrality? Even a small glimmer of joy? Who was this kid…?

"You don't have to do that. We just want to see the-"

"Absolutely not! I'm not letting you see a glimpse of my jewels!" Gabite growled, struggling to rise from the ground, "You'll have to walk over my dead body if you want to-"

"I think you should listen to them, Mr Gabite!" A voice called from underground. I frowned, turning around myself to find the owner, but nobody was there. Was it the Drillbur? "Maybe they're telling the truth!"

"My Drillbur compatriots…?" Even Gabite was shocked as three Drillbur rose out the ground, brushing the dirt off their bodies, "What do you mean?"

"I had a look in the Fennekin's eyes before he went in here and I saw nothing but uhh…" One Drillbur spoke up before stammering, struggling to remember.

"Saw nothing but what?" Gabite asked.

"Uhm… nothing but mischief. And a love for adventure," Drillbur replied and Eden yelped at the first remark, "But they aren't bad Pokemon. I think they just want to see your collection!"

"You said they were jewels, right?" I asked, "If they're precious to you, then we have no need for them"

"Hm, are you sure you came here just to look?" Gabite asked and Eden nodded earnestly, "Mm, then it seems like I made some rash assumptions"

"It's alright. You did what you had to to protect something precious," The Fennekin tossed an Oran Berry to Gabite, who quickly gobbled it up to heal himself, "I understand that"

Eden shot a quick glance at me and I flinched. Why would he…?

"Well, I believe that you'll stick to your word. I'll show you the heart of this mine, to repay for me attacking you," Gabite stood up, turning away from us, "Come with me"

Following Gabite down the hallway ahead, we soon reached a massive boulder blocking the way to a chamber. On command, the Drillbur accompanying us easily moved the boulder aside, revealing a massive trove of sparkling jewels and wealth. My mouth went agap by the beauty.

"Incredible… look at all this stuff!" Eden gasped. There were jewels of every colour present here, from green to purple to blue to red. All of them were polished to perfection, "Are you seeing this, Azri?"

"Collecting jewels is a hobby of mine. I just kept on picking up more and more throughout the mine and before I knew it, I filled up this whole room," Gabite explained, "For a while, nobody discovered my wealth in this hideaway…"

"What happened then?"

"Well, the Drillbur came across it in their tunneling," Gabite continued, "And from then onward, more Pokemon began coming to raid my stash. That's why both this and the dungeon's entrance are barred and forbidden. Anyone who got past both would have to fight me"

"We promised back then that we would fight off any thieves, but…" One Drillbur slumped, "When push comes to shove, we get all wibbly and wobbly and then just waddle away"

"Ohh, okay. You guys are really docile then," Eden frowned, "Sorry we put you in a bad spot there then"

Silence. The Drillbur simply shrugged, signifying their acceptance before admiring the jewel stash for a little while longer. That was when I decided enough was enough. We needed to go home.

"Well, I'd say that was a successful exploration. Thanks for showing us your jewel stash, Gabite," I said, eager to get out of this mine, "We promise we won't say a word about this to anyone"

"I'll hold you to that promise. Don't make me regret it!" Gabite replied before pushing us out of the hideaway, sealing it with the boulder door, "Now get on your way, you two!"

"Yep. Come a little close, Azri. I'll take us out of the dungeon," Eden reached into his bag, pulling out a crystal orb. I flinched at the sight of it, expecting another explosion, "Oh come on, you don't even trust an Escape Orb now?"

"I don't trust anything that comes from your hands," I hissed and the Fennekin simply smirked before shattering the orb on the ground, enveloping us in a pillar of blue light that transported us out of the mine and back to the entrance.

"Well, now that that's finished, what do you say to seeing my favourite spot in the village?" Eden offered as we headed back to Serene Village together, "We got interrupted by Pancham's challenge so…"

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," I relented, "Lead the way, Eden"

"Yes!"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy - Scornful Explorer_

_Level 7_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Vine Whip, Twister, Leer and Pursuit_

_\- Eden, Fennekin - Troublesome Wizard_

_Level 7_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Flame Charge and Ember_


	5. Vengeful Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the coal mine expedition, Eden resumes his original intention to bring Azri to his favorite spot in the village: the highest hill that overlooks the entire area along with an ancient tree. There, he spills his dream to the Snivy: to explore the whole world and soar like the clouds. To Azri's surprise however, the intention and reasoning behind such a dream are darker than she ever thought it would be...

"Hey, there you two are!" Pancham stopped us on our way back to Serene Village, "Did you get the red stones we asked for?"

"Nope!" Eden shook his head with a cheerful smile, "Gabite said he didn't want anyone taking them, so we promised not to. Come to think of it, we promised not to say anything about it either"

"Good job, Eden. Blew our promise before the day even ended," I groaned and the Fennekin giggled sheepishly.

"So you don't have the red stones? That means you don't have guts. You two are cowards!" Pancham cackled, but I already had enough of this dastard panda.

"Why does it matter if we have guts or not? I don't care about earning the approval of blind fools like you," I spat before pushing my way past them, "Come on, Eden. Let's get going"

"Right behind you!" The Fennekin cheered and moved past the blindsided Pancham and Shelmet. Taking the lead again, Eden made his way over to a tall hill overlooking all of Serene Village, along with the lake. A massive tree stood at the top, bearing many fruits like pears, apples and bananas. I didn't think a single tree could stock so much food, "Well, here we are! My favourite spot in the village"

"Nuzleaf told me about this when I first arrived," I said as I sat down next to the tree, admiring the view from our tall vantage point. Eden sat down next to me, placing his dungeon bag next to him, "He said this tree is as old as the village itself and that this spot was a popular hangout place"

"Really now? I can believe the tree, but not the last part," Eden laughed, "Not many folks have enough time to just sit down here and unwind. Busy this, busy that. Most of the time, I'm the only one here"

"Makes sense. People want to make their days as productive as possible," I shrugged, "Still, the view lets some stress off your shoulders"

"Oh definitely. I always come here if I'm feeling down. Like after a failed experiment, me getting detention, causing trouble in the village or being bullied by Pancham and Shelmet," Eden sighed discontentedly as he gazed up at the sky. Before I could respond, he spoke again, "Ah, look at those clouds"

"Hm?" I followed his gaze and looked up. A veritable sea of clouds were slowly drifting through the sky blue space. Despite the school day being over, it was still early in the afternoon. A clean breeze flew through, buffeting the both of us in cool winds. I didn't spot anything notable in the clouds, but it still looked marvelous, "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Weather doesn't change a whole lot over here, so these days are common thankfully," Eden drew a stick out of his bag and began absently drawing in the dirt, "Whenever I look up at the clouds, I think about how big the whole world is. I think about how big we see this old tree and how big the tree sees the clouds. It really changes your perspective, doesn't it?"

"Mm, I suppose so"

"And when I think about that, I realize I want to become the clouds. I want to soar away from this village and see the whole world," Eden continued. I turned my gaze back to the ground, where I saw Eden draw a globe in the dirt surrounded by flames, "I want to meet all kinds of wild Pokemon, go on crazy adventures and… find my mother"

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's been years since she left the village," Eden frowned, putting the stick back into his bag, "My last memory of her was when she kissed me on the forehead, saying that she'll be home soon and then she left. No matter how hard I pestered my dad about it, he never told me where Mom went"

"Is your mom this… Lana Lombre said about yesterday?"

"Yeah. She was a goddess here. She helped build it originally and discovered the usage of orbs in dungeons. She… made me into what I am today," The Fennekin slumped, frowning, "I bet she's really disappointed"

"Don't say that, Eden. You've done your fair share of good things," I replied soothingly. Now I was beginning to understand Eden's troubles. He was trying to live up to the memory of his mom, a legendary figure in the village with his own magic and skills. Yet despite that, he often screwed up and was despised. Despite what he did to me, I found myself growing a strange sense of sympathy, "I'm sure she would be proud"

"Would she? I've done nothing but cause trouble around the village. Even when I do something right, I end up hurting someone important. Like you with the Slow Wand," Eden muttered. I was taken aback by the "important" remark. Me? I was only friends with this guy for two days, "I haven't made any new discoveries or developed my magic to make a name for myself. Espurr is still a stronger mage than I am and everyone loves her"

"You're still a kid, Eden. Don't push all these hard expectations on yourself," I replied, but Eden stared at me with hard eyes, "What?"

"That's what they always say. You're still a kid," The Fennekin repeated slowly, "That's what's holding me down. If people took me seriously as an adult, maybe I could do something. But now I'm that troublesome child everyone hates"

"Eden… is this what Pancham meant when he said you were an "expedition society wannabe"?" I asked gently, "You said you wanted to be the clouds and soar to see the whole world. What you really want is to run away from here, away from your reputation"

"Yes…!" Eden buried his head into his hands and began to sob quietly, "I want to run away from this place. Nobody loves me, nobody wants me! I want to go to the Expedition Society, where people will take my skills seriously and not instantly brush me off because I'm a kid. I hate it here, Azri. I HATE IT HERE!"

Eden fell onto my shoulder, crying profusely. I had no choice but to comfort him, awkwardly brushing his fur with my hand. I didn't know what to say. All at once, a glacier of guilt fell onto me as I flashbacked to the times I lashed out against Eden for his acts. I didn't understand the circumstances Eden was already in. Just as everyone hated him, he despises them in turn. His self-esteem was in the gutter yet he put on a cheerful and happy-go-lucky act. Who was I to be another person to mutually loathe?

"I want my mom back. I want everyone to stop treating me as a joke just for one day. I-I want to stop being such a useless, damn BURDEN!" Eden wailed, "I want… I want…"

"Stop it, Eden. Just stop. Please," I whispered into the Fennekin's ear, "You're only hurting yourself. Just don't talk and cry freely"

"Uh… huh…" Eden nodded before I cradled him over my shoulder, letting him sob quietly, "Azri… thank you"

"What did I say about talking?" I replied sharply, although I pulled it back quickly. Eden loosened around my grip so he could look at me face-to-face. The Fennekin simply laughed lightly at my remark, even through streams of warm tears.

"You're my first real friend. I've never spilled my baggage to anyone before. Not since Mom departed," Eden said softly, "I've bottled it up for years and years and… and it all came out at once. Sorry"

"Don't apologize. I know you needed to get it off your chest," I replied, pulling Eden closer to me in an awkward hug. The Fennekin felt warm next to my body, "Now I understand your own baggage and well… I'm sorry for lashing out at you"

"Don't… worry…" Eden sniffled, "You had every right to. I'm… I'm just glad you-"

"Eden?"

"Zzz…" Confused, I pulled the fox back to see that he fell asleep. All in one shot. I guess the fatigue from the adventure and crying out his troubles got to him. Remarkably, his face looked serene and peaceful as he slept. I smiled, glad that he got his burdens out of his system.

"You've caused me plenty of trouble already, but… I suppose I need to take care of you now," I murmured as I rested Eden's head over his own dungeon bag, "Sleep well Eden"

The fox only snorted and sniffled before turning over on the ground, continuing to snooze. I yawned, feeling tired myself. Suddenly, I felt the exhaustion from the exploration overwhelm me too. That combined with the boring school day was too much.

"I was supposed to lay down for a nap after school, but…" I muttered before yawning again, lying myself against the hard tree bark, "I guess I got… sidetracked. Time to… Zzzz…."

My world went black around me as I fell asleep next to Eden, under the shade of the great tree and the lazy lull of the spring winds.

…

Later in the evening, I finally awoke from my nap. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and I glanced beside me, noting that the shops in the square were closing up for the day. Eden was gone, so he must've woken up before me and left.

"I stayed here long enough. Time to go home," I murmured to myself before making my way down the hill, back to the village, "Nuzleaf is probably worried sick about me"

To my surprise however, I didn't find Nuzleaf at all once I came home. Instead, there was a note on the kitchen table near the back of the foyer.

" _Hm? What's this?"_ I picked up the note, reading it over carefully, "" _Azri, I apologize in advance for this, but something urgent has come up and I reckon I had to head out right away. I'm afraid I'll be gone for a few days, so you have the house to yourself for the time being. I left plenty of food around, so you shouldn't worry about that front. Refill the wash basin at the lake. Remember to lock up before going to sleep and after leaving the house. I left the keys on the table. Steer clear of the Beheeyem and don't go skipping school, alright?""_

""Signed, Nuzleaf,"" I finished, placing the note back on the table. I looked around the empty house, noticing a fruit basket and wooden key on the same table the note was on. Okay, those two were accounted for, but what could be so urgent that Nuzleaf needs to leave the village for a few days? He never told me what he did here, besides that he was a retired explorer. I frowned, feeling an eerie pang of worry creep behind me. What could Nuzleaf be up to?

"No sense in worrying about it. It's not like I can do much," I murmured before heading to my room and picking up the wash basin, intending to refill it to freshen up. The adventure in Drillbur's Coal Mine left me covered in dirt, grime and a few blood splatters here and there. It was a miracle I didn't scare anyone half to death walking back into town. Exiting the house, I made my way down to the lake. It was already nighttime and I could hear crickets croaking about.

"Eden, what did I say about going out on adventures on your own? You were supposed to be home hours ago!" I jerked my head to the source of the noise. It was the same steely voice I heard yesterday during the stampede. Carracosta, Eden's father, "Where did you go this time, huh?!"

"I went to Drillbur's Coal Mine! Shove off, Dad!" Eden cried, "And I did not go "on my own"! I brought Azri with me!"

"That new girl? You dragged her into your world of troubles too?!" I heard Carracosta slap his own forehead with his fin, "Son, why must you insist on going on these dangerous adventures all the time? You could've been killed down there!"

"You always say that, Dad! And I always turn out fine!" The Fennekin shouted, "Stop telling me what to do! You adults are always like "Can't do this, can't do that". Let me live my life!"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Carracosta roared.

"You aren't by sheltering me all the time! Let me experience the real world for once!"

"ENOUGH! Go to your room!" Carracosta yelled, splitting the air. I flinched at the harshness of his voice and I heard Eden whimper inside the house, "NOW!"

"O-okay…"

My heart pounding, I raced down to the lake as fast as I could. I didn't want to be alone with Carracosta. My nerves were already frayed enough and this just sealed the deal.

"Can't do this, can't do that…" I repeated, steadying my breathing as I refilled the wash basin, "No wonder Eden hates it here so much. He's like a bird, bound to the ground by chains. He wants to fly, yet everyone holds him down"

"It's for his own good," A voice interrupted beside me. I flinched and turned to see Lombre, lazily dipping his feet into the lake. His lily-pad hat was sloshing with water, "What are you doing in my lake anyways?"

"O-oh, I'm sorry. Nuzleaf said I could use it to refill this," I held up the full wash basin with my hands, "I hope you don't mind"

"Eh. No worries," Lombre shrugged before sighing, "Eden's still a child. He has an insane lust for adventure, but he can't survive out there with his attitude. He's too reckless. Too enthusiastic. He'll land himself in more bad situations than not"

I winced. I couldn't exactly refute that. Eden wasn't even unbound from the shackles of Serene Village and he already stirred up a reputation bad enough to make him an outlaw. What could he do if he had the whole world at his fingertips?

"Someone needs to discipline him then. Not by restricting where he can go or what he can do," I replied, setting down the wash basin next to me and sitting down, "If I know anything, it's that stopping someone from doing something will only make them want to do it more"

"Mm, I'm afraid there's no one who can indulge that curiosity of his. No one except his mom," Lombre gazed into the star-lit sky, "When she was still around, she would regularly take Eden along into dungeons and forests to play, against Carracosta's wishes. They experimented with magic together. They played like the world was theirs entirely"

"Is that what caused Eden's insatiable curiosity and recklessness now?"

"I'm afraid so. I can't say I approve of Lana's parenting style, but she's certainly fit to indulge someone like Eden," Lombre shook his head, "Now that she's gone, Eden took matters into his own hands to do what he wants, whenever he likes. Nobody is there to rein him in anymore"

"And that caused all the chaos in the village," I said and Lombre nodded, "I see"

"Nobody but Lana had the patience to tolerate Eden. Not even Carracosta," Lombre continued, "And now there's an emotional rift between him and his own son. The same can be said for Eden against the whole village"

"Because to him, they're all out to stop him in whatever he wants to do," I realized and Lombre nodded, "That's horrifying…"

"Yes. Until Eden grows up to be accepted into the Expedition Society, I'm afraid this is how he'll be for the rest of his childhood. And that kind of mental state doesn't breed a happy Pokemon," Lombre began walking back into the lake, sinking into its depths quickly, "But he ain't my child, so it's no concern of mine. You should head home now"

"Right. I'll see you around, Lombre," I watched the villager disappear into the water before standing up, picking up my wash basin. Nobody but his own mother could tolerate him…

" _If nobody is going to do it, then I will"_ I thought to myself, determination marking my face, " _I can't let this kid grow up reviled and hated any longer. Someone has to save you from your cruel fate and it will be me"_

I laughed lightly to myself. Only half a day ago did I despise this child for hurting me with his recklessness and now I was silently vowing to protect him. How the tables have turned.

" _At least it gives me a purpose, for I have none in this unknown world,"_ I told myself as I hiked my way back home, " _I hope I don't regret this decision"_

…

The next day, I awoke feeling nice and rested. The morning sunlight danced through my window as I snacked on an apple for breakfast. Another pleasant day in Serene Village.

"Hey Azri? You awake yet?" I heard Eden's voice outside and I pushed open the doors to see him. Instantly, he flashed a warm smile and I bit my tongue, marveling how he could still wear a cheerful mask even after the verbal lashing from his father last night. I kept my expression neutral, just to make sure he didn't know I knew, "How are you today?"

"Good, good. What about you?"

"Just fine, as always. I thought I'd come to see you, since we live so close," The Fennekin grinned, "That and we can walk to school together"

"Sounds good. Lemme just lock up the house and we can get going," I took out the wooden key Nuzleaf left me from my dungeon bag and locked up the doors. Then we proceeded on our path to school, with the Serene Village shops opening up for business along the way.

"You know, until you came along, I always walked to school by myself. No other kids lived nearby," Eden said as we made our way up to the school's gates. Watchog stood alone there, staring into the sky listlessly, "Morning, Vice Principal!"

"Good morn- Gyah! It's you!" Watchog turned his head down and jumped in surprise, "And you're not even late today!"

"Yep! I'm feeling a little more chipper today, so I'd arrive early. Best to not get detention again, right?" Eden replied playfully and I felt a pang of mental ache. There was no way Eden was more "chipper" after all that happened yesterday, "Anyways, hope you have a good day, Vice Principal!"

As we made our way into the classroom, Eden expressed even more unusual antics. He said good morning to everyone present, even Pancham and Shelmet. So much so to the point that Pancham growled at him to shut up and stop being annoying.

"Heh, guess he didn't like that," Eden smiled at me, almost delighting on getting on Pancham's nerves, "Oh, good morning Goomy and Espurr!"

I bit my lip as I sat down at my seat, waiting for Farfetch'd to arrive. Was this Eden's way of uplifting himself after the incident last night? Because despite everything, he was still as bright as ever, even against the irritating remarks of Pancham. There was no time to ponder it however as Farfetch'd arrived, banging his leek against his desk in a series of taps to indicate the school bell.

"Alright, everyone. That's the bell!" Farfetch'd cried and everyone got to their seats, "Class is about to begin!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone called in unison.

"Today, we're going to go on a field trip to demonstrate your might in the School Forest dungeon. There, you'll have to utilize your items, moves and abilities to brave through the wild Pokemon," Farfetch'd explained, "Everyone, please join me by the amphitheater"

Everyone got out of their seats and followed Farfetch'd's lead. We went to a wide plain nearby the class area, which was the entrance to a shady forest. Looking closer, I saw the ethereal glow of a mystery dungeon inside.

"Okay everyone, let me explain what you have to do," Farfetch'd said once we all quieted down, "Inside the School Forest dungeon are two flags. Your goal is to complete the dungeon and retrieve a flag. Then, you'll pass the lesson"

"Two flags…? So that means we're on teams," Pancham deduced before looking around at us, "But now that Azri's here, we have an odd number of Pokemon. How can we make two teams out of that?"

"You'll see. I already figured out how the teams will work," Farfetch'd shook his head, "Team 1 will be consisting of Deerling, Pancham and Shelmet"

"W-what? I'm with… you guys?" Deerling asked, a little fearfully. Pancham and Shelmet simply grinned in glee to each other.

"Ah yeah, we totally lucked out this time!" Shelmet told Pancham before turning to Deerling, "Don't worry. We'll keep you nice and safe"

"Erg… fine. It's for the classwork after all," Deerling grumbled as Farfetch'd moved on.

"Team 2 will be Azri, Eden and Goomy," The duck continued before glancing at the Fennekin, "Don't cause any trouble in there, you hear?"

"I won't! I won't! Relax," Eden shook his head vigorously before looking behind him, "But what will Espurr do?"

"She's in charge of operations. She'll remain her and ensure both teams are safe with her telepathy," Farfetch'd answered and Espurr nodded in understanding, "Now then, I'd like all of you to leave your bags with me. I'll pass out item boxes for use in the dungeon"

"It's to prevent cheating with stuff like Blast Seeds and wands," Eden explained to me, "One time, Pancham stole a Slumber Wand out of my bag and nearly ignited the whole forest with it so…"

"It was your fault that the stick was defective. How would I know it would burst into flame?" Pancham spat before Farfetch'd slammed his leek into a nearby tree, silencing both of them.

"Yes, Eden is right. After that incident, personal dungeon bags were banned from the field trips," Farfetch'd continued before picking up a small wooden crate filled with items behind him, "Anyhow, would one person from each team step up to get their item box?"

"I'll take it," Eden told me and I nodded. The fox went up to grab the box and came back, showing me and Goomy the contents. Inside were three apples, three Oran Berries, three tiny yellow seeds and a few crystal orbs. I wondered why they banned wands when orbs existed.

"Did you encounter these things before, Azri?" Eden asked as he pulled a seed out of the box. It rested rather small on his palm, "This is a Tiny Reviver Seed. In case you get knocked out in a dungeon, a quick dose of this will bring you back from the brink of death. They're amazing"

"Good to know…" I was in awe that the power to restore life itself sprang from this one small seed. They must've been rare stuff.

"Okay, boys and girls. Looks like you're all ready to go," Farfetch'd's voice jolted my attention back to him, "Ready, set, go!"

"The adventure is on! Let's go, everyone!" Eden cried and charged into the dungeon alongside Pancham's group. Me and Goomy followed behind and we all made it into the dungeon together, with Team 1 being sent off to another one. The maze-like walls of the forest dungeon rose around us and the trip began.

"Alright guys, let's stick together and push our way through the dungeon. Together, we can defeat anything!" Eden rallied as we went right, encountering no Pokemon along the way, "Azri, take the lead. I'll support you from behind while Goomy watches our flank"

"Right. Onward," I stepped in front of Eden and proceeded through the tranquil forest. Strangely enough, despite the environment, the forest was home to several Fighting and Electric type Pokemon. We soon learned that from our first foes: a Mienfoo and a Blitzle.

"Take this!" Eden fired a psionic bolt with Psybeam towards the Mienfoo, staggering it. The Fighting type recovered quickly however and leaped towards me, foot outstretched. I was too busy dealing with the Blitzle's electricity to notice, "Azri, duck!"

"Huh?!" I hit the ground as Mienfoo's Jump Kick soared over me. Eden shot a point blank Flame Burst, burning the Pokemon to ash. While that was happening, the Blitzle stamped its foot against the ground, sending a shockwave of electricity towards me. I took it pretty well however and countered with Vine Whip, slapping the zebra into unconsciousness. Meanwhile behind us, Goomy was dueling with a rocky dinosaur and a sea turtle.

"B-back off! Bubble!" Goomy cried, expelling a burst of bubbles from his mouth towards the enemy Pokemon. The Tyrunt screeched, running away from the bubbles in fear while the Tirtouga weathered the hit pretty well. The sea turtle countered with Rock Throw while Tyrunt shot a blast of Dragon Rage, "Aah!"

"Goomy, behind me! Shield!" Eden pushed Goomy behind him and slammed his paws into the ground, conjuring a shield of flames that deflected the incoming boulder and draconic breath. The sudden heat spike knocked me off balance, but I backed away just in time to watch Eden throw the shield onto the two enemy Pokemon in a jet of flame, charring them badly. They were still alive after the attack, but smartly ran away, "Phew. Glad that one didn't disfunction"

"What was that anyways?" I asked as Eden joined me back at my side, with the shaken Goomy trailing behind us, "I didn't see you do that before"

"Oh, that? It's something Mom taught me," The Fennekin explained, "I learned how to control my fire for more than just moves. Now I can conjure it up for barriers or even different moves altogether with enough practice"

"Interesting. What else is in your bag of tricks?" I asked curiously and Eden perked up excitingly. Good to see some real light returning back to his face.

"You'll like this one. I call it my special ability: Magician!" Eden declared and I groaned at the rather uncreative name, "Look, it sounds lame, but it's really useful. Watch this"

Up ahead, a Mienfoo was standing idle, as if waiting for something. It was holding an Oran Berry in its hand. Eden bound up behind the Mienfoo silently before extending his paw, conjuring a strange magical force to wrestle the berry out of the Mienfoo. Surprised, the Pokemon turned to see Eden munching away on the berry mockingly.

"Ha ha! I love this ability!" Eden fired a Psybeam as the Mienfoo came down with an axe kick as revenge. The attack knocked the Mienfoo backwards and I rushed in to finish it off with a swift Vine Whip. The enemy Pokemon crumbled to the ground, defeated.

"Did you really have to do that though?" I asked as I turned to the Fennekin. He was finishing off his stolen Oran Berry, the juice staining his lips, "That Mienfoo was innocent"

"Oh come on, Azri. You know the moment it spots us, it would've attacked," Eden replied nonchalantly, "We would've had to take it down regardless"

"Still, I don't like the idea of initiating attacks here. These Pokemon have lives and families, just like us," I replied, biting my lip, "We can't just murder them willy nilly"

"What, you're suddenly a pacifist now?" Eden asked, confused.

"No, I'm simply advocating to not initiate attacks. If they strike first, you're free to fight back, but don't snipe everyone you see," I said sternly, "Alright?"

"Urgh, fine. I suppose that's not too bad of a condition," The Fennekin shrugged, "What did you think of my Magician ability though?"

"Pretty impressive"

"I know right? I could just yoink things out of people's hands without them-"

"Hey, you two!" Goomy called from across the room. I turned to see the draconic slimeball next to the staircase, "I found the stairs!"

"Got it. Let's speed this up, Azri!" Eden nodded, running towards the magical stone stairs leading deeper into the dungeon, "We can't let Pancham's team beat us!"

"Coming!"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy - Apathetic Resident_

_Level 8_

_Moves: Vine Whip, Pursuit, Leer and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin - Scarred Sorcerer_

_Level 7_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Ember and Flame Charge_

_\- Goomy_

_Level 9_

_Moves: Protect, Tackle, Bubble and Absorb_


	6. Fiery Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While inside the School Forest, Goomy falls behind the team, so Eden decides to go ahead and grab the flag while Azri searches for their lost companion. However, disaster looms as a lone Snivy is far easier to beat than an explosive magician. Will this act of recklessness and desire to win come to bite Eden back?

It wasn't long until we reached the end of the admittingly dull School Forest. Once we got the hang of the enemy Pokemon, it was easy to formulate a plan against them. Eden's Magician easily thwarted any Blast Seed attempts from enemy Pokemon and Psybeam throttled the Mienfoo. Meanwhile, I dealt with the Electric and Rock type Pokemon swimmingly. Goomy contributed a bit too, but he was rapidly falling behind. Too many times did we have to run back to fetch him.

"Oh fiddlesticks. Where did that slimeball go this time?" I groaned as me and Eden weaved through the dungeon's halls, searching for Goomy. Admittingly, the two of us got too distracted by the ebb and flow of combat and adventure to pay attention to our teammate, but it was his fault for not voicing his exhaustion sooner. The moment I found him, I was going to carry him on my shoulders, "Goomy?!"

"Wait, Azri. The stairs are over there," Eden pointed to the set of stone stairs leading to the next floor, "I know this place well and that's the end of the forest. We can go in and nab the flag to win the race!"

"And leave Goomy behind? Did you even think before saying that?" I protested, veering away from the stairs, "We can't just leave him here alone"

"Okay, we'll split up then. I'll go grab the flag and you go rescue Goomy. He shouldn't be too far," The Fennekin decided before bounding towards the stairs, "I'll see you out of the dungeon"

"Eden, wait-" I called, but the Fennekin was already gone, disappearing into the mirage of the next dungeon floor. I wanted to stop him because it was never good to be in a dungeon alone, but once again, Eden didn't listen. That little rascal, "Urgh, dammit. Not again. Goomy?! Where are you?!"

Unfortunately, my shouting was attracting enemy Pokemon all around me and now that I was alone, I wasn't seen as much of a threat anymore. Before long, a Tyrunt snuck behind me and crashed into my backside with Headbutt, knocking me to the ground hard. Jolted by the sudden impact, I quickly rolled to get back onto my feet and lashed out with Vine Whip, slapping the Tyrunt silly. Before I could finish off the rocky dinosaur, a Mienfoo tripped me up with Low Kick from the side, bringing me down again. The enemy Pokemon then proceeded to leap, coming down with a vicious Jump Kick.

"Aaggh! Get away!" I cried hoarsely, wrapping my vines around the Tyrunt's neck. Using all my strength, I lifted the dinosaur up to slam the Mienfoo away before throwing aside the Tyrunt too. That was too close and it was only two enemy Pokemon, "Haa… haa…"

Instinctively, I reached for my dungeon bag to find an Oran Berry, it wasn't there. Right… Farfetch'd took them before we entered the dungeon. And of course Eden was the one with the item box, meaning I was totally defenseless. Just my luck. My backside, legs and arms were already sprained and strained from the effort of fighting. I needed to be more cautious.

"Curse my weak form. If I were human, I'm sure I'd be able to crush these Pokemon easily," I grumbled as I pushed forward, double-checking the rooms we were already in to find Goomy. Did the slime ball just collapse from exhaustion or was he on a different floor? Because I swore this floor wasn't that big, "Goomy?!"

"Urgh… food. I need food…" I heard a voice whimper nearby in the foliage, "Soo… tired…"

"Goomy?" I checked the foliage where the voice came from and saw the purple slime ball flat on the ground, his eyes drooping like he was about to fall asleep. He was absently chewing away at a nearby twig, "What are you doing here?"

"You guys left me behind, so I just…" Goomy yawned, "Went to try and find a snack. I can't… continue on like this"

"You should've told us sooner. Then we could've gave you an apple or something"

"I did! But you guys didn't hear me…" Goomy mumbled before inching towards me, "Do you… have anything on you, Azri?"

"No… Eden went ahead to find the flag and left with the item box. I don't have any food," I grit my teeth before picking up Goomy. He felt sticky and a little wet in my leafy hands, "But I'll carry you out of here. Just sit tight"

"Ookay… Thanks," Goomy said as he crawled onto my back. I shivered, feeling a bit of a chill from having this wet, draconic slime thing on top of me, but whatever. I had to see my job fulfilled. I tore myself away from the foliage and found myself face to face with… more enemies. Wonderful, "Uh oh…"

"Goomy, can you fight?" I asked slowly as I backed up, scanning the surrounding pack of Pokemon. There were two Tyrunts, two Blitzles and a Mienfoo. There were too many for me to fight off alone.

"I'm too hungry and tired. I can't even-" Goomy muttered before slumping on my back, "Sorry…"

"Fine. Then I'll do this myself," I closed my hands into fists, getting into a fighting stance, "What I wouldn't give for a seed, wand, orb or anything…"

The enemy Pokemon lunged and I leapt away from them, trying to get into the dungeon hallway. If I could funnel them down so I can fight them one at a time, I'd have a much better chance of living. A Tyrunt stood in my way, but I lashed out my vines in a flash, diving both into its throat. The dinosaur gurgled briefly before collapsing dead as I withdrew my vines and went into the hallway, the group of enemy Pokemon hot on my tail.

"Twister!" I spun my body, calling up a cyclone that harried the foes coming after me. Using the distraction, I ran towards the stairs before suddenly, a rock crashed against my head and I crumbled to the ground. My head swam as I tried to pull myself off the ground, my mouth frothing with blood. The enemy Pokemon pushed through my Twister and were fast approaching. The Tirtouga who hit me with Rock Throw came close, grinning gleefully, "Ungh… huaahh…"

"Bubble!" Goomy cried from on top of me, blowing a stream of pearly clear bubbles that slowed down the opposition. The Tirtouga in front of me lunged with Bite, but I braved through the incredible pain to swerve and dodge, wrapping my vine around the turtle shell to fling into the enemy Pokemon. Before I was overwhelmed, I broke for the stairs, getting out of the School Work.

"Ha… hah…" I panted, feeling dizzy as I let down Goomy, my consciousness flickering on and off. I tried to steady my breathing, but I was rapidly losing blood from the fracture my skull took from the Rock Throw. I was going to bleed out, with nothing and nobody to save me, "G-Goomy… find someone to… to-"

"Azri! Azri!" Suddenly, Deerling bounded up to me, looking horrified. Thought my haze of pain, I saw Pancham and Shelmet close by, silently grabbing a yellow flag, "What happened to you?! Are you okay?!"

"I… had to run back to rescue Goomy," I croaked. Deerling glared at Goomy, who shirked away, but I shook my head, "It was o-our fault. We left him behind"

"Well, that doesn't matter now. We have to heal you!" Deerling turned behind herself, "Pancham! I need an Oran Berry!"

A blue berry came sailing through the air and Deerling caught it, feeding it to me carefully. Slowly, I felt my wounds heal and I managed to stand, my pain dulling. I silently swore to never be left alone in a dungeon again.

"Where's Eden?" Deerling asked once I managed to stabilize, "I thought he was with your group"

"He ran ahead to grab the flag, leaving me to find Goomy," I replied, too tired to express my anger. That fox was seriously a walking time bomb. Either that or I was a catalyst for bad luck. At this point though, my rage turned to apathy and I almost forgave Eden for running off. Almost. I was going to give the dastard a severe tongue lashing when I found him though.

"What? ! That selfish prick!" Deerling growled, stamping her hoof down, "Leaving behind his comrades to win the race… Where is he now?!"

"Probably out of the dungeon. It's been a short while since we split up," I sighed, flexing my hands to orient myself back to place. I still felt short jolts of pain from my sprains and former injuries, "Let's get out of here"

With the flag and group in tow, we made our way out of the School Forest dungeon.

…

Eden's POV

"Eden, please understand. The fact that you cleared the dungeon first is an accomplishment, but I can't praise you for leaving two of your members behind!" Farfetch'd cried back at the dungeon entrance, "Where are Azri and Goomy?!"

"I don't know! I left them on the final floor of the forest! They should've been back ages ago!" I protested, pacing the ground anxiously as his flag waved in the spring wind, "Espurr, have you seen anything?"

"None so far. It appears my telepathy isn't reaching them. Let me try again…" Espurr closed her eyes, humming quietly to herself. I always marvelled how Espurr could cast magic like her telepathy without words, unlike myself. In a brief moment, Espurr's eyes opened with clarity, "Ah, I've got them. Azri, can you hear me?"

"Espurr? That's you, right?" Azri's voice responded back through the air, although it was a little murky and watery, "You're talking with us through telepathy?"

"Yes. It's what I've been assigned to do after all," Espurr replied flatly, "Eden is already outside the dungeon with the flag. What happened to you?"

"Eden happened, that's what!" Deerling's voice cut in through the telepathy, "Why did you leave Azri and Goomy alone in the dungeon?!"

"Goomy fell behind, so I told Azri to go find him while I went for the flag!" I cried into the air in protest, "I couldn't just let Pancham's team beat us like that!"

In the background of the communication, Pancham and Shelmet snickered to themselves quietly before Deerling hissed at them to shut up.

"And what then, you thought leaving Azri alone with no items was a good idea? When we found her, she was nearly beat to death!" Deerling cried, "Her skull was fractured, blood poured from her mouth and she collapsed onto the ground. What do you say to that?!"

"I… I…" I was speechless. All of a sudden, a wave of guilt crashed onto me. Why did Azri have to suffer every time she did something with me? I left her alone for just a few minutes and she already nearly died again. This was the third time now, "I… I… I didn't…"

"Hm, so not only did you abandon your teammates, they also suffered heavily from it. I'm afraid this can't overwrite your clearing of the School Forest," Farfetch'd frowned and it felt like an arrow was piercing my heart. I was failing this assignment? But I cleared the dungeon! "Eden, I'm afraid you failed this one. Additionally, you'll be staying with me after school for detention. You nearly got Azri and Goomy killed"

"Y-yes, sir…" I mumbled, mortified as my heart sank into my stomach. Pancham was right. I always messed up everything. No matter what I did, it always came back to bite me in the butt. Why, why, why was my life so horrible…?

"We're on our way out of the dungeon now," Azri's voice cut the silence in the air before Espurr nodded, shutting off the telepathic communication. I hung my head low as the Snivy and the others emerged from the dungeon soon after. Azri and Goomy had barely a scratch on them, but both were limping and I saw exhaustion warping Azri's face. None of us said a word to each other as we assembled in front of Farfetch'd again.

"I think this serves as a reminder that Pokemon work as a team. While in dungeons, we must move together and care for one another," Farfetch'd stated, cutting the tension, "While reaching the goal is important, ensuring the safety of everyone else is more important. Eden, winning the race wasn't everything"

"Y-yes, sir," I replied meekly as Pancham and Shelmet snickered behind me. I wanted to tell them to shut it so badly, but I knew that would land me in more trouble, "And I'm sorry, Azri and Goomy"

"Hmph…" Azri looked away with a distant look in her eyes while Goomy simply frowned. Great, now both of them hated me. I didn't even have Deerling anymore, considering the lashing she gave me through the call. All I had left was… Espurr? I didn't even know if I considered her a friend.

"Now then, that's enough moping from all of you. We were lucky that Azri and Goomy made it out safely today," Farfetch'd continued, "Come get your dungeon bags and be on your way home. Eden, you're staying with me"

And so, while the rest of the class left for home, I was left condemned to sitting in the classroom and doing nothing while Farfetch'd simply read to himself at his desk. My dungeon bag sat next to him, leaving with me with literally nothing to do besides scratch the desk with my paws. I sighed, feeling discontent as dusk began to fall.

"I hope you learned your lesson today, Eden," Farfetch'd spoke up from his desk absently and I frowned, feeling a pang of annoyance. Two of my closest friends nearly lost their lives. How could I not have learned my lesson and regret it all?

"I have, sir. Can I please go home now?" I muttered as I pressed my face against my desk, feeling exhaustion creep up on me. All the effort of fighting in the dungeon drained me, "Carracosta said I needed to help prepare dinner today, so I'm sure he won't like me being late"

"Hm, I suppose I kept you here long enough. Wouldn't want to risk Carracosta's ire on my feathers," Farfetch'd decided, closing his book before picking up my dungeon bag, "Take this and run along now. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Right… see you," I took my bag and headed for the gate, where surprisingly, Azri was waiting for me. She was sitting on the dirt, casually drawing in the ground, "Huh? What are you-"

"I can't just leave you to walk home alone," The Snivy replied simply as she stood up, dropping her stick. I glanced at her drawing on the ground and gasped. It was a globe engulfed in flames. The exact same drawing I did back on the hill yesterday, "What is it?"

"T-that drawing. You…"

"Pay no mind to it. I simply found the image memorable, so it came to me while I was waiting," Azri shook her head before taking off down the road. I followed her closely, "So let me guess: you're sorry for running off on me and Goomy"

"Look Azri, I really, really regret doing that! I leapt ahead without thinking and it cost you almost everything. I should've left you with the item box to defend yourself," I apologized, feeling my bag drag across the dirt listlessly, "In my mind, all I thought about was beating Pancham's team. I'm sorry"

"Ordinarily, I'd be upset with you for doing that. Especially since I came close to death again," Azri's voice sounded strangely sympathetic, almost like she wasn't mad at all, "And I planned to scold you hard for it. But Deerling already did it"

"So…?"

"What I'm saying is that I understand why you did it. You want to get back at Pancham and Shelmet for making fun of you. I understand that feeling," Azri explained, "You told me yesterday. Everybody here treats you as a joke, so you desperately want to prove yourself. Right?"

"Yes…" I stuttered. She was spot on and that made me like her even more. Rather than get angry at me, she figured out why I did it. She was a special kind of girl.

"But please, try to rein in your recklessness. I get that you want people to acknowledge you, but look how that backfired today," The Snivy continued, "People remember mistakes more than accomplishments, including yourself"

I was speechless, so Azri continued.

"Because besides this incident, you did really well in the dungeon. This and the coal mine adventure too," The Snivy praised, "You kept us safe while dispatching the enemy Pokemon. You even coordinated attacks with me to fight even better. That merits praise, Eden"

"So all I have to do is stop going off on my own and people will like me?"

"It'll take time, but yes. You'll become the Pokemon you want to be if you hold back your reckless nature," Azri nodded, "The lust for adventure is great, but don't get ahead of yourself. That's all I ask. And if you can't do it, I will. By force, if needed"

"Eh heh, I'll… keep that in mind. I don't want to find your vines wrapped around my neck again," I smiled sheepishly, finally satisfied that someone understood me. Nobody else gave me a talk like this, besides Mom. If this was anyone else next to me, they would've scolded me harshly and ended it with that. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped myself around Azri in a hug, surprising her, "Thank you. Really"

"I want to keep you safe, Eden. Everlasting hatred never breeds a good Pokemon later," The Snivy ruffled my head before pushing me off, as we already reached Nuzleaf's house, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," I grinned warmly as I headed back to my house. Finally, an incident that didn't spiral into total verbal agony. That was a first for me.

…

Azri's POV

The next day, I woke up to the beaming sunlight like usual, feeling energized. I really should utilize my abilities like that more. Taking on Electric types with my resistance was one thing, but powering myself up with solar energy would give me a considerable edge. Maybe I'd actually not get beat up in dungeons for once.

"I really do need to get stronger. The amount of times I nearly died in dungeons alone is too much," I muttered to myself as I stretched before heading out, grabbing my dungeon bag along the way, "If the Beheeyem ever shows up again, I need to be ready. I can't subject anyone to that fight"

Opening the doors to Nuzleaf's house, I was surprised to see Eden wasn't waiting for me like usual. He must've gone on ahead, but that was strange. I thought he liked walking to school with me. That and I didn't exactly give him the cold shoulder yesterday, so what gives?

"Oi, Azri! You're finally out!" Lombre called from the village square. I turned to see the villager pointing vigorously at the school entrance, "Everyone's already in class! You better hurry up!"

Curses, I overslept! Panic seizing me, I ran as fast as I could towards the school. I doubt Nuzleaf and the faculty would be happy with me being late, so I hope I didn't sleep in too much. Once I reached class though, I saw Eden in a standoff against Pancham and Shelmet. What did I tell him about his recklessness?!

"Ha ha ha! Get a load of this, Shelmet!" Pancham howled with laughter, "Eden says he wants to join the Expedition Society right now!"

"Ah ha ha! That's rich! You know they don't let kids in there," Shelmet cackled, "And besides, someone like you wouldn't be of use. You'd probably kill their leader by accident!"

"Grr, at least I won't have to deal with blockheads like you! And besides, I wield more power than both of you combined!" The Fennekin boasted. I cringed, wanting to step in to stop this right away. This could quickly spiral out of the control, "If I try and believe that I can control my magic, I have a shot!"

""Try and believe"?" Pancham repeating mockingly before turning to Shelmet, "What an idiot. Everyone knows Espurr can kick his ass any day when it comes to magic. What's so special about him?"

"Messing things up. That's what!" Shelmet replied gleefully and I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced around and saw that Goomy, Deerling and Espurr were standing around, unmoving. They just let Eden be bullied like this? Unacceptable, "Maybe if you grow out of it, you can get in, but everyone knows that won't happen! Ga ha ha!"

I clenched my hand into a tight fist as I silently came behind Pancham and Shelmet. Forming my hand into a vine, I cracked it like a whip against the ground, surprising both of them.

"Gyah! What was that for?!"

"No more. I want no more words out of both of you," I snarled as Eden gasped in front of me, "Ganging up on Eden and mocking his dream… you two are the lowliest of Pokemon"

"What are you defending him for? Don't you remember that stunt yesterday?" Pancham scoffed, "He abandoned you in the dungeon and you're standing with him now? Come on!"

"Maybe she loves him!" Shelmet grinned before belting out in song, "Azri and Eden sitting under a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

The armored bug didn't even get to finish before I smacked him over the head with my vine in anger. Pancham doubled over, howling with laughter before I shot him a glare.

"Don't you dare continue that, or I'll strangle you to death with my vine," I threatened, but Pancham's smirk didn't fade.

"And what then? You'll be expelled from the village anyways. Probably hunted down for murder," The panda shrugged and I boiled with rage while the other school kids watched, unmoving, "You can't touch me and Shelmet"

"Then stop bullying Eden"

"We're giving a reality check! He can't join the Expedition Society and that's a fact!" Pancham shot back, "It's his fault for being such a cocky fox!"

"Who do you think makes him want to leave this place?!" I cried and before Pancham could respond, the clattering of a wooden bell resounded through the class and Farfetch'd appeared close to Audino's tent, looking rather neutral. I quickly withdrew my vines and placed my hands behind me as Farfetch'd went to his desk.

"That's the bell. Class is in session now," Farfetch'd announced, "Everyone, to your seats"

Everyone dispersed and went to their seats. I caught Eden murmuring to himself, but he stopped the moment I noticed. I only caught one string of words, "I will fulfill my dream, no matter what…"

…

Third period rolled around and we were on a field trip once again. This time, Watchog was instructing us, which surprised me. I thought he was the vice principal, although I doubt he had much to do with there only being one class present in the school.

"Alright everyone, listen up! I, your illustrious vice principal, Watchog, will be leading this special class!" The meerkat announced, "Be sure to obey me without fail!"

I grit my teeth, already missing Farfetch'd. The duck was boring, but at least he wasn't an ego tripper like Watchog. I already had a bad feeling about this class.

"-Especially you, Eden!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you. Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker. That's what I say," Watchog stated and I heard Pancham and Shelmet snickering to themselves behind me, "So no trouble out of you today, got that?"

"Urgh. Yes sir…"

"Now then, I'll announce the teams for the expedition. The first team will be, drum roll please…" Watchog braced himself before jumping into the air, spinning around before landing, striking a dramatic pose, "Honorable Mr Watchog Super Team!"

I slapped my forehead. So not only was Watchog egotistic, he was also cringe-worthy. I felt myself burning up with embarrassment already and the rest of the class seemed to feel the same.

"That team will consist of Deerling, Espurr and Azri!"

"Let's do our best in there, alright?" Deerling glanced at me and Espurr, smiling. I could tell that she was happy she wasn't stuck with Pancham and Shelmet again.

"Just what I was thinking. I won't let you guys down," Espurr promised.

"The next team is, drum roll again…" Watchog struck a pose before getting down on his hands and legs on a push up. What kind of dramatic action was that? "Vice Principal Watchog Excellent Team!"

"And that'll consist of…?" I asked, eager to get past Watchog's dramatics.

"Pancham, Goomy and Eden!" He announced and I flinched, feeling my heart sink. Eden and Pancham in the same team? That was a prime recipe for disaster. It was almost like Watchog intentionally set Eden up to fall so he could punish him later. The Fennekin looked similarly conflicted, looking uneasily to his teammates.

"Don't you dare screw this up for us," Pancham hissed and Eden simply glared right back. Poor Goomy was caught between them, sweating.

"Shelmet will stay behind and observe. As usual, I'll be taking your dungeon bags for the duration of this field trip," Watchog continued, "Will each team send up a representative to claim their item box?"

"Espurr, can you do that?" Deerling asked politely and the grey cat nodded, walking up to Watchog elegantly. Meanwhile, Eden and Pancham glared daggers at each other.

"I'll go get ours," Eden decided, eager to not already spark a fight. And of course, Pancham had to be a dastard about it.

"No, I will. You stay out of this"

"I called it first. What can I possibly mess up here?" The Fennekin growled, already getting irritated.

"Getting in my face, that's what. Let me get the item box!"

"Oh for Arceus's sake, break it up! Goomy, come and get the item box!" Watchog cried and the slimeball moved up to grab the wooden crate, "Oh, why does this class wear me out so much faster than the others…?"

Once we were settled and got our item boxes, Watchog continued on with the lesson.

"Today's lesson will be experimenting with looplets and emeras!" The vice principal declared and all of us frowned in confusion. I glanced at Eden and even he looked puzzled. Espurr's expression behind me was unreadable as usual, "Eh? Have none of you kids ever heard of them before? Looplets? Emeras?"

All of us shook our heads in denial.

"Well, color me surprised. I'll explain them once, so memorize everything I say!" Watchog pointed to the item box by Goomy's side, "First, take a look inside the item box. There should be three looplets, one for each team member. They are the iron bracelets with three indents"

Espurr dug through the item box before pulling free the looplets, handing them out to me and Deerling. Examining them closely, I saw they were primarily blue and inlaid with gold. Like Watchog said, three indents were marked on the sides of the bracelet while a quartz gem sat in between them. It looked very expensive and valuable.

"They are made to be worn on the body, so everyone find a place to put it on before going into the dungeon," Watchog instructed and I placed mine around my arm, hoping it was secure. I didn't want to know what happened to it if I transformed my arm into a vine. Deerling put it on her leg while Espurr put it over her wrist.

"What are the dents on the side for?" Shelmet asked.

"Good observation, my good Shelmet. Those "notches" are made to hold emeras. Emeras are crystals found inside mystery dungeons and looplets are used to unleash their power," Watchog explained, "They are thousands of different emeras and each give you a different, mysterious benefit"

"Thousands?! I want to see one. They sound so cool!" Eden piped up enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Goomy added and the vice principal grinned, soaking in the excitement.

"Ha ha, you guys want to see an emera?"

"You bet we do!" Pancham cried and Watchog snorted in response.

"Well, too bad! You won't find any here," The vice principal shook his head and everyone yelped in shock, "Emeras disappear once you exit a dungeon. I'd imagine the air of our world is too much for the magic to solidify. No, only in mystery dungeons can emeras exist and thrive"

"Dang, that's disappointing. Imagine what I could do with emeras if I had them here…" Eden murmured discontentedly, but Watchog wasn't finished yet.

"However, I AM your illustrious vice principal, a position far more grand than any old teacher like Farfetch'd," Watchog continued and I groaned. He was back to his ego stroking, "As such, I'll use my special abilities once. I'll send the image of an emera directly into your young minds!"

"Here I go!" Watchog braced himself before screaming at the top of his lungs, his eyes glowing a vicious red, "YARRRRGGHGHHHHH!"

In a flash, a vivid image of a looplet surrounded by a red, blue and green gem appeared in front of us. It was admittingly a pretty image, despite the fact it looked to be drawn in crayon. The rest of the kids were enamored by its beauty.

"This is how looplets and emeras look and operate. They're quite impressive, aren't they?" Watchog sounded barely out of breath despite screaming his heart out a few seconds ago, "All shiny and glittering. Pop them into your looplet and bam, beneficial effects for your adventures. Handy little stuff"

"Wow Teach, you're really something!" Pancham said excitingly, "I didn't know you had this strength in you!"

"Yeah, I can really see the image in my mind. It looks great!" Shelmet added, "It's like you're a Psychic type!"

"Isn't that… just an old drawing?" Eden interrupted, "I mean, it looks pretty and all, but you just whipped it out from behind a log while we were dazzled by your eye flares"

"Dude, seriously?" Pancham turned to face the Fennekin, "Why do you have to ruin Watchog's moment here? Couldn't you have just played along?"

"Ohh uh… sorry? I didn't really find it funny though…"

"He was trying to be funny?" Deerling asked, puzzled.

"I found it somewhat amusing," Espurr shrugged nonchalantly, "Still, let's at least all play along. For Watchog's sake"

"Y-yes. Let's pretend we're all on board, alright? It's not too late to pick this up again," Goomy assured before facing Watchog again. The vice principal looked shocked that his ruse was found out. What a strange Pokemon.

"Uhm, Mr Watchog, sir? Are you-"

"That's enough out of you! I don't want to hear a word out of any of your mouths until you're in the forest!" Watchog suddenly roared, startling all of us, "Make your way to Glittering Mountain beyond the School Forest and bring back those flags. There are always tons of emeras lying around there. Now get out there and conquer those dungeons. Scram!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone cried rather fearfully before Eden's group scrambled into the forest. Shelmet simply laid down in the grass for a nap while Deerling turned to the rest of us.

"We should get going too," Deerling told us and we nodded, charging into the School Forest towards the tall mountain in the far distance. Another adventure begins…

Our team:

\- Azri, Snivy: Dominant Protector

Level 9

Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary

Moves: Vine Whip, Pursuit, Leer and Twister

\- Deerling

Level 13

Abilities: Chlorophyll and Sap Sipper

Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Double Kick and Synthesis

\- Espurr

Level 17

Abilities: Keen Eye and Infiltrator

Moves: Scratch, Covet, Confusion and Psybeam


	7. The Emera Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azri, Deerling and Espurr head into Glittering Mountain, discovering the ancient and mystical power of emeras and looplets. Meanwhile, Eden and Goomy deal with their troublesome teammate: Pancham, but will any of them live to see through the dungeon successfully, even with their differences? Or will Eden's stubborn pride and Pancham's teasing nature continue to drive the two to conflict?

The three of us made it through School Forest fairly fast and reached the foot of Glittering Mountain, an admittingly small mountain range on the outskirts of the Serene Village valley. Despite the name, I saw nothing glittering about the place. It just looked like a simple mountain dungeon.

"Well, here we are. Glittering Mountain," Espurr announced flatly as she stared up the natural wonder, "You may think it's unimpressive now, Azri, but go inside and you'll see jewels and emeras at every corner. That's what gives Glittering Mountain its name and designation as a prime mining spot"

"Wha- Did you just read my mind?" I asked, surprised. Mentally, I closed up and blocked my thoughts to prevent the psychic cat from intruding again. Espurr simply gave me a knowing smile.

"Only enough to know your question and remarks. It would be rude to probe further," Espurr shrugged, "Anyways, the amount of floors in the dungeon seem to be…"

The cat closed her eyes, briefly tapping her forehead with her paw before opening her eyelids again. Her normally deep purple eyes were replaced with ethereal glowing blue. They darted around incredibly fast, scanning everything on Glittering Mountain.

"... Nine floors long. If we move at a relatively brisk pace, we can clear the dungeon quick," Espurr's eyes returned back to their normal colour as she shut off her psychic vision, "Not to mention Eden and Pancham might be fighting, which'll slow them down"

I winced, already worried about the fox together with Pancham. I told him to restrain himself and contain his recklessness, but judging by the scene from the first period, that wasn't going to happen. Espurr taking note of it cemented that further.

"Well, let's not waste any time then. Let's go girls!" Deerling rallied and we charged into the nearby entrance, entering the vast Glittering Mountain range. Just like Espurr said, the walls of the dungeon were infested with jewels and precious stones. It made me wonder why I saw so many Drillbur at the coal mine instead of here.

"Ho, I spot an emera!" Deerling went over to a glittering green gem on the ground. It looked indistinguishable from the emeralds lining the walls, but Espurr was eyeing it with interest, "What do you think it does?"

"Put it in your looplet and find out. It seems to be called the Barrage Emera," Espurr replied, picking up the gem and inserting it into Deerling's looplet on her leg. The cat suddenly closed her eyes, glowing with a brief spell of blue light, "There's a Machop coming from the top hallway. Let's give your emera a shot, shall we?"

"Right. Here I go!" Deerling charged at the unsuspecting Machop, catching it by surprise. Lunging with all her body weight, Deerling walloped the Machop with Tackle to knock it to the ground. While that was happening, I saw Deerling's Barrage emera glimmering with a flash of light and Deerling struck with Double Kick, crushing the poor Machop's ribs and heart, killing it, "Eughh…"

"All part of the job," Espurr shook her head as Deerling withdrew her bloodstained hoof from the Machop's corpse, "Still, now we know what the Barrage emera does: double the usage of moves. Let's get going"

We proceeded through the dungeon smoothly. It was primarily dominated by Fighting types, which wasn't good news for Deerling, but a feast for Espurr. Her powerful Psybeams took down any enemy Pokemon in sight except for the Scraggy and Deino, which were my job to handle. Deerling hung back, chucking shards of crystal and gems to harry the enemy while Espurr used the Barrage emera to fight even better.

"Twister!" I shot up a small cyclone with my body to fight off the Deino in front of me. The little dragon snorted and stumbled from the attack, but managed to launch a Dragon Rage anyways, blasting the area in front of me with purple flames. Still, I pushed through the attack and wrangled my vines around Deino's neck, choking it to death before flinging it away, clearing the way for Espurr to just blast everything with Confusion and Psybeam. Her magical power was incredible, "Just out of curiosity Espurr but, how are you so strong? You seem to be in a completely different league from the other school kids"

"Espurr's the oldest one among us. She was one of the first students in Farfetch'd's class," Deerling answered as we ascended to the third floor, "So out of all the school kids, she's the most experienced"

"That and I'm a natural Psychic type. I had plenty of time to study magic by myself," Casually, the cat outstretched her paw, which was brimming with energy and projected an astral vision of the entire floor: items, enemies and all, "There's a Berry Power, Intimidator and Guard Boost emera on this floor. The stairs are to our lower right. Come along now"

"Did you ever want to tutor Eden? I think he'd really appreciate your aid," I said as we trekked through the floor, peacefully safeguarded by Espurr's Psybeam. I took an Oran Berry out of the item box to heal my wounds, "He always remarked about being alone, so…"

"I thought about it, but… that boy is more trouble than he's worth," Espurr shook her head, "He's clumsy and an accident-prone mage, yet he grows from failure. I'm afraid I put myself at risk by being near him"

I frowned. I couldn't exactly argue against that considering how many times Eden himself has injured me, but having spells like Espurr's floor map, the stair sensor and whatever else would be pretty useful.

"Wouldn't hurt to give him a few tips or two. It doesn't have to be face to face," I shrugged, "You could send a letter or something"

"I'll give it some thought. Now let's nab that emera by the corner and head for the stairs. We've only got five floors to go"

...

_Eden's POV_

"Of all times for me and Pancham to fight…" I grumbled as me and Goomy marched through the fifth floor, listening to the sounds of Fighting type Pokemon training in solitude. My Psybeam made quick work of anything not shy of a Deino, but what I was worried about was Pancham. He split up from us after we argued over who was to get the Guard Boost emera. Of course, I wasn't worried about Pancham himself. Only that if he got hurt, he would blame it on me and I'd get in trouble again, "Pancham! Where the heck are you?!"

"Hm, doesn't this feel familiar. Searching for a lost teammate after they split away from us," Goomy muttered in a slightly mocking tone behind me. I didn't think the little slimeball had it in him, but he could be fairly vicious with his words when he wanted to be. Must've picked it up from Deerling, "Why were we fighting over the emera anyways? They'll disappear after we exit the dungeon"

"Because they give us great power while IN the dungeon!" I replied, a little irritated by Goomy's behavior as I scanned around the room for the little panda. I really wish I had Espurr as a teammate instead. Doubtless she could do something to locate Pancham. Instead, I was stuck with Goomy, who was admittingly not a star in battle except for Bubble, "And that Guard Boost emera would've been really useful for someone like me. But of course Pancham had to run off with it!"

"Why would he even do that? He's weak to the Pokemon in this dungeon and going solo is never a good idea"

"Like I know the thought process behind that guy," I grumbled, deciding that Pancham wasn't on the floor we were on. A Skamory swooped down beside us to nail us with Steel Wing, but I roasted it quickly with Flame Burst. The enemy Pokemon were an afterthought to me. I was just focused on locating that idiot Pancham, "I swear he did this just to get me in trouble again"

"Seriously, what does he have against you? Did you steal his food or something?" Goomy asked, absently drawing an apple from the item box to munch on. I remarked that the slimeball didn't even exert much energy fighting in the dungeon. He mostly trailed along behind me and yet was the first to feed, "Because I haven't seen so much hate from one Pokemon to another like that"

"How am I supposed to know? I did nothing to them!" I growled as I located the stairs across the room, making a beeline towards it. Pancham going off on his own forced us to search the entire floor, slowing us down significantly. At this rate, Azri's team was going to beat us by a mile, which I wasn't happy about, "As far as I know, they just enjoy picking on me like they do to you Goomy!"

Before Goomy could respond, I heard loud cries from beside me and the thunderous footsteps of several Pokemon. Identifying the direction it came from, I turned to see Pancham running away from a swarm of enemy Pokemon with another emera on his looplet. That cheeky panda led all the enemies back to us!

"Hey suckers! Have fun with this!" Pancham taunted before sprinting towards the stairs, disappearing up to the next floor. Recognizing that their prey escaped, the group of Skarmory and Mankey turned to us.

"Give us your looplets and emeras!" One Mankey screeched and leapt towards me and Goomy, but I shot him out of the way with Psybeam before ducking away from the bullet storm of Skamory Steel Wings. I broke off into a run while Goomy trailed along behind me the best he could.

"Urgh, damn that Pancham!" I growled as I threw a Flame Burst behind me, roasting a Skarmory and injuring most of the other Pokemon. Goomy added his own Dragon Breath and Bubble to the assault, slowing down the group further. One Mankey managed to slip through however and smash the slimeball in the face with Karate Chop.

"Gah!" Goomy cried as the Mankey did a follow up Wake-Up Slap, clobbering the dragon to near unconsciousness. Bubble was starting to wear off and the other Pokemon rushed in to finish off Goomy. I had to end this before the slimeball died.

"Okay focus, I can't mess this up…" I sucked in a breath and gritted my teeth as the air heated up around me. I had one chance to try this and I couldn't afford to fail. As the crowd of Pokemon pounced onto the injured Goomy, I launched my attack, amplified by the Barrage emera I found earlier, "FIRE BLAST!"

Launching two consecutive star-shaped blasts of flame, the enemy Pokemon were instantly wiped out by the powerful inferno, saving Goomy from an untimely demise. The second Fire Blast granted by my Barrage emera however was slightly off center and crashed into a dungeon wall, eradicating it in a haze of smoke and rocks. The dungeon then proceeded to shake as more pebbles rained from the ceiling above us. Uh oh…

"Hurry Goomy! Up the stairs!" I cried as I ran up to the next floor to escape the collapse of the dungeon room. I hoped it wasn't going to affect the rest of the dungeon going forward. I was a little winded by the effort of Fire Blast however, so I'd have to remain cautious for the rest of the dungeon, especially with Goomy along. I really wish Pancham didn't run off now. I hated to say it, but we needed his help, "Ugh. Hand me an apple, will you Goomy?"

Goomy gave me an apple while munching on an Oran Berry to heal his wounds. The rest of the dungeon went smoothly, but we never found Pancham again. At this point, I didn't care about finding him and just rushed for the stairs. I figured the little bean could handle himself after that stunt anyways. Before long, we hit the final floor.

"Look Eden! There's Pancham with the flags!" Goomy called once we reached the peak. The panda had nary a scratch on him as he nonchalantly walked back to us with the yellow flag in hand. I glared, remembering the tight situation he forced us in a few floors down, "Okay, let's head back down the mountain and- Eden?"

"What the hell was that, Pancham?!"

"What? What is?"

"You ran off and left us alone with that pack of enemy Pokemon! Goomy nearly died because of you, again!"

"Well, both of you are fine, so why does it matter?" Pancham shrugged, soaking in my anger, "And as for why I went off, you're annoying and a liability. Look here, I beat the dungeon faster than you did and I went solo!"

"So what?! This isn't a race and you put me and Goomy in danger. Some teammate you are!" I spat, "What if I tell Vice Principal Watchog about this? Then we'll see who the sucker is!"

"Pfft. Do you really think he's going to believe you? Really?" Pancham scoffed, "Yeah, go ahead and tell on me, fox boy. Go right ahead and be a snitch"

"Guys, guys, can we just break this up and go back down the mountain?" Goomy asked feebly, "Watchog's gonna be worried if we're stuck up here for so long…"

"Shut it, Goomy! You're just as useless as Eden is," Pancham growled, making the slimeball shirk away, "Always slowing us down and being puny in battle. That's another reason why I left"

"Hey! Leave Goomy out of this!" I had my fair share of vendetta with the dragon too, but there was no reason to involve him in our argument, "Why do you hate me so much anyways?"

"I ain't answering that, buddy. We're leaving," Pancham grumbled, snatching the item box from Goomy and pulling out an Escape Orb, "And I think you already know the answer"

I glared at the panda, both out of ire and a slight bit of confusion. Of course I knew why Pancham, Shelmet and the rest of Serene Village despised me so, but why did they have to rub it into my face all the time? The least they could do is ignore me, like Espurr does. That would save me from dealing with this blockhead all the time.

"I hope I never need to work with you again," Pancham hissed as he smashed the Escape Orb onto the ground, warping us back to the entrance of the School Forest, where Azri's team and Watchog were waiting for us.

"Like you will. You'll just dash off again," I muttered as Pancham went to deliver the flag. As I sat down and slumped in exhaustion, I bit my lip at the realization that Pancham was right. Watchog wouldn't believe a word I say if I told on Pancham. The amount of times Watchog punished me with detention was more than I could remember. So I was forced to stay silent while Pancham pranced around, acting like the biggest douche alive.

When will I be able to escape this vicious hell of a life…?

…

_Azri's POV_

"Ah excellent, looks like everyone came back," Watchog stated once Pancham placed his team's flag next to ours and returned the item box. I saw the panda and Eden glare daggers at one another, but neither said a word. Something must've happened while they were inside Glittering Mountain, "Congratulations to Team Super Honorable Master Watchog for clearing the dungeon first!"

"Hm? I remember our team name being something different," Espurr called and Watchog frowned, visibly looking like he was digging through his memory. I sighed, preparing myself for another round of Watchog's egotistic antics.

"Was it Excellent Team Vice Principal Watchog?" Watchog wondered aloud before shaking his head, "Oh that doesn't matter now. Regardless, I hope you kids learned how emeras and looplets worked and had a good time in the dungeon"

"Oh yeah, it was great. We totally didn't get abandoned by our teammate and forced to fight on our own," I heard Eden grumble beside me. Watchog stared at the fox, eyes gleaming with curiosity as Pancham slapped the back of Eden's head, "Hey!"

"That's because you're such a pain to work and fight with! I swear every step I take, I'm about to set my fur on fire!" The panda snapped, "You're like a walking time bomb!"

"At least I didn't steal the emera and lead a bunch of enemy Pokemon to us!"

"It's called tactics, boy! Learn a little from that!" Pancham shot back, "If you don't know how to adapt to these kinds of stuff, you'll never be a good explorer"

"Oh don't try to disguise this as some sort of lesson. You totally led the Pokemon to us to slow us down and get them off your back!"

"Oohhh, I hate this part of my job…" Watchog slapped his forehead before raising his voice, "Knock it off, you two! The adventure is over, so pipe down! I want no words from either of you as of now. Got it?!"

"Y-yes sir…" Both Pokemon replied discontentedly and Watchog sighed.

"Mmgh, you kids will never be able to clear harder dungeons with teamwork like that. Take care to not end up like them in future expeditions," Watchog frowned, "I'll be doling out extra assignments for them later. As for the rest of you, class is dismissed. Off you go!"

The rest of us dispersed without word, with Pancham and Eden staying behind for their extra time with Watchog. I grabbed my dungeon bag and decided to just head home this time instead of waiting for Eden, since I felt like the fox wanted to be alone for the time being. He seemed to really be in turmoil with Pancham.

"Hey Azri, wait up!" I turned and saw Goomy and Deerling coming up to join me, "We'll walk home with you today"

"Oh uhm, alright," I frowned, a little confused, "Do you need to speak to me about something?"

"Not really. We just wanted to keep you company since Eden's stuck behind with Watchog right now," Deerling shook her head, "Speaking of which, why didn't you come to school with him this morning? You guys are getting along, right?"

"Maybe Azri needed a break from him. Eden tends to tire out anyone pretty quickly," Goomy suggested, but I shook my head, "No?"

"It's… nothing like that. I simply overslept," I replied simply, surprising Deerling and Goomy, "What? What's so weird about that?"

"Oh uhh, I didn't expect that from you to be honest," Deerling replied, "I mean, between that scene in the class this morning and your time in the dungeon, you always came off as serious and dignified. I never thought you'd be one to oversleep"

"Hey, sleep is good. In fact, I'll be having a nap after I arrive home," I shrugged, "Nothing much for me to do anyways"

"A bit of irresponsibility, isn't it? Did you pick it up from Eden?" Goomy asked a little sarcastically. I frowned, a little confused at the dragon's demeanor. He was always a little shy and quiet. I didn't expect this tone out of him.

"I don't think so. I just like to sleep," I huffed, eager to get away from this topic, "Anyways, how was your experience in Glittering Mountain, Goomy? Eden and Pancham seem to have some trouble with each other"

"Yeah… it wasn't pleasant. I'm sure you already heard but…" Goomy frowned, "Pancham abandoned me and Eden after they got into an argument over an emera. Then the panda led a group of Pokemon back to us, I almost died again, Pancham got the flag first and the rest is history"

"Jeez, no wonder tensions sparked between the two so fast," Deerling gritted her teeth, "Pancham teased Eden about his stunt yesterday and then he pulled the same thing here. What a-"

"-Hypocrite," I muttered, finishing Deerling's sentence, "But on the subject of teasing, I wanted to ask you two something"

"What is it?"

"Why don't the other school kids ever stop Pancham and Shelmet?" I asked, "Poor Eden's getting verbally stomped all the time and you guys just stand around like it's some daily occurrence. Do you guys just not like Eden or something?"

"Weelll… it's not that we dislike him or anything. He's cheerful, fun to be around and is quick to recover from failure. Honestly, I thought he'd be over Pancham and Shelmet's antics by now," Deerling replied honestly, "But I think most of us are just tired of him"

"What do you mean?"

"Eden is reckless and does what nobody else does. Not even adults," Goomy answered, "And he likes to drag us into it from time to time. After a few rounds, we just have to say no"

"And everyone's been subjected to it at this point. I'm sure you have, Azri," Deerling guessed and I nodded, remembering Drillbur Coal Mine, "So everyone just stays out of Eden's way, lest they be pulled back into his world of troubles again"

"That and there's the bystander effect to his bullying," Espurr's voice called and I turned to see the psychic cat casually walking up to us, her deep purple eyes gleaming from the afternoon sun, "Nobody likes their reputation and respect trampled on by teasing and in our minds, we risk that if we defend Eden. You already know how infamous he is around here"

"So if one of us jumps in to defend him, we're suddenly on the troublemaker's side," Deerling continued, "You saw how Pancham and Shelmet turned on you this morning"

I cringed, remembering the memory of Shelmet belting out that childish song. The mere idea of me and Eden being in love made me retch.

"Yes. And because of that, us school kids stray away from stopping the teasing. Usually Farfetch'd or Watchog end it anyways," Espurr nodded before briefly closing her eyes. I frowned, feeling the cat reading my mind again. I really had to keep my mental guard up around her, "But do not fear for Eden's mental health, Azri. He has an outlet to project his stress onto"

"Huh…?"

"You. You are his anchor," Espurr replied as she opened her eyes again, "He knows you'll lend an ear whenever he's feeling down. He adores you more than you think, you know"

My head spun, suddenly taking in this new information. The only thing I could say was, "When did you have time to know this?"

"I read people's minds all the time. It keeps me hyper-aware and focused," Espurr smirked, "Don't worry, I won't spill any secrets. Just know that Eden feels at ease because he knows you're there to console him"

"I think that's enough of that, Espurr. We're at the crossroads now," Deerling stated and I shook my head out of my stupor, realizing we were already back in the main village. To my left were a series of homes where I assumed the other schoolkids lived while my right had the hill where Nuzleaf and Eden's houses sat. Goomy already split off from us, heading home, "We'll see you tomorrow, Azri! Remember not to oversleep!"

"Yeah, I'll remember. See you tomorrow," I waved Deerling goodbye while Espurr simply gave me a light nod, following Deerling. That left me alone to get into Nuzleaf's house, opening up to see the abode empty as always.

" _Where are you, Nuzleaf? It's been days now…"_ I thought as I locked the doors behind me. I didn't remember exactly when Nuzleaf left, but it felt too long for anything. How "urgent" could this task be? " _Again, no use worrying about it, Azri. He'll be home soon. Just lay down and rest for the day"_

Placing my dungeon bag down next to the door of my bedroom, I laid down on the nest and dozed off into an afternoon slumber, bathed in the sun's rays.

…

I was roused late into the night by the door to the house creaking open. Drowsy, I rubbed my eyes to discern if Nuzleaf came home before my heart stopped. Three blinking lights shined through the darkness of night while a shadowy figure loomed in front of me. Two more sets of lights appeared behind the figure and I gasped, feeling like an arrow punctured my heart. The Beheeyem have found me.

"Azri? Azri, is that you?" The figure pulled what looked to be a club out of its bag, sparking a flame to reveal that it was Nuzleaf. I blinked and the eerie glowing lights of the "Beheeyem" vanished. Was that just my imagination?

"Nuzleaf?! What are you doing back so late at night?" I asked, blinking continuously to get used to the sudden light. Nuzleaf held the torch higher so we could see each other better, "What were you doing anyways?"

"So many questions for a tired Pokemon. I thought you'd be asleep by now," Nuzleaf shook his head, a light smile dancing on his face, "Was my opening of the door really that loud?"

"Not really, but I went to bed early today," I admitted, "So I'm more rested and alert than I should be by this hour"

"I see. Well, I'll be up to talk by morning because dagnabbit, I miss having a real bed," Nuzleaf walked past me to his bedroom, blowing out his torch and letting darkness cover us again, "Have a good sleep, Azri"

"Yeah.. goodnight, Nuzleaf," I frowned, not wanting to let the eerie lights I saw go. They couldn't have been a figment of my imagination. They looked too real, "Wait. Just one question"

"Hm?"

"Were you… followed by anyone on your way back? Or did you see any weird multicolored lights around?" I asked slowly and the smile on Nuzleaf's face fell away. He looked to be in thought, but I sensed darkness behind his expression, "Nuzleaf?"

"... No. I wasn't followed. And there was no light in the village until I sparked my torch," The villager replied flatly, "I think your mind is playing tricks on you, Azri. Had a bad day? Or are you paranoid of the Beheeyem?"

"A little bit," I admitted and Nuzleaf reached out, shaking my head a little affectionately, "Hey…"

"Don't get your little wings ruffled up about it. If they come around, I'm sure the village will come together to keep them at bay," Nuzleaf assured, "Now go to your room and get some peaceful rest"

"A-alright," I gently took Nuzleaf's wooden hand off my head and went back to my bedroom, "Goodnight"

Approaching my bed, I shivered, still unable to shake off the uneasy feeling that was welling up inside me. Perhaps it was my fear when I saw the Beheeyem lights, but I swore they were real and around. And if that was true, then what was Nuzleaf doing with them? Was he associated with them or were the Beheeyem targeting him too?

"Deep breaths… deep breaths," I whispered soothingly to myself, taking gulpfuls of steady breaths to calm myself down. This anxiety was doing me no favors, but the feeling of being watched lingered in me. Something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen very soon.

The question was… when?

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy - Anxious Resident_

_Level 10_

_Moves: Vine Whip, Pursuit, Twister and Leer_


	8. Beloved Reprisal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey making season has begun in the Nectar Meadow, but that won't concern Azri and the other school kids, as they're learning about Alliance Attacks and evolution in their school days. However, tragedy strikes when Budew goes missing and Roselia shows signs of sickness. Did Budew risk her neck to cure her ailing mother?

The next day, I woke up feeling a little groggy and disoriented. Despite my deep breaths yesterday, the feeling of unease didn't fade away in the slightest and that took a toll on my rest. Feebly, I crawled over to my wash basin in the corner of my room, splashing water on my face to force myself awake. The water seemed to absorb into my plant-like skin and combined with the morning sunlight beaming through my window, I was reinvigorated quickly. At least my body didn't betray me, unlike my mind. Opening my door, I saw Nuzleaf sitting at the wooden table, staring out the window absently.

"Ah, you're awake. Had a good rest?" Nuzleaf asked, turning to face me. I nodded lightly, sitting down on the chair opposite of him. Judging by the lack of activity in the village at the moment, I deduced that it was early morning and school hasn't started yet. So that gave me some time to confront Nuzleaf about what he was doing, "Heh, I bet ya missed me. Sorry for leaving you on your lonesome like that for so long"

"To be honest, I was doing just fine on my own," I began and the smile fell from Nuzleaf's face in disappointment, "But never mind that. I want to know what you were doing that took you so long"

"Some old acquaintances called on me. They needed my help to subdue a particularly dangerous outlaw fairly far from here," Nuzleaf replied. I frowned, a little peeved. Was Nuzleaf really so strong that his "acquaintances" would reach this far for his aid? Why couldn't they just mass together a ton of Pokemon and gang up on the outlaw?, "With me being old friends, I couldn't refuse, so I embarked on that expedition. I'll say it went off without a hitch"

"I… see…" I crossed my arms, not entirely convinced, "But you said you were a retired explorer, Nuzleaf. And a veteran. Just WHO are you?"

"Did I say that? My memory's a little short, I'm afraid," Nuzleaf scratched his head, "I don't believe it's something you need to concern yourself with, missy. Now let's get back to you. How's school?"

"It's been okay," I sighed. The fact that Nuzleaf was avoiding my question meant he was hiding something from me. Why couldn't he tell me about his past? I understood privacy, but I didn't think there was any reason to keep something like this hidden. Unless Nuzleaf was an outlaw himself or something, "I'm getting along with the other schoolkids. In particular, Eden, Goomy, Deerling and Espurr"

"Ah, those are a good batch to be with. I'm glad you're fitting in nicely," Nuzleaf smiled, plucking an apple from the fruit basket and sliding it across the table to me, "My biggest concern was that you'd be picked on, so it's good that this is working out. I reckon we'll keep trucking along with it for the time being"

"Yeah. It's not like I've got anything else to do," I slumped, "I still haven't recalled any of my lost memories"

"Truly? Then this amnesia case must be worse than we thought," Nuzleaf grit his teeth, "Perhaps it's better to forge your own new path in life, along with new memories, rather than seek out the old ones. But that's just my grain of salt on it"

"Maybe. This life is admittingly interesting, if not without purpose," I frowned, taking the apple off the table and getting off my chair. I was starting to hear more voices in the village, indicating the rise of a new day. I should be getting to school, "Anyway, I'm off. See you later, Nuzleaf"

"Have a good day at school, Azri!"

Stepping outside Nuzleaf's abode, I noticed that Eden wasn't waiting for me outside. I frowned, wondering if it was too early or the fox already left. I haven't spoken with him since yesterday, so I was slightly worried about him. He must've been really torn up about the incident with Pancham.

"I suppose I'm walking to school on my own again," I murmured and set off on my path, heading into the Serene Village square as Hawlucha and Kecleon opened up their shops for the day. That was when I noticed Carracosta, Hippopotas and Lombre nearby the gate leading to the Foreboding Forest, talking in a loose circle.

"So? How did it look out there?" Carracosta asked in his usual gruff voice. Lombre looked fatigued, with sweat beading down his face. I stood nearby the Deposit Box, absently sorting my items while listening in on the conversation.

"I tried to get a decent look around, but it was no good," Lombre shook his head, "They're all worked up! I couldn't even get to the meadow before being told to shove off"

"But it vill all be vorth it if ve get some delicious honey out of it in ze end," Hippopotas muttered, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Delicious honey?" A small bud-like Pokemon asked, approaching the trio. The adult Pokemon all turned to the little green and yellow plant, whose eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Yep. Out in Nectar Meadow, they're starting their annual…" Lombre frowned, eyeing the child closely, "Forgive me, but you are…?"

"Budew. Roselia's little one," Carracosta answered for the plant, "Now you were saying?"

"Ah yes. Honey making season has begun in Nectar Meadow. Many Pokemon like Beedrill and Combee come together to make heaps of honey," Lombre continued, "And the honey they make is amazingly delicious…"

"Indeed! One taste of zit iz enough to have me jumping for joy!" Hippopotas added with a grin.

"And they're nutritional powerhouses too," Carracosta nodded, "However, the Beedrill and Combee are super on edge during this time. So steer clear of the meadow until they're done, alright? Especially for a wee child like you"

"O-oh okay. Thanks for the heads up," Budew replied meekly and I decided I heard enough of that conversation. I was getting late for school. I quickly finished sorting my dungeon bag and made my way up the hill leading to the school gate, where Principal Simipour was greeting the children. I guess the faculty rotated on that job daily.

"Good morning, Principal Simipour," I greeted politely as I walked in through the gate. Everyone was already seated in class, awaiting Farfetch'd. Seems like I was the last to arrive. That conversation about honey must've been longer than I thought.

"Good morning to you, Azri. Class is about to begin," The principal nodded, his perpetual smile never fading. I frowned, finding that a little creepy, "Get to your seat like a good girl"

"Yes, sir," I nodded and sat down in my spot next to Espurr. I set down my dungeon bag beside me and waited patiently for Farfetch'd to arrive. Eden turned to me and flashed me a light smile before returning to his hushed conversation with Goomy and Deerling. If nothing else, at least the Fennekin wasn't visibly upset anymore from yesterday.

"Hey, Azri! Where did you come from?" Pancham asked as he tapped my shoulder. I turned to face the panda, looking puzzled. I recalled back in the Foreboding Forest that I told him, Shelmet and Deerling that I came from Lush Forest. Did he suddenly not believe me now?

"Lush Forest," I replied flatly, but Pancham shook his head.

"Yeah right. I walked through there just yesterday and I didn't see a lick of Snivy around," The panda shrugged, "And Nuzleaf's not the type of guy to adopt random Pokemon out of nowhere. So who are you really?"

"I told you already. Nuzleaf adopted me in Lush Forest and there's nothing more of that," I insisted, "In truth, I have no memory of th-"

"Oh, oh! Maybe Azri came from Lively Town!" Shelmet piped up, "Maybe she's one of those sophisticated city folk!"

"Nuzleaf is hardly the city type of person. I think you're on the wrong track there," Espurr shook her head, "But Pancham's right. Snivy aren't native to Lush Forest, so you couldn't have possibly come from there"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I knew that if I told these kids the truth about what happened and what I remembered, they wouldn't believe me. I mean, who would? I scarcely did myself and it was a miracle Nuzleaf did enough to take me in. I didn't know any other location besides Open Pass and Lush Forest, so what else could I say? Maybe I could stall until Farfetch'd came along.

"Azri, where did you come from really?" Deerling pressed, "I mean, I believed you back in the Foreboding Forest, but now that Pancham laid it down, it makes sense"

"Okay, this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but…" I looked behind me and didn't see Farfetch'd anywhere. Curse that duck for being so stupidly late for class. I needed him to bail me out more than ever. Resigning myself to my fate, I took a deep breath, "I'm actually a former human. I was transformed into a Snivy and dropped into the Open Pass with no memories. I… don't come from anywhere, except for the human world"

Silence. Nobody spoke a word and the only retribution I got were confused stares, along with an awkward rustle in the wind. Just as I thought. They didn't believe a word I said. They were just kids. Before I could follow up to cut the silence, Pancham doubled over and howled with laughter.

"Gah ha ha! Are you serious?!" Pancham cackled, with Shelmet joining along with him, "You're a human?! Like those guys Silvin and Alfrin in the fairy tales?"

"Yes? I wouldn't have said so if it weren't-"

"Hah! You're just saying that to attract attention!" Shelmet accused, "Humans turning into Pokemon are just like that, a fairy tale! Did you really think anyone would believe you?"

"I…"

"I don't really believe it, but I can't say I know enough either way," Espurr shook her head, briefly extending her hand towards me, "And reading your mind gives me nothing. There seems to be an obstructive cloud over it…"

"You don't even have to go that far, Espurr. It's hard to believe even with common sense," Deerling piped up with a trace of worry, "Maybe Azri's just misremembering things?"

"Nah. She's definitely saying it to attract attention. As if saving Goomy from the Foreboding Forest wasn't enough for her," Pancham snickered and I grit my teeth in anger, ready to throttle the panda here and now, "Whatever. If you don't want to tell us where you came from, go right ahead"

"Should've done that from the start instead of blowing that wild story!" Shelmet joined along, "Azri the liar, faking her past twice now! Maybe she's secretly an outlaw and came here to escape her crimes!"

The two bullies howled with laughter. I clenched my hand into a fist, steaming with anger. Of course those two nutcases wouldn't listen. I glanced at the other school kids for support, but all I got were doubtful and shocked looks, including Eden.

"That's it," I stood up, deciding to silence Pancham and Shelmet myself before suddenly, a loud clattering rang through the classroom, courtesy of the wooden bell. Farfetch'd had finally arrived.

"Order! What's all this ruckus about?" The duck cried as he came down the steps into the class, carrying his signature leek, "What is ever so funny, Pancham and Shelmet?"

"Azri told this amazing, totally unbelievable story about herself!" Pancham babbled and it took all my willpower to not lasso my vine around his neck and break it. Stupid damn kids. Never stop poking their noses into people's business, "She's a big old liar!"

"A liar, you say?" Farfetch'd eyed me carefully, "Azri, did you not read the-"

"Sometimes the most unbelievable things are the things you should most believe in," Someone said sagely and we all turned to see Principal Simipour casually walking down the steps, taking the spot at Farfetch'd's desk, "That's what I believe at any rate"

"Does that mean you believe Azri's story, Principal Simipour?" Goomy asked curiously and the monkey tilted his head sideways, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"I never said that. Maybe it is a lie. But there's the possibility that it isn't," Simipour replied calmly, "And if it's true, then that's further proof that unbelievable things do happen in this world. It's what makes living in this world endlessly entertaining"

"Alfrin and Silvin are not fairy tales. They're apart of our history that existed only a century ago," Espurr added, "So Azri being human isn't entirely out of the picture"

"Exactly!" Simipour exclaimed proudly, "So what I'm saying is that you kids should examine all things from different angles. You might learn more from one thing if you tilt your perspective a little. One change in degree and the whole picture changes"

"Principal Simipour? If I may interrupt…" Farfetch'd cleared his throat, "These are wise words and all, but class has begun ten minutes ago"

"Ah, yes. Of course," Simipour nodded, moving away from Farfetch'd's desk, "I'll leave the rest to you then"

And with that, Simipour left the scene. I frowned, wondering if it was the right idea to spill the beans about my identity. Of course it came with ill tidings seeing that Pancham whipped the whole class into not believing me, but Simipour and Espurr entertained the idea that it might be true. Perhaps they could help me figure out the answers in the future.

"Now then class, today we'll be reading a story called the Three Little Spoinks and the Mightyena," Farfetch'd began and everyone slumped, preparing themselves for a boring class like usual. The duck opened a thick green book from behind his desk, preparing to read.

"Err, Farfetch'd? I think you have the wrong book there," Espurr spoke up politely, "That's the Little Red Riding Pikachu and the Big Bad Linoone"

"Hm? Ah, yes. My mistake," Farfetch'd swapped the book for an equally thick one, making everyone groan, "Here it is. Once upon a time…"

…

After a torturously long first and second period, the third period finally rolled around, which was led by Watchog. I was starting to wonder if Farfetch'd was the only "normal" teacher here if the vice principal was teaching classes.

"Children, I'll be leading the field trip again today," Watchog announced before gesturing beside him, where three magnet-like Pokemon hovered, "And we have special guests this time. Our friendly local sheriffs are here to assist in today's lesson!"

Everyone clapped as the three Pokemon blinked their lights in greeting to us. I had an eerie flashback of the Beheeyem lights I saw only last night and wondered if they were what I saw instead.

"BZZT! I'M OFFICER MAGNEZONE. WE'RE HERE TODAY TO DEMONSTRATE TO ALL OF YOU HOW TO USE AN ALLIANCE ATTACK. BZZT!" The middle magnet, a big saucer-like Pokemon buzzed, "BZZT! DO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT IS? BZZT!"

Everyone shook their heads in denial.

"An Alliance attack is when you work with your teammates to unleash moves at the same time onto one enemy," Watchog explained, "This can be used to pile on damage or create entirely new techniques with other Pokemon backing you up"

"BZZT! CORRECT!" Magnezone nodded, "BZZT! LET'S MOVE INTO THE FOREST TO CONTINUE THE DEMONSTRATION"

We all headed into the School Forest, just outside the boundaries of the dungeon itself. Watchog and the sheriffs positioned themselves opposites of one another, facing each other.

"Now then, we'll ask the nice sheriffs to perform an Alliance on us, so you children can understand what it looks like," Watchog continued, "Make sure to pay close attention!"

"BZZT! AND YOU'RE CERTAIN ABOUT THIS?" Magnezone asked, "YOU MIGHT LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS FROM OUR COLLECTIVE ATTACK. BZZT!"

"OR EVEN WORSE! BZZT!" The Magnemite added and Watchog shook his head vigorously.

"I've taken much worse in my life. Come at me!"

"BZZT! VERY WELL!" Magnezone nodded before poking his Magnemite companion with his magnet, "ZEPLIN, LEAD US OFF. BZZT!"

"YES SIR, BZZT!" The Magnemite locked eyes with Watchog, who was bracing himself in a defensive stance, "INITIATING ALLIANCE ATTACK: LIGHTNING CROSS. TAKE THIS! BZZT!"

In a flash, all three magnets leaped at once, surrounding themselves with radiant golden electricity. Before Watchog could even yelp, they crashed onto him in a mighty cross of lightning, obliterating the ground they were on and charring most of it to ash.

"GYAHHHH!" Watchog screamed before crumbling to the ground, leftover electricity running off his body.

"Holy crap! He's down!" Pancham cried and we all rushed over to check if he was okay. The three sheriffs watched with emotionless expressions.

"BZZT! WE… MIGHT'VE GONE A LITTLE OVERKILL THERE," The Magnemite named Zeplin muttered, "OOPS. BZZT!"

"Vice Principal, are you okay?! Do we need to get Audino for you?" Deerling asked with concern and Watchog only groaned in response, slowly picking himself off the ground.

"Urghh… that was… nothing…" Watchog muttered between ragged breaths, "More importantly… you were all watching carefully, right? They all coordinated their Thunderbolts to strike me at… once"

"BZZT! ALLIANCE ATTACKS WORK ON THE PRINCIPAL OF ALLIES MOVING TOGETHER TO STRIKE A FOE AS ONE," Magnezone added, "AND THAT AMOUNT OF POWER CAN EVEN CUT THROUGH RESISTANCES. BZZT!"

"But be warned that using an alliance will make you hungry in a dungeon faster, so be careful!" Watchog stretched, cracking several bones across his back, "Now it's your turn. First group will be Pancham, Shelmet and Espurr. Come at me!"

"Okay, I'll use my Foul Play!" Pancham called as the three Pokemon got into position against Watchog.

"Mega Drain for me!" Shelmet piped up.

"And I'll go with Psybeam. Let's do it," Espurr nodded, "Just give the signal, Pancham"

"Right. Alliance attack, GOOO!" Pancham cried and all three Pokemon leapt at once towards Watchog. Pancham surrounded his fist with dark energy while Shelmet and Espurr both fired beams of light at the vice principal. However, the moment Pancham's attack connected, the explosion of darkness completely snuffed Espurr's Psybeam, "Huh?"

"My Psybeam was fizzled out," Espurr frowned before facing Pancham, "We need to coordinate attacks that don't directly clash with one another"

"Okay fine. I'll use Low Sweep instead," The panda shrugged before backing up again. Watchog only got into his defensive stance, not even looking winded, "Alliance attack… GO!"

The three Pokemon struck again. Pancham tripped up Watchog with Low Sweep, sending him tumbling to the ground while Espurr and Shelmet's beams both collided with his chest, slamming his mind and siphoning his lifeblood. Looks like that one was successful.

"Yeah! There we go!" Pancham cheered and pumped his fist up as Watchog got to his feet, panting. Magnezone politely handed him an Oran Berry and he snarfed it down to heal up.

"Impressive. Now Deerling, Goomy, Eden and Azri, try it on me! A maximum of four Pokemon can partake in an alliance attack," Watchog explained before bracing himself, "Come on!"

"You should go with Psybeam so you don't fizzle out my Grass type attacks," I told Eden and he nodded, "Vine Whip for me"

"Dragon Breath!" Goomy called.

"And Double Kick," Deerling nodded, "Ready when you are, Azri!"

"Yes. Alliance attack, initiate!" I cried and we all charged towards Watchog. Goomy and Eden both fired their respective beams that collided into the vice principal's chest, sending him tumbling to the ground while me and Deerling fell onto the fallen Watchog. Deerling's Double Kick pounded the poor Pokemon's back while I summoned my Vine Whip, coming down to hit his neck. Before I knew it however, the whip transformed into a blade mid-swing and slashed open Watchog's shoulder.

"AAARGGHH!" Watchog screamed as he clutched his shoulder, blood spurting out of it like a fountain. I gasped, glancing at my hand. There wasn't even a trace of the weapon I summoned. That wasn't Vine Whip anymore. It was Leaf Blade!

"BZZT! TAKE THIS ORAN BERRY! HURRY!" Magnezone buzzed in a panic as he handed Watchog the blueberry. The vice principal took it after his initial scream died down, munching on it quickly to mend his torn shoulder, "BZZT! FEEL BETTER?"

"Yeah… didn't expect that attack coming," Watchog wheezed, rubbing his shoulder as he got up, dusting himself off, "Looks like you kids got the basics of Alliance Attacks down. Now use them wisely in your adventures!"

"Yes sir!" We all cried before Watchog keeled over, collapsing onto the ground, "Wha-"

"I'm fine. I just… underestimated how much impact I could take, even if you're just children…" Watchog muttered, "I'm gonna… lay down and rest for a while. Class… dismissed"

…

The next day, the first period was directed by Audino, the school nurse. This was the first class I had that was taught by her, so I wondered what she would teach that Farfetch'd couldn't.

"Today we'll be learning about evolving," Audino began once we all settled down, "Are any of you familiar with that topic?"

"Isn't evolution like, maturing quickly?" Eden asked and Pancham snickered behind him, "What?"

"That's not right. Do you even know what evolution is?" The panda grinned, "It just means you get bigger"

"Well, that's one way to put it. Neither of you are fully right nor wrong," Audino shook her head and Eden gave Pancham a sideways grin, which was quickly countered by the panda sticking his tongue out, "Evolution at its core is the adaptation of a certain species's physical body to better live in the area around it. But for us Pokemon, it's much more"

"Like what? What happens?" Goomy asked excitingly.

"It brings about changes to your body, newfound biology, power, typing, abilities, moves and-" Audino replied before suddenly, a woman's voice called from the school's gate.

"E-excuse me!" We all turned to see Roselia, Budew's mother feebly coming up to us, looking frantic, "I apologize for interrupting, but have you seen Budew around today?"

"Budew? Here?" Audino frowned, "Not that I know of. Isn't it still another year until he's old enough to start school?"

"Oh no, no, no… what am I going to do…?" Roselia muttered worriedly, "I searched all over the neighborhood for her, but there's no trace of her!"

"What?! You mean Budew went missing?!" Goomy cried in alarm and Roselia nodded solemnly.

"Maybe I should contact the sheriffs. They'll know what to do," Roselia sighed disconcently before turning to leave, "Again, I apologize for interrupting the class"

Before the Pokemon could even make it out of the classroom however, she tripped and fell onto herself, coughing violently. Audino rushed over instantly, cradling the sickly Roselia gently.

"Oh, goodness! Roselia, are you alright?" Audino asked with concern, "What's gotten over you?"

"I'm… alright. It's just that I've been getting so dizzy and weak lately," Roselia replied once her coughing died down, "The world is spinning…"

"Come on, sweetie. You should rest in the school clinic for the time being," Audino said gently before leading the villager off, leaving us alone. I glanced at the other school kids, looking for a reaction. Nothing beyond stunned silence.

"I wonder what happened to Budew," Goomy said to cut the silence, "It's not normal for one kid to just go missing like that"

"I think you're overreacting. She's probably hiding in some forest nearby," Pancham shrugged and Deerling stamped her hoof down nearby, "Eep!"

"How can you say that? There's a very real possibility that Budew could be in danger! Do you even know what's happening outside the village now?" Deerling asked and Pancham only stared at her with a look of confusion, "Ugh, do I really-"

"Honey-making season," Espurr answered and Deerling nodded.

"Exactly! Not even the adults would step far out of the village now, what with the Combees and Beedrills zooming around. Budew could be in trouble!"

""Could be"" Pancham repeated, "If Budew knew anything, she wouldn't have stepped out of the village. I think you're taking this too far, Deerling"

While the two were arguing, I lounged in my seat, digging through my memories of Budew. I never met her, so I wouldn't have any idea where she would go. The only time I've seen her was the conversation this morning in the village square, where she learned about the honey making season from Carracosta, Hippopotas and Lombre. Carracosta stated that the honey was very delicious and nutritious. Wait…

" _Roselia said she's been feeling dizzy and weak as of late,"_ I thought to myself, " _And honey could certainly help her condition. No… Budew definitely didn't just-"_

"No, wait! Deerling is right!" I cried, stunning the two Pokemon into silence as all eyes fell onto me, "Budew really is in danger! She's in Nectar Meadow right now!"

"Really? How do you know that's true?" Pancham asked casually, "Don't tell me you're making up another story again"

"It's true! I really know it!" I insisted.

"What's your proof?"

"Err…" I slumped, gritting my teeth. Truth be told, my assumption was little more than speculation based on one conversation I overheard with Budew, but there was the possibility. And I won't take chances with someone's life, especially a child's, "Just believe me. We need to rescue Budew now!"

"Sure. As if a liar's story is worth listening to," Pancham shook his head before turning to the rest of the school kids, "I mean seriously, who's going to believe you after that wild stunt yesterday?"

Nobody said a word. Their eyes darted between me and Pancham like they were predicting a full on fist fight. I stewed in my decision, not wanting to back down and let it go. This was a matter between life and death for a child.

"Just give it up already. Nobody wants to hear what you have to say"

"Fine then!" I snarled defiantly, "If you don't want to help me, go ahead. I'm rescuing Budew myself!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in surprise, but I already got out of my chair and stormed out of the classroom in a rage, heading straight towards the village square before anyone could stop me. Without thinking, I headed to the eastern gate towards Foreboding Forest, praying there would be a sign to tell me where Nectar Meadow was. I didn't have any time to waste.

"Azri! Azri!" Suddenly, Eden's voice cried and I turned to see the fox bounding up behind me, panting in exhaustion, "Thank goodness I caught you!"

"I'm not going back, Eden. Budew needs our help," I replied sternly, "I feel it in my gut"

"I know. That's why I ditched class too," The Fennekin nodded before flashing a confident grin, "I believe in you, so let's go! I know where Nectar Meadow is!"

"Eden…" I smiled genuinely, finally understanding the isolation and hate Eden's experienced for so long. That is why he's so attached to me. I extended a hand to him when nobody did and now he's doing the same for me for when it really matters. I couldn't ask for a better friend, "Thank you. Lead the way!"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Valiant Enigma_

_Level 11_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Pursuit and Twister_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Faithful Magus_

_Level 9_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Ember and Flame Charge_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_


	9. Bindings of Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spurred by the determination to rescue Budew, Azri and Eden dive straight into Nectar Meadow's mystery dungeon to find the innocent Pokemon. However, what they find there is a swarm of Beedrill and vicious spore-slinging wild Pokemon that'll test the duo's limits against the wily Grass type assault. Can they make it out safely?

Heading southeast, we made it to the Nectar Meadow in short order. The meadow itself was a massive verdant field filled with hundreds of flowers, tall and short alike. Beside me, Eden sneezed from the sheer amount of pollen alone, but I felt empowered, like I truly belonged here. My mind and body were both focused and ready to get Budew out of here.

"Well… here we are. Achoo!" Eden sneezed again, rubbing his nose, "Ughh, I always wanted to come here to collect wildflowers for a concoction, but this pollen is just…"

"Take care to not catch a sneezing fit when we get back," I smirked as I waded through the flowers, searching for the dungeon entrance. This wasn't like a forest or cave, so I wondered if there was even a visible entrance at all, "Or worse, what with all these spores flying around"

"Too late. This field is going to be the end of me," Eden muttered as he snorted a brief spout of fire, "Not to mention I risk burning this entire field down if I use my fire. So I have to stick with Psybeam"

"A disadvantage to be sure," I frowned, noting that I wouldn't fare too well here either. Everything here is either a Grass or Bug type, neither of which I'm strong against. Sure my new weapon in Leaf Blade was potent, but not enough to slice something like a Beedrill, "Now where's the dungeon entrance…?"

"Dungeon entrances glow blue, right? So we just have to try to discern it in this storm of flowers and dust," Eden thought for a moment before digging through his bag, "I happen to have this Luminous Orb lying around, which uses light to project a vision of the dungeon floor. If I could re-write the spell…"

"Not another explosion please," I cautioned, pushing the orb back into Eden's bag. However, the fox tugged back, bringing it into the light, "It's not us you're putting at risk anymore. If you blow up this field, the bugs will swarm us and eat us alive"

"Right. The honey," The Fennekin nodded, glancing at the many swarms of Combee and Beedrill zipping around the general area. They didn't seem to notice us, "But trust me, just this one time. I know I can do this without it blowing up in my face"

"How did that Slow Wand creation explode anyways?" I asked, flashing back to the incident in Drillbur's Coal Mine, "You still had it intact to fight Gabite with, so what happened?"

"Yeah uhh, that was because I wrote the wrong enchantment on the wand. I tried combining the slow runes of the Slow Orb with my own Flame Burst," Eden replied sheepishly, "If it worked, I could inflict slowness while damaging my foe, but well…"

"It blew up in your face"

"More like it transformed the nearby air molecules into ignited sparks, but yes," The Fennekin nodded, "Luckily, I managed to undo the Flame Burst runes to save the wand, but not before uhm… hurting you"

Eden's voice shook with the last two words. I frowned before rubbing the top of his head.

"I'm over it. There's no need to feel so guilty," I said as Eden stared at me in confusion, "What's done is done"

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable with the fact I hurt you. You're…" Eden stopped, creating an awkward silence between us before continuing, "Nevermind. What matters is that I want to try something that'll help us find the dungeon"

"Be careful," I took my hand off Eden's head as he stepped forward, beaming with faith. Raising his arm, he held the Luminous Orb up to the sun.

"Almighty orb, transfer your powers unto me!" The Fennekin called as he began glowing with a transcendent golden light, "Cast your light so I shall see what the sun sees!"

A thin beam of light burst from the crystal orb into the empty blue skies, heading straight for the radiant sun. As the beam's gleam began to wane, cracks spread over the Luminous Orb like a disease until just like that, it disintegrated into ashes that fell to the ground. Eden turned back to me, his eyes glowing with a startling mix of yellow and orange, like molten fire.

"What… do you see?" I asked, a little unnerved by the Fennekin's fiery eyes. The sudden heat spike alone knocked me off balance and it was a miracle he didn't spark any of the nearby flowers ablaze. Still, the spell seemed to go off without a hitch.

"Let's see…" Eden frowned, concentrating for a second, "The dungeon entrance is a little deeper into this meadow, hidden behind a small grove of Oran Berries. It should be a small rabbit hole glowing blue"

"Gotcha. Lead the way then," I nodded and Eden grinned. I suppose he was delighted something like this went well for once. We crept through the fragrant meadow with Eden's sun-vision until we eventually found the Oran Berry grove, with the rabbit's burrow behind it.

"It wouldn't hurt to pick up a few berries," The Fennekin decided as he shut off his magical vision, his burning eyes returning to their normal colour. The fox helped himself to a couple berries off the bush, "The extra stamina is always helpful"

"Stamina? I thought Oran Berries just healed your wounds," I replied in confusion and Eden shook his head.

"Yeah they do, but if Oran Berries are ingested in dungeons, they increase your stamina too. So you can like, run faster, take more hits and stuff," The Fennekin explained, "You'll see once we're inside. Maybe you didn't notice it before?"

"I can't imagine it would be easy to notice"

"Fair enough," Eden shrugged, "Now then, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's find Budew!" I nodded and we leapt down the rabbit hole, entering the labyrinth that was Nectar Meadow. The familiar earthen walls rose around us again, "Weird. We went underground to reach the dungeon, yet the meadow looks the exact same"

"Oh yeah, my mom taught me about this too. Apparently, mystery dungeons exist on a completely separate plain of reality that just happen to resemble the area around it," Eden explained, "Which is why it still looks like we're in the Nectar Meadow supposingly"

"Strange. I wonder who even created these kinds of things," I wondered aloud as we began walking, with Eden leading the way, "I doubt anyone finds amusement out of watching Pokemon roam through here"

"Same here. The origin of mystery dungeons is pretty vague and surrounded by mystery," Eden grinned at his own joke and I returned a sideways smile, "Some say they were simply enacted into this world by the king of the gods: Arceus. Others say the Three Ancient Crises from ages past are responsible"

"And those are?"

"The first one was the meteor, which would've annihilated the planet if not for two valiant heroes and the lord of the sky: Rayquaza," Eden recounted as we found the stairs to the next floor, ascending rather quickly. Strange that not a lot of enemy Pokemon roamed the area, "I think their names were uhh… Alfrin and Erdalla. They were really strong Pokemon"

"Wait, Alfrin?" I briefly flashbacked to yesterday when Pancham and Shelmet were tormenting me over my origin story. Pancham asked if I was like Alfrin and Silvin from the fairy tales, "Alfrin the human turned Pokemon?"

"Uhh yeah. What about- Ohhh," Eden caught onto it pretty quickly, "No wonder you're intrigued. You used to be human too, right?"

I nodded, a little baffled. I didn't detect any suspicion in Eden's voice, as if he actually believed my wild story. I didn't think anyone rational besides Nuzleaf would.

"Okay well, those two guys were humans turned Pokemon, just like you are," The Fennekin continued, "And I think Alfrin eventually managed to turn back into human. At least that how the book goes"

"How did he pull it off?"

"Uhm…" Eden frowned, deep in thought, "I don't believe the story really elaborated. He just sorta… disappeared in a cloud of golden light once the meteor was destroyed"

"What about Silvin?" I continued. The trek through the Nectar Meadow was surprisingly quiet, so we could afford the luxury to talk. Perhaps all the wild Pokemon here left because of the infestation of Beedrill and Combee. Which was strange since I haven't seen a single one of those two either, "Did he manage to return to his original form?"

"I… think so. It's been a while since I read the story. I need to jog my memory," The Fennekin scrunched his eyebrows, "I remember the central conflict of that tale being darkness swallowing and freezing time itself, so whatever was causing that, Silvin and his partner Priscilla defeated it"

"And that caused Silvin to return to the human world," I guessed and Eden shrugged sideways, "So it's a fulfillment of destiny and defeating a threat to the world that ends my time here…"

"As far as I know, there's nothing bad going on in the world right now, so I guess you're stuck here for a while!" The fox grinned before faltering, "Though your presence here DOES mean something will happen, if history's gonna repeat"

"Yeah… I wonder what omen I'm bringing," I frowned before snapping back into existence, "Hold on. This entire conversation rides on the fact that this is all real. You actually believe me?"

"Duh! It's why I followed you here. It wasn't just because Budew was in danger," Eden shook his head, "I knew you were special the moment I met you, so that's why I believed your story about being human. It's like you said at the gate: I feel it in my gut"

"Eden…"

"So don't worry about your epic quest to save the world. I'll be right here beside you all the way!" Eden nodded enthusiastically, "But now we have to find Budew. So lift that chin and let's go!"

"Right. Thanks for that"

We proceeded through the rest of the dungeon smoothly. The enemy density were low and whenever they showed up, they were either shot by Eden's Psybeam or scared off by his flames. The Durant looks especially dangerous, but not before Eden snorted the smallest of fire, making them scatter in fear.

"Heh, look at them run. They can't even touch us!" The Fennekin grinned confidently as the anthill of Durant scurried away out of view, "We have this in the bag"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. The Beedrill might-" I flinched when I saw a Tangela and Shroomish sneaking behind Eden, "Eden, behind you!"

"Huh?!" Before the fox could react, the Shroomish shot a plume of Sleep Powder into the air, filling the room with drowsy spores. Without thinking, I inhaled them, but they didn't seem to affect me. Eden wasn't so lucky however and keeled over instantly, snoozing like a baby, "Zzzz…"

"Eden?! Wake up!" I cried as the Shroom and Tangela closed in to attack, along with the Durant from before. Great. Now I was surrounded and had to defend both myself and Eden from being torn apart, "Eden!"

The Shroomish began to rear its head in Headbutt while the Tangela summoned Vine Whip. Instinctively, I kicked the Fennekin aside to take the blows, countering with my own Leaf Blade that diced the Shroomish to pieces. Tangela flew back in a burst of mossy vines, but was quickly getting up. That was when the Durant struck.

"Gyahhh!" I screamed as the metal ants pounced on me from behind, pain erupting across my entire body. I felt their steel pincers stab into my body as more Durant came forward, intending to swarm and eat me alive. I couldn't let that happen, "Get… OFF ME!"

Summoning all my available strength, I slammed my hand onto the ground, calling forth Twister that ripped all the Durants away from my bleeding body. I got up, grasping my Leaf Blade again and staring down the swarm of Durant that were slowly rising. I needed Eden, which meant I needed something to stall the enemy Pokemon.

" _This calls for an orb"_ I thought to myself as I quickly opened my dungeon bag, fishing for any available crystal ball. The Durant rustled, preparing to strike again, so I needed to be quick. Not to mention the Tangela behind me, which I had no idea what it was doing, " _Come on, come on…"_

Finally, I found one just as one Durant lunged with X-Scissor. I slammed it away with my Leaf Blade before lobbing the orb into the crowd, not knowing what it was. Luckily, it was a Foe Stun Orb and the paralyzing wave completely stopped the swarm in their tracks. Turning behind me, I noticed the Tangela ran off in fear. Fine by me.

"Eden!" I cried, trying to rouse the Fennekin again. Luckily he was untouched by the Durant, but he was still snoozing blissfully, intoxicated by the sleeping spores. Did this need a berry to cure or something? I didn't have anything like that on hand, "Uhm… sorry for this"

Reluctantly, I rose my arm with Vine Whip and slapped Eden's side, erecting a surprised yelp out of the fox. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that my Vine Whip didn't deal much lasting damage and woke up my partner.

"W-wha?! What happened?" Eden asked groggily as he massaged his side, "Last thing I remember was that Shroom shooting out some powder. Was I asleep?"

"Yeah. And the Durant came back once that happened," I grit my teeth, aware of the burning pain on my back. My adrenaline was wearing off, reminding me of the two puncture wounds on my body that were spilling blood. I quickly fished out an Oran Berry and ate it to heal my injuries, "They're still here, so…"

"I'll take care of it," Eden nodded, facing the paralyzed horde of Durant, "Hopefully this doesn't backfire too much. Flame Burst!"

Throwing a fireball dead center into the anthill of enemy Pokemon, it burst into a bonfire of flames that roasted the Durant to ash nearly instantly. The process was so quick that they couldn't even scream and the flames quickly eradicated the threat. Eden took a deep breath and swallowed back up the fire before it could cause more damage.

"Phew. Glad I remembered how to do that," The Fennekin sighed, "Sorry I got knocked out like that. You look beat up"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Just something to look out for later on," I shook my head as my injuries began to mend. The immense pain was taking its toll on my energy though, "Besides, me being hurt on your behalf seems to be a normal thing now"

"I can't be happy about that. You just… I…"

"What? What is it?" I asked, a little concerned over Eden's stuttering, "Spit it out"

"... Nevermind," The fox shook his head and I frowned, a little peeved that Eden was hiding something from me. First Nuzleaf and now him. All these secrets were getting on my nerves, "Let's look out for Shroomish from now on"

"... Right"

We pushed on, proceeding through the rest of the dungeon floors with relative ease. Now that we were aware of the threat of Shroomish and other powder attacks, the main threat has passed. Eden even told me that Heal Seeds and certain berries cure status effects like sleep and poison, should we encounter it again.

"Pecha Berry cures poison, Chesto cures sleep, Rawst beats burn, Cheri deals with paralysis and Aspear defeats frostbite," Eden rambled as we found the room with the stairs, "Usually Heal Seeds are better since they're universal, but berries work in a pinch. I can show you them once we get home for easier recognition"

"I'll take you up on that. Thanks," I nodded as we arrived at a clearing surrounded by rather low trees. Hanging beneath each tree was a beehive and cloves of Combee were zipping around. But where were the Beedrill?

"There!" Eden pointed to the center of the clearing, where Budew was facing off against two Beedrill and three Combee. We quickly rushed to Budew's aid, bringing her behind us, "Budew! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Ah! So you're a band of honey thieves! Busy-buzzy bee-bee!" One of the Beedrill rasped, pointing its stinger towards us, "We can't let you get our honey! Bzzt bzzt!"

"What?! No!" Eden cried in surprised, "We're just here to-"

"No excuses, bzzt bzzt!" The other Beedrill interrupted, "Combee, prepare for battle! Bzzt bzzt!"

"Budew, get out of here. This is going to get ugly," I said sternly as the five enemy Pokemon surrounded us, ready to attack. Budew nodded quickly and retreated straight towards the dungeon exit.

"Azri… are you sure we can beat them all?"

"What choice do we have?" I whispered back, "We have to protect Budew. Maybe our alliance attack can help out here"

"Okay, let's give it a go"

"Bzzt bzzt! We'll expel all thieves from this area. Prepare to be destroyed!" One of the Beedrill called, "Attack! Bzzt bzzt!"

The Beedrill rushed in to attack first, flanking us from both sides. One of them jabbed at me with Twineedle and I parried with Leaf Blade, batting away the second strike before lunging in to attack. The Beedrill punctured me with Poison Sting however, forcing me away. Eden meanwhile shot a focused blast with Psybeam at his adversary, making it stumble around in confusion as its mind was scrambled. The three Combee tried to feebly attack us with Gust, but I blew my own Twister, overpowering the attack and sending the Combee flying away. Eden finished them with a weak Ember, leaving them down, but alive.

"Bzzt! Don't forget me!" The Beedrill I fought earlier buzzed as he slashed me with X-Scissor, making me tumble to the ground, my vision muddy. The eruption of burning pain seemed almost normal now, but I needed to get up and continue fighting. I couldn't go out like this, "Now it's your turn, Fennekin! Bzzt bzzt!"

"I won't allow it!" Eden cried before slamming his foot onto the ground, firing a shockwave with Psywave that made the Beedrill clutch its head in pain. The confused second Beedrill was hit with another mental shock that made it crumble to the ground. Eden took that opportunity to feed me a Tiny Reviver Seed, bringing me back to health, "Now's our chance, Azri!"

"Alliance attack?"

"Alliance attack! Let's do it!" Eden nodded enthusiastically, "Ready? GO!"

Both of us leapt at the frazzled Beedrill at once, Eden firing his Psybeam while I armed myself with Leaf Blade. Coming down blade first, I slashed through Beedrill's midsection as Eden's psychic beam collided with the enemy's chest, bringing it down for good. I sighed with relief as my Leaf Blade faded. The battle was over.

"Ugh… aghh… bzzt…" One of the Beedrill moaned, "We… underestimated you. You look… weak but you're quite… strong. However…"

"... We must end this quickly. Bzzt, bzzt…!" The other Beedrill groaned, "We can't let our honey be stolen!"

The Combee and Beedrill all rose, battered, but ready to fight again. I cursed, summoning my Leaf Blade again. If they weren't going to back off from one beating, we'll simply have to do it again. Before they could attack again however, a massive shadow flew over us.

"Halt! Nobody moves!" A regal female voice cried and the owner descended between us: a massive queen bee with an entire hive hanging underneath it like a dress. The Beedrill and Combee flinched, flying back instantly, "Calm yourselves!"

"Mistress Vespiquen?!"

"Mama!"

"Your opponents are mere children. Do not continue to fight them," Vespiquen ordered, "They are no thieves"

"Y-yes, mistress!" The Beedrill nodded, bowing down to their queen instantly. The Combee flocked to her, hiding behind her massive hive dress.

"Forgive us for the rude welcome," Vespiquen apologized as she turned to us, "It's honey-making season right now and as such, we're extremely busy. I'm afraid we're constantly on edge with our inflamed emotions. I hope you understand you came at an unfortunately dangerous time"

"W-we're aware. It's just that we came here to rescue Budew, a resident of Serene Village," Eden replied, a little in awe of Vespiquen. The fox gestured to Budew, who rustled out of the grass behind us, "She came here to find some honey, Y-your Majesty"

"So she's a thief after all!" One of the Beedrill buzzed and Budew leapt in fear, hiding behind me. Vespiquen turned to her underling with a stern look.

"Enough. I'm sure she had her reasons for needing the honey. Is this how you ended up in this fight I interrupted?" Vespiquen asked, "There is no good in repeating past mistakes"

"Your Majesty, I uhm… brought my allowance and all…" Budew squeaked meekly as she stepped back up, "My mom's been pale and tired lately and I heard your honey was really nutritious so…"

Budew swallowed, trying to muster up the words, "I-If she could have some, I'm sure she would feel better. Please?"

"So that's it, isn't it? You're a very sweet and considerate child," Vespiquen smiled before reaching down under her beehive dress, pulling a piece of honeycomb from it that was positively dripping with sweet honey, "Take it. We don't need your money"

"T-thank you!" Budew nodded before frowning, "Erm… I don't have arms to carry this-"

"I'll take it," I grabbed the honeycomb from Vespiquen's hands, a little caught off guard by the dripping honey sticking to my snakeskin, "I'll see it to your mother, Budew. You have my word"

"O-okay! Thank you!"

"Now hurry along home, you three. I hope your mother recovers well soon," Vespiquen nodded, "And I encourage you to not step foot in here again until the honey season is over. For your own safety"

"Of course. Gather around everyone," Eden said as the Vespiquen, Beedrill and Combee retreated, "I have an Escape Orb handy"

Shattering the crystal ball on the ground, Eden transported us out of the dungeon, ending our adventure in Nectar Meadow.

…

"Thank goodness you're okay. Did you know how worried I was for you?" Roselia sniffled as she hugged Budew atop the hill overlooking the village. It was nighttime now and class was long done, "I was about to get the sheriffs to search for you, but I collapsed near this tree"

"Don't worry about that, mom. I brought you some honey," Budew replied, turning to me. I gingerly handed the honeycomb to Roselia, who easily took it off my hands despite the stickiness, "Eat up and get better, okay?"

"Thank you, sweetie. I'm touched," Roselia smiled gratefully as she patted Budew on the back with her rose hands, "But from now on… don't go anywhere dangerous without me. You could've really been hurt out there"

"Okay, mom. I'm sorry," Budew apologized as the two hugged again before separating, turning to us.

"I can't thank you two enough for keeping my child safe," Roselia told us as she approached us slowly, "Please, take this with my thanks"

Roselia reached into her own bag by her side and pulled out a shiny red apple, a ivory Looplet, a Pure Seed and five Guiding Wands, which Eden was especially surprised at.

"Wands? Where did you get those from?" The Fennekin asked, confused.

"I got them from your mother originally. I'm not one to go out exploring, so I never had a use for them," Roselia explained simply, "It's better in your hands, as well as the Weather Looplet"

"And this? A… Perfect Apple?!" Eden's eyes went wide with shock and awe, "This is rumored to be the tastiest and best kind of apple around. And you're just giving it to us?"

"Nothing is worth more than the safety of my child. It's the best I had to give you," Roselia replied, "Now do not try to argue with me about it. I'm willingly giving it up"

"If you say so," Eden shrugged and Roselia smiled a little weakly.

"While I'm glad you two were brave enough to save Budew, remember that you too are children. Take care not to be too reckless," Roselia advised, "And now, we should be heading home. Come along now, Budew"

"Thanks Azri and Eden!" Budew squeaked and the two Pokemon left, heading back into the village in the dead of night. Eden turned to me with a massive grin.

"Well, that went great. I'm glad we got there in time before Budew got hurt," The Fennekin exclaimed, "Shame we had to ditch school for it, but…"

"We had no choice. It was life or death for Budew," I replied as the two of us headed to the edge of the hill, sitting down to admire the night sky, moon and stars, "I fear that if we were even a minute late, Budew would've already been cut apart by the Beedrill"

"Yeah. Some sacrifices have to be made for anything," Eden nodded as he slipped the Weather Looplet onto his left leg, swapping his standard Looplet. I noticed that the new Weather Looplet had four notches in it for emeras instead of three, "Though I'm afraid of what dad will say to me once I get home. It's awfully late now"

"Same here with Nuzleaf. We should be heading back home, but…" I stretched my body, yawning. The adventure and fight with Beedrill and Combee really drained me, "I'm just so tired right now"

"Mm hmm," Eden nodded in agreement before looking underneath him, staring into the ground. A calm silence grew between us as we simply relaxed in the nighttime atmosphere, resting off our fatigue from the exploration. I almost wanted to get up and leave now before I dozed off, "Hey Azri?"

"What is it?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course. What gave you the idea that we weren't?"

"Nothing. It's just that… your story about being human. Nobody believes anything you say anymore because of it," The Fennekin began, "And well… it's the same as how everyone treats me. Nobody believes in my abilities or talents except for Mom and… you"

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that we're in this together. You believe in my talents as a mage and I believe your tale as a human and the quest that comes along with it," Eden continued, "I just wanted to reaffirm that since we were distracted by the dungeon"

"Ah. Well-"

"And I want to solidify that friendship. So…" Eden reached into his dungeon bag, pulling free two scarves that were a calm shade of dark blue combined with ethereal ghostly green like an aurora. They looked positively beautiful, "I want you to wear one of these"

"Those ar-"

"Yeah, yeah. Friendship scarves, cool bandannas, you call it whatever you want," Eden smiled, "I like to call them Harmony Scarves. I'll wear one and you wear the other. What do you say?"

"I… I'm just speechless on how they look. Where did you get even something like this?" I asked, baffled, "I've never seen anything like this around the village"

"Eh heh, funny story actually. I washed up on a beach nearby Serene Village with both scarves wrapped around me," Eden noticed my confusion, "I know, right? Me, a Fire type coming up from the ocean. But I don't remember the whole thing either"

"What happened next?"

"My mom found me and took me into the village, raising me as her own. Eventually dad was brought into the family too to help along," Eden frowned, noticing my even greater confusion, "Ah. I suppose I should tell you this now that I'm spilling the story: I'm adopted. Lana and Carracosta were never my parents. I don't know WHERE my real parents are actually"

"Eden… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it. Strict and missing as they are, Lana and Carracosta are my parents, no matter what," The Fennekin grinned brightly, "Anyways, that's where my scarves came from. So what say you? You wanna have one?"

"I'll take it. Thank you," I accepted the scarf, wrapping it around my neck. Then it hit me that I had no idea how to tie a knot, "Uhm… do you mind…?"

"Ah ha ha! I forgot you lost your memories too. Don't worry about it," Eden laughed happily as he came behind me, carefully tying the scarf around my small neck. Pulling the two ends of the cloth together, it fit snugly and secure, "That good?"

"Perfect. It feels so comfortable," I smiled as Eden tied his own scarf around his neck, the stark dark colours clashing with his beige fur. Still, it somehow complimented well and he looked fine with it, "And now we match"

"Indeed we do. Two outcasts nobody believes in, bound together by friendship and a scarf," Eden proclaimed proudly as he grasped my hand suddenly, "And it'll stay that way forever, right?"

"F-forever? I don't know about that," I replied, a little taken aback, "I'll settle for a long time. Until the day we both die"

"Alright. I'm good with that," The Fennekin shrugged before raising my hand along with his.

"To our friendship then!"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Harmony-Bound Fighter_

_Level 13_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Pursuit, Vine Whip and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Harmony-Bound Wizard_

_Level 12_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Ember, Psybeam and Psywave_


	10. Wanderlust Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the adventure in Nectar Meadow, Azri and Eden steel themselves for punishment from the school's faculty staff for abandoning class without permission. However, an intriguing visitor arrives at Serene Village to steal their attention: the "Dashing Wanderer" Ampharos, who drops a mysterious blue orb in his bumbling. Resolving to return the lost item, Azri and Eden set off towards the dangerous Poliwrath River...

"Hurry along, you guys! We're almost there!" A Dewgong urged as he sped past a pack of Luvdisc under the far reaches of the Water Continent's ocean. Behind him were a trio of Lanturn, which were lighting the way through the frigid and dark waters. Normally Dewgong could see just fine through the haze of darkness, but the rumor he heard about laid at the bottom of the ocean, where shadows constricted the space like Octillery ink. Thus, he employed the Lanturn to investigate, "It's not too far now!"

"Are you sure this thing is true? A massive stone statue at the bottom of the ocean?" One Lanturn asked, sceptical, "I only heard about it today from you. Sounds pretty outlandish"

"I swear it's the truth!" Dewgong insisted, "One of my friends, a Huntail, bumped into it the other day. We just need to find the statue and inspect it a bit. Maybe it fell off from the mainland"

"I doubt that. We're pretty far from the mainland right now," Another Lanturn replied, "The only way a statue could land here is if it was dropped from the sky"

"Why don't we stop asking questions and see for ourselves?" The third Lanturn said, irritated, "I need to get back to finding The Boss, so let's resolve this excursion quickly"

"Speaking of The Boss, wasn't he missing for several days now?" One Lanturn wondered aloud, "I wonder what happened to him?"

"Several search parties have been sent to find him. I'm sure he'll be found soon," The second Lanturn reasoned, "It's hard to miss a Wailord after all"

"Still, it makes me worried. The Big Boss of the Seas doesn't just up and vanish overnight," The first Lanturn replied, frowning, "I hope he's okay"

"We're here, guys!" Dewgong called and the trio looked ahead to what seemed like a massive stone wall on the ocean floor, which was already starting to get infested by algae, "Damn, look at this thing. It's huge"

"It's just… stone. How did this even get here?" The first Lanturn wondered aloud, "I can't imagine anyone building something like this on purpose"

"Me neither. Even then, what's the purpose? It's not like it's protecting something," The second Lanturn agreed, "Maybe we should back up a bit"

"Yeah. Shine all our lights on it at once to get a better view," The third Lanturn nodded, "For all we know, this could be an ancient tomb of treasure or something"

"Wouldn't that be exciting," The first Lanturn smirked, "Treasure, in a world that's littered with them"

"Hey, it's a new discovery at least," The second Lanturn shrugged, "Now then, let's do this"

The three Lanturn swam back slightly and altogether, shined their lights brighter, courtesy of their Illuminate ability. Once their eyes adjusted to the sudden rise in light, the third Lanturn gasped.

"N-no way…"

"That's…!"

"WAILORD!" The third Lanturn cried in both surprise and despair, "The Boss h-has been-"

"...Turned to stone?!"

…

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed from my adventure in Nectar Meadow. Nuzleaf gave me quite the tongue lashing last night for running out on class, but after I explained to him the situation, he calmed down and even commended me for my bravery.

"You did the right thing," I remembered him saying, "There's nothing to be ashamed of"

Still, while I easily got Nuzleaf off my back, I was more worried about Watchog and the faculty staff. After all, I DID entirely abandon class just like that in the middle of Audino's lesson. I didn't know the consequences for doing that, but I doubted they were gentle. Subconsciously, I tugged at the Harmony Scarf Eden gave me last night, which still comfortably and snuggly tied around my neck.

"We're in this together," I reminded myself, "As long as we're together well… I feel a little more safe. Take comfort in that"

Steeling myself, I grabbed my dungeon bag and made my way out of my room. I heard Nuzleaf's faint snoring from his bedroom, so I suppose we weren't talking much today. Shame, since I was still bothered from our conversation two days ago, regarding who Nuzleaf was and what he was really doing on that trip.

"I guess everyone has their secrets," I muttered as I pushed open the door leading outside, "It wouldn't be right for me to press, considering he's giving me a place to stay"

Not too long after leaving the house, I heard a familiar pair of footsteps trotting up to me. I turned and saw Eden grinning brightly as usual. The Harmony Scarf around his neck was still in pristine condition. I'll admit I expected it to be a little burned or torn around the edges, but Eden seems to be taking especially good care of it.

"Good morning Azri!" The fox chirped cheerfully, "I tried sneaking up on you, but I guess you sensed me quite easily, huh?"

"Yeah. If you want to be stealthy, you have to make your excitement less visible. And your footsteps less audible," I replied, giving Eden a light smile, "Anyways, shall we walk to school?"

"Right. Lead the way!"

I took the lead and walked down the familiar path to school with Eden trailing behind me. Nobody seemed to have remembered that we ditched class yesterday, so at least we didn't have any trouble with the village folk. We made it to the square before encountering something strange.

"What's going on there?" Eden wondered aloud as we watched a tall, yellow Pokemon stumble around like it was blind, bumping into buildings and villagers. Everyone was trying to get out of the way as it crashed into Kecleon's Shop and the cafe with surprisingly little harm to itself. We went up to the Pokemon before it could cause more damage, "Hey, you! Are you alright?"

"Absolutely wonderful. No worries," The Pokemon replied casually as his head wobbled around in dizziness, "This happens all the time"

"Are you perhaps blind or drunk?" I asked, concerned and Eden elbowed me lightly, "What?"

"And I thought I had bad tact," The fox replied, but the Pokemon shook his head.

"It's fine. I just… have the worst sense of direction in the world," The Pokemon confessed, "Especially in new places"

"So much so that you stumble around like you've lost your eyeballs?"

"Yep," The Pokemon finally seemed to get over his dizziness, composing himself in place finally, "I just bumble around until I get a sense on where I am. It's quite the hassle!"

"I imagine it is," I replied dryly, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Why don't we introduce each other first?" Eden cut in, "That's common courtesy"

"Great idea. Allow me to go first then," The Pokemon nodded before clearing his throat, "I am Ampharos, known far and wide as the… Dashing Wanderer!"

Ampharos struck a dramatic pose on his title and I got bad flashbacks of Watchog. Eden seemed to feel the same and coughed, embarrassed as the townsfolk watched in uncomfortable silence.

"Yes well, good to meet you. I'm Eden and this is my friend, Azri," The Fennekin replied, gesturing to me, "We both live here in the village"

"Ah, I see. And how precious both of you are," Ampharos smiled warmly, "Now as for why I'm here… there is no reason"

"What?"

"It's like my title suggests: I'm a wanderer. I just stumbled here on my travels," Ampharos replied simply, "And now, I'm off again. I hope you take care to remember me!"

With that, Ampharos left, stumbling and bumbling his way towards the eastern gate to Foreboding Woods. I was hoping he didn't stumble his way into the lake and accidentally drown himself.

"We'll remember you for sure…" Eden mumbled before noticing something sparkling on the ground, "Hey, hold on. He dropped something"

I followed Eden's gaze and saw a gleaming blue orb lying on the ground nearby Kecleon's Shop. It seems like Ampharos dropped it. Eden picked the orb up, examining it closely. It seemed to be made out of crystal like normal utility orbs, but it had a band of silver wrapped around the circumference, with a shard of ivory in its center.

"Hm, Ampharos already left and we're running late for school…" Eden frowned before opening his dungeon bag, "I guess we'll have to wait until later to return this. I'm sure he'll stick around here at least one day"

"Let's at least tell one villager to notify him so he doesn't leave prematurely," I decided before turning to Hippopotas beside me, "Hey. You're… Hippopotas, right?"

"Yes. Vat is it?"

"You know that tall and yellow Pokemon that was bumbling around here? If you see him again, tell him he dropped something here in the square," I informed the sandy hippo, "And to stick around until the afternoon for us to return it"

"Sure. If he happens to come zis way, I'll pass it along," Hippopotas nodded and I smiled, turning back to Eden.

"Well, that's sorted out. Let's get to school before we're late," I told the Fennekin as he slid Ampharos's orb into his bag, "We wouldn't want the staff to be mad at us twice"

"Gods, wouldn't that be bad. I'm already famed for my trouble and I don't want to drag you into it too," Eden sucked in a breath, "Let's hurry then"

We made our way up the hill towards the school, where Watchog was on gate duty and greeting the various other students. Upon seeing him, Eden cursed and grabbed me, diving behind a boulder nearby for cover.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I pried Eden away from me. I peeked over the boulder we were hiding behind and everyone seemed to be in class already. Watchog was muttering to himself, probably waiting for us to show up.

"Watchog. Of all times for him to be on gate duty…" The Fennekin grumbled as he grit his teeth, "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if he catches us alone? He's the strictest staff in the school!"

"I'm aware of that. But we don't have any choice," I replied, "The longer we stay here, the worse our situation will be. And we don't want to make Watchog more angry, right?"

"He's already probably super mad at us for ditching class yesterday. What difference will arriving late make?" Eden insisted, "I say that we just not go to school again today. Maybe tomorrow someone else will be on gate duty"

"That's a terrible idea," I hissed, "Simipour and the other faculty might be gentle with one instance, but surely not twice. Not to mention your father and Nuzleaf"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Pops gave me a severe scolding when I got home yesterday," Eden sighed before taking a deep breath, "Okay, guess we have to do it. If we just explain ourselves to Simipour or another faculty, I'm sure we can lessen our punishment, right?"

"That's the spirit," I nodded and began to move out behind the boulder before suddenly, a familiar female voice called out inside my head.

"Azri! Eden! Do you hear me?"

"Espurr?!" Eden yelped before I clamped down on his mouth, silencing the fox. Watchog bristled at the noise, but didn't seem to detect the source.

"Yes, it's me. Quiet down before Watchog notices you," Espurr advised, "I'm speaking to you with my telepathy"

"Ookay… what do you want?" I asked quietly.

"I'll distract Watchog for you. You two sneak past him while he's not looking," Espurr ordered, "Don't worry. I know how to handle Pokemon like him. Just wait for my signal"

"Uhm… if you say so," Eden frowned, a little worried, "You aren't going to use magic on him, right?"

"No. Just a little wordplay and manipulation," Espurr replied confidently, "You don't always need magic to toy with the mind. Now watch and wait"

Espurr seemed to shut off the telepathy after that and we peeked out of the boulder as Watchog looked around carefully for us. Suddenly, the vice principal flinched and I knew Espurr was communicating with him now.

"Espurr?! You're talking to me right now? With telepathy?" Watchog said aloud to nobody, "Why's that?"

There was a brief pause, which I assumed was Espurr replying with her message.

"H-huh?! You mean.. .you… admire me?" Watchog gasped in both shock and awe, "Is that really true? You REALLY admire me?"

Another pause, with Watchog blushing and wagging his tail in embarrassment. I didn't know what Espurr was telling Watchog, but whatever it was, it was working like a charm.

"Ah ha well… you really think so? I'm better not leave you in disappointment!" Watchog grinned before doing a little happy dance, "Tee hee hee!"

"Now's your chance!" Espurr suddenly called in our minds again, "Get in while he's distracted!"

Without word, both of us ran from the boulder and brushed past Watchog with ease. As we arrived in class, I glanced behind me and Watchog was still doing his little dance and grinning. Flawless.

"Thanks for that, Espurr," I told the psychic cat as we caught our breaths and took our seats. She simply flashed a knowing smile back. I suspected she already knew about our adventure in Nectar Meadow.

"Now then class, it's time to begin!" Watchog somehow came up to Farfetch'd's desk with his eyes closed while the wooden bell rang. He was probably still blushing from head to toe from Espurr's compliments, "I know we're missing some students, but I'll be sure to thoroughly punish those two problem children if they- GAH!"

"Morning, Vice Principal!" Eden greeted as he stifled a laugh. Watchog blinked in surprise, looking at us and the gate, trying to comprehend how we could've possibly snuck past him, "Great day, isn't it?"

"G-great day?! How did you even-"

"Mr Vice Principal, shouldn't we be starting class by now?" Deerling interrupted politely, "I'm sure whatever you have cooked up is marvelous for our young minds"

Behind us, Pancham and Shelmet doubled over in laughter, but Watchog didn't seem to notice, still baffled on our entry into the class.

"Y-yes, of course, but before we do…" Watchog zeroed in on us and I felt a chill down my back as his red eyes bore into mine, "Azri! Eden!"

"Y-yes?" Eden squeaked, barely able to budge. Only later did I realize Watchog hit us with Glare to stop us from moving.

"You two left class without permission yesterday," Watchog intoned, deadly serious.

"Y-yeah…"

"I don't want a "yeah". I want a "Yes sir!"" Watchog growled, "Argh, you two dirty little ruffians! Why do problem children always have to-"

"Hold it, Watchog. I believe you're in the wrong this time," Simipour interrupted as he came down the steps from the faculty office and into the classroom, "Instead, we should praise Eden and Azri for their bravery"

"What?! But they broke school rules by abandoning class entirely!"

"Indeed, but they did it for a noble cause," Simipour countered, turning to us. The paralyzing Glare from Watchog seemed to fade and I was able to move around again, "Ms Roselia came by this morning and told me what happened. She was most grateful"

"Principal Simipour, we're really sorry for running out on class like that, but-" Eden began, but Simipour put his hand up, cutting him off.

"I know you are. And while that act was wrong by the school rules…" The principal shook his head, "You did it because you felt like something more important was at stake. And that decision paid off. Without your interference, Budew likely would've gotten hurt badly"

"So that means…"

"No punishment for you two. You did the right thing yesterday," Simpour proclaimed proudly before turning to Watchog, "Now then, I believe you should be teaching a lesson right now. The bell has long past"

"Y-yes sir... " Watchog slumped and I grinned with utter joy. Glancing behind me, the others were beaming too. Even Pancham and Shelmet flashed a tiny smile of admiration, which was enough for me, "Now everyone quiet down. Let's get this lesson started"

…

The school day passed quickly after that, with nothing particularly interesting happening. I was hoping Ampharos didn't stray too far in his bumbling travels because we still needed to return the orb to him. After school let out, me and Eden proceeded to the village square right away to look for him.

"Azri, Eden! Wait up!" Deerling and Goomy stopped us just a little outside the school gate, "Thank goodness we caught you in time"

"What is it, you two? Did something happen?" Eden asked and Deerling shook her head.

"We just wanted to say we were sorry for yesterday. We doubted you and almost let a child's life slip away just like that," Deerling apologized, "We feared what would happen if we ditched class and Budew turned out to be fine so…"

"And because of that, we're sorry for not helping you. We should've gone to Nectar Meadow with you guys," Goomy continued, "So… sorry. And thank you for Budew"

"You have my thanks as well," Espurr said as she walked up to us quietly, "I too doubted your story, so I didn't try to use my powers to see if Budew was in danger. That was irresponsible of me"

"Aw, guys. It's okay. Really," Eden grinned, "What matters is that Budew is safe. You don't need to worry about that"

"Still, we wanted to extend our gratitude and apologize. We won't doubt you guys again, at least if the accusation is coming from Pancham," Deerling smirked before walking down the path back home, "Anyways, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Eden waved the trio goodbye before turning to me, pulling Ampharos's orb out from his bag, "Now let's get to the village square and see if Ampharos is around"

"Right," I nodded, but before we could even start walking again, a paper airplane nailed me in the head, "Ow!"

"What the- Are you alright, Azri?" Eden asked before looking behind him. I followed his gaze and saw Pancham flashing a thumbs up at us while talking to Shelmet. He must've thrown that airplane, "I wonder what that was for"

"I guess we can read it afterwards," I massaged the back of my head as I picked up the creation, stuffing it inside my dungeon bag, "I commend him for the accuracy"

"Yeah… that was a pretty good shot," The Fennekin admitted before bounding off towards the village square, "Now come on!"

We made it towards the village square, but Ampharos was nowhere to be seen. I looked around for Hippopotas, but she seemed to have vanished too. I was about to suggest checking Foreboding Woods before I noticed Eden placing the orb onto Kecleon's storefront.

"Kecleon, do you happen to know what this is?" Eden asked, "That Ampharos fellow from this morning dropped it"

"My word! That's a Connection Orb!" Kecleon exclaimed before noticing Eden's puzzled expression, "Hm? You've never heard of it?"

"Not in my life," The Fennekin shook his head as I joined him beside Kecleon's store counter, "What does it do?"

"Well, all Pokemon have bonds that link them to others. Whether it be friendship or simply acquaintances," Kecleon explained, "And those bonds manifest as actual lines when viewed in the Connection Orb"

"So… you just get to see who's friends with who? That's kinda lame," Eden frowned, but Kecleon shook his head.

"Rumor has it that these relationships you can see with the Connection Orb allow you to aid Pokemon anytime. Like if they're stuck in a dungeon for instance," The shopkeeper continued before realizing how vague his explanation was, "It's complicated. Usually Expedition Society members from Lively Town have it to carry out their rescue missions"

"So if Ampharos was carrying one, then-"

"He's probably an Expedition Society member," Kecleon nodded, "And travelled here all the way from Lively Town. My, what a long trip!"

"Ah. Do you have any idea where he went?" I asked, "I'm sure this orb is important to him if all the society members carry one"

"Sadly, I didn't see him anywhere after the scene this morning. Perhaps he-"

"Oh, I spotted him!" A Raticate interrupted from the deposit box beside Kecleon's Store, "You're looking for a tall, yellow Pokemon, right? Wobbling around like it's blind?"

"Yeah, him. His name is Ampharos," Eden nodded, "Got any idea where he went?"

"He passed by me near the eastern gate. Search around that area if you're looking for him," Raticate told us, "He might be in the Foreboding Woods or Poliwrath River. As… drunken as he is, I doubt he'll risk going to Nectar Meadow"

"Good to know. Thanks for telling us!" Eden grinned as he took the Connection Orb off of Kecleon's counter and put it back in his bag, "Let's go Azri!"

Before we could even make it out of the gate however, Carracosta stopped us. What was with all these interruptions today?

"Where are you going, child?" Carracosta asked in his usual gruff voice, "There ain't any new dungeons for you to explore out here"

"Eh heh, it's not always about dungeon exploring with me, Dad," Eden replied sheepishly, "We're looking for someone. Did you spot a tall, yellow and staggering Pokemon around?"

"Tall, yellow and staggering…? Hm, yes. I believe I saw someone like that while I was in my Oran Orchard," Carracosta nodded before stroking his chin in thought, "I believe he was heading for Poliwrath River"

"Poliwrath River! Excellent," Eden grinned, "That saves us one spot to search for him. Thanks, Dad!"

"Wait a damn minute. You aren't thinking of going there after him, are you?" Carracosta cried, "I forbid it! That dungeon is no place for children. I'm serious!"

"C'mon, Dad. You always say that and we always come out on top!" Eden replied casually, "Besides, it's a river, right? Azri will feel right at home there"

"I can keep your son safe, Carracosta. I promis-" I tried to assure, but Carracosta cut me off.

"No. The river is a den for really rough Pokemon. In particular, Heliolisk and the three Poliwrath Brothers!" Carracosta growled, "Don't go. Wait for Ampharos to come back if you want to talk to him"

"Urgh, alright…" Eden frowned and Carracosta moved past us before turning around, "What?"

"I'm serious, you hear? Don't bolt off the moment I turn my back on you," Carracosta warned, "I don't wanna hear a whisper about you going there, got it?"

"I know, I know!"

Satisfied, Carracosta finally left us alone. Eden turned to me with a mischievous look in his eyes and I knew his intentions immediately. Carracosta honestly should've seen this coming.

"Well, Carracosta was really adamant against us going," The Fennekin shrugged, "But let's go anyways"

"I knew you would say that," I sighed, "I can't really back off since knowing Ampharos, it's going to be weeks before he stumbles back here"

"Yep. Besides, I have you with me. You can handle the river enemies and Poliwrath just fine," Eden grinned confidently, "And my wands can help clutch a win like always"

"Such confidence can be dangerous," I warned, "Don't put too much faith in me"

"Aw, I know you'll do just great. Now let's get moving!" The Fennekin urged, "I know the way to Poliwrath River. So just follow me!"

"Right behind you"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Harmonic Enigma_

_Level 13_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Pursuit and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Harmonic Magus_

_Level 12_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Ember, Psybeam and Psywave_


	11. Thunder's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going into Poliwrath River in search of Ampharos, Azri and Eden encounter all sorts of enemy Pokemon to contend with. Azri's Grass typing alone won't keep the duo safe for long, but with the arrival of a mysterious newcomer, will that change? And how will they fare against the Poliwrath Brothers, who wield dangerous watery and icy powers?

It wasn't long before we reached Poliwrath River, as it was only directly across from Nectar Meadow. The clean rapids rushed briskly through the channel, looping around the entire meadow and providing clean water to all the vegetation here. Just by touching the water I felt myself a little more energized, but I never would've expected a dungeon being hidden down here.

"Another dungeon entrance obscured," I remarked as Eden pulled a Luminous Orb out of his bag, preparing to do his procedure from yesterday, "So wait, before you go and locate the dungeon, I have to ask: how are you going to get down safely?"

"What do you mean?" Eden asked, puzzled.

"The dungeon entrance is probably hidden somewhere underwater," I reasoned, "And you're a Fire type, so…"

"Eh, don't worry about it. I probably have some sort of spell or item that'll let me get in safely," Eden assured while shrugging, "Besides, I arrived here from the sea. Maybe I have an innate resistance to water?"

"I very much doubt that"

"Fair enough. Still, I can't let you go in there alone, so I'm not letting this river stop me anyways," The Fennekin shook his head before holding up his Luminous Orb, "Now give me a second to find the entrance"

As Eden began his "Sun Vision" spell, I decided to take a look through my dungeon bag to take inventory. We never really stocked up for our little adventures and we've definitely never bought from Kecleon's Shop before, due to our lack of money. I was worried that against these so called "Poliwrath Brothers", we would be lacking in weapons against them. Sure enough, I was pretty low on both apples and Oran Berries, due to my routine consumption. Orbs and other utility items were mostly untouched.

" _Hey, what's that?"_ I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a deposit box by the shore of the river. I didn't know what it was doing here, but I went over to it anyways, accessing the magical storage unit. I luckily picked up lots of food and healing items from the dungeons and stored them away, so I withdrew a couple and restocked my dungeon bag. That was when I saw a familiar blue glow beside me, "Huh?"

"What is it, Azri?" Eden asked as he approached me. I turned and flinched, startled. The fox's eyes were blazing again like yesterday, scanning the area around us, "Saw anything?"

"Yeah uhh, a blue glow down the depths here. Like a dungeon entrance," I replied once I regained my bearings from Eden's little fireball eyes, "I think your little vision spell was for naught"

"Aw, really? That sucks," The fox frowned, "Waste of resources and I don't get to keep the cool visors for long. I should've scouted the area beforehand"

"A lesson to learn for later," I shrugged before wading down into the shallow river, heading towards the source of the blue light. Peeking underwater briefly, I spotted a rather large hole at the bottom of the river, which shone with ethereal light like a lantern. That was our destination. I resurfaced and turned to Eden, whose eyes returned to normal, "I found where we need to go. Now how are we going to get you down there…?"

"... Maybe I can fit inside your dungeon bag?"

"Say what?"

"Yeah. I just snuggle up inside your dungeon bag while you swim down to the dungeon's entrance. I'll be kept safe from the water since these things are waterproof," The Fennekin explained, patting his own leather satchel.

"Will you even fit inside with all this equipment?"

"Good question. Let's try it out," Eden approached me, but I shook my head, pushing him away, "Hm?"

"I'm sure there's another way to do it. I'll lose a lot of items if you try to squeeze inside," I reasoned, "Besides, you drink water, right? And bathe?"

"Of course. Otherwise I'd be covered head to toe in mud and dirt," The Fennekin replied with a giggle, "Why do you- Ooohhhhhh"

"Yep. You can drink water and take a bath, so that means you aren't deathly weak to water like some of the Fire types we saw before," I deduced, "To that end, you SHOULD be able to dive down safely. Hopefully"

"Maybe. As long as I don't stay in so long that it extinguishes my flame sac," Eden frowned, staring at the river thoughtfully, "Honestly I've never been in a body of water like this ever since my arrival here, so I don't know what will happen"

"I'll hold onto you as we dive down. So less water gets to you and we'll be in the dungeon faster," I decided and now it was Eden's turn to be confused.

"Wha?"

"I'll hug you and keep you close to my body," I explained, mimicking a hug in the air, "So I can displace some water and keep you a little more safe. Now we've wasted a lot of time talking here. Let's go"

"O-oh uhh, okay. Sure," The Fennekin nodded as he dipped his feet into the water, flinching instantly, "D-damn. It's kinda cold"

"You won't be in it for long. Don't worry," I reassured as I sunk deeper into the rapids, grabbing Eden by his neck and lining him down my body. His body heat and blush were startling, but I ignored it and took a deep breath, "Ready?"

"... Ready," Eden replied and I sunk my entire body down into the river, clutching the Fennekin tighter to mine as I swam down to the bottom as fast as I could. Eden started to struggle and squirm as the cold water chilled him to the bone, but I once again ignored it, keeping to my goal. The fox began to reach up and scratch my back with his claws, trying to pry me off. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I approached the dungeon entrance.

" _Dammit, kid! Stop making this harder for me!"_ I thought as Eden's Scratch drew blood across my back, making me flinch, " _Gah! Stop that!"_

I quickly glanced at Eden in front of me and his face was turning purple and looked absolutely terrified. I realized he was losing air and I was too. We needed to get into the dungeon _now._ Ignoring the pain of Eden's Scratch, I kicked myself down to the bottom of the river as fast as I could into the glowing hole. The moment I touched it, my vision was briefly surrounded by white and then… I could breath air again.

"Ughh, pleh! Never going through that again," Eden groaned as he fell off me and got to his feet, coughing, "I swear that scared all the years off my life!"

"Yeah and it didn't help once you started raking on my back with your claws," I grumbled as I felt the scratch marks on my body, wincing as they stung to my touch. I drew back my hand and it was stained with sticky blood, "I wasn't going to drown you, Eden"

"I know, but I just sorta panicked and tried to fight back," The Fennekin replied meekly, "I've never felt so cold and helpless and I wanted to kick you away so I could breathe air again"

"Mmgh. Next time, I'm stuffing you inside my dungeon bag," I sighed as I pulled out an Oran Berry, ingesting it to heal my minor wounds. Taking a look around, I realized we were inside of some sort of cave, with a very shallow level of water beneath our feet. Above us was the river, suspended in midair. Strange, "This is not like any dungeon we've been in before"

"Yeah. I've read about underwater mystery dungeons before. They're apparently the purest form dungeons could take," Eden explained as I picked a random direction in the room we were in and walked forward, with the fox following me, "Ordinarily, dungeons naturally mix together with the environment they're in. Like the School Forest or Drillbur's Coal Mine"

"You'd only notice they were dungeons if you were familiar with the maze-like layout," I remarked and Eden nodded in agreement.

"Yep. But since water dungeons don't exactly occupy an already established space, we get to see what they are in their true form," The Fennekin continued before gesturing around himself, "As you can see with the ceiling, dungeons are like magical structures that can support life for anything. Even Pokemon who breath air can be here"

"It's definitely a strange phenomenon. I wonder what we would look like from the outside," I wondered, "Like if someone was swimming above us and looked down, would they see us in the dungeon?"

"I doubt that. You had that flash of white light when we entered, right?" Eden asked and I nodded, "A theory about dungeons is that they exist on an entirely different plane of reality that just happens to resemble ours. So if anyone can actually view the dungeon from the outside, they'd probably won't see us"

"This is making my head hurt," I muttered, "Are we even in the capacity to question stuff like this?"

"Probably not. Still a fun subject to talk about," Eden shrugged, "Anyways, time to focus on the dungeon"

"Right. We never know what dangers could be around here," I eyed Eden while frowning, "And if your reaction to the river was that bad, I'm worried about the Poliwrath brothers"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We don't even know what the Poliwrath look like. Or what typing they are," The Fennekin shrugged again, "Stop worrying about things you can't control"

"... Fine. Let's move"

Despite the dungeon being underwater, the selection of enemy Pokemon was fairly bizarre. Sure there were a handful of Water types like Barboach, Clauncher, Lotad and Krabby that I easily dispatched with Leaf Blade, but there were many strange picks like Drowzee, Spoink and Gothorita. What were a bunch of Psychics doing hanging out here?

"Watch yourself, Azri!" Eden called, pushing himself in front of me to take a Drowzee's incoming Psybeam. It was hard to feasibly fight the Psychic types, what with their near-infinite range on their attacks. I had to get in and take them down quickly, "I'll distract them and you take them down. Flame Burst!"

Eden launched a fireball at the closest Gothorita and upon impact, it broke into smaller bouts of flame that ignited the other nearby Psychics. The enemy Pokemon, obviously not used to fire, began to panic and scatter, their focus broken by the sudden heat. I pursued them and on instinct, I leapt at the closest foe's back.

"Pursuit!" I suddenly called and dark energy surrounded my hand as I slugged the Drowzee in the back, killing it in one fell swoop. Eden finished off the remaining fleeing Psychics with his fire before turning back to me. Another threat down.

"Funny. I thought this place would be filled to the brim with Water types, what with it being under a river," The fox frowned, a little confused, "But instead, they seem to be scarce. Why?"

"That would be me," A new voice said before I could respond. I instantly jerked to the source and saw an electric blue and black lynx prowling towards us, his claws digging into the ground beneath him. A faint aura of electricity radiated around the Luxio and I immediately sensed danger from it. Arming myself with my Leaf Blade, I took a stance against the Pokemon, "Hey, hey. Relax. I'm not going to fight you"

"Why? I thought you dungeon Pokemon hated any intruders coming in," Eden replied, backing up a little and the Luxio laughed.

"You misunderstand. We're fighting to defend our home. If we don't believe you're a threat to us personally, then we won't bother attacking. It's simple logic, really," The Luxio shook his head, "But what do I know? I'm not even a dungeon-dwelling Pokemon"

"You aren't? But I saw a few Luxios here and there when we came in…" Eden frowned, "You'd fit in just fine"

"Yes well… that's just a coincidence. I'm actually an explorer named Zeon," The Luxio introduced himself, "The Poliwrath Brothers happened to steal something from me and I'm trying to get it back. But I'm afraid I'm a little lost so…"

"Ah. So you want to team up with us to help track them down?" I asked as I dissolved my Leaf Blade, "You coming along would definitely make the dungeon easier for both of us"

"Yes. You look like a strong lot, so I know I can place some trust in you," Zeon nodded, "So what do you say? Can I join?"

"Sure. We won't say no to more help," Eden nodded, "Welcome aboard!"

"Excellent. Just know that I have places to go after this adventure," Zeon stated as we started walking again. We were on the fourth floor, so I figured we had some time before reaching the end, "So I won't join your little exploration team"

"Exploration team?" Eden frowned, puzzled, "But we aren't-"

"You're not an exploration team? Oh, my mistake," Zeon raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing here in, if not for a mission?"

"Oh uhh, we have to return a Connection Orb to someone. They're apparently prowling around here," Eden stared at Zeon curiously, "How do you know about exploration teams anyways? Are you from the Expedition Society?"

"Mm, well… I'm associated with them so to speak," The Luxio replied as he shot a minor jolt of electricity from his claw to repel an incoming Clauncher. The enemy Pokemon darted away before it could get hit and skittered away, eager to not fight us. Seems like Zeon was right with the dungeon Pokemon being cautious. It made the adventure easier for sure, but definitely a little boring, "Like with Wigglytuff's Guild southeast, the Society employs freelance exploration teams to both rescue Pokemon and take on mystery dungeons. I happen to be apart of one"

"Ah. So if you're apart of a team, what brought you so far out here?"

"I was en route to meet my teammates around here, but I got sidetracked when the Poliwrath Brothers took my treasure bag," The Luxio replied sheepishly, "So let's wrap this up quick so I don't leave them waiting, alright? If I recall correctly, this dungeon is only nine floors long"

"Well okay. Only five floors to go then," Eden nodded, "You can count on us!"

With Zeon on our side, the rest of the dungeon was a breeze. Me and the Luxio alone scared off most of the Water types and any Psychics who came along were warded off by my Pursuit and Zeon's Bite attacks. The only threat were the Heliolisk and their deadly Razor Wind.

"Take the Heliolisk out quickly! They aren't afraid of engaging us!" Zeon shouted over the chaos as the electric lizard in front of us gathered more screaming gales around his body. I could barely make out the attack at all and when it was fired at us, it stung like hell, slashing and cutting all over my body. I decided to push through the pain and lunged at the Heliolisk as it prepared another volley. Eden and Zeon handled the other enemy Pokemon who were capitalizing on the lizard's distraction. I counted at least four or five coming from behind us.

"Ha!" I brought my arm down in a mighty swing with Leaf Blade, but the Heliolisk swerved away to dodge before thrusting out its hand. A powerful burst of electricity shot into my face and I tumbled to the ground, struggling to move. Despite resisting the outburst, the electricity still left my nerves fried and I could barely push myself up. The Heliolisk began gathering wind again to finish me off, but Eden's Psybeam blasted it backwards.

"We need to all gang up on that Heliolisk! It's causing too much trouble!" Zeon called before clutching his paws into fists, gathering a high amount of electricity, "Out of our way! Discharge!"

Slamming the ground beneath him hard, Zeon erupted with an electrical shockwave that blasted into the surrounding enemy Pokemon, frying them and staggering the Heliolisk further. I took the opportunity to heal my paralysis with a Heal Seed before leaping at the stunned lizard with Leaf Blade.

"Take this!" I yelled and I slashed the enemy Pokemon's shoulder open with my sword before my Barrage emera activated, letting me instantly whirl around again to ravage my blade over the Heliolisk's waist. And just like that, the enemy Pokemon keeled over with blood spraying everywhere, staining the shallow waters red, "Phew"

"Well that was definitely something," Eden said simply as he handed me an Oran Berry to heal my wounds from Razor Wind. The water beneath us definitely wasn't helping the stinging pain all over my body. It felt like salt water, which was strange since this was a river, "It's a wonder why Heliolisk even live here"

"Perhaps it's because they dominate this place so hard. Easy prey for easy food," Zeon replied as he snacked on a nearby Apple that was lying on the floor, "Anyways, let's get moving. We wouldn't want to encounter more of those things"

"Agreed," I nodded and we were on our way again. We were on the eighth floor, so the next floor would be the end of the dungeon, where the Poliwrath Brothers and Ampharos were waiting probably. We came into the next room beside us and noticed what seemed to be a massive staircase in front of us. That was strange.

"Aren't dungeon stairs normally smaller than this?" Eden asked, a little amazed as we examined the structure. It was made from rock hardly decayed by the water around us and it seemed to go all the way up to the ceiling of the dungeon. Was it the exit or something else entirely?

"Yes. This must be something special," Zeon frowned before closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, they were shining yellow like spotlights. They reminded me of Eden's solar eyes a little bit, but far more unnerving, "The path leads to nowhere, so it must transport us to another floor in the dungeon"

"Whoa. What even is that?" Eden asked, amazed, "Is that some kind of magic spell? You're glowing eyes?"

"Hm? No, no, it's just a natural ability us Luxio and Luxray have. We can see through walls and other materials if we will it so," Zeon replied with a laugh as he scanned a little more around us, "But it drains our energy if we do it, so I refrain from it if necessary"

"Ah okay. That's a shame," The Fennekin nodded, a little disappointed as he made his way around the room to inspect the mysterious staircase further, "Hey, wait a minute. These stairs are locked!"

"Locked?" I joined the Fennekin in front of the stairs and indeed, a tall white door stood between us. There was a small keyhole on it, "So what? Just blast the door down with a move and go on through"

"Fyah!" Eden fired his signature Flame Burst at the door, the fireball crashing with a strong impact. When the smoke cleared however, the door was completely unscathed, "Wha?!"

"I've heard of these things before. Indestructible doors in dungeons that can only be opened by a key…" Zeon frowned, "Normally they lead to treasure though"

"Okay, let's just search the floor for the key then. No biggie," Eden shrugged, but Zeon shook his head in denial.

"No need. The room beside us has a normal set of dungeon stairs," The Luxio explained, "I'd wager this place leads somewhere away from our destination"

"We can always explore it again later," I told Eden, "Our mission and Zeon's are more important at the moment"

"... Alright. Still, I can't say this mysterious staircase doesn't poke at my curiosity. What could be in here? Why is it locked? And will it still be here if we return?" Eden rambled as we headed to the next room and proceeded up the steps, "Questions for another day, I guess"

"Yeah. Because it looks like we've made it to the end," I stated as we looked around us. The shallow water beneath us faded and was replaced by a smooth cobblestone ground. Small puddles littered the area and a bigger pool was at the very back. No sign of Ampharos or the Poliwrath Brothers.

"I don't see my treasure bag anywhere," Zeon muttered as he scanned the area around us, "The Brothers must've took it. But where are they?"

"Wrraaaaatth…"

"Huh?" I jerked to the source of the noise, but nothing was there. It sounded like a frog's croak. Was it my imagination?

"Wraaaathhh…" The croak sounded again and I knew I wasn't imagining it, judging by Eden and Zeon's sudden guarded expressions. The sound multiplied and felt like it came from all around us. Or more like… below us.

"Poli… WRAATTHH!" Suddenly, the owners of the croaking burst out of the pool in the back, landing in front of us. They were three massive blue frogs with swirling stomachs. The Poliwrath Brothers, "What are you doing here?! This is our turf!"

"Get out of here! Go home!" Another Poliwrath cried, "Or you'll have to face our wra-a-ath!"

"No way. Not until I get back my treasure bag!" Zeon growled, getting into a fighting stance. I followed his gaze and saw that one of the Poliwrath had a familiar looking bag around his shoulder, "Give it back or face MY wrath!"

"Ha! You wanna brawl, little lion? I am Poliwrath!" The center Poliwrath cried, clutching its hands into fists, "The boss of Poliwrath River!"

"No you're not! I'm Poliwrath!" The Poliwrath beside him protested, "I'm the real boss of this river! Wr-a-ath!"

"Idiots! I'm Poliwrath, the actual boss here!" The third Poliwrath growled, "I stole this bag fair and square, so that makes me the leader!"

"What are you talking about?! Nobody said you were the leader!"

"Nobody said YOU were either!"

"Enough!" The center Poliwrath shouted, "That doesn't matter right now. We're the Poliwrath Brothers and if you aren't going to leave, you'll have to face our wra-a-ath! All of ours!"

"Bring it on!" Zeon snarled and leapt at the closest Poliwrath with Spark, golden electricity surrounding his body. However, the Poliwrath batted him away with Ice Punch, making the Luxio tumble to the ground, frostbite covering his face, "Gah!"

"Together now! Leave them in the cold with our wra-a-ath!" The Poliwrath shouted and the three positioned themselves side by side, "Icy Wind!"

A billowing gale of cold wind burst from the three Poliwrath's stomachs, swarming us in glacial temperatures. I was left completely breathless as my nerves froze and I felt barely able to move. Eden managed to resist it, but Zeon got unlucky and was frozen completely in a block of ice. How did sheers winds do that?

"I'll get you guys out! Hold on!" Eden cried frantically as he inhaled and began to softly blow Ember to defrost us, but one of the Poliwrath cast Rain Dance, completely snuffing it, "Huh?"

"Ha ha! No fires are going to last against us!" One Poliwrath cackled in triumph as it threw a Water Pulse directly at Eden. The Fennekin tried countering with Psybeam, but it was easily overpowered and slammed Eden head on, making him fly and crumble to the ground, defeated. It was all up to me, but what could I do? It was three against one and I could barely move thanks to Icy Wind.

" _I'm not seriously going to lose to three dumb frogs! And I can't let Eden or Zeon die either!"_ I shouted mentally as I grit my teeth, struggling to get a move on. The residual ice from Icy Wind constricted my feet, prohibiting my movement, but I couldn't let that stop me. I was going to send these Poliwrath to hell, " _Come on… Move it already!"_

"Another victory for the Poliwrath Brothers! Ha ha ha!" One Poliwrath suddenly slammed my face with Ice Punch, uppercutting me onto the ground beside the unconscious Eden. I felt blood rush from my throat to my mouth, but I couldn't let the pain stop me. I had to stand and fight. The slowness from Icy Wind wore off, so I got to my feet, "Oh? She's not done yet? Wra-a-th!"

"Icy Wind!" Another gale of cold wind brushed by me, but I was done with that slowness. It was time I turned this around, "H-huh? W-wra-ath?!"

" _Contrary,"_ The ability's name came up in my head as out of nowhere, I sped towards the Poliwrath at lightning speed, Leaf Blade drawn, " _This is my hidden ability like Eden's Magician. I turn all disadvantages into advantages for me"_

"Gah! She's so fast!" One Poliwrath cried in panic as I zipped in front of it, stabbing it in the stomach before flying behind and slashing across its back, "AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Another Poliwrath shouted before I lashed out my vines, constricting the frog and holding it in place, "W-wait!"

"Gotcha!" The third Poliwrath's icy fist came flying towards me, but I swerved aside just in time before stabbing the Poliwrath in the eye, making it roar in pain. The constricted Poliwrath struggled to move, but my will was unbending.

"Azri! I'm reviving Eden! Keep them distracted!" I heard Zeon's voice from across the room. The Luxio must've defrosted on his own, "I'll help out the moment I'm done!"

I nodded, but that momentary distraction let the Poliwrath I held in my vines fire a powerful Hydro Pump directly at me. With the Rain Dance powering it up, the blast shot me like a cannonball away from the Poliwrath, crashing against a dungeon wall. I tried to rise, but my bones felt like they were cracking. Even my speed boost from reversing the Icy Wind wasn't helping. My vision was pure blood and pain now.

"Now's our chance! Time to bring the wr-a-ath!" The Poliwrath cried as it approached me, fist glowing with the icy energy of Ice Punch.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I suddenly heard Eden's voice cry, "Heal Pulse!"

Out of nowhere, a pink beam of light was fired towards me and I felt my wounds heal almost instantly, along with my energy. My power renewed, I summoned my Leaf Blade again and impaled the Poliwrath just as it was about to slug me with Ice Punch.

"Wra-a-ath…" The frog croaked as I pulled out my bloody sword, letting the body fall to the ground. The Poliwrath whom I gorged its eye out tried to retreat, but a quick Volt Switch from Zeon ended him for good. The battle was over. All three Wrath brothers laid dead as the storm from Rain Dance ended.

"Phew. That ends that," Zeon breathed a sigh of relief as he retrieved his bag from the fallen Poliwrath, "Never fought a battle like that before"

"Yeah. Despite their bickering, they clearly knew how to fight well together. If it weren't for Azri, I don't think we would've came close to winning," Eden grinned at me, "What happened there anyways? I was unconscious before Zeon used a Reviver Seed on me"

"I… I think I discovered my hidden ability. You know the one you have? Magician?" I told Eden and the Fennekin nodded, "Mine is Contrary"

"Ah, that one. That ability reverses stat changes on the user," Zeon stared at me, impressed, "So instead of being slowed down by Icy Wind, your speed increased instead. No wonder you were so fast against the Poliwrath"

"Amazing! That's a lot better than my ability," Eden grinned, "I'm glad it got us out of that jam"

"Yeah. Thank goodness it did," I breathed a sigh before turning to Zeon, who was checking through his dungeon bag, "Well, looks like it's time we part ways"

"Yep. Everything is thankfully intact in here, so I should be getting back to my team now," The Luxio nodded as he pulled an Escape Orb from his bag, "Thank you two so much for helping. I definitely wouldn't have reclaimed by bag without your aid"

"It was nothing. Maybe we'll see you again?"

"Perhaps. Visit Lively Town down south and stop by the Society headquarters. I might be hanging around!" Zeon grinned before holding up his orb, preparing to shatter it, "Anyways, see you! I'll be sure to repay you if we meet again"

"Bye!" Eden waved and the Luxio broke his Escape Orb, leaving the dungeon. That left us along with no Ampharos in sight, "Well, that's our good deed for the day finished"

"Yeah, but our original goal isn't. Where's Ampharos?" I grumbled, a little peeved, "That Raticate said he was heading for Poliwrath River"

"This is the end of the dungeon. Maybe he's still inside there," Eden offered before turning behind himself to look. That was when I felt a cool chill down my neck. Like something was behind me.

"Wr-a-ath!"

"AZRI!" Eden screamed and I jerked behind me to see the bloody-eyed Poliwrath about to Ice Punch me as a last ditch attack. I wasn't prepared to counter and it was too close to dodge, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact before suddenly… nothing. All I heard in front of me was a truly dying croak. I opened my eyes and saw Poliwrath twitching in front of me, leftover electricity coating its fallen body. Who… who did that? Zeon already left.

"Ta da! Ampharos is on the scene!" Ampharos stood over the fallen Poliwrath with a dramatic pose, "The Dashing Wanderer has saved the day!"

"Ampharos?! Where the heck were you?!" Eden asked, surprised as he came back to my side, "We were looking for you the whole time!"

"Oh? You were looking for me?" Ampharos asked, confused, "You're the two children I met at the village, right? What reason do you need to seek me out?"

"Well, we needed to return something to-" I said, but Ampharos put his flipper up to interrupt me, "Huh?"

"Hold on. Before you answer that, tell me something first," Ampharos looked around himself, a little clueless, "Where in the world are we?"

"What?! You have no idea?!" Eden gasped in surprise.

"I swore I was in Serene Village not too long ago. I just sorta wandered and ended up here. I remember diving into a river," Ampharos frowned, "What's this place called anyways?"

"Poliwrath River"

"Ah. Not a fitting name anymore now that all the Poliwrath are dead," Ampharos shrugged, "Anyways, all this blood is mucking my mood and dirtying my feet. Let's get out of here"

"Sure. Gather around everyone," Eden pulled out his own Escape Orb, "To the surface we return!"

Shattering the crystal ball, a field of blue light shone around us and transported us out of the dungeon, ending out adventure in the Poliwrath River and our time with Zeon the explorer. I wondered if we would truly meet him again.

Sometimes you find allies in the most unexpected places.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Contrarian Warrior_

_Level 14_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Pursuit and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Blaze Wizard_

_Level 13_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Psywave and Ember_


	12. Core of Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle against the Poliwrath Brothers, Azri and Eden successfully complete their mission to return Ampharos's Connection Orb. However, the mysterious traveler is more connected to the Society than he appears and bestows gifts upon the duo, officially electing them as Junior Expedition members. With their new status, Connection Orb and Expedition Gadget in hand, Azri and Eden take on their new roles to help Pokemon in need. First of which is Sylveon in the Foreboding Forest...

"Ah, this looks like a good spot to talk," Ampharos decided as we made our way up the hill overlooking Serene Village, with the massive tree's leaves swaying in the night breeze. Ampharos's tail shone brightly in the cover of night and I felt like it could be seen for miles, yet wasn't bright enough to harm our eyes. It was sorta like a tranquil torch burning in the midnight overture, "So, what is it that you two kids sought me out for?"

"It was this Ampharos," Eden reached into his dungeon bag and pulled out the Connection Orb, offering it back to the tall yellow Pokemon, "You dropped it in the town square this morning"

"Oh, my Connection Orb! I knew something felt missing from my inventory," Ampharos took back the crystal ball quickly, examining it closely, "Thank you for returning it. I'm truly sorry that I imposed such a task on two children"

"It was no problem. What matters is that we saw the task through," Eden smiled before eyeing Ampharos's Connection Orb closely, "Say Ampharos, are you a member of the Expedition Society?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?"

"Well, we spoke to Kecleon today and he mentioned that only Expedition Society members carry Connection Orbs with them. It allows them to see the bonds and connections Pokemon share with one another. Or something like that," The Fennekin replied, "And those bonds can invoke cries for help"

"Well informed, aren't you? Sadly, I hate to shatter expectations, but…" Ampharos crossed his arms, "I'm not a member of the Society"

"Wha? Then how did you-"

"I'm alike to that Zeon person you met in the dungeon," Ampharos explained, "I'm simply an explorer and rescuer registered in the Society to travel the world and help others. I'm not an official member of the organization"

"Ah well, that's unfortunate. How did you know about Zeon though?"

"I arrived just as your battle with the Poliwrath ended. I overheard your conversation with him," Ampharos explained simply, "I apologize for not arriving sooner to help though"

"You probably got lost trying to find the stairs to the final floor," I muttered and Ampharos laughed lightly, cutting the still silence in the air.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Ampharos smiled before glancing at Eden, "You look disappointed, child. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah… I was hoping you'd be an Expedition Society member because-"

"You want to join it?"

"Yes. I want to travel the world and help Pokemon like you do!" Eden exclaimed with passion, "I want to form a team like Zeon and explore dungeons and just… make something of my life. Anything to get out of this place. But everyone always says I'm too young to join the Society"

"Mm, yes. I hear that a lot. Ambitious children wanting to find their place in the world and itch the lust for adventure," Ampharos got a sage-like look in his eyes, "I wonder who decided the rule against children being Society members. It seems cruel to lock kids away from their desires, isn't it?"

"Probably because letting children run off on their own without training or life experience is liable to get them killed," I deadpanned, "At least in a controlled dungeon environment like the School Forest, the kids are safe to hone their skills"

"True, true. Although when I was younger, we didn't have stuff like that. The world was a lot rougher," Ampharos nodded, "Heck, one of my favourite classics is a story about six Pokemon venturing into the wilderness in prehistoric times, searching for the first mystery dungeons"

"Ooo, I know that one! Calamity's Beginning, I think it was called," Eden grinned excitingly, "I never got past the first volume though"

"Heh, then I won't spoil it for you. The point is that Pokemon back then survived out in the world, even as young children. The parents of this generation are being overprotective, if I'm being honest," Ampharos shrugged, "But what do I know? I'm just a traveler"

"Yeah, I bet Eden's dad would give you an earful if he heard you say that," I remarked and Eden snorted in laughter, "Nuzleaf too"

"Then it would be good of me not to speak to them. My reputation here is already suspect, I'd wager," Ampharos smirked before opening his own dungeon bag, "Ah, let me give you two a gift for your deed. You said you wanted to join the Society, right?"

"Yes…?"

"You may be young, but you can still aid them, even if you aren't official members," Ampharos pulled free a yellow toolbox, opening it up to reveal an inventory of golden badges and a multicoloured disc brimming with ethereal colours. They looked dazzling, but what were they? "Take this"

"This is…?"

"Junior Expedition Badges and Junior Expedition Gadgets," Ampharos explained, "Junior Expedition members are trainees of the society, Pokemon not qualified enough to be individual explorers, but also not enough to be apart of the main team. They are still vital to the Society's success however"

"Uhh, okay. But you said you were a traveler not associated with the main core of the Society," Eden said slowly as he gazed at the golden badge, "Are you even qualified to bestow this stuff on us?"

"That's the quality of the badge," Ampharos replied easily, pointing to his own pinned onto his bag, "With it, I am free to elect other Pokemon as official adventurers, recognized by the Society. It's useful for when you pick up new allies on dungeon trips"

"Ohh, okay. So you recruited us, so to say," Eden realized, pinning his own badge onto his bag and handing me my own. I took it, but this entire situation felt a little fishy. Ampharos seemed to know too much about the Society to be just a traveler. I suspected he was more than he let on, "What does the disc thing do?"

"Ah the Gadget. The most important part of a Society member's loadout!" Ampharos struck a dramatic pose, with his arm outstretched and the other resting on his hip, "Allow me to explain it in full! This is the real prize of my gift really!"

"There was really no need for those dramatics," I said dryly and Ampharos flinched, "But go on"

"Right! First, take my Connection Orb. I can easily get another one if I need it," Ampharos gave Eden the crystal ball, "The main role of Society members is to help Pokemon in need. Not just explore dungeons. They pride themselves on the beliefs of the rescue teams of old"

"And that's where the Connection Orb comes in, right?" Eden deduced, "We connect with other Pokemon to figure out their emotional links and know when they're in peril"

"Exactly! You're a smart one!" Ampharos nodded, "The orb doesn't work on its own however. You need to insert it into the Gadget for it to turn on. Allow me to show you"

Eden gave both the Connection Orb and Expedition Gadget back to Ampharos. The tall yellow Pokemon attached the Connection Orb to the top of the Gadget and it lit up instantly, flaring to life in a bright neon blue screen. I shielded my eyes instantly as Ampharos yelped in surprise.

"Gah! Damn, I'm gonna need to lower the brightness of this one!" Ampharos said before tapping on the gadget's screen a few times. Slowly, the brightness of the screen lowered down and I was able to open my eyes, "Who designed these things with such an infernal default brightness…?"

"Man, brightness should be the least of your worries. Look at this thing!" Eden took back the Gadget excitingly, looking over it, "I dealt with magic my whole life, but this is just a miracle of technology. It looks so cool!"

"Oh the innocence of youth. So easy to impress," Ampharos smirked and I gave him a knowing smile, "I know you're eager to inspect it, but let me show you what it primarily does. I doubt we have much time before your parents come knocking, after all"

"Oh alright. Here," Eden gave back the gadget to Ampharos and he kneeled down to show us the screen, "Whoa, is that a map of the world?"

"The current world as we know it," Ampharos nodded, "There is still much to be discovered, indicated by the clouds dotting parts of the map here. All Society explorers contribute to building the world map connected to the Pokemon Nexus"

"That's my dream. To be an explorer and map entire swaths of the world. Leave my fiery mark on it," Eden mused and Ampharos smiled in the ancient blue light.

"A good dream that is. Anyways, besides viewing the current map, the Gadget lets you check your Expedition List and view available jobs, along with the bonds you've formed," Ampharos explained, "You can also register your team name with it"

"A team name…" Eden already looked to be far away in his thoughts, "Hmm…"

"Give it some thought later. Talk it between yourselves," Ampharos advised before tapping the steel band around the Connection Orb, turning the gadget off before handing it to Eden, "That should cover all of it. I hope you'll do your best to help Pokemon in need as Junior Expedition members. I'm sure the Society will really appreciate your efforts, as well as the world"

"Yeah! Thanks Ampharos!" Eden grinned in joy. Glancing over to my partner, his eyes were lit up with a new kind of fire. I knew this was the first step to achieving his dream and for once, an adult was actually enabling his desires. Eden's joy was contagious and I found myself growing a silly grin as well, "We'll help all the Pokemon we can. That's a promise!"

"Good, good. You two should be heading home then. It's getting-"

"Just one question though," I interrupted and Ampharos frowned, "I understand that you're just a traveler apart of the Society like Zeon was, but how do you know so much about it? And while I understand the Expedition Badges, having Gadgets on hand feels a little fishy. Just who are you, Ampharos?"

"Azri! Rein in the probing a little!" Eden scolded, "I'm sure Ampharos can keep his identity a secret if he wants to. There's no need to-"

"Ah ha ha! You really want to know the truth, huh?" Ampharos laughed, glancing out beside him to the massive lake.

"Yes. Truth be told, you aren't the best liar in the world"

"I've been told that often. Well then, allow me to introduce myself for real this time," Ampharos struck his signature pose again, "I am-"

"EDEN! Where are you?!"

"Crap! Pops is here!" Eden cursed before preparing to dash, "Sorry guys, I gotta bolt. My dad's gonna KILL me if I don't get home right now!"

"Yes, yes, you run along now. You too, Azri," Ampharos gestured forward with his flipper, "I'm sure your own parents wouldn't like you being out for late"

"If you say so," I bit my lip, a little bitter that Ampharos's revelation got interrupted at the most inconvenient moment. But I knew Carracosta wouldn't be gentle on me if he caught me with Eden, so I had to go now. Eden already slipped away into the darkness, so I said my quick goodbyes to Ampharos and followed the fox down the hill, heading back to the village.

"See you tomorrow, Azri. Tomorrow, we'll begin life as Junior Expedition Society members!" Eden said quickly once we made it back to our houses. Carracosta's heavy footsteps were growing closer, "Have a good sleep"

"Yeah, you too. Goodnight," I replied and opened the door to Nuzleaf's house to hear him snoring in his room. He must've been confident in his abilities if he decided to leave the door unlocked. Locking it behind me, I headed to my room, where I set down my dungeon bag with the new Expedition Society badge pinned to it, "A new life as a Junior member, huh…?"

I glanced at the gleaming gold badge, which stood out in the midnight moonlight. At least I had a new purpose alongside Eden, but I was no closer to figuring out my past and why I turned into a Pokemon. School didn't provide any answers and neither did the legends Eden told me about. It's been a month since I first arrived to this world and yet… nothing. No sign of my former life besides the Beheeyem perhaps. Was I doomed to this life as a Pokemon to the end? Will my charge against destiny to save the world even come in my lifetime?

"Man, I really have to stop overthinking things like this. I'm getting impatient," I chastised myself, "It's not like I'm eager to fight for my life and have the entire world on my shoulders"

I tore my eyes from my bag before I realized something was missing. I distantly remembered Pancham throwing a paper airplane to me yesterday after I left school. Carefully, I opened my bag and pulled out the paper, unfolding it as I laid down on my bed.

""It wouldn't be really cool to admit this outright, so I decided to write it and send it over. This is coming from me and Shelmet by the way"" I read out loud to myself, ""You've got guts. We're sorry for whipping the whole class against you, but you gotta believe us when we say that story really was unbelievable. So we hope you get where we were coming from. That was pretty valiant of you to go out on your own to save Budew, so you've earned a little respect from us. Just a little though""

I folded up the paper and put it down beside my bed. At least I finally got Pancham and Shelmet off my bed and even earned some respect from them, which felt especially rare. Maybe revealing my origins was a good thing after all. The students could prove valuable teammates later on if I needed it.

"Sleepy time now. It's getting late," I told myself sternly and closed my eyes, allowing the exhaustion from the fight against the Poliwrath to claim me and put me to slumber. However, a creeping dread still weighed on my chest. Barely enough to notice, but still there regardless.

…

_Ampharos's POV_

"What nice kids those two were. They have shining potential," I mused after the Snivy and Fennekin left. Azri and Eden, their names were. I had to keep an eye on them while I was here. Before I could head down to the village to check if there was an inn, there was a quiet buzzing coming from my bag, "Hm?"

I opened my bag, riffling through the various items before pulling out my own Gadget, outfitted with a Connection Orb. In truth, I only dropped the extra Connection Orb I kept with me in case my normal one got lost or was stolen. After all, an explorer never disengages their orb and gadget. Turning it on, I tapped the screen a few times before putting it up to my ear, sensing a message.

" _Chief…? Chief, are you there? Can you hear me?"_ A clear female voice rang from the gadget. I recognized it instantly as one of my subordinates, Dedenne.

"Loud and clear"

" _Phew, what a relief! I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!"_ Dedenne squeaked in relief, " _I'm glad I finally caught you because I have to ask…"_

"Hm?"

" _What in the world are you doing?!"_ Dedenne screeched, blasting my eardrum, " _Wandering off alone like this. It's been weeks since you departed, Ampharos! Where even are you?! Why didn't you take someone with you?!"_

"Dedenne, please! Don't shout like this," I replied back in a soothing tone, trying to calm the impassioned mouse down, "You're liable to wake the entire village with your voice. That and my poor head will split!"

" _Sorry, sorry,"_ Dedenne apologized quickly, " _But answer my question. Do you know where you are?"_

"Serene Village"

" _Really? Are you 100% sure about that?"_ Dedenne pressed, " _If so, then that's amazing! You reached your goal all by yourself!"_

"Oh come on Dedenne. Have a little faith in me," I pouted, "My sense of direction isn't THAT bad"

Silence. All I heard were Dedenne and my other female subordinate, Mawile snickering on the other end of the call.

" _Okay, so how does the village look from there?"_ Dedenne asked after the laughing died down. I turned behind myself and gazed over the hill, viewing the village and the massive lake beside it. Even through the inky midnight darkness, I could make out what the settlement looked like thanks to several blinking lights from houses, " _How are the residents faring?"_

"The village looks… peaceful. Serene even," I replied and I heard Mawile snort in the background from my wordplay, "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary"

" _What? Are you sure?"_

"This is my second day in the village and nothing seems to be wrong. Kids are going to school, residents are working out in the fields and business dealers are grabbing their profits. It's almost like a miniature version of Lively Town, minus the Society building"

" _Then was the information we got wrong? They said something was off in the Serene Village area"_

"I can't say for certain, but for the time I spent here, things look to be well," I replied, "There is nothing else to learn. I'll be heading back soon"

" _Hm, what a letdown,"_ Dedenne said, disappointed, " _But I gotcha, Chief. I don't expect you to be back within a few days, so… good luck on the road. See you soon"_

" _Don't go wandering off into another foreign dungeon!"_ Mawile commented before the call shut off and I was left with a silent Expedition Gadget. I turned it off and stuffed it back into my bag while gazing back out to the village.

"A letdown, huh? To some, it might be," I mumbled to myself before raising my head, looking to the night sky, "Still, I'm glad I came. This place… it's a fine place to be in. A dazzling sky and the air of serene peace… it needs to be protected. And we have quite the task on our hands if we are to do that"

A shooting star crossed my eyes before I turned around, heading down the hill and towards the village. It was time to try and get some shut eye.

…

_Azri's POV_

The next day, I woke up feeling well rested. Despite my apparent dread last night, the exhaustion from the adventure in Poliwrath River kept me firmly asleep and I felt good and energized. Without missing a step, I grabbed my dungeon bag and headed out of my bedroom, finding Nuzleaf sitting at the table like usual.

"Peppy, aren't you, Azri?" Nuzleaf laughed as I sat down opposite of him, patiently awaiting breakfast. A brown loaf thing sat between us on the table and Nuzleaf was carefully unscrewing a glass jar filled with some sort of brown mixture, "Something happened last night?"

"You could say that. Let's just say me and Eden moved up in the world," I shrugged, ignoring Nuzleaf's confusion in favor of the food the Pokemon had on the table. I had nothing but apples, so this looked enticing, "What's for breakfast?"

"Ah, this'll be a treat. I managed to nab a loaf of bread from Kecleon's Market today," Nuzleaf gestured to the brown loaf in between us before popping open the lid of his glass jar, "And this is apple jam. You spread it over a piece of bread as a sort of… dressing. To give bread flavor"

"Ooh, I see. Looks tasty," I replied. Truth be told, I was hoping for anything but apples, but that looked to be a staple here in the village. Maybe I should visit the shop myself and see if any other "jams" existed, just to add some difference to my culinary life, "Do you just eat the whole loaf like that though?"

"Ha ha ha! Of course not, Azri. You use the knife there," Nuzleaf pointed to a bladed instrument beside the bread. It was short, constructed of steel and had a serrated edge on the end, "And slice pieces of bread for yourself before spreading the jam. Here, I'll show you"

Taking up the knife, Nuzleaf sliced a relatively thick piece of bread off the loaf before dipping the blade into the jam, lifting it up soon after to drag the blade's flat end over the food. After my experience with Leaf Blade, I was a little baffled that blades could be used in other methods besides killing. Shows how badly my amnesia impacted my brain.

"Here you are, Azri. Eat up," Nuzleaf handed me the slice of bread and I bit into it, feeling a satisfying crunch as my taste buds were overwhelmed by the earthy taste alongside the sweetness of the jam. Before I knew it, I consumed the whole thing and was yearning for more.

"Wow. That was amazing," I said slowly, trying to hide my desire on my face. Nuzleaf seemed to have caught on however and went to slice an extra piece for me, "It's a good break from just eating plain apples"

"I'd imagine it would be. We sadly don't eat food like this often due to it not being qualified as a "dungeon provision", so they're delicacies," Nuzleaf bit his lip as he handed me another piece of bread, "I would've gotten you some candy if I could, but the only maker of them is in Lively Town"

"Candy?"

"Little sweets. Children like them because it doesn't take like those icky fruits and vegetables," Nuzleaf laughed and I pouted, a little miffed since I felt like a grown woman, at least when it came to maturity, "You should try some if you ever go there though. It's worth it"

"I'll keep it in mind," I nodded before glancing out the window, noticing the familiar herd of students going up the hill towards the school, "Ah, I should be going now. Thanks for breakfast, Nuzleaf"

"Anytime, Azri. Have fun at school!"

…

The school day passed with little to no fanfare. No notable lessons, nor any dungeon exploring. Just relatively boring lectures that put all of us, even Espurr to sleep. Once class let out though, the real fun would begin.

"Okay Azri, school's out. Time to assume our duties as Junior Expedition members!" Eden said excitedly as we walked out of the school gate together, "Let's head to the plaza and see what the Gadget has in store for us"

"Did you think of a team name for us yet? I think we didn't have the time for that yesterday, thanks to your dad," I said as we hiked down to the plaza, with business bustling like usual. We ducked beside a building in between Kecleon's Shop and whatever Hawlucha's store was, which Eden explained was Kangaskhan's Cafe.

"It's the main spot for visitors and foreigners to the village," Eden explained, "The cafe doubles as a restaurant and an inn, so any weary travelers have a good place to stay if they stumble around here"

"Neat. Now then, team name?" I pressed as Eden pulled out the Expedition Gadget and turned it on, the disc screen beaming to life.

"I thought about it all night while fiddling around with this thing," The Fennekin said as he dragged his paw over the screen a bit, zooming in and out of the world map, "I wanted your opinion before I registered it. How does "Emberlight" sound?"

"Emberlight…" I repeated with a bit of a thoughtful tone, "Seems a little one-sided towards you, doesn't it?"

"Really? I don't think so," Eden pouted, "I'm the ember and you're the light of my life. I think it fits"

"I think it's better to say we're the light of each other's lives," I mumbled, "Which imbalances the scale of the name again"

"Ah well. Got any ideas then?"

I thought for a moment, but nothing really came up. Everything I thought of sounds a little off and Emberlight DID roll off the tongue pretty well. I suppose it wouldn't be the worst name in the world. I didn't even know why I cared so much about it.

"Eh… actually, I don't. Let's go with Emberlight," I nodded and Eden grinned, tapping the gadget's screen to open up a keyboard. Tapping the letters in, a little beep soon resounded from the gadget itself, "Is it done?"

"Yep. We're officially Team Emberlight. I like the sound of that!" The Fennekin nodded before tapping the screen again, exiting from the world map. Now the neon blue screen showed an entire sky dotted with white spheres. This must've been where the Connection Orb part comes in, "Here's the Connection Orb network. This is where we can see the bonds between various Pokemon and the problems they might have"

"Looks like we already got a situation," I pointed to an icon in the middle of the screen. It was a pink and white Pokemon with glowing ribbons, looking to be in distress, "This Sylveon person seems to be in trouble"

"Yep. So if we just tap on this and open up her request…" Eden pressed on Sylveon's icon and a small message window popped up, ""I was travelling around the Foreboding Forest in search of new horizons when I was suddenly ambushed by thieves and left for dead! Please, if anyone can help me, I'm stranded on B7F. Please come quickly!""

"So we just accept the request from the orb and it gets added to that Expedition List Ampharos mentioned?" I asked and Eden nodded.

"Yep. The list helps us organize our missions," Eden replied, tapping on the screen to accept the request. The message window closed and a white glow appeared around Sylveon's icon, indicating that the job was taken, "Alright, our first task as Junior members. Let's go to the Foreboding Forest!"

"Right behind you," I nodded and Eden took off, excitingly running towards the eastern gate. It made my heart flutter with joy to see the boy finally able to act on his passions and not be chained down by the residents of the village. He was finally able to be a part of the Society like he dreamed of, one way or another, as well as help Pokemon. Despite my foreboding destiny, I almost felt like my story involved Eden more than me.

"This isn't my story. It's Eden's," I mumbled to myself with a smile as I followed the fox towards the dark forest, "His drive and devotion to his dream along with his oath to always be with me is what's truly going to save the world when it needs it. Who would've thought…?"

On that note, we entered the Foreboding Forest with a new purpose in our hearts as Junior Expedition members.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Junior Swordswoman_

_Level 14_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Pursuit and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Junior Wizard  
_

_Level 13_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Psywave and Ember_


	13. Emberlight Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azri and Eden's first job as Junior Expedition Members takes them into the Foreboding Forest to rescue Sylveon, who has been beset upon by vicious thieves and left for dead. Ordinarily the dungeon would be a cakewalk for the duo, but what trials await Team Emberlight now that the thieves are let loose?

"You know, this place used to give me the creeps when I was younger," Eden commented once we were inside the Foreboding Forest in search of Sylveon. Compared to the last time I've been here, which was roughly a month ago, it was comically easy. No Pokemon dared to challenge us with my sharp Leaf Blade and Eden's fire around, "The trees obscuring the sky and the weird growth of purple foliage… it's unnatural"

"I get that. This place sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the village. Like a source of evil corruption in the land of purity…" I replied as we navigate quickly through the dungeon hallways. Because little Pokemon pose a challenge to us, we decided to bum rush through the floors as fast as we could to reach Sylveon. Her post wasn't very detailed, so we didn't know what danger she could be in, "We should be glad there aren't any particularly strong Pokemon here"

"Yeah. Other than the Stantler probably, but we're making good progress!" Eden grinned. I briefly had a flashback of when the first time I trekked through here alone. A Stantler nearly killed me on its own, but I managed to repel it with a Blast Seed. Thankfully now, I'm stronger so I won't have to go through that humiliation again, "Let's see… Sylveon said she was trapped on the seventh floor"

"That's the next one," I nodded, "We'll be done this before dinner"

"Good thing. The spring harvest just ended, so my dad has plenty of fresh food in the house," Eden licked his lips in anticipation, "Me and him are going to be feasting for the next few days!"

"Lucky. What selection do you guys have?"

"Uhm… cauliflower, strawberries, potatoes, beans, kale and rice," The Fennekin rambled, "At least that's the stuff I spotted in the kitchen. Pretty delicious stuff"

"I… don't even know any of those things," I shook my head, "As far as food goes, all I've known were apples, Oran Berries and toast that Nuzleaf made for me this morning"

"Ohh yeah, you have amnesia. I always forget about that," Eden smiled sheepishly, "You exclude such an aura of confidence that it's like you lived here your whole life"

"Glad I'm fitting in," I shrugged. We were approaching the stairs to the seventh floor with little to no fanfare. Sylveon's post mentioned thieves though, so I wondered what we would find up there, "I wouldn't mind trying out those foods you mentioned though. They sound great"

"Hey, good idea! Why don't you come over to my house for dinner tonight? You could invite Nuzleaf along as well," Eden suggested as we hiked up the stairs into the next floor, "We got plenty to share"

"I'll talk with Nuzleaf once we get home," I nodded, already getting a bit excited, "But first, the job. Sylveon should be on this floor somewhere"

"Lucky for us, I picked up this Big Ears emera," Eden pointed to a green gem gleaming on the looplet around his leg, "So if I just concentrate a bit…"

The fox closed his eyes, letting silence fall over us as his big ears bristled, listening for something. I had no idea what the Big Ears emera did, but I assume it heightened Eden's sense of hearing.

"Do you uhh… hear anything?"

"Mmm… I see Sylveon in distress on the other end of the floor," The fox replied and I frowned. He could "see" Sylveon? Was this the emera or his magic doing the work?, "And a group of enemy Pokemon are prowling around right…"

"Right…?"

"HERE!" Eden's eyes snapped open and he jerked towards me, launching a fireball with Flame Burst. I instinctively swerved out of the way, astonished that Eden would directly attack me, but a quick turn around told me he was aiming for a Mr Mime, who was trying to bat away the flames. It was trying to ambush me!, "Get in there, Azri! I'll back you up!"

"Gotcha!" I nodded and leapt at the Mr Mime and his entourage of Stunky. I whipped out my Leaf Blade to finish the struggling mime, but my brashness backfired on me and two Stunky shot me in the face with Poison Gas before another two lashed at me with Slash. I crumbled to the ground coughing and feeling stinging cuts over my shoulders.

"Hang on, Azri! I'm coming to help!" Eden cried and through my haze of pain, I saw the fox leap high into the air, firing a Flame Burst dead center onto the group of enemy Pokemon, setting them all ablaze, both in flame and fear. The Mr Mime got a second dose of Eden's inferno and it screamed, trying to put out the flames while the Stunky went into a similar frenzy. Eden landed and dug through his dungeon bag, "Here, eat this"

"T-thanks…" I took the berry from Eden's paw and snarfed it down without thought, as the poisonous air was starting to cloud both my lungs and vision. Almost instantly after ingesting it, my throat cleared, as well as my eyes. My shoulders still hurt, but I wasn't letting that stop me, "Time to end this"

"Sayonara!" Eden called and another jet of flame rocketed towards the Stunky, who began to flee for their lives in fear of the fire. The Mr Mime was still desperately putting out Eden's earlier blaze with its glove-like hands, so I put it out of its misery with a quick decapitation. The rest of the Stunky either fled or were cut down by Eden.

"Those must've been the thieves that attacked Sylveon," I remarked, kicking at Mr Mime's dead body. Over its shoulders was a dungeon bag, which I retrieved, "No wild group of Pokemon would work together like that"

"Guess we'll find out once we find Sylveon," Eden shrugged, tossing me an Oran Berry to heal my wounds from the Stunky's Slash attacks, "Now follow me. Sylveon's southwest of our current position"

"What berry did you give me there?" I asked as Eden took the lead, striding confidently towards our target, "I didn't recognize the taste"

"It was a Pecha Berry. Cures poison," The fox explained, "Hm, didn't I say back in Nectar Meadow that I would show you what all the berries look like?"

"I remember. We never got around to doing it though"

"Well, you can take a look once you're over at my house. The explorer guide my mom has is too big to tote around in my bag," Eden laughed lightly, "Anyways yeah, good thing I had that berry on hand to help you. Poison is nasty"

"I have firsthand experience," I replied, sucking in precious gulps of air. Despite my poison being healed, my lungs and throat still felt relatively parched. No doubt because of the arid double dose I directly took on. Foolish me, "Another question, since there's no wild Pokemon around here"

"Let's hear it"

"During that fight with the Poliwrath, I remember you healing me from afar with Heal Pulse," I recalled carefully, "I don't remember that being a part of your move set. Where did that come from?"

"Truth be told, I don't know. Normally I would say I modified a wand to do that but… there was hardly any time before the Poliwrath finished you off," Eden's voice quivered a little at the memory, "And in that moment, all I thought about was saving you so I summoned all my magical strength and acted on instinct. Heal Pulse is what came out"

"I… see. Well, it worked out, so thank you," I smiled at the fox and he grinned back, blushing a bit, "Did this kind of thing ever happen to you before? Like a "desperation attack"?"

"Yeah. Back in Glittering Mountain, I got into a situation where Goomy was about to be dogpiled by a Monster House, which is a bunch of Pokemon falling in out of nowhere," Eden grit his teeth in frustration, "I couldn't run in to save him in time, so I let loose and killed everything with Fire Blast. All because of Pancham that I had to do that"

"Well, he at least unlocked a new power in you. That's something to be thankful for," I replied and Eden grumbled in response. He definitely wasn't over Pancham, which was understandable, "Anyways, it's nice to know I can rely on you to pull a win button out whenever we're in a corner"

"Don't even say things like that. The amount of fear I experience in times like those…" Eden shivered, "Less said about that, the better"

"Fair enough. Just trying to keep your spirits up," I shrugged, "How far are we from Sylveon?"

"We're about to close in on her position," Eden nodded, turning in front of himself. We left the hallway and came into a room, where the familiar pink and white Pokemon was lying on the grassy ground, a bloody gash marking her leg, "Sylveon! Are you alright?!"

"She's unconscious. Probably lost it from the blood loss," I remarked as we checked over the fallen Pokmeon's body. Eden dug into his dungeon bag and pulled out a Tiny Reviver Seed, force feeding it into Sylveon's mouth. Before I could speak, Sylveon was roused and her eyes blinked open slowly.

"Ughh… w-where am I…?" Sylveon mumbled, looking around with her clear blue eyes, "Last I remember, something attacked me a-and…"

"Don't worry, you're safe now. We drove off your attackers," Eden said soothingly and I noticed the fox took on a much more protective and gentle tone. That was a new one for me to see, "We'll get you out of here. You have our word"

"T-thank you," Sylveon mumbled, still woozy from the revival. It took a moment for her to stand with mine and Eden's help, "O-oh? Where is my dungeon bag?"

"The thieves took it. We managed to get it back," Eden nodded to me and I handed the bag I looted from Mr Mime, "Is this yours?"

"A-ah yes. That's it. Thank you," Sylveon took the bag and slung it over her neck, "It's all coming back to me now. A group of skunks and a mime ambushed me before stealing my bag and leaving me to rot. I blacked out before I could even cry for help"

"There's no need to bring that up now, Sylveon. It's over," Eden reassured before pulling an Escape Orb out of his bag, "Now then, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's get out of here. I'm never leaving home without an Escape Orb again," Sylveon nodded and we all gathered together before Eden broke the crystal ball, creating a zone that warped us out of the dungeon. With that, our first job as junior expedition members was complete.

…

"Thank you two so much for helping me back there. I don't know what would've become of me otherwise," Sylveon smiled with gratitude once we made it back to the village square, "I'll be sure to repay this debt. Visit the Cafe Connection for my reward, alright?"

"The Cafe Connection?" I asked, confused. I didn't remember any place in the village being called that.

"It's another name for Kangaskan's Cafe. You know, the one we sat beside earlier today," Eden explained, "But Sylveon, why can't you give us our reward now? Not that I'm anxious for it, of course"

"Oh no, I'm afraid I have nothing useful on me right now. I need to check through my storage and decide what to part ways with," Sylveon replied with a wink aimed at me, "I think I have something good for you, Snivy. It'll amp up that hidden beauty of yours"

"Hidden… beauty?" I suddenly felt a little self-conscious, "I'm in no need of such things"

"Oh posh, every lady deserves to indulge with their appearance. Besides, I know it'll prove useful in dungeons too," Sylveon assured with a smirk, "But that'll have to wait until I get it delivered to the cafe. For now, I must return home. Goodbye and thank you again, brave rescuers!"

"Bye! And be careful out there!" Eden waved Sylveon goodbye and she left, heading towards the forest district I originally came to the village from, "Well that was a job well done. Our first one as Team Emberlight too!"

"Yeah. The attack from Stunky and Mr Mime was pretty dicey, but it still went well," I replied. I was still a little taken aback by Sylveon's comment about beauty. I noticed Eden blushing around me occasionally so I wonder…

"Let's check if there's anything new on the Connection Orb, now that we finished Sylveon's request," Eden broke me out of my thoughts and pulled out the Expedition Gadget, turning it on to reveal the connection grid, "Hey, we got a new line here. It says that because we connected to Sylveon, we're connected to her friends as well in a way. One of them is Vulpix"

"They don't seem to need help right now though," I observed, looking at Vulpix's portrait in the connection grid. It was greyed out and didn't have any signs of distress, "So our work is done for the day"

"Yeah. No other connections are present besides those two," Eden frowned before turning off the gadget and putting it back in his bag, "Anyways, you wanna go talk to Nuzleaf about dinner? I'm gonna head home to rest"

"Yeah sure. I'll come knocking if he says yes," I nodded before the two of us headed back home together, weary from our adventure, "See you in a bit Eden"

"See ya. Hopefully you come by in time for dinner!" The fox laughed before going inside his house. I unlocked the door to Nuzleaf's and instead of the man himself, I found a note on the table.

" _Again? Don't tell me Nuzleaf is out on another urgent mission,"_ I thought exasperatedly as I set down my dungeon bag and picked up the note, " _Of course he is"_

""Dear Azri,"" I read aloud to myself, ""Sorry again for running out on you, but another one of my former comrades was calling me and I owe them a debt, so I couldn't refuse. I'm leaving the house in your care for about… a day or so. Take care of yourself, remember to go to school and watch out for those Beheeyem! Signed, Nuzleaf""

" _Welp, guess I'm not getting that permission to join Eden for dinner,"_ I thought to myself as I folded up the note and put it back onto the table, " _Though there's no harm in going if I just lock up the house, right?"_

Looking around the house, I didn't spot any food lying around, so Nuzleaf must've taken the bread and jam with him. I was left with plain old apples for dinner if I stayed home.

" _If I lock up, the house is safe. Nuzleaf won't get mad at one little excursion,"_ I told myself before pivoting on my foot and walking towards the door. Closing up the house behind me, I headed towards Eden's house beside me, where I smelled delicious food all the way from outside. Carracosta must've been in the kitchen. I grabbed a string tied to a bell outside and rang it, the loud sound resounding through the village.

"Hm? Who might that be?"

"Oh! That must be Azri!"

The door opened to reveal both Carracosta and Eden. The massive sea turtle was wearing an apron, which looked a little odd on a Pokemon. Eden meanwhile looked like he's been rolling around in bed, since his fur was all disheveled.

"Azri! Did Nuzleaf say yes to having dinner?" Eden asked excitingly.

"Actually, he left earlier today. I'm here on my own accord," I replied and Eden looked briefly confused for a second before shrugging, nodding in happiness at the same time, "I locked up the house, so I doubt Nuzleaf would be mad if I stayed over for a bit"

"Hmph, Nuzleaf and I are old friends. He wouldn't mind, as long as I treat you properly," Carracosta rumbled, "Now you two children go inside and play. Dinner won't be ready for a while"

"Alright! Come on, Azri. Follow me inside," The Fennekin urged, grabbing onto my hand and dragging into his house, "Let's go to my room!"

Dragging me through Eden's kitchen and living room, we proceeded up the stairs to the second floor. I didn't even notice before how big Eden's house was. It was nearly twice the size as Nuzleaf's, although with a lack of family, I doubt Nuzleaf would've needed the space. On the second floor were two bedrooms: one for Carracosta and Eden's mom, Lana and the other for Eden himself. The fox led me into his quarters, which was lined with blue wallpaper depicting a clear sky.

"Hope you uhh, don't mind the mess. I never have time to properly clean these up," Eden said sheepishly once he let go of my hand. All over the room were books, toys and random bits and bobs strewn around. A bookshelf leaned in a corner of the room next to Eden's straw nest of a bed. An oak table was on the opposite side with even more stuff piled on it, most notably a giant tome and a candle that I was afraid would set the whole house ablaze, "Lemme just clear the area a bit"

As Eden went around cleaning his room, I decided to look around a bit more. Upon further inspection of Eden's desk candle, I noticed that the wax wasn't melting at all. It must've been fueled by magical fire, which explained the lack of smoke emitting from the flame. Scorch marks lined the walls and ceiling, but I guessed that was from Eden's failed experiments. It didn't help that some boards in the floor creaked more than others.

"Aannnndddd… that's it. Looks nice and organized now," Eden proclaimed proudly, breaking me out of my thoughts. Turning around, I saw a stack of books and journals beside the overfilled bookshelf. Beside it was a plastic bin filled with random toys, "Soo… what do you wanna do until dinner? We've got no jobs to do"

"I wanna see that book over there," I gestured to the huge white and gold tome taking up most of the space on Eden's desk, "You mentioned a book being too big to carry in your bag, right? This is the one?"

"Ohhh yeah. That's the explorer guide I mentioned," Eden nodded excitingly and went over to his desk, pulling the book off and laying it down on the floor before sitting down, quickly scanning the pages, "Come here and look with me. This book details everything an explorer should know"

"I guess this is where your lust for adventure came from, huh?" I asked as Eden went to a random section of the book. I glanced at the cover and saw that Eden's mother wrote it herself, "When did you get this book anyways?"

"I had it for as long as I remember. My mom used to read it to me at night before I fell asleep," Eden replied with a wistful tone, "And once she left, this is the only physical memory I have of her"

"Then I'd imagine the book is very special to you then"

"It is. I said it was too big, but that was partially a lie," Eden set down the book and headed to his bookshelf. I spared a glance at the page he left at and the section was titled "Berries and Seeds in Dungeons" complete with pictures and full descriptions. Lana really went all out, "My mom also produced a smaller, leatherback copy of the guide for ease of use. But I don't want any of this stuff getting damaged"

"Understandable. That's the only memento you have of her now," I took the leather copy of the explorer guide from Eden, flipping through the pages. The book was smaller and more compact, but lacked the detailed pictures the bigger copy had. I suspected Lana made the big one specifically for her infant son, "I was about to ask if I could have it to use, but well…"

"You can have it"

"What?"

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't trust that book to anyone, but you're my best friend, Azri," Eden shrugged, "I trust you. Plus, there's no worth in a book if it's going to gather dust in my room. I still have my big copy anyways"

"Oh, uhh… thanks Eden. That's sweet of you," I replied, a little embarrassed. I didn't have my dungeon bag with me, so I'd have to hold onto the guide for now, "Now then, will you teach me about exploring a dungeon?"

"Oh yes, definitely!" Eden nodded enthusiastically before sliding beside me, "Now listen close. Once I'm done, you'll be an expert dungeon trekker like the best of them!"

"Go ahead then, professor"

…

"-and these things are Wonder Tiles. They cure "debuffs" when you step on them," Eden rambled half an hour later, pointing to a green square tile picture, "Although with your Contrary ability, I don't think you have to worry about that"

"Good to know in case I forget about the ability. I think I need conscious thought to activate it, like your Magician," I shook my head, "Since it never activated until the battle with the Poliwrath before"

"True. Anyways, that's all you need to know about, I think. I taught you how to recognize berries, seeds and dungeon elements," Eden finished off, "It sucks how there isn't a section about emeras in here though. Maybe Mom didn't know of them before writing it"

"Yeah emeras only started showing up in our dungeons once we went into Glittering Mountain," I nodded in agreement, "It's strange. They feel like a recent discovery"

"Maybe they were. Watchog wasn't very thorough with his explanation," The Fennekin snickered before closing up the explorer guide and putting it back on his desk. The fox then took the opportunity to stretch, yawning in the process, "What do you wanna do now? I don't think dinner is ready y-"

"EDEN!" Carracosta's voice hollered from the first floor.

"Yeah?!" Eden shouted back.

"Come down to strengthen these flames! My burner isn't going well with this wind!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Eden called before turning back to me, "Be right back. Feel free to read something while I'm gone, alright? I won't be gone for long"

"Sure thing. Good luck," I told the fox and he grinned, dashing out of his room to join his dad downstairs in the kitchen. I turned towards the bookshelf and scanned the array of novels on display. Ideally I was looking for stories about those legendary "human turned Pokemon" Silvin and Alfrin. I felt that by reading about them, I can understand more about my role in this world.

" _I was transformed and brought here for a reason"_ I reminded myself, " _Maybe one of the old stories can help me recognize that"_

I dug through my memory to try and remember what stories the two legends were from. I remembered Eden and Ampharos mentioning Calamity's Beginning yesterday, but that probably wasn't what I was looking for. I tapped my head, trying to uproot more memories. I distantly remembered a conversation with Eden back in Nectar Meadow, but he never dropped a book name.

"I guess I have to look for it myself," I muttered before pulling books off the bookshelf, letting the leatherbound volumes pool up in a stack around me, "Let's see… The Three Little Grumpigs, The Little Primarina, A Blademaster's Duty, Master Thief's Successor, Memoirs of the Holy War…"

" _All of these books don't feel right. I can sense it,"_ I thought as I put the books back on the shelf, pulling off another set of five, " _Galvantula's Web, Old Stoutland Yeller, The Summoner's Trials, Astral Genealogy, Legacy of White Wings… none of this is right either"_

"Azri! Dinner's ready!" I heard Eden's voice cry from downstairs, breaking me out of my thoughts. I hastily put the books back into the Fennekin's shelf and hurried down to Eden's kitchen, where a table of heaping food was waiting for us. Bowls of steaming vegetables were on the kitchen table, along with fresh fruit. It smelled divine, "There you are! Everyone's gotta experience my dad's cooking once in their lives"

"Hmph. This is a simple serving of dinner. Nothing more," Carracosta rumbled modestly, "You're just lucky that you decided to come by when I cooked a fresh batch. Otherwise you'd be dealing with leftovers, Azri"

"I doubt that matters, given what's in front of me," I licked my lips, getting uncharacteristically giddy. What was it with food that made my emotions flare up? I took a seat beside Eden and stared at the assortment of gourmet in front of me. What should I even pick first? The red berries studded with seeds? The brown tubers cut into wedges?

"What are you waiting for?" Carracosta asked, "Dig in"

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time deciding what to eat. I'll uhm… try these first," I nabbed a plate Eden passed to me before piling on the red berries, tentatively raising one to my mouth and biting it, "Mmm…"

"Good, isn't it? Strawberries are the best," Eden grinned as my reaction. So those were the names of these things. The sweetness of the berry exploded in my mouth and overloaded my apple-fueled taste buds with sheer flavor. Addicted to the taste already, I found myself snarfing berry after berry, "Ha ha! Someone's gluttonous today"

"You can't blame me. I've never had food like this before today," I shrugged once I polished the five strawberries before eyeing the wedges, "What are those?"

"Potato wedges. Always a reliable food source," Carracosta answered, "And delicious with the right spices"

"Don't mind if I do then," I took a couple wedges and gave them a taste. It was totally different than the strawberries, which seared my mouth with sweetness. The wedges instead were salty and tinged with spicy flavor. It must've been those spices Carracosta mentioned, "Wow… that's incredible…"

"Look at you, Azri. Such a calm, dignified lady on the outside and now you're rendered speechless by food. I found your weakness now," Eden teased and I shot him a short glare before smiling, resigning myself to my nature. No need to hide it, since I trusted Eden anyways. And this was just unveiling more of my forgotten persona from months past, "We should have you over more often"

"Bring Nuzleaf with you next time. I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Carracosta suggested as he drank from a large chalice, "The man's always been stingy with his money. Food like this is a luxury"

"That'll be nice. A gathering of two families," Eden smiled as he put a couple beans and white cauliflowers on his own plate, "Hey, here's another idea. Why don't you stay here for the night, Azri? We could have a sleepover!"

"Hmm…" I thought about the idea briefly while munching on my potato wedge. Nuzleaf was out of town and I securely locked his house. The idea of sleeping at Eden's house sounded fun, but where would I find a bed? I only spotted one in Eden's bedroom, "I'd be up for it, but where would I sleep?"

"You could use my mom's bed. She's not around to use it," Eden replied before turning to Carracosta, who was quietly drinking deep, "Can Azri stay tonight, Dad? Please?"

"As long as you two don't cause a ruckus, I'm fine with it. Remember your curfew, Eden," Carracosta eyed me sternly, "And Azri, don't keep him up. The boy needs his energy during the day and he's a disaster without a good night of rest"

"Daaadddd that was when I was a kid! I'm fine now!" Eden whined, which sparked a hearty laugh out of me, "I'm a big boy"

"And that doesn't mean you can skip curfew. Having a good night's rest is paramount to everyone," Carracosta countered easily, "Including adults like me and Nuzleaf"

"Nuzleaf does seem to be sleeping a lot from the times I come home after school," I mused, "He likes his beauty rest, I suppose"

"Sleep is one of the best things you could do for your body if there's nothing else to do," Carracosta nodded in agreement, "Heals your body and soul"

"Well, we know that work never stops for you, Pops," Eden giggled, "So you can't laze around as much as Nuzleaf"

"Hence why I sleep so heavily at the times when I can," Carracosta replied without humor, "And I want you to do the same. You need the energy for your activities during the day"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you Dad…"

"I'll make sure he goes to rest. I'm sure he's already tired after our excursion after school," I said, nodding to Eden. I wasn't sure if Carracosta was aware of our status as junior expedition members yet, but given his adamant nature against Eden exploring, I didn't want to specifically bring it up, "We played for a while in the School Forest, didn't we Eden?"

"Yeah! It's amazing how big that forest is. Dungeons are weird, y'know?" Eden replied with an easy smile. Carracosta frowned, not exactly catching on before shaking his head, digging into his own food. Dinner went on uneventfully after that, but never let it be said that Carracosta's cooking wasn't good. I envied Eden for having something like in his life.

Food is good.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Emberlight Savior  
_

_Level 14_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Pursuit and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Emberlight Rescuer  
_

_Level 13_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Psywave and Ember_


	14. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second job of Team Emberlight takes them to the Cave of Training, where they discover an illustrious dojo for Fighting type Pokemon. Inside the Cave of Training is an intense challenge for the trainees and they won't hesitate to take Azri or Eden's lives in order to fulfill their class's rules. Will an unexpected ally keep the duo safe or will they succumb to the fists of fury and the darkness of the unknown?

"Remember, I don't wanna hear a peep out of you two until morning," Carracosta warned as he stood beside Eden's door. We moved Lana's bed to Eden's room after dinner and that's where I would be sleeping for the night. It was placed beside Eden's own bed and next to the window, where moonlight was beaming through, "No talking, jumping around and especially no explosions or magical leakage, got it?"

"Right, right, I gotcha Dad," Eden replied quickly, seemingly eager to get his dad out of the picture. The fox pushed his door closed the moment Carracosta stepped out and turned back to me with a grin, "Frankly, I'm surprised he doesn't catch on to my antics anymore"

"Makes me wonder how he felt about us going to Nectar Meadow," I said as I crawled into bed, lying down and trying to get a comfortable position, "Didn't he strictly forbid you to go?"

"Yeah, but he was working out in the fields the entire time we were there, so he didn't notice," Eden shrugged, "I definitely didn't tell him, so he doesn't know a thing. Got off scot-free"

"Good for you," I replied slowly. I was sleepy from the delicious dinner I had, so I was prepared to snooze right then and there. But glancing at Eden's bookshelf in the nighttime darkness reminded me of something, "Hey Eden, you know the stories about Alfrin and Silvin? The humans turned Pokemon?"

"Yeah. What about it?" The fox asked as he laid down on his bed, facing me.

"I was wondering if you had the books detailing their adventure, if it was ever released," I requested, "I was looking for it while you helped your dad with dinner, but couldn't find anything that tugged at me"

"Ah right, those stories. I know Alfrin's story was written down, since his wife, Erdalla wrote it," Eden got up and walked to his bookshelf, grabbing a leatherbound book the size of Lana's mini explorer guide Eden gave me. On the cover, dashed in golden ink were the words "Fateful Saviors", "Here it is"

"What about Silvin's story?" I asked as I took the book, opening it up. It was twenty four chapters long including the prologue and epilogue.

"That one was never officially chronicled," The Fennekin answered as he slid next to me to look at what I was reading. I was in the prologue, starting at the beginning, "Silvin's story was handed down by word of mouth, like the culture of ancient Pokemon. Years later those words would become words on a page, but they may or may not be the true events"

"I see. I suppose I'll never get to know this Silvin's full story then," I shrugged as I flipped through the copy of Fateful Saviors, reveling in the sheer volume of work put into it. Erdalla clearly valued this a lot, "At least I have this to learn about Alfrin. Thanks Eden"

"No problem. Maybe learning more about other "humans turned Pokemon" will let you understand more about yourself," Eden suggested and I nodded, "In that case, you can keep the book with you"

"Seriously?" I dropped the book on the ground, taken a little aback, "You're already letting me have your mom's explorer guide and now I can have this too? Won't you miss them?"

"Meh, I've read and studied their stories for years now. I practically know them like the back of my paw," Eden replied smugly as he picked up the leatherbound book, handing it back to me, "These kinds of Pokemon really fascinate me. That they get to explore far-off dungeons, save the world and become famous for it… I wanna be like them someday"

"Makes sense for you," I nodded as I placed the book back down on the ground beside my bed. I was too weary to read it now, "Anyways, thanks for the book. I'll read it whenever I have the time"

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it, even if you don't find the answers you need," Eden grinned as he laid down on his own bed, his blonde fur standing out in the platinum moonlight, "It's a great story"

"I'll take your word on it," I nodded before curling up on my bed, preparing to close my eyes, "Goodnight Eden"

"Goodnight," I felt the fox itch over to me before pecking my cheek with a kiss. My eyes snapped open instantly to see the Fennekin blushing madly, "S-sorry. My mom always did that before putting me to bed, s-so I uhm…"

"Don't worry about it. It's… soothing actually," I touched my cheek briefly with a slight smile, "Do mothers usually do this to their children?"

"I think so. They do it to show affection, tranquility and safety without being direct with it like on the lips," Eden was looking away now in embarrassment and I found that kinda cute, "A-anyways, I just thought to do it to emulate my mom so uhm… goodnight"

" _Heh, it's cute seeing him flustered. What a gentleman,"_ I thought sarcastically as I watched Eden curl up on his bed and close his eyes, " _What an interesting day this was…"_

Yawning quietly into the darkness, my eyes fell and I entered the world of slumber once more, with Eden's accompanying light snores.

…

I woke up the next morning to sunlight beaming through the window as usual. Blinking the crust out of my eyes, I got up to see Eden tinkering with his expedition gadget. The bright blue light contrasted with the generally beige and golden surroundings.

"Any new job requests?" I asked as I wiped my eyes to shake off my drowsiness.

"There's one here by Vulpix. You know, the same one we got connected to yesterday thanks to Sylveon," The Fennekin replied as he tapped on the gadget screen before turning it around to show me. Vulpix's post was up, "It says that she lost her dungeon bag in the Cave of Training a little north of here on the fifth floor"

"Damn. That's the second person who got their dungeon bag robbed," I remarked as I stretched, hearing my bones crack, "Is there really nothing else for thieves to steal?"

"What do I know about Pokemon like that? I guess they steal the bags because they contain the most loot," Eden shrugged, "It's like how thieves in stories always steal the woman's purse"

"Purse?"

"There's like… dungeon bags, but exclusively for women," The Fennekin described carefully, "They're smaller and typically carry things women use, like makeup, accessories and whatnot. At least that's what the stories tell me"

"What purpose would they need for such things…?"

"Again, what do I know? I'm not a girl and my mom wasn't one of those people either," Eden shrugged again, "Maybe it's to amplify their beauty, like Sylveon said yesterday"

"I still don't get that," I shook my head, "But that doesn't matter. How far is the Cave of Training from here?"

"Hmm…" Eden glanced at his gadget again, swiping the screen, "It's northeast of here, beyond Glittering Mountain. It says it's the prime training spot for Fighting type Pokemon, so once we see them, we know we're there"

"Gotcha. I guess that's why they call it the Cave of Training," I nodded before making my way to the door, "Anyways, let's have breakfast before heading to school"

"Oh yeah, my dad makes amazing pancakes. It's good you stuck around!"

…

Once again, the school day passed with little fanfare. Summer was approaching, so lessons were more lax and not exactly important to pay attention to. I was starting to wonder if enrolling here was even worth it, now that I was generally accepted by the villagers and a capable explorer in my own right. After school, me and Eden left the village and went towards the Cave of Training. It was handy that the gadget came with a map.

"Okay, we're past Glittering Mountain. Just a little further ahead should be the mountain range with the Cave of Training," The Fennekin said before putting his gadget back inside his dungeon bag, "Just as a reminder, Vulpix's stuff are on the fifth floor, so this should be an easy job"

"Yeah. Five floors. No problem," I nodded, rolling my shoulders before examining the landscape around me. Beyond Glittering Mountain was a rolling plain with little vegetation and other features around, besides a couple trees and hills here and there. What a boring place, "Wonder what rewards we'll get out of it"

"I'd like to get a TM personally. It'll be nice having a new move on command that isn't Flame Burst and Psybeam," Eden chewed his lip, "And no, desperation attacks like Fire Blast and Heal Pulse don't count"

"What are TMs?"

"They stand for Technical Machines," The Fennekin replied with a hint of excitement. I guess Eden loved explaining and teaching things, "They're awesome, magical and ancient technology that instantly teaches you a move upon use, given that you can learn it. I think about one hundred TMs exist out there"

"Interesting. How do they "instantly teach you a move" though?" I frowned, "That sounds a little fishy"

"Well, I told you it was magic. When you stare into the TM disc, the knowledge just gets implanted into your brain or something," Eden shrugged, "I really want a Flamethrower TM personally. A nice upgrade to Flame Burst"

"I'll stick with my trusty Leaf Blade. Can't get more reliable than that," I summoned my sword on instinct. For some reason, it felt comfortable in my hands, so I was going to hold it for a little while. Not like it would drain my energy, "If I come across a TM I can use, I'd happily take it though"

"Hm, you know what you could really use? An Energy Ball TM," Eden said. I was starting to hear sounds of shouting and people fighting on the horizon, so we must've been close, "That's a Grass type move that lets you attack from a distance"

"That'll be nice. I have to resort to Twister for long range combat," I sucked in a breath as I slowly did the motion for Twister, twirling my snake body in a circle, "And that's proven unreliable for the whole time I had it"

"Yeah, a draconic tornado isn't going to do much when you're… not a dragon," The Fennekin laughed, "Ah, but that's wishful thinking. We don't know what Vulpix will give us as a reward"

"Or if she even will at all," I shrugged, "She isn't obligated to do so, right?"

"I suppose not. Saving others is enough of a reward personally," Eden smiled. What a goodie two shoes, "Anyways, here we are. The Cave of Training"

I looked forward and saw we were at the foot of the fairly tall mountain. There was a staircase leading up to the cave entrance and all around it, I saw Mienfoo, Mankey, Machop and Meditite training rigorously. All of them were doing the same moves in formation while a Machoke or Mienshao barked at them. I suppose those were the instructors.

"Hail, travelers! What brings you to the Fighting Dojo?" A loud voice accompanied by massive footsteps called towards us and I turned to see a massive dinosaur tromping towards us. Eden yelped in fear and hid behind me, but the beast flashed a big grin, "Hey now, no need to be afraid of me! I'm Tyrantrum, the boss of this place. You are?"

"I-I'm Azri. This is Eden," I replied, a little nervous. I understood Eden's fear. The mere size of the dinosaur's jaw and teeth scared me to my core. It took all my courage to even speak properly, "We came here for a job request. We're apart of the Expedition Society"

"Hm, Society members, huh? Aren't you two a little young for that?" Tyrantrum had a brief moment of confusion, "Ah well, I don't care how the Society handles their rules. How far are you heading down the cave?"

"Down to the fifth floor," Eden answered once he came out from behind me.

"I see. There are plenty of our trainees inside the dungeon, since it's y'know… the Cave of Trainin," Tyrantrum warned, "And I'm afraid they're quite professional. You won't survive long down there. They'll think you're wild Pokemon"

"Can't you tell them to stop or retreat? There's something important we need to get back," Eden protested and Tyrantrum laughed a hearty laugh, "Ah!"

"I'm afraid not. Once they go into the cave, there's no leaving it until they finish," The dinosaur shook his head, "Our trainees go into the cave with no items whatsoever. Just their wits, brains and power. No Escape Orb for them is down there"

"We can't just forfeit Vulpix's request. Her dungeon bag is still down there," Eden told me before facing Tyrantrum, "Is there some way you can help us perhaps?"

"Mm… I could send one of our instructors to help you. They'll keep you safe and their authority will keep the students inside the dungeon at bay," Tyrantrum replied before letting out another hearty laugh, "Wait, what am I talking about? One of our rules in the cave challenge was to attack anyone on sight, even teachers. I'm afraid you're in for a rough one then, kids"

"Fine. We can take it," Eden nodded with a determined look on his face, "We'll appreciate the extra help though, if you're willing"

"And I'll provide it out of the goodness of my heart. LOTUS!" The Tyrantrum roared, which echoed through the mountain range. Both me and Eden had to cover our ears and yet miraculously, none of the Fighting type Pokemon training were affected. This must've happened often. In a flash, a Mienshao from atop the mountain leapt down and landed gracefully on their feet beside Tyrantrum.

"What is it? Who are these two children?" Lotus asked as he folded his robe-like arms on top of one another. His voice was serene, but with a sharp, serious edge to it.

"These are two members of the Expedition Society. They're here for a job request," Tyrantrum explained, "I want you to escort them to the fifth floor of the cave. Protect them and see them to their destination"

"And what about the trainees currently inside?"

"They made their decision when they took on the challenge. If they engage you, don't be afraid to fight back. Try not to kill them," Tyrantrum eyed us, "Same to you two"

"Very well," Lotus bowed to the dinosaur and he stomped up the mountain, presumingly to take over the class Lotus had to abandon, "I am Lotus, an instructor and monk of the Fighting Dojo. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Azri and this is Eden," I introduced myself and the fox beside me, "Thanks for helping us out"

"Don't mention it. I'm only doing what the boss tells me to," Lotus replied without emotion before turning his back on us, "Now follow me. I have a class to attend to and I must make this endeavor quick"

With a single leap, Lotus jumped up the mountain and landed in front of the cave entrance as graceful as before. Meanwhile, me and Eden were forced to run up the staircase leading to the training grounds, which was killer on my legs.

"Goodness… how do you do something like that…?" Eden wheezed once we caught up with Lotus, who stared at us with a look of disappointment, "I didn't think anyone could jump that high…"

"Hmph. I trained here from the minute I could walk and I've been here for a very long time. Longer than you two have been alive, I'd wager," Lotus replied flatly, "These kinds of abilities come with time and dedication. Now come along. I hope you don't slow me down as much as that display there"

"Sheesh. Harsh much?" I muttered as we entered the Cave of Training alongside Lotus. While the exterior of the area was unlike anything I've seen before, the actual dungeon was well… just a cave. It didn't even have sparkling jewels on the walls like in the coal mine or Glittering Mountain. Plus, it was dark, which I realized was the first cave dungeon to be so. Eden summoned a ball of flame by his side to provide light.

"How do students even train here in this darkness?" Eden marvelled, "Tyrantrum said that they go in here without any aid or equipment so…"

"Part of our training program is being able to fight in all conditions. The freezing cold rain, the burning sun and of course, in the dark. Being removed from your eyes powers up your other senses," Lotus closed his eyes and concentrated as his ears bristled, "And such senses make you rely less on your eyes. Helpful for when...

Suddenly, I heard the air rustle with movement and I summoned my Leaf Blade, ready to attack. Eden's fireball light didn't give off nearly enough to see everything around me, so I was on edge. The brush of movement went behind and…

"... You're caught off guard," In a flash, Lotus rushed behind me and slapped away our assailant: a Machop. While it was stunned from Lotus's attack, I lunged at it with Leaf Blade, but it recovered quickly and parried my blow, Karate Chopping my face. I managed to power through the pain and was about to impale the Machop when I remembered Tyrantrum's message to not kill the trainees, "Azri, stay focused!"

"H-huh?!" I was broken out of my thoughts of mercy when the Machop slapped me across the face with Wake Up Slap, bringing me to the ground. I made my Leaf Blade disappear and brought out my vines before suddenly, Eden's Psybeam slammed into the enemy and made him tumble to the ground, defeated, "Thanks Eden"

"Weak. You remembered the boss's request for mercy, but forgot that this is a wild setting. There are no rules here," Lotus said sternly as I pulled an Oran Berry out of my bag, eating it to restore my health, "The trainees and wild Pokemon here won't hesitate to end your life. You should adopt the same belief"

"Aren't these your students? Don't you care about their well-being?" Eden protested as we proceeded on through the dungeon. After the encounter with the Machop, I was extremely cautious, looking everywhere around me, "Do their lives mean so little to you?"

"Like the boss said, it was their decision to take on the challenge. Do you know what the dungeon is to our training program?" Lotus asked coldly, "It's the final challenge before graduation. If you can survive in this dungeon alone with no equipment or help, you've officially succeeded in the class. If you fail, then too bad. You lose your life"

"Heartless, the lot of you…" Eden mumbled and Lotus glanced at his direction before shaking his head.

"Do not try to hide your thoughts from me. My ears are incredible sensitive," The Mienshao warned, "And it's only by my boss's orders that I'm not beating you down for insulting our dojo's honor"

"Fine, fine. I'll keep my mouth shut…"

We continued on through the Cave of Training in silence. As cold as Lotus could be, I did find wisdom in his words. After my encounter with the Machop, I started using my other senses more to detect enemies. When our group was entirely silent save for our footsteps, it made it easy to discern movements in the air or the approach of an enemy Pokemon. I even managed to strike back against trainees trying to sneak attack us.

"Ha!" I summoned my Leaf Blade just in time to slash at a Meditite's face, who was trying to charge up Focus Punch. The slash disrupted its focus and the fiery glow around its fist faded. That didn't stop it from backing up and trying to get into a stance to attack, "Take this!"

I lunged at the Meditite with a stab, but the enemy Pokemon somehow managed to catch my blade and swing itself upward, using the momentum to land a powerful kick on my face. I tumbled to the hard ground, with the Meditite approaching to finish me off with Focus Punch. I thrust out my hand with Vine Whip and wrapped it around the Meditite's legs however, tripping it up out of nowhere and letting me rush forward.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Meditite screamed as I summoned my Leaf Blade without thinking and drove it into the heart of the enemy Pokemon, instantly ending his life. I pulled out the sword, dashing away the blood while shaking my head. It had to be done.

" _He would've killed me if I let him live. This is the path he chose and this is what mine led to,"_ I thought to myself as I rejoined Lotus and Eden. They were off dealing with other Pokemon flanking us, drawn to Eden's fireball light, " _Find peace in the afterlife"_

"Bah, this light is attracting enemies to us like moths to a flame," Lotus grumbled, "Do you people really need it to see?"

"Oh and I suppose you have night vision too?" Eden shot back, "We're not like you Pokemon. We can't see in the dark"

"Feh. And I can," Lotus spat, "I implore you to turn off that light and follow me. Better that we remain hidden from the trainees prowling this floor"

"How can we follow you in the darkness?"

"The same way Azri has been detecting enemy Pokemon with her hearing," Lotus tilted his head to me, "And you're a Psychic. You probably have something in your arsenal to bypass the darkness"

"Uhm… I could use this Luminous Orb to cast a spell and grant me night vision but…" Eden shivered upon looking at the looming shadows around us, especially combined with the the ones that began to move and jump around, "I'm never good with the dark"

"Pah, you could use some time in this school. Your will and mind need work," The Mienshao scolded, "Get to work on your spell and shut off the light. Me and Azri will handle the enemy"

"R-right"

"Hi-yah!" I lashed my vine around the neck of a Mienfoo who was coming down on my head with Jump Kick. Strengthening my grip on the enemy's neck, I choked it before slamming it on the ground, letting my Twister carry them away. Eden brought out his Luminous Orb as more Pokemon came by, drawn to our light. It really was a mistake to stop, "Eden, you better speed this up!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The Fennekin replied frantically, "This'll help slow them down. Psywave!"

Eden slammed his foot onto the ground, calling forth a powerful psychic shockwave that spread through the entire floor, blasting the minds of every Pokemon around us instantly. I could tell due to the sudden yelps and cries of pain. I could even hear Pokemon falling to the ground, indicating their defeat from the sheer pain alone. Only the Meditite could resist that.

"Okay, the coast is mostly clear. Cover me!" Eden nodded before holding the crystal ball up to his face, "Almight orb, transfer your powers unto me! Give me the power of light to pierce the darkness!"

A web of cracks grew on the crystal orb and a bright aura of light began growing around Eden, indicating more to our presence. Luckily, Psywave disabled most of them, so it was just Meditite and random wild Pokemon like Deino and Tyrunt.

"Fie! More enemy Pokemon beckons!" Lotus growled as he took down three Machops at once with a flurry of blows, "Watch yourself, Azri! Aura Sphere!"

Lotus gathered a blue sphere of light in his hands and fired it at a group of Pokemon heading towards Eden on his left, blowing them away. I was tasked with dealing with the Pokemon in front of me, which were a Scraggy, Bagon and Helioptile. The trainee and enemy Pokemon seemed to find Eden a much bigger threat than each other if they were banding together to fight.

"Well? Come get some!" I growled as I shoved my hand into my dungeon bag, finding a random orb and tossing it at the trio of wild Pokemon. Bewildered, they stopped in their tracks as sleeping gas expelled from the magical orb. Yelping, the trio breathed the gas in and collapsed on the ground, falling asleep instantly. Without a word, I dashed over to them and decapitated them with my sword. An easy victory, "You done yet, Eden?"

"Yep! Light's out!" The Fennekin called and his fireball died, leaving us in total darkness. I tried to discern any enemies around me before out of nowhere, something slammed into my jaw, making me dizzy. The attacker followed up with a blow to my neck before I could even respond, knocking me to the ground, "Azri! Ha-AH!"

A beam of light with Psybeam slammed into my attacker and knocked it out cold. I couldn't see who it was, but it didn't matter. It was down and we needed to go before more Pokemon detected us.

"Are you alright, Azri?" I felt Eden help me up and feed me a berry. I assumed it was an Oran Berry, so I snarfed it down, feeling my wounds heal, "Damn, good thing I had my night vision before I put out the lights"

"Enough talking, you two! Let's go while we have the advantage!" Lotus's voice hissed and I felt Eden grab my hand, dragging me along to follow the Mienshao. We were on the fourth floor now, so the next one should be where we find Vulpix's dungeon bag, "I found the stairs. Your destination is approaching"

We hiked up the stone steps to the fifth floor, where the first thing we heard were shouts and cries from other Pokemon. That was strange.

"YAAAARGGHH!" One Pokemon screamed, which made Lotus flinch. That must've been one of his students, "Damn… you!"

"Shouldn't have messed with me like that, Mikhail. Now both these items and victory are mine!"

"Grr… items. They broke the rules," Lotus growled and began swiftly moving towards the location of the voices, "I cannot abide this"

We followed the Mienshao as quickly as we could, but Lotus seemed to be in a hurry because we were quickly losing track of him. Luckily, he left footprints in the mud beneath us, which Eden could track. I was still holding onto his paw because I didn't trust in my hearing after the sudden attack one floor below.

"Victory? Don't play dumb. You know your father shamed mine in a duel. I'm fueled by pure revenge and adrenaline" The Pokemon named Mikhail cried, "I won't lose today!"

"In your condition? In your dreams!" The first voice countered, "Come at me, you pussy! I'll beat you and humiliate your family even more!"

"Try me!" Mikhail shouted and I began hearing a struggle occurring, with blows and punches being exchanged. Sounds of combat began echoing throughout the dark dungeon as fists met flesh and bones began cracking, "Urk… I won't give up so easily!"

"Oh yeah? Then have a taste of this!" The first voice cackled and suddenly, a powerful explosion rocked the floor, flinching me and Eden.

"He used a Blast Seed…!" The Fennekin gasped, "That's not allowed in stuff like this, right?"

"Absolutely not. We need to stop this quickly before things get out of control," I hissed and Eden nodded, running faster in pursuit of Lotus.

"Coward! Using items like that… that's against our dojo's code!" Mikhail screeched.

"So? They aren't here to see that. I'll prevail over you, codes be damned!"

"Stop this at once! Both of you!" Lotus roared as we finally caught up with the Mienshao, "You think nobody will be here to see your blatant disobedience of our dojo's code? Think again!"

"What's going on?" I whispered to Eden beside me, "I can't make out anything here"

"It's a Mienfoo and Scraggy. Scraggy's the one with the items," Eden replied before gasping, "Wait, that's Vulpix's dungeon bag!"

"M-master Lotus?! What are you-"

"No questions. I've seen enough," The Mienshao growled sternly, "Hand over the dungeon bag, Inga. These two explorers need it for their job request. It was unwise to use and abuse it to begin with"

"Y-yes, Master Lotus…"

I felt the presence of a Pokemon approach us and the rustle of a leather bag. Eden moved beside me, presumingly to take it back.

"Now then, all of us are leaving. You two need to be punished for this petty squabble," Lotus ordered, "And Inga, you need a firm reminder of our class's code. Perhaps running to Glittering Mountain and back with a dozen logs strapped to your back will suffice?"

"Ergh… yes Master Lotus…" Inga replied meekly.

"Well, with that taken care of, let's leave," Eden opened his dungeon bag, pulling out an Escape Orb, "Gather close everyone"

Shattering the orb, we were all warped out of the dark dungeon once and for all. That was certainly an experience I wouldn't forget soon.

…

"Looks like you two were successful. I hope old Lotus didn't cause you too much trouble. Ha ha!" Tyrantrum laughed once we were back outside. Immediately after returning to the surface, Lotus dragged Mikhail and Inga away, probably to dole out their punishment. That left us with Tyrantrum, who was ironically a much warmer presence than the cold master.

"He's… quite the figure. Cold and tactless, but wise," I remarked as I watched the legion of Fighting type Pokemon continue to train nearby the cave entrance, as if the infighting of their class hasn't affected them at all, "I'll definitely remember the lessons he taught while inside the dungeon"

"Hah! Even when you aren't his students, he finds a way to teach you anyway. Looks like my plan bore great fruits," Tyrantrum grinned and I frowned. He didn't call Lotus to assist us on a whim? This was all planned?, "Anyways, now that you finished your job, you two should be on your way now. Don't be afraid to come back"

"Thanks Tyrantrum. I honestly doubt that we would've survived without Lotus's help, so tell him we said thanks as well," Eden nodded as he clutched Vulpix's dungeon bag to his side, "See you around!"

"Farewell, you two!"

"Well that was definitely something," I told Eden once we were on the road back to Serene Village. It was late afternoon, so the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Hopefully Vulpix was waiting for us in Serene Village, "I didn't expect such an experience from this place"

"Yeah. I expected this to just be a normal cave Pokemon like to train at. Not a dedicated Fighting type dojo!" The Fennekin exclaimed, "That was one wild ride"

"You think we'll ever go back there?"

"I hope we don't. Being in the dark like that… ooohhhh," Eden shivered, "Don't like it, even with my night vision. I just hope no other Pokemon find themselves in peril there"

"Makes you wonder how Vulpix even lost her bag there in the first place. She doesn't sound like the person to be at a dojo like this"

"Definitely not. Guess we'll find out once we get home," Eden yawned, "Oh man, I'm sleepy now after that adventure"

"I don't want to carry you back. Save your energy until you hit your bed," I teased the fox and he pouted jokingly back, "If you're so tired, I can get the rewards from Vulpix"

"That would be nice, but remember that it'll be a little bit before our rewards come into the Cafe Connection," Eden yawned again before gasping, "Wait a sec. We didn't check the cafe for our rewards from Sylveon!"

"I'll take a look once we get home," I assured, "Just go home and get some rest. Then tomorrow, we can check if there are any new requests up"

"Yeah.. I'm too tired for anything more today," The Fennekin sighed and we fell silent after that. I didn't expect an ally like Lotus today, but he definitely taught us stuff that improved us as explorers. Maybe one day I would enroll in that dojo. Just maybe though.

You learn something new everyday.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Lethal Swordswoman_

_Level 15_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Pursuit and Twister_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Luminous Wizard_

_Level 14_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Psywave and Ember_


	15. Lethal Gambits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break has finally begun with Azri and Eden, which means two months of free time to explore dungeons, help Pokemon and push their goal to officially join the Expedition Society. And what better job to kick off the summer than subduing an ancient and powerful dragon rampaging in the once-peaceful Lush Forest? Will the duo finally meet their superior or will a risky gambit save the day?

"Thank you two so much for getting back my bag!" Vulpix exclaimed once we came back to the village by evening, "A thief ran off with it into the Cave of Training and well, I don't know what happened from there. I hope I didn't cause you two too much trouble!"

"No, it was fine. Nothing's too much for Team Emberlight," Eden proclaimed proudly, "We had some help from the cave's inhabitants as well"

"For one, the trainees inside the cave must've already defeated the thief," I deduced, "Since we found your bag alone there"

"Ah well, I'm just glad it's safe. Thanks again for your service," Vulpix strapped on her bag and turned her back on us, "See you two around"

"Wait, what? There's no reward?" I asked and Vulpix turned around with a slightly insulted face.

"Are you expecting one?" She asked with a sharp tone and I was about to reply before Eden slapped his hand on my mouth out of nowhere, silencing me.

"No, no! That's fine!" The Fennekin grinned at the Vulpix, who smiled slyly back, "No need to give us anything if you don't want to"

"That's a good attitude," Vulpix nodded and turned her back again, heading out of the village. Eden released my mouth and I stared at him with a deadpan look.

"It's good to be selfless, Azri," Eden said quickly, "You can't expect something out of everybody when you help them"

"I suppose you're right, but it still leaves a sour taste in my mouth," I replied, "That we suffered so much in the Cave of Training just to get nothing except a word of thanks"

"Helping others is enough of a reward," Eden countered and I grumbled gibberish to myself. What a white knight, "That and we learned how to be better explorers through Lotus's lessons. That's good enough, right?"

"I guess…"

"Speaking of rewards, you should go check for Sylveon's in the Cafe Connection," The Fennekin suggested, pointing to the large building beside us. Inside the cafe were tons of bustling Pokemon eating, drinking and talking to one another. I didn't pay attention to it before, but a lot of outsiders passed into Serene Village and all of them headed to the Cafe first, "Go and talk to Kangaskhan at the front desk for them. I'm going home to rest"

"Let's check who we connected to, now that we finished Vulpix's request," I suggested and Eden nodded, digging into his bag to pull out the Expedition Gadget. Turning it on, the connection grid came to life and I saw the lines connecting us with Vulpix extend outwards, "Let's see… Vulpix seems to be connected with a Pokemon named Axew"

"But he doesn't require any aid yet," The Fennekin shrugged before turning off the gadget, "So that wraps up our day today"

"Yeah, thankfully so. It's too late to head out on another expedition," I replied, glancing out to the sun dipping down the horizon on the lake side of the village, "Well then, I'm heading to the cafe. See you tomorrow, Eden"

"Bye, Azri. Have a good night!" Eden waved me goodbye and headed home. I turned beside me to the bustling cafe and went in. It was a lively place, with many Pokemon around indulging in social activity. Some were heading up and down stairs, which was where I assumed the bedrooms were. Eden did mention that the cafe doubled as an inn. I approached the front desk, where a kangaroo dinosaur Pokemon was mixing drinks. I assumed that was Kangaskhan.

"Excuse me?!" I called to Kangaskhan over the bustling chaos. The bartender picked up on my voice quickly and turned to me with a kindly smile, "I'm Azri from Team Emberlight. I'm here to pick up my rewards from a client named Sylveon"

"Ah yes! She came by not too long ago to drop your rewards off. You came just in time!" Kangaskhan put down the finished drink on the desk behind her and grabbed something from underneath the front desk. Hoisting it up in front of me, I saw that it was a small drawstring pouch, not even half the size of my dungeon bag, "Here they are. Sylveon sent another word of thanks with that package"

"Yeah uhh… thanks," I nodded to Kangaskhan before taking Sylveon's reward with me and leaving the cafe. I was hoping for something bigger than it, considering how much Roselia gave us for saving Budew, but I suppose not everyone had stuff to throw around. Plus, I was getting greedy hoping for more.

" _It's good to be selfless,"_ I reminded myself of Eden's words as I propped myself against the wall of the cafe and opened up Sylveon's pouch, which contained a looplet, a strange disc in a case and a note. The looplet had four notches, one more than the one I currently had and also had a mini shield design on the center. The disc was completely clear and I saw my reflection upon gazing on it, " _Let's see what Sylveon wrote here"_

"" _Hey there, Azri and Eden! I hope my reward reached you in time. Thanks again for saving me!""_ I read to myself, "" _Sorry for not being able to give much, but I'm sure this Cover Looplet will come in handy. And for you, Azri, I'm giving this Attract TM. You're already quite cute yourself, but this'll make any male fall head over heels for you. Use it on that Eden boy, alright? Oh and it proves useful for distracting wild Pokemon too. I suppose you'll find more use out of that hehe. Best regards, Sylveon""_

"So this is what Sylveon meant by "amplifying my beauty"," I grumbled to myself as I fished the Attract TM out of the pouch. I was contemplating whether to actually use it. On one hand, I didn't have many good moves aside from Leaf Blade, so picking up another would be useful. On another hand, that comment about Eden jabbed at me. Sure, he was my best friend, but forcibly making him fall in love with me with appearance and magic? That was borderline evil, "There's nothing me and Eden haven't overcome before. I don't need this"

I got up to throw the TM into the storage bin next to Kecleon's Market before thinking, " _Yet. There might be a time that our wands, seeds and orbs fail. It's slim, but I suppose this could prove useful"_

It pained me to do it, but I slipped the TM into my dungeon bag, hoping I would never have to pull it out and use it. As for the Cover Looplet, I replaced my old Looplet with it, depositing it into the storage bin. I didn't know what the cover part of the Cover Looplet referred to, but I figured it'll come in useful someday. Deciding I was finished for the day, I headed home.

…

The next day was the last day of school. Frankly, I was stoked since it allowed more adventure time for me and Eden. Plus, I wasn't learning much there anymore, so having the extra half of the day to sleep in, go on expeditions or generally hang around was appreciated. Eden told me on the way to school that summer break lasted two months.

"You only arrived here a month ago and we've been through so much together," The fox said with a grin, "Now imagine how much we can do with two and a half months worth of time. We'd be true members of the Expedition Society, I bet!"

"Easy there, bucko. We're still kids technically," I reminded Eden, "They won't be officially letting us in the Society anytime soon, no matter how much work we do as Junior Members"

"Right, right, but it's still good to think about. Just imagine all the Pokemon we could save and the dungeons we could explore. We'd cover the entire Water Continent at this rate," The Fennekin replied. He was more enthusiastic than usual today. Must've been the last day of school that was exciting him, "The thrill of doing that beats joining the Society. Just a little though"

"Only a little?" I teased and Eden snorted, "But yeah, I'm excited about it too. I mean, it's not like I have better things to do with all this free time anyways"

""Time is best spent helping others"," Eden quoted, "That's what my mom used to say. Our effort is never wasted"

"Good to know. By the way, you want to know what Sylveon gave us yesterday at the cafe?"

"Oh? Yeah sure, lay it on me"

"I got this new Cover Looplet," I replied, pointing to the silvery band around my leg, "And a TM"

"I don't assume the looplet is what she meant by "enhancing your beauty"," Eden shook his head, "What was the TM?"

"Attract," I replied and Eden turned as red as a tomato, blush marking his face instantly, "Don't worry, I didn't use it yet. It's stored away in my dungeon bag for the time being"

"O-oh, uhh alright," Eden looked especially nervous now. What? Was he afraid I already used Attract on him?, "Just be careful if you ever use that thing. I heard the bewitching magic of Attract is devastating"

"Don't worry about that. I'm not eager to learn this anytime soon," I muttered as I patted the side of my bag, "I'm just keeping around in case we come across something we truly cannot defeat. This is my trump card, like your desperation attacks"

"I see…" Eden replied uneasily. We couldn't continue that conversation however as we arrived at the school gates. Everyone was already seated and waiting for Mr Farfetch'd, "Let's hurry along. Class is about to start"

…

Like usual, class is unremarkable and boring. It went by a lot faster, likely because it was the last day of school. We were set to leave by noon when ordinarily, we'd leave by mid-afternoon. The topic of our final conversation of the school year was evolution, since Audino's lesson was halted by Roselia previously.

"Evolution signals a new stage of growth, both physically and maturity. This unlocks new power within yourself and enables moves you weren't able to use before. See Principal Simipour as an example," Farfetch'd rambled, "Some Pokemon, like me and Audino, aren't able to evolve and are referred to as "single stage Pokemon""

"Are single stage Pokemon already at the height of their strength and maturity then?" Deerling asked politely.

"It varies from Pokemon to Pokemon. Nearly every legendary Pokemon for example is already at the pinnacle of their growth from birth," Farfetch'd explained, "While Pokemon like Dunsparce seem to be perpetually stuck in a cycle of locked potential"

"But single stage Pokemon still need to train and mature like normal Pokemon, right?" Eden asked and Farfetch'd nodded.

"Naturally. It's just that they don't get a symbol of their growth through evolution. I look the same as a Farfetch'd freshly hatched out of an egg," The duck explained, "While Principal Simipour looks radically different from his pre-evolution: Panpour. Same goes for Vice Principal Watchog and a Patrat"

"When do Pokemon evolve anyways? I wanna look big and awesome!" Pancham piped up from the back.

"Again, it varies from Pokemon to Pokemon. Every Pokemon's way of evolution is different," Farfetch'd explained before pointing to Shelmet with his leek, "Shelmet, do you mind coming up here for a second?"

Silence. I glanced behind me and saw that the armored snail was snoozing like a baby. Can't blame him. The summer winds and heat were lulling me to sleep.

"SHELMET!"

"I'm awake!" The bug yelped and everyone laughed around us, "W-what did I miss?"

"What did I tell you about sleeping in class?!" Farfetch'd screeched, silencing everyone's laughter, "I needed you up here for a demonstration. Now come up!"

"Alright, alright… I'm going…"

Shelmet waddled up beside Farfetch'd and the duck fished into a satchel beside him, holding up a deck of flash cards.

"For Pokemon like Shelmet, his evolution is entirely unique. He requires either brawling with a Karrablast or being in close proximity with one in order to evolve," Farfetch'd explained, showing us a flash card depicting a blue and yellow beetle. Upon sight, Shelmet quickly shirked away from it.

"And why did you call me up here again?"

"To rouse you from sleeping. Now get back to your seat and pay attention," Farfetch'd snapped and Shelmet groaned, heading back to his seat where Pancham was smirking, "The point is that every Pokemon's method of evolution is different. All of us mature at different paces"

"So there's really no way of telling when any of us will evolve?" Goomy asked curiously and Farfetch'd shook his head.

"It's all up to your experience as a Pokemon and specific circumstances," Farfetch'd replied, "I will say that a common method of evolution is through life experience. By simply growing older, you might be able to change form"

"So some have it easier than others. Interesting," Espurr muttered and Farfetch'd nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Bug type Pokemon in particular like Caterpie and Weedle mature extremely quickly. In less than a week, they could reach the pinnacle of their power within their species," Farfetch'd explained, "Due to that however, the ceiling of their strength compared to other Pokemon is very limited"

Before anybody could speak up, the familiar clattering of a wooden bell rang throughout the school area, signalling the end of school. I pulled myself out of my slump and shook my head. As interesting as the talk of evolution was, it dragged on for a while.

"Ah, that's the bell. Have a good summer break everyone!" Farfetch'd declared and everyone cheered around us, instantly bolting out of the gate. I could tell that they were all excited for summer vacation too. Before I could even react, Eden grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom too.

"Finally! I thought class would never end!" The Fennekin exclaimed as we went down the path back to the village, "But now it's summer break, where we're free for two whole months! What do you want to do first, Azri?"

"Let's check the Expedition Gadget," I decided, "Let's see if there are any new requests for us"

"You got it," Eden nodded and dug into his bag, pulling out the Expedition Gadget. Booting it up, he stared at the neon blue screen for a second before nodding, "Yep, we've got something here. It's from Axew"

"The one we connected with via Vulpix yesterday?" I asked and Eden nodded, turning the gadget around to show me. Axew's post was about a rampaging Salamence in Lush Forest. I didn't know how any of the village inhabitants hadn't heard about it yet, but I suppose it was our duty to carry it out. Still… a Salamence. That sounded strong.

"We have to subdue Salamence alongside his friend, Axew. But I've heard many things about Salamence," Eden said uneasily, "One of them claim that it's one of the strongest Dragon type Pokemon in the world"

"Dragon type? That doesn't sound like an element like your Fire or my Grass"

"Yeah well, that's how it's been since the dawn of time," Eden shrugged, "Dragons are above "generic" types like us, resisting Fire, Water, Grass and Electric. We won't be able to bring it down easily"

"But we have seeds, wands and I assume Axew is a Dragon too," I replied, "It's only one target. We can do this"

"Yeah. Just one target. No problem," Eden grinned sheepishly, "It's not like they told us to fight a Monster House or something"

"Nothing has beat us before when we're together. We got this," I said more forcefully, to encourage Eden, "Axew's relying on us"

"Yeah, you're right. Still, the idea of facing down a Pokemon as strong as this…" Eden shivered, "Ooh, it makes my heart pound"

"You sure you'll be alright going in?"

"Well, I can't leave you and Axew alone to fight Salamence," Eden replied as he slipped the gadget back into his bag, "I'll be fine. Axew's waiting for us at the edge of Lush Forest"

"Right. Let's hurry then!"

We ran through Serene Village quickly, making a pit stop at the storage bin next to the Kecleon Market to sort out inventory. Against Salamence, we needed every advantage we could get. All the Oran Berries and Tiny Reviver Seeds we picked up were stored into our dungeon bags. With inventory management done, we raced towards Lush Forest straight away, which looked normal as always. No sign of a rampaging dragon.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. You're Eden and Azri, right?" A tiny dragon with sharp tusks on the sides of its mouth greeted us once we reached the forest's edge, "The ones who accepted my call for help?"

"Yep, that's us. Salamence is inside the dungeon, right?" Eden asked and Axew nodded, "What got them into a rampage anyways?"

"I dunno. All I know is that he's causing rampant destruction inside, damaging the fabric of the dungeon itself. He's just that strong," Axew replied sadly, "I hope you two know what you're getting into. You're unevolved, so you won't be able to match him in strength"

"We know. But it would leave a bad taste in my mouth to abandon this job and let this chaos continue," Eden reassured, "Don't worry about it. We'll see Salamence defeated!"

"Alright, great! We don't have a minute to lose then," Axew grinned before charging into the Lush Forest dungeon, with me and Eden following behind. I noticed that Eden's hesitation disappeared completely once he spoke to Axew. Maybe he was simply too nice for his own good to avoid potential danger. Whatever it was, he definitely took on a different persona when dealing with clients, "Salamence should be on the fourth floor. I'd imagine the dungeon Pokemon are trying to defeat him themselves"

"Yeah, who wouldn't? Look at all this destruction…" I marveled as we blitzed through the simple dungeon quickly. Everywhere around us were fallen trees, smoked foliage and devastated ground, like a tornado ravaged through it. I didn't know what dungeons did with such environmental damage, but it didn't look pretty, "Just one Salamence did all of this?"

"Oh yes. Salamence is incredibly strong," Axew replied as we ascended to the second floor. All the enemy Pokemon were absent from the dungeon. I'd imagine they were either dead or fighting Salamence as we spoke, "It's why him being in a rampage is so dangerous. The only thing holding him back right now is the dungeon itself"

"What? Can he not escape it?" Eden asked, confused.

"His mind is probably in a frenzy, if the rampage is anything to go off on," I told the Fennekin, "Not to mention fighting all the wild Pokemon in the area. Finding the stairs is probably hard for him"

"And thank goodness it is. To have Salamence destroy Serene Village or our mountain home…" Axew shivered uneasily as we reached the stairs of the third floor quickly, "Do you two have a plan for putting him down?"

"We've got seeds and orbs. We may look young, but any Pokemon can be pinned down for eternity with the right combination of items," Eden grinned boldly, "And I've got my specialized wands too. Salamence won't know what hit him"

"Great. We might be able to pull it off then," Axew nodded, stepping over a fallen and burnt log. It was amazing how so much destruction warped the dungeon landscape around us. Now fallen trees and upheaved boulders bared our path, craters were everywhere and the distant roaring of a dragon was in the distance. It all combined to make the experience feel tense and suspenseful. Like the world knew this was going to be the toughest fight in our lives.

"We're close. Salamence is just ahead," Axew said gravely as we maneuvered around the desolated ruins of the dungeon. The sounds of fighting were loud, even though we were an entire floor away from it. I could hear Bouffalant charging to try and headbutt Salamence before a harsh slam rang through the air and the screams of the buffalo flying echoed, "Just hang on a little longer, my friend. We're coming"

Beside me, Eden was silent with a determined look on his face. Still, studying his expression, I saw traces of hesitation and doubt that only worsened as Salamence's fight against the wild Pokemon continued.

"It's too late to turn back now," I whispered to Eden, who only nodded, "Remember, I have Attract and Salamence is a male. If all else fails, I can force him to stop"

"What if the worse happens and he…" Eden gulped, not even wanting to spit out the next thought, "... Nevermind"

I was about to ask what he was about to say before we reached the stairs leading up to the fourth floor. The sounds of battle and draconic dominance were painfully audible now.

"Here we are. You two ready?" Axew asked us with a stern look. Eden nodded while I clutched my dungeon bag, feeling the Attract TM inside it. That was my secret weapon. I didn't think I would need it so soon, but this situation might truly call for it, "Okay, here we go. Salamence, we're coming to save you"

Carefully, the three of us entered the fourth floor and hell was already breaking loose. I could vaguely tell what was going on from the noises down below, but here it was taken to another level. Just up ahead of us were a swarm of the strongest Pokemon in the dungeon: Accelgor and Bouffalant being tossed aside like rag dolls. A duo of Bouffalant tried to strike Salamence from the side with Head Charge, but the dragon simply fired a spray of Dragon Breath, warding both off and starting a wildfire.

"No, no! We can't let you destroy more of our home!" An Accelgor wailed as it zipped over to the fire burning away the dungeon, throwing Water Shurikens to douse the inferno. In that distraction however, Salamence roared in defiance and swung his tail with Dragon Tail, instantly decapitating the Accelgor and forcing the rest of the wild Pokemon back.

"Salamence! Stop this right now!" Axew screamed as we made our way to the scene of the carnage. The wild Pokemon spotted us and immediately backed up.

"Retreat! Get more numbers!" Another Accelgor yelled and vanished into thin air, with the remaining Bouffalant dashing away. Salamence was too surprised by our appearance to notice and growled in challenge.

"Who are you?! More victims to the slaughter?!" Salamence roared in insane bloodlust, "I'll rend you all to ash, like I've done for all these Pokemon!"

To push his point, Salamence stomped over the body of the fallen Accelgor he decapitated, crushing the body to paste in his advance towards us. I saw plenty of ash piles and other mutilated bodies around the battlefield. Salamence's opponents, no doubt. The blood covering the dragon's body was an easy indicator too.

"Salamence, you've gone out of control! You need to stop this!" Axew begged, "You taken so many-"

"SILENCE! This entire world must fall by dragons!" Salamence roared, completely out of it. Seems like there was no choice but to beat him with force, "And I'll show you how! GRAHHHHH!"

Fire generated inside Salamence's maw as it prepared Flamethrower. All three of us jumped out of the way as the dragon blew his plume of flame, kickstarting more of a wildfire around the forest.

"Flank him! Keep him distracted!" I commanded and I ran towards Salamence with Leaf Blade drawn while Eden went to his opposite side, digging into his bag. I swung my sword straight towards Salamence's neck, but the dragon easily parried it with his claws, lunging forward with Fire Fang to chomp me up. I rolled aside just in time to hit the ground to dodge Dragon Tail, "Eden, Axew, duck!"

"Gotcha!" Instead of ducking however, Eden used Salamence's incoming tail to slam his Stun Seed into it, paralyzing the dragon's entire body, "Now Azri! Alliance attack!"

"Twister!" I called as I called up the draconic tornado to slice against Salamence's body while Eden shot his head with Psybeam. Salamence roared in pain as Axew joined along with their Dragon Rage, "Do it again! Pile on the damage!"

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Salamence yelled as he quickly shook off the Stun Seed's effects and slammed his tail into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked all of us backwards, "You think some seed will stop me?! Fruitless!"

"Then what about another?" Eden threw a X-Eye Seed at the dragon, but Salamence was smart. Fire gathered in his mouth and he roasted the seed the moment it flew through the air, "Okay, that didn't work. Azri, keep him distracted!"

"I don't think so!" Salamence decided to focus on Eden now, which put me into a panic. The dragon attacked Eden with Dragon Tail, which he thankfully ducked, before firing a Dragon Breath. Eden was left with no option but to counter with his own Flame Burst, which was easily overpowered. The Dragon Breath slammed against the Fennekin, sending his smoking body flying through the air. Axew was trying to capitalize on Salamence's distraction with Dragon Claw, but they were hardly making a dent on the dragon's tough scales.

"With the fox gone, now it's time for you to go!" Salamence roared and turned his attention back to us. Headbutting Axew away, the dragon charged towards me with Fire Fang. I rolled away before taking cover behind some trees, trying to formulate a plan. I couldn't stop to try and stop it with a seed. It shrugged it off too easily. I needed to run around Salamence and revive Eden. Maybe a wand will stop the dragon, "GRAHHHH!"

Salamence's mighty roar broke me out of my thoughts as his tail swept across the trees, leveling all of them. I took a quick glance with my hasty retreat to see Axew knocked out cold from the headbutt. Eden was nowhere to be seen, so I was alone. Curses.

"PATHETIC! I will end this right now!" Salamence snarled in victory as his wings beat and he rose into the air, gathering a massive fireball in his maw that would destroy the entire floor. I could feel the residual heat all the way from the ground, but there was nothing I could do. My seed throwing range wouldn't reach and my Twister definitely wasn't going that high. Was I doomed to watch as our lives were wiped out in one shot?

"Not so fast!" I heard Eden yell and two shots of intense magic fired at Salamence in the sky, hitting him dead center. An electrical current ran down the dragon's body as he fell down the sky like a stone, sleeping instantly. It was both a Petrify and Sleep Wand!

"Eden!" I cried and the fox emerged from the woods, looking beaten up, but still alive, "I'm gonna do it. We can't let Salamence rise again! We have to finish this now!"

"No, you're going to use…!" Eden gasped as I reached into my dungeon bag, pulling out the Attract TM, "You're using that to stop him?"

"What other choice do I have? Seeds are useless and Salamence…!" I glanced at the dragon, whose snores were slowly sounding like angry roars now, "Is about to wake up!"

"Impossible! Nobody can resist a wand that easi-"

"GRAAAHHHH! DAMN YOU FENNEKIN!" Salamence roared with primal fury as it glared with bloodstained eyes, "I'LL RIP THE FLESH OFF YOUR BONES!"

"Try me then! I'll scramble your mind to bits!" Eden yelled, despite his fatigue, "Azri, get going on learning that thing!"

"GROOHHHH!" Despite Salamence's show of intelligence earlier by targeting Eden, he was too consumed by rage now to notice me using the Attract TM. He charged at Eden, intending to swallow him up whole before the Fennekin fired a Psybeam at point blank range, stunning Salamence briefly and letting Eden dash away to cover, "GRR, STOP HIDING LIKE A COWARD!"

"Come and get me then!" Eden taunted as the air began to distort around him, his magical power increasing, "Or is your mind too broken to think properly? PSYCHIC!"

The air was rend asunder in front of Salamence as his brain was blasted by bits by the powerful attack. He reared back in mental agony before snarling and frothing, pushing through the pain and charging at Eden again. The Psychic attack clearly took a lot out of the fox and he scrambled to get away before suddenly…

"STOP!" I yelled, my voice resonating throughout the entire forest. The sheer command was so strong that it actually stopped Salamence dead in his tracks. Later did I realize Attract amplifies your voice to forcibly draw attention as well, "Stop this right now, Salamence and look at me!"

The dragon turned to look at me and instantly, his face loosened and his expression turned into one of pure lust as he gazed upon my body. I didn't know what I looked like to him, but Attract was definitely working.

"Uuhhh… uhhh… w-whoa…" Salamence's voice went down pitches as he struggled to even speak anymore, "Y-you… what is your name… beautiful and pure maiden?"

"Azri. And I-"

"Azri! T-that's a wonderful name, miss. I'm Salamence and uhh…" Salamence quickly became self-conscious, feebly trying to wipe the bloodstains off his body with his claws. I rolled my eyes, like I didn't already witnessed the slaughter of dozens of Pokemon. What a turn-off, "I'd love if I could take you up to the mountains to sightsee. Maybe then we can get to know each other better and I'd get a chance at that gorgeous, voluptuous body…"

Voluptuous? Did this dumb dragon even know what he was saying?

"Clearly you don't know how to talk to a lady if you let those thoughts run out loud," I growled and Salamence gasped in shock, "But I'll let you uhm… have my body if you stop this rampage. Stop destroying Lush Forest and killing its Pokemon"

I felt my words lace with alluring magic, the commands warping Salamence's already shattered psyche. The heat around us suddenly grew stronger and I internally gasped in horror at the thought that Salamence was in fact, growing more lusty at the mention of having my form.

"Of course, Azri! I'll stop immediately for you!" Salamence grinned, getting more giddy and bold. I was worried Attract's effect was starting to intoxicate him too much, "Now why don't we fly and be alone with each other? Ladies always marvel at the size of my-"

"Stop that thought. Right. Now," I groaned as I dug into my bag to pull out a Tiny Reviver Seed for Axew, "Uhh I mean, hold that thought. We have to go to Serene Village first"

"Whatever you say, darling"

Ugh, I was going to retch. Suppressing the urge to throw up, I revived Axew, who seemed immune to my Attract shenanigans and went to Eden, who was staring slack-jawed at me.

"Eden, wake up. We're leaving," I said sternly, exhausted from the fight with Salamence, "Eden?"

"W-wow… Azri… you've never looked so hot before…" Eden mumbled in lusty stupor. I groaned, already discontent with Attract's effects, "Can I have a-"

"Don't even THINK about it!" I slapped Eden across the face to snap him out of it, which seemed to work. Eden blinked in confusion, his eyes regaining their clarity. He looked at me up and down and didn't seem to be instantly entranced. Attract's aura must've been temporary, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah uhh… what happened? I heard you shout and then I looked at you and then…" Eden rambled, his mind still frayed by Attract, "My world just went white. All I saw was you. Your body was so shiny, alluring and sexy and-"

"Shut up, Eden," I sighed, really getting tired of both Salamence and Eden ogling over my form. This was a mistake. I would've taken being torn apart by Salamence over the humiliation of two guys fawning over me, especially one that was my best friend, "We're never talking about this again"

"Ah uhm… sorry…"

"Salamence! Are you alright?" Axew called to the dragon, who was still staring at me in stunned shock, "Salamence?"

"Hm? Oh, hello Axew. I'm just distracted by that radiant beauty over there," Salamence sighed and I slapped my hand over my head, feeling myself about to puke, "Did you see her yet? I never imagined a lithe form like that could be so enchanting…"

"... I think you lovestruck his brain too hard. At least he's not on a rampage anymore," Axew sighed as she approached us, "Anyways, thanks for subduing Salamence. I'll send a reward to the Cafe soon. You deserve a big one for this job"

"You know what? I'm not even going to be humble this time to sound nice. I need something good out of this," Eden sighed, wiping the sweat off his body from the battle, "But yeah, it was our pleasure, Axew"

"What about Salamence though? I think you accidentally promised to go out with him," Axew pointed to the massive dragon, who was daydreaming. I grit my teeth, already regretting using this stupid move.

"Hey Salamence?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Salamence replied and I groaned. Just because I "promised" to go out with him doesn't mean I was already his spouse, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, but let me make this clear: I'm not ready to leave with you yet. I still have things to do in this world," I told the dragon gently. I wasn't eager to invoke his wrath by harshly rejecting his bewitched love, "Until then, live your life in the mountains. Wait for me"

"I'll go with you! I'll protect you with my life!"

"No! I need to walk my own path. I have business that only I can attend to," I replied quickly, lying through my teeth, "And that doesn't include you, Salamence. Please, just wait for me back at home. I'll be back"

"Promise?"

"... P-promise," I forced out. I hated that I was blatantly lying to Salamence, but it was the only thing I could do. I lovestruck his brain with Attract and I was paying for the consequences. If I denied him, I was sure I would get me and Eden fried, "Wait at home with Axew. Do it for me"

"Alright. Anything for you, sweet Azri," Salamence gave me a toothy grin as Eden sighed with exasperation, pulling an Escape Orb out of his bag. Shattering it without word, he transported us back outside the outskirts of Lush Forest.

"Before we go, I need a word with Axew," I announced and Salamence eyed me with confusion, "Privately"

Pulling the smaller dragon aside, I whispered in her ear, "Please, please, let Salamence forget about me. I didn't want to do this, but I can't possibly live with him"

"I'll try. I promise to find him another mate. Maybe he'll forget about you then if he sees someone more his size," Axew assured, "That was very brave of you, risking your body with Attract. I'll be sure to repay your sacrifice"

"Getting that massive dragon off my back is enough," I grumbled before leaning back to returning to the group, "Okay, we're finished. Salamence, take Axew home. Me and Eden are heading back to the village"

"See you around! Thanks again!" Axew waved us goodbye as she climbed on Salamence's back. The bigger dragon gave me a wink before flapping his wings off the ground and flying off into the distant horizon. It wasn't until both dragons were out of sight that I could finally breathe.

"Azri, are you really-"

"Not in a thousand lifetimes," I stomped off, frustrated. I was going home to sleep and wipe this nightmare from my head, "See you tomorrow, Eden"

"But it's only mid-afternoon-"

"See. You. Tomorrow," I said with more force and the Fennekin got the message. I sighed, slapping my forehead again. While the Attract TM saved our lives, it came with far more baggage than I expected. I nearly became a dragon's wife thanks to it.

" _Thanks a ton, Sylveon"_

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Unwilling Seductress_

_Level 17_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Lovelorn Sorcerer_

_Level 16_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psywave, Psybeam and Ember_


	16. Shadows of Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated battle with Salamence, Azri storms home to find Nuzleaf talking with a mysterious acquaintance, dropping cryptic hints of the future and who Nuzleaf really is. Azri confronts Nuzleaf directly, trying to clear the doubts and confusion in her heart. Meanwhile, Eden hears word of ghosts appearing in the empty school at night. Azri and Eden's wildly different fears will be tested on this day...

I went home miffed and grumpy. I'm sure I already expressed this many times to myself, but the experience with Attract left a seriously bad taste in my mouth. Bad enough that I humiliated myself in front of Eden, Salamence and Axew with it, I also used vile magic to love strike their brains to slurry oblivion. Luckily Eden snapped out of it, but Salamence seemed to be a different story. I sorely hoped he would never visit Serene Village again.

"Maybe I should ask Eden how to forget moves when I see him tomorrow," I muttered, "Because I'm NOT using this again. Ever"

Leaving the Lush Forest district and arriving into the village square, I headed to the storage bin beside Kecleon's Market before bumping right into Ampharos.

"Ow!" I grunted as I fell to the ground, picking myself up quickly. The tall yellow Pokemon went wide-eyed with concern and confusion, "Ampharos… can you please watch where you're going next time?"

"Sorry Azri, you know how I am," Ampharos replied sheepishly, "They don't call me the Dashing Wanderer for nothing"

"Clumsy Wanderer, more like," I mumbled before adjusting the dungeon bag over my shoulder, "What've you been doing here anyways? As far as I know, you've just been bumbling around the general area"

"Indeed. That's my way of fulfilling my goal here," Ampharos smiled, "I came here to observe and check if the village is safe. That's all"

"You came to check if the village was safe?" I repeated, confused, "You think there's something dangerous around here?"

"Well, I can't exactly plant a seed of panic in your head with that info. It's mostly speculation anyways," Ampharos tapped my head lightly, "Anyways, how have your expeditions been going? Where's that Fennekin?"

"Eden went home. We had enough of expeditions for today," I replied flatly, "And to answer your question, they've been… going well enough. I explored new dungeons I've never seen before with Eden to help others. It's quite fulfilling"

"You sound disappointed"

"Do I?" I frowned, wondering if my emotions were so easy to read, "Well, we got a job today to help take down a rampaging Salamence in Lush Forest. It was a hopeless battle and the only way to win was with an Attract TM I got from a client yesterday"

"And you're embarrassed about using it?"

"Very much so," I bit my lip, "It made me feel like a shameless harlot. A slut"

"Yes… I'd imagine it would be painful for you. You aren't the kind of Pokemon to willingly use such a move," Ampharos nodded in agreement.

"Say Ampharos, do you know how to forget moves? I want this damn Attract off of me right now," I grumbled, "I was going to ask Eden tomorrow, but you seem to be more experienced in general"

"Sadly no, I don't," Ampharos shook his head in denial, "Moves are very difficult to forget in general. If they are naturally learned, it's a part of your very being. Your core as a species. If it was learned from a TM, that's knowledge directly downloaded into your brain. Not so easily erased, I'm afraid"

"Great. Just my luck"

"What's wrong with simply not using it?" Ampharos suggested, "I understand it was humiliating to use it today, but make the resolve to not use it again unless it's absolutely necessary. You wouldn't want to get rid of a weapon like that"

"You don't understand. To have my best friend and a giant dragon pining for me, saying senseless things to have my body to themselves… it's disgusting. I abhor it," I grit my teeth, "If Attract is a weapon like you say, then I never want to draw it again. Even in the more dire of emergencies. I'd rather die than use it again"

"Hm, you're quite adamant about that. I suppose it can't be helped. It's understandable though, given what you've been through" Ampharos shrugged nonchalantly and I sucked in a breath, a little miffed that he was taking this so carefreely, "I hope you find a way to forget it soon"

"Yeah… thanks for the encouragement"

"In any case, I'm glad I got to see one of you before I left," Ampharos said, shifting the topic, "After all, I'm the Dashing Wanderer and wander I must"

"And I assume you've gotten your piece about the village?"

"That too. But mostly the wandering part," Ampharos nodded with a playful smile, "To that end, I won't be able to mentor you and Eden about expeditions anymore. You'll be on your own"

"I think we got the hang of it already, but thanks for giving us the opportunity to begin with," I said formally, "We never got to thank you after we rescued you from Poliwrath River"

"Ah, it's no problem. I simply wanted to awaken the potential that sleeps in children like you," Ampharos's smile took on a warmer ting, "You two may be young, but you're clearly capable. Continue helping Pokemon and you may find a place in the Society soon"

"Progress is progress. I'm sure Eden would be happy to hear that," I shrugged, "Now shouldn't you be on your way?"

"Yes, yes, it's time I made my grand departure. Say goodbye to Eden for me, alright?" Ampharos nodded before stumbling towards the Cafe Connection, "Farewell Azri. May we see each other again!"

"The exit is the other way!" I cried and Ampharos shook his head in embarrassed confusion before going the right way, quickly disappearing into the shade of the Foreboding Forest ahead. I watched him leave with a melancholic look on my face. While I didn't mind that he had to leave, he still left mysteries in his wake that I only remembered now. Flashing back to our conversation atop the hill, I questioned Ampharos on who he really was before Carracosta interrupted us. What coincidental and irritating timing.

"Why did I just remember that now before he left…?" I grumbled to myself, frustrated, "I guess we'll find out if we see him again. For now, focus on what's in front of you, Azri"

I sorted out my inventory at the storage bin, deciding to take a look through the copy of Fateful Saviors Eden gave me at the sleepover. I didn't have a chance to read it last night since I was too tired from the expedition in the Cave of Training. I was still equally as exhausted from the Salamence battle, but I liked making my time productive. Glancing at the sky, it was still mid-afternoon thanks to school letting out early. Plenty of time for a nice read and afternoon nap.

" _Inventory sorted. Time to go home,"_ I thought to myself as I dropped a Foe-Stun Orb into the bin, letting the magical storage do its work. Closing my dungeon bag, I left the village square and headed home. Before I reached the door however, I saw a shadow pass by the window, " _Huh. Nuzleaf must be home now. I should knock to be polite"_

I raised my hand to knock on the wooden door before suddenly, I heard a muffled voice from inside the house. I froze as a sudden fear stabbed into my heart. Nobody else lived in the house besides me and Nuzleaf and he didn't seem like the person who would invite people over. Surely he wouldn't talk to himself, so where was the voice coming from?

"-found the location of the water. I'm going to scout it out now,"

I gasped audibly at the clearly feminine voice coming from inside Nuzleaf's house. Strangely, the voice sounded like it came from across the village, not inside the abode.

"... Be careful. The village's Pokemon patrol that sacred spot day and night. You wouldn't be able to get in easily," Nuzleaf responded flatly and the female voice laughed softly.

"You think something like that will stop me? You underestimate a sorceress of my calibur, Nuzleaf"

"Don't go off bragging now," Nuzleaf warned, "We have **him** on our side. Don't invoke his dang ire with your vanity"

"Heh, thanks for the warning. But he isn't listening in right now, so I'm free to think and say what I like," The feminine voice laughed, "Freedom is truly wonderful, isn't it?"

"Ironic, considering your position right now, but yes. Freedom is liberation," Nuzleaf replied and I felt my heart pounding out of my chest. This wasn't how Nuzleaf normally spoke. Yet despite my terror, I didn't dare raise my hand to knock. I had to find out more, "Like mother and son, you're unchained from reality. That let you wander wherever you'd like and unveil any secret you sought"

"You know me well," The voice said modestly, "And one of those secrets gave me a revelation. The truth of this world and the cycle that must be kept in check"

"Don't remind me. Some things are inevitable, even if the world must fall for it," Nuzleaf said dryly, "Anyways, that's enough idle chatter. You should get to your mission now"

"Right. The one obstacle to his petrification… it will be wiped away with my magic," The voice assured, "Be seeing you"

"Good luck," Nuzleaf said finally and the voice seemed to go away. My heart was ready to burst and I finally mustered the nerve to knock on the door. I was shaking and confused from what I heard. Who was Nuzleaf talking to? Who was the "him" he and the voice referred to? What is this petrification?

"Azri?" Nuzleaf opened the door, looking surprised, "You know you didn't need to knock, right? You have the keys"

"I… Nuzleaf," I took a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves, "We need to talk. Right now"

"O-okay? I was expecting a warmer welcome from you since I just returned home. What's ailing you?" The doll asked with concern as he locked the door behind him before sitting on a chair by the table. I took the chair opposite of his, trying to comprehend all that I heard, "You look troubled, Azri. Is something wrong?"

"Nuzleaf… fess up. Who were you talking to? What were you doing on these "expeditions"?" I demanded and Nuzleaf flinched, looking surprised for a brief moment, "I'm sorry for being nosy, but I overheard a conversation in here with someone else. Where are they?"

"Azri, it's rude to eavesdrop-"

"Don't shift the goal post. I've been bottling this up ever since you first left and now I can't take it anymore," I grit my teeth, "Just tell it to me straight, Nuzleaf. Please. What are you doing? Who are you? What is this petrification that woman talked about?"

"Azri…" Nuzleaf slumped before sighing, "I suppose there's no hiding from you, isn't there?"

"You never should've hid from me to begin with," I glared at Nuzleaf, "I trust you. I thought you did the same to me"

"I do trust you, Azri. It's just that you have so much on your mind, what with school, living as a Pokemon and of course, why you became one in the first place," Nuzleaf admitted, "I didn't want to burden you with my occupation. I'm sorry"

"Now is too late for sorry, Nuzleaf. I need to know, since you insist on acting so secretive," I said, my voice taking on a harder tone. Perhaps it was my frustration with Attract earlier today, but I was really set on figuring out Nuzleaf now. I couldn't dwell on it forever, "You're acting like you're doing shady business. That job to take down an outlaw was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Azri, stop. Now you're just throwing around accusations," Nuzleaf growled, slamming his hand onto the table and I froze. That was the first time I saw Nuzleaf even slightly irritated, "Calm down and let, me, explain"

I slumped in my chair as Nuzleaf began to talk.

"Let's clear this up right away: I'm not a veteran explorer like I said I was. I'm actually a researcher looking into a rare and fantastical phenomenon," Nuzleaf began, "The petrification"

"The one that woman mentioned?"

"Yes. She's an acquaintance of mine. A powerful mage in her own right," Nuzleaf nodded before continuing, "However, not many Pokemon believe in this occurrence, but I saw it firsthand. A Wailord in the seas nearby was recently turned to stone overnight"

"What? That's-"

"Unbelievable? You have every right to think so. But it's true," Nuzleaf said sadly, "My other subordinates from the sea confirmed it. Wailord has been turned to stone and who knows what the petrification will target next"

"So you're trying to figure out a way to cure the petrification?" I asked, "Is that what the mage woman said about "finding the location of the water"?"

"Yes. Our goal is to save the world from the plague of the petrification and I heard rumors of a sacred spring that can cure it," Nuzleaf nodded, "I sent her ahead to scout it and confirm if the rumors were true"

"You said the sacred spot was guarded day and night though. Wouldn't your accomplice be committing a crime by breaking in?"

"Ah yes, I'm afraid that's a sacrifice we have to make," Nuzleaf scratched the wooden table with his hands, "That spot, Revelation Mountain, doubles as a religious sect for a group that worships the creator of the earth: Groudon. They say the mountain is blessed and that an oracle lives inside. Therefore, no Pokemon outside of the sect is allowed inside"

"But you have to infiltrate it to keep the petrification at bay," I guessed and Nuzleaf nodded, "Okay, if that was all true, then who is "he"? What is the truth the mage woman mentioned? What's the inevitable cycle that'll make the world fall?"

"You really heard everything, did you…?" Nuzleaf winced and I glared at him again, sensing more secrets, ""He" is our boss that shouldn't be named. He was the one who first found out about the petrification and recruited us to investigate it"

"Why can't you say his name? Is he really so terrible that you can only refer to him as "he"?"

"Yes and no. Invoking his name brings bad omens due to the Pokemon he is. I don't want to go into it," Nuzleaf shook his head, "As for the others, I can't tell you. It's a dire truth told to us by the gods themselves and I swore not to speak of it to anyone. You can ask me a thousand times what it is and I won't answer"

"That's utter bull. You expect me to believe you?"

"I don't, which is why I tried to hide it for so long," Nuzleaf said with a somber look in his eyes, "I apologize that my behavior dirtied your image of me, but what I say really is true"

I said nothing, trying to ponder all this new information. So Nuzleaf was part of a team investigating a mysterious petrification curse going around. If his goals were noble however, why did I sense such a dark intention behind the conversation? Why was it when I eavesdropped on them, my gut and heart were screaming for danger? Everything about this felt wrong, but I had nothing to counter back.

"Azri, for mine and your sake, please stop sticking your nose into my business. It doesn't have anything to do with you," Nuzleaf assured, "Focus on your own life. School, your friends and why you became human. Mixing more chaos into your brain is only going to turn it into mush"

He was right. With all the stress pulling and tugging at my head, I was getting a headache. Too much information was swirling around and too many doubts and questions were rising. Yet I couldn't muster the words and willpower to voice those concerns.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. My team will handle it," Nuzleaf assured again, "This is why I didn't want to let you know about my business. It'll make you paranoid and scared"

"I'm… I'm not-"

"No, don't deny. It's written all over your dang face," Nuzleaf shook his head before getting out of his chair, "Go to your room and rest. I'm going to buy groceries for dinner from Kecleon's Market"

Resigning myself to my uncomfortable fate, I listlessly got off the chair and headed to my room as Nuzleaf left the house. Only later did I realize that he still spoke the same way as he did to the sorceress, but too much doubt swirled in my head at the time. It felt like I was assembling a machine, but nobody gave me instructions or the blueprint to it. I just felt so… lost.

"I just… can't think right now. My head is so frazzled," I mumbled as I lied down on my bed, bringing my hands up to my head, "The petrification, Nuzleaf being a secret agent, freedom being liberation, mother and son, unchained from reality…"

Suddenly my slowly dropping eyes snapped wide awake. The sorceress Nuzleaf was talking to… it sounded a lot like Eden's mom: Lana. From what I heard, she definitely shared the lust for freedom and adventure like Eden did. She was a part of the team investigating the petrification too? Is that why she had to leave her son behind?

"N-no unngh… this is just…" I groaned, clutching my head even more. This influx of information was starting to overwhelm my head. I needed to relax and try to sort things out later when I wasn't both physically and mentally exhausted, "... too much. Reading should distract me"

Opening my dungeon bag beside me, I pulled out the leatherbound volume and began at the prologue. Thus began my immersive journey into the story of a man far too similar to me…

…

_Eden's POV_

After Azri hurried off home in frustration, I silently walked back to the village after resting off my exhaustion. Casting both wands against Salamence took a lot of energy out of me and I needed to eat two Apples to stave it off. I didn't get why Azri was so against Attract though. I mean, doesn't everyone like attention? And she lovestruck Salamence so hard that he pledged eternal loyalty to her. Who wouldn't want that?

"I guess I can't understand girls like her," I muttered to myself, "If I was her though, I'd take up Salamence's offer immediately. Having a big awesome dragon like that on our side would be amazing…"

" _Snap out of your lovely stupor, you idiot!"_ I heard Azri's voice snap in my head, " _Think about it! That Salamence wanted to… to… MATE with your best friend! Would you want that in her position?"_

"I guess it would be uncomfortable, but the trade off would be worth it…"

" _Ugh, you're such a dunce. Maybe think past Azri's sparkling, radiant body and look at it with your usual head. You saw how angry she was after the battle"_

I winced at my own thought. It wasn't wrong. Azri's body after using Attract was well… insanely attractive. I wanted to run up to her right then and there and plant my lips right on hers. If it wasn't for Salamence nearby, I was afraid I'd lose myself to my feral instincts and do the unthinkable. It was THAT captivating and I was surprised Salamence didn't succumb to it.

" _You shouldn't have let her use it. There could've been another way to beat Salamence. You could've conjured well… anything. You had the upper hand with wands and seeds,"_ Azri's voice whispered in my head, " _You didn't need to subject her to the pain and humiliation of that move. Now she probably hates you for fawning over her appearance"_

"Okay now that's stretching it. She won't hate me for a lone incident like this," I countered, although the comment about Attract being avoidable still stung. I did warn her beforehand about the bewitching magic of Attract, but that didn't make me feel less guilty about having her use it.

"Who is she, Eden? Your new girlfriend?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts and I blinked to see Pancham and Shelmet in front of me. I was in the village square now, "Is she Azri?"

"W-what?! Definitely not! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh ho, I heard that stutter! Eden's in love with Azri!" Shelmet howled with laughter, "I mean, I guess that's obvious since you're near her all the time"

"Can you pipe down with that, Shelmet?! I'm not in love with Azri and I'm not her boyfriend! She's just… my best friend," I hissed, "What do you two want with me anyways?"

"Want with you? You're the one who nearly walked into us in your daydreaming. We don't have anything to talk with you," Pancham crossed his arms and I sighed, discontent. I always got irritated talking with these two blockheads, "But since we're already talking… how's your summer vacation so far?"

"Casual talk from you. That's surprising," I pursed my lips, "But it was fine so far. It's only the first day after all. Headed to Lush Forest to… hang around"

"With Azri, I bet. Alone," Shelmet got a shifty look in his eyes and I shot him a dark glare like Azri once did to me.

"Cool, cool. Me and Shelmet are looking into this awesome rumor I heard around the village," Pancham got an excited look in his eyes, "The one about the school at night!"

"Huh? What about the school at night?" I repeated, confused.

"They say that during summer break, ghosts appear in the empty classroom at night!" Shelmet exclaimed and I gasped in both surprise and fear. I hated ghosts and I had nightmares of them when my mom read me a horror story once. The formless, invisible spirits that I couldn't see and attack. The ones that could manipulate anything around them while I laid helpless in the darkness. It left me quivering and quaking, "Huh? Are you shaking, Eden?"

"Oh my god, Eden's afraid of ghosts too! What a scaredy cat!" Now it was Pancham's turn to howl in laughter, "Come on, man! It's just a rumor! What's there to be afraid of?"

"Oh, like you can say anything, Mr Dark type!" I shot back, my body still shivering from the thought of ghosts, "I have an elemental reason to be scared of ghosts. I bet my mom was too!"

"Sure, sure, whatever. I'm sure your mommy could vaporize the ghosts if she was still here," Pancham cackled, "But she isn't, so you're gonna have to man up!"

"Yeah! Go to the school at night if you want to face your fears. Otherwise, you're a coward!" Shelmet joined along, "Then again, you always were, so I guess you'll be crying for your mommy again!"

"Shut up, both of you! Don't bring her into this!" I growled, but Pancham and Shelmet were still laughing their butts off, "Ugh, you both are insufferable!"

"We can't help it when you're such a chicken!" Pancham grinned as the duo's laughter died down, "Anyways, if you do go, I'll tell you what to look out for"

"... Go on," I said, only to sate my curiosity.

"They say a voice comes from the classroom, wailing "It's so hot…"," Pancham began, "The chant continues until you turn around and then you see these blue flames-"

"And then… BOO!" Shelmet screeched and I yelped in surprise, tumbling onto my back. Both Pancham and Shelmet began laughing at my expense again.

"Yeah, that happens. Have fun with the ghosts if you get over there tonight," Pancham grinned as I pulled myself off the ground with a groan, "But I doubt you will, wimp. So say hello to the ghosts if they show up at your house!"

"Mmgh… stop trying to scare me like that, you-"

"Hey Pancham, I think we've talked enough about this. Deerling and Goomy are waiting for us by the village's edge, you know"

"Oh yeah! Sorry to dip so soon, Eden," Pancham remarked sarcastically as the duo brushed past me, "But we gotta go. See you!"

As the two Pokemon left, I sighed to myself, trying to steady my heart. I knew nothing came good out of talking with those two. Ghosts in the village… what a great way to send off the day.

"Arceus knows Pancham's gonna drag us into some scheme to find the ghosts. I just know it"

...

_Azri's POV_

I dozed off not long later with the open book still clutched in my hands. Reading through the tale, I was happy to know someone shared the same questions I had when I came here. The protagonist of the story: Alfrin decided to go with the flow of his world and let fate guide him on his way, which was what I was doing right now, so at least I wasn't doing anything wrong per se. I just needed to wait for my purpose to find me. It was healthy reassurance among the storm of questions and doubt.

"Night time already? I guess this was a bad time to take a nap," I muttered to myself as I pushed myself off the bed, closing my book and setting it down on the floor, "Now I'm gonna have trouble sleeping until morning…"

Gazing outside the window, I reveled in the calming moonlight blazing through the sky. The natural beauty helped ease my troubles and wash over my stress. In that moonlight however, I saw a strange blue light almost like fire coming from the school. That wasn't natural.

"I need to check this out. But it looks so late at night, Nuzleaf wouldn't like to see me leaving…" I glanced at my door, which was closed now. I turned back to my window, which was just big enough to squeeze through. Looks like that was my escape measure, "Either someone is cooking or something else entirely is happening. I never saw blue flames before…"

I grabbed the sills of the window and pushed myself up, squeezing my lithe snake body through the small gap and wiggled my way out of the house. Carefully sneaking my way around the village, wary of any Pokemon around, I made my way towards the empty school. I wasn't able to make it past the gates before something made me freeze in my tracks in fear.

"... So hot…"

"H-huh? What was-"

"It's so hot…" The voice said again. I couldn't discern where it came from, but all around me, a purple haze began to gather and the temperature rose uncomfortably high. I felt like I was smoldering already, "So hot… gaze upon the death of your peer…"

"The death of my-" My words failed as I saw Watchog walking around the empty classroom, minding his own business. He seemed oblivious to my presence, as well as the dark fog. I wanted to yell at him to watch out, but my mouth was useless. The haze encroached around the classroom and Watchog flinched, sniffing the air.

"So hot…" The voice repeated again and Watchog gasped, looking around frantically, "It's so hot… so hot… Watchog…"

"W-what do you-"

"Watchog, we will… find our vengeance… Watchog…" The haze creeped up behind Watchog, manifesting into a giant form that cast a massive shadow over the classroom. The vice principal quivered in fear, not daring to look behind him as the shadow grew spiked wings. It looked like death itself, "gAZe uPon yOUR DooM, WatCHoG! GAZE!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Revelation Swordswoman_

_Level 17_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Loving Magus_

_Level 16_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psywave, Psybeam and Ember_


	17. Fear of the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rattled over what she saw last night at the school, Azri confines in Espurr and Audino before resting the morning off, later departing with Eden to get her mind off the paranormal events via expeditions. Audino and Farfetch'd meanwhile investigate the school the next night and the ethereal ghosts yet again claim another victim...

"-ri! Azri!"

"Uunngghh…" I blinked my eyes open, feeling incredibly dizzy with a headache pounding my head. What the hell happened last night? "W-who is-"

"It's me, Azri. Espurr," The calm voice responded as my vision began to clear and I could visibly see the concerned psychic cat looking over me. Looking around, I realized I wasn't at the school anymore. I was at Espurr's house, lying in a bed, "I found you unconscious in front of the school. What were you doing there?"

"Before I answer that, what time is it?" I asked, still woozy from my experience last night. I tried to rise to glance out the window, but I got a sudden flash of nausea and was forced back down on the comfortable bed.

"It's dawn. No need to worry about Nuzleaf catching you out of the house," Espurr smiled lightly, reading my thoughts, "And if you're wondering, I always go out for a walk in the morning. It helps clear my head"

"Okay, okay, good to know…" I sighed as I stretched, feeling my bones crack. I just realized that Espurr's bed wasn't the normal bird's nest I was used to. It had a soft mattress and pillow with warm, but light covers. I wondered where she got it from, "Damn, this is going to be hard to explain. What happened felt like a dream but-"

"There were strange blue flames coming from the school and you went to investigate," Espurr cut me off and I sighed, getting tired of the cat's perception, "You saw wisps creeping up around Vice Principal Watchog before a giant shadowy beast scared him to practical death. All the while you were paralyzed with fear. Is that all?"

"Will you stop reading my mind and let me explain like a normal Pokemon?!" I growled, getting frustrated and Espurr's eyes went a little wide with surprise, "I don't appreciate you barging into my privacy, you know!"

"Ah! Sorry about that, Azri," Espurr apologized, looking guilty, "It's a bad habit of mine. Rest assured that I didn't go digging for anything secretive. Just very recent events"

"Sure…" I mumbled. I really hoped Espurr didn't find out about the incident with Attract. While I trusted the cat, it wasn't something I wanted anyone to know besides Eden. I was glad Espurr wasn't Pancham or Shelmet, "But yes, you're exactly right. I heard Watchog shriek before I blacked out"

"I see. I didn't check around the school after picking you up, so why don't we take a look?" Espurr offered me her hand, "If you're able to walk, that is. The shock from the situation must've been rattling to you"

"More than rattling. I feel like I'm going to throw up," I grumbled as I took Espurr's hand and guided myself off her bed, trying to get my bearings. The world still felt like it was spinning around me and the massive headache barely faded, but I could stand at least. Better to get home and onto my old bed before I bothered Espurr more, "Sleeping on the ground was a terrible idea"

"Luckily I found you before a wild Pokemon decided you were a good meal," Espurr smiled lightly as we walked outside her house, heading towards the school. The village was completely empty and silent, fitting for the early morning hours, "Has Nuzleaf ever told you not to go outside the house past curfew?"

"Uhh no. Nuzleaf's kind of a lax guy. I've never seen him act strict or enforce anything on me," I replied, "Not like the way Carracosta does to Eden"

"That's a high bar to surpass," Espurr laughed, "Carracosta's one of the gruffest and most stubborn villagers around"

"I can tell"

"Anyways, the reason why I bring it up is because parents often tell their children that wild Pokemon prowl around this area at night," Espurr explained as we crossed into the village square, turning towards the school gate, "And they'll snatch up any unsuspecting Pokemon for a quick snack"

"That sounds like a children's tale to keep kids in their houses"

"It is," Espurr nodded, "But who knows if it's true or not? Regardless, it's a good thing I found you quickly. You'd be rolling far off the wrong side of the bed"

"No kidding. I thought I would like it better, being a Grass type and all, but the hard ground is too uncomfortable," I groaned, "Especially after your comfortable bed. Where did you get it from?"

"All I know is that it was shipped from Lively Town. It was the last birthday gift I got from my parents before they disappeared," Espurr replied, her expression turning to a melancholic one.

"Wait, you live alone?"

"Indeed. For several years now actually," The psychic cat nodded, "But enough about that. We're at the school"

I took my eyes off Espurr and scanned the schoolyard, looking towards Farfetch'd's chalkboard, where I saw the mysterious beast attack Watchog. There, Audino stood over the vice principal's body, her head leaning down to Watchog's face as if she was listening to his breathing.

"Audino!" I called as me and Espurr arrived on the scene. The nurse's eyes went wide with surprise upon seeing us, "What happened here? Is Watchog-"

"Not dead. He's still breathing," Audino rose and shook her head, "But he's been unconscious for hours now. What happened to him last night?"

"I can tell you what happened," I said and explained what I saw last night, with Espurr interjecting every once in a while to fix my spotty memory. Audino was left flabbergasted after that.

"There are rumors going around of ghost sightings here in the school. So you're saying they're real?" Audino repeated, "And that they attacked Watchog and you?"

"Yep. I saw it with my own eyes"

"Mm, that's worrying. But the ghosts only scared you two. No actual harm was done," Audino stroked her chin carefully, "Regardless, we should try to avoid the school at night from now on. I'll inform the rest of the villagers once noon hits"

"What about the vice principal?" Espurr asked.

"Let's take him back to his house. I tried lifting him earlier, but I wasn't strong enough," Audino winced, "You two can help me, right?"

"No problem for me. Just lead the way," Espurr began glowing with an astral pink light and stretched her hand towards Watchog, who began glowing with a faint aura as well. Raising her hand over her head, Espurr raised Watchog off the ground with telekinesis, "I can't hold onto him for long, so let's make this quick, alright?"

"Yes. Let's hurry!" Audino nodded and the three of us dashed out of the school and headed towards the end of the village, where Watchog, Espurr and Audino's houses rested. I never ventured out to this area before, so it was a new sight. The rest of the school kid's houses were probably around this place too, "What were you two doing this early in the morning anyways?"

"I was out for a walk. I simply found Azri unconscious by the school gate and brought her home to rest," Espurr answered, "What about you, Audino?"

"I realized that I forgot something in my office at the school, so I went by to retrieve it. That's when I happened upon Watchog," Audino explained as we reached the vice principal's house, which was a wooden cottage surrounded by dark, overhanging trees, "Come to think of it, I heard a scream last night, so that must've been him"

"It was. I'm surprised it took so long for anyone to realize it," I grumbled, "Espurr only found me at daybreak, several hours after the incident"

"Sorry Azri. I was too deep asleep to recognize the problem," Audino apologized, "And I'm sure the other villagers were too. I'm just glad you weren't seriously harmed"

"Yeah aside from having my heart leap out of my throat in fear," I muttered as Espurr thrust out her other hand, unlocking Watchog's door instantly. The amount of things this cat could do was insane. We went inside and Espurr set the vice principal down on his bed before dispelling the psychic hold, "That should do it"

"Yes. I'll watch over him for the time being to see if his condition changes or if he wakes up," Audino nodded, "You two should get home and have some rest. Especially you Azri, given what happened last night"

"I'm all too eager," I sighed before turning to Espurr, who was panting hard. Despite her powers, the effort must've been hard on her, "Thanks for finding me, Espurr"

"N-no problem. Phew…" The psychic cat replied between ragged breaths, "As much as I want to continue my walk, I think I need to sleep too. The telekinesis and lockpicking… took a damn lot…"

Out of nowhere, Espurr fell backwards and I quickly caught her, noticing the cat's eyes rapidly starting to droop.

"S-sorry Azri. Just so… sleepy…" Espurr yawned before relenting and closing her eyes, snoozing in my arms, "Zzzz…."

"Oh for goodness sake. Couldn't even stay awake long enough to get back home," I muttered in exasperation as Audino quietly laughed, "I guess I have to cart you back. Sleep well, princess"

Leaving Watchog's house, it didn't take long before I reached Espurr's residence. The door was thankfully still unlocked, so I took the sleeping cat inside and set her down back on her bed, tucking her in nicely. I wish I had blankets and a pillow like that.

"Ghosts in the village… I doubt the school is the only place they're haunting. Simply not going to the school at night wouldn't be enough," I whispered as I turned my back on the sleeping Espurr, taking a quick scan of her house. It was a simple wooden lodging similar to Watchog's, with a kitchen, a desk and several bookshelves around. Nothing compared to Eden's house, but more stocked than Nuzleaf's for sure. Definitely enough for one Pokemon, "They'll come for us in our own houses eventually and we'll need to fight them off. But how…?"

I didn't exactly know type advantages like the back of my hand, but I knew that hitting or trying to slash at ghosts with Leaf Blade probably wasn't going to work. Plus, the ghosts formed themselves as blue flames. They could probably toast me to ashes if they wanted to. They almost did when I was forced to witness them scaring Watchog.

"I'll ask Eden about it when I see him today. He probably knows," I decided before I headed towards the exit. Before I left however, I spotted a picture frame sitting on Espurr's desk by the door, which was littered with books, pictures and utensils. The cat must've been an artist on the side, "Hm?"

Inspecting the picture further, I saw that it was a family picture. Espurr, a Meowstic and a Grumpig were sitting under a tree, having a picnic. I wonder what happened to this family that disappeared overnight. While Espurr's demeanor suggested maturity and wisdom, she was still technically a child. What could've happened to her parents that caused her to live alone?

"Azri, you should be leaving. The village is waking up soon…" Espurr whispered in my head and I yelped in surprise, tearing my eyes away from the portrait. I swore the Espurr depicted in the photo spoke to me before I remembered Espurr was psychic. But she was asleep…?

"Espurr…?" I turned behind me and the psychic cat was still soundly asleep. I guess it wasn't surprising Espurr could communicate while asleep, but it was jarring still, "Thanks for the heads up. Sweet dreams, kitty"

"Mm… thanks…" Espurr's voice murmured in my head again before I left her house, closing the door behind me. I sighed, feeling sleepy myself. Kecleon and several other shop owners were beginning to open up for business, so I knew I had to get home before Nuzleaf noticed my absence. While he wasn't Carracosta, I knew he wouldn't be happy with me sneaking out.

" _Let's crawl back in through my window. Nuzleaf would definitely notice me opening the door,"_ I thought to myself before setting off on my path back home. It didn't take long and I managed to get back in without a hitch. My door was still closed too, indicating Nuzleaf never noticed me leaving to begin with. Good. I didn't need more problems, " _Man, this is going to be a doozy to explain to Eden. I hope it goes away soon…"_

Before long, exhaustion overtook me and I fell asleep in the morning daylight, but nightmares of the ghosts that horrified Watchog began to plague me…

…

_Eden's POV_

"Azri! You up yet?" I called after I finished breakfast and headed outside. It was late morning now, so I assumed Azri would be up and out by now. Was she still angry from yesterday? "Azri!"

"Eden, you know you can just knock, right?" Nuzleaf groaned as he opened the door to his residence, "Rather than shouting like a maniac and disturbing our sleep"

"It's late morning by now. Shouldn't you guys be awake?" I asked and Nuzleaf frowned in disapproval, "But nevermind that. Is Azri up? We have plenty of things to do today!"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Her door hasn't opened yet, so I'm assuming she's still asleep," Nuzleaf replied, inviting me in, "She's never slept in this hard before, so I wonder if anything happened to her"

"She had a hard day yesterday. I'm sure she explained it to you when she arrived home"

"Yes, she definitely did…" Nuzleaf had a distant look in his eyes. I was referring to the incident with Attract, but I suspected what Nuzleaf was thinking about was something entirely different, "Anyways, go and see what's up. Don't be too loud though"

"Gotcha," I nodded and approached Azri's bedroom, opposite of Nuzleaf's. Pushing open the door gently, I saw the Snivy snoozing in her bed, bathed in sunlight. There was nothing else in the room save for two windows, her dungeon bag and a wash basin. What an empty place, "Azri? You awake?"

" _Wait, that's a stupid question. She's asleep,"_ I thought, kicking myself mentally, " _I don't want to wake her up, but we have jobs to do so…"_

I approached Azri slowly and raised my paw over her head. Mother used to rub my head or scratch my ears as a way of waking me up, so I was going to try it on Azri. Obviously with her lack of ears, I had to do the former. I wonder how she even heard things to begin with. Gently, I settled my soft paw over Azri's head and began slowly rocking it back and forth, rousing her awake.

"Mm hmm… who is even-" Azri murmured softly and I smiled, finding the tone cute. It was a steep contrast to the usual sharpness Azri's voice adopted. I rocked her head a little before and Azri's eyes opened, focusing on me, "Eden?! What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Azri! You're awake now!" I withdrew my paw quickly, embarrassment settling in. I was too focused on the thought of petting Azri before realizing she might not appreciate me touching her, "I uhm… came in because it's late morning. We got expeditions to do"

"O-oh okay… but why did you wake me with your paw instead of your voice?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to abruptly disturb you," I confessed, "You looked to be in such happy bliss"

"Ah. I suppose you aren't wrong…" Azri rubbed her eyes before stretching a little, "Nightmares plagued me all night, so I must've dozed off in the morning unintentionally"

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked and Azri winced, glancing out the window towards the school. The back of my mind reminded me of Pancham's rumor about the ghosts at night and I was worried this was about them, "Azri?"

"Okay, this is gonna be a hurdle. You ready?"

"Sure? I'm not sure what you're being so ominous about but-" I replied, but Azri tapped her hand over my mouth for silence.

"Ghosts"

"G-ghosts?!" I repeated with a gasp. So the rumors were true. Of course they damn were. My luck was never good with stuff I hated, "W-what about them?!"

"Ghosts are in the village. I spotted them at the school at night time. They scared Watchog to near death," Azri explained darkly, "And they got me too. Espurr found me in the morning unconscious in front of the school gate"

"W-what did they look like? What did they say?" I asked, a little frantic. Pancham mentioned how I can identify them and I wanted to make sure it was the real deal.

"Blue wisps of flame and when I approached the gate, they chanted, "So hot…"," Azri said and I gasped again. It was exactly like the rumor went. So the school really was haunted! "They also said "Gaze upon the death of your peer" before evolving into this gigantic, shadowy monster form and roaring. The last thing I heard was Watchog's scream before I blacked out myself"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" I cried, covering my ears, "I've heard enough. I really, really hate ghost stories!"

"It's not a story if it's real though"

"Exactly! Now I never want to go to the school again…" I whimpered, "What if they start coming after us in our houses? None of us are saf-"

Out of nowhere, Azri slapped her hand over my mouth again, silencing me.

"Let's not go down that road. Let's assume the ghosts can only haunt the school and nothing else," The Snivy insisted, "For your sake. You look really rattled from this tale"

"I am," I whimpered once Azri released my mouth, "Horror stories terrify me, especially one called "Blacephawise" where this explosive clown attacks children and burns them to nothing but bones!"

"Given this world, I wouldn't be surprised if something like that existed…" Azri mumbled, but I didn't hear that.

"And when I think of these ghosts, I believe all the other horrors I've read exist too!" I wailed, "M-maybe we should call off the expeditions for today. Take a break"

"We already took a break yesterday after the battle against Salamence," Azri reasoned, "We can't let our clients down. Let's go anyways"

"But Azri-"

"Eden, staying home under your covers is just going to make you more paranoid. You'll start leaping at every shadow," Azri put her hands on my shoulders, "Going out will keep your mind off this situation. So let's head out"

"Oh alright…"

…

Much later, once nightfall came, Audino and Farfetch'd were patrolling the empty school yard, looking for the ghosts. Watchog still hasn't risen from his slumber, so Audino couldn't get a second word on what exactly happened. While Azri wasn't a liar, Audino would sooner believe Watchog hit his head and suffered a concussion than ghosts actually appearing in the school.

"Then again, Watchog showed no signs of injury when I inspected him, so something else must've caused him to faint. Perhaps blood," Audino murmured to herself, "Watchog was always squeamish around that"

Audino took a look around the classroom area, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No rise in temperature, no sudden appearance of blue flames, no nothing. All that she heard in the air was crickets echoing in the woods. Maybe Azri was sleepwalking last night and what she saw was the result of an extremely active imagination. Then again, Espurr, the strongest psychic in the village, confirmed them to not be memories of a dream so maybe…

"Urk, this is maddening. I should check in with Farfetch'd," Audino muttered and headed back to the main office, where the duck was inspecting around. In his wing was a torch that cast eerie shadows across the walls of the building, "Found anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I can't fathom what happened to Watchog and Azri last night," Farfetch'd muttered, "Maybe something scared Watchog last night when he was doing his rounds. He's quite the scaredy cat, you know"

"Indeed. The one time he spotted me treating a patient who lost their arm…" Audino giggled a little, "He nearly collapsed from shock right then and there. Mayhaps he spotted a wild Pokemon feeding on a corpse and fainted"

"That probably happened," Farfetch'd nodded in agreement, "But that doesn't explain Azri. You said she and Espurr claimed the… g-ghost sightings to be real, right?"

"Yes"

"Hogwash! They're just children, Audino," Farfetch'd exclaimed, "Azri's imagination probably ran wild last night"

"Hmm… are you just saying that because you're afraid of ghosts, Farfetch'd?"

"What?! Absolutely not!" Farfetch'd screeched, waving his torch around, "I-I'm not afraid of ghosts! Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just entertaining the possibility that what Azri saw matches the rumors going around the village lately," Audino replied meekly and Farfetch'd furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"What rumors?"

"Wow, you live under a rock, Farfetch'd," Audino remarked, impressed, "You know, the ones about the blue flames appearing here at night, chanting "It's so hot…". Those rumors"

"Wha? I've never heard of that before!" Farfetch'd cried, "I've teached here for years and never in my life have I seen a blue flame! Who even spread that rumor?"

"I don't know. What matters is that what Azri saw last night matches with the rumor"

"Bah! She probably came to the school on a dare and her head did the rest of the work," Farfetch'd grumbled, "You know how kids are"

"Mm perhaps so," Audino shrugged, "Anyways, if there's nothing else to see, then I suppose we're done for the night"

"So hot…"

"Hm? Did you say something, Farfetch'd?" Audino asked the duck, confused. Farfetch'd looked equally astonished.

"I thought you said something! It was the barest whisper in the wind…" Farfetch'd frowned, "Maybe something's going on outside. I'll take a look"

"Be careful," Audino said meekly and Farfetch'd left the office, leaving her alone, "Hm, I guess it was rude for me to tease him like that. Still, seeing his reaction was good fun. What a good doctor I am"

"So hot…"

"Huh?" Audino looked around herself. Again, the same whisper in the wind called to her, but she couldn't figure out what they were saying, "Hey, is it just me or is the temperature rising around here…?"

"So hot… so very hot…" The voice whispered again, "Audino…"

"H-huh?"

"Audino… gaze upon the death of your peer… Audino…" The voice droned on, "gAZe uPon thEiR dOOM, AuDInO! GAZE!"

"GRRRROOOOOOO!" An ear piercing roar ripped through the air and Farfetch'd's terrified scream was the last thing Audino heard before she blacked out.

"GYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The ghosts claim another victim.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Paranormal Survivor_

_Level 17_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Spiritual Terror_

_Level 16_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psywave, Psybeam and Ember_


	18. Spirit Seekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paranormal threat surrounding Serene Village grows ever larger as Farfetch'd is mysteriously abducted into the night and a massive phantom beast is rumored to the be the culprit, alongside an entourage of blue flames. However, their motives are still unclear and it leaves the entire village in a panicked scramble. Pancham decides to round up all the school children and investigate the ghosts for themselves. Fear will be given a new name for the seekers of the supernatural...

The next day, I awoke to the sound of an uproar in the village square. Me and Eden went to a place called Stone Field yesterday and I was so pooped by the expedition that I slept like well… a rock. But the size of this conflict roused even me.

"Ughh… what the hell is going on outside…?" I muttered as I forced myself out of bed and towards the window. I couldn't exactly make out what was going on thanks to all the buildings in the way, so I had to get down there myself. Carefully, I pushed my wooden door open and headed towards the exit. Glancing towards Nuzleaf's room, he was still sound asleep, despite the noise. Lucky, "A deep sleeper, aren't you...?"

Quietly, I pushed open the doors and went outside, covering my face from the blinding morning sunlight beaming down on me. Time to head down to the village square.

"You're curious about it too, huh?" Someone said behind me and I jumped, jerking behind me to see Eden standing there with a grin. How did he sneak up on me?, "Ha ha! Gotcha this time!"

"I-I was distracted by the sunlight. That doesn't count," I lied and Eden let out a hearty laugh, "Anyways yeah, I got woken up by the noise in the village. What's going on?"

"I'm as clueless as you," Eden shrugged, "Let's go take a look together"

"Right," I nodded and the two of us hiked down to the square, where many of the village residents were talking in hushed tones, "What happened here?"

"Oh, it's terrible! Poor Farfetch'd vat abducted in vhe night!" Hippopotas cried with worry, "Audino is by the school, talking with vhe sheriffs. Go and hear from them!"

"Abducted?!" Eden's happy expression quickly fell, replacing itself with one of fear, "Azri, you don't think it was-"

"-The ghosts. It had to have been the ghosts," I said slowly, feeling my breath go ragged. So the ghosts were evolving from simply scaring Pokemon. Now they were straight up abducting them. What could happen next?, "I thought Audino said she wasn't letting anyone get into the school. How could this happen…?"

"L-let's speak with Audino. Maybe something else abducted Mr Farfetch'd," Eden offered in a shaky voice, "Who knows? Maybe they're just a normal kidnapper and not some paranormal threat"

"Right. Like that's not any scarier," I rolled my eyes, "Perhaps they're taking advantage of the rumors to strike"

"Yeah! And then the sheriffs will catch them and all will be well! No kidnapping ghosts!" Eden squeaked, managing a weak grin, "Things are gonna be fine after they're finished"

Turns out, it was not fine. We hiked towards the school and spotted Audino talking with Officer Magnezone and two Magnemite. All the other school kids were around, listening to the conversation.

"What happened here?" I asked Deerling and she turned to me with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Farfetch'd disappeared during rounds last night, according to Audino. Apparently he left to investigate the classroom before Audino heard an sinister roar followed by an awful shriek. She passed out after that," The deer explained, "Espurr found her this morning and alerted the authorities"

"Y-you think there's some kind of monster around here? Audino mentioned hearing a really loud roar…" Goomy muttered, "The only people I know who can roar like that are my father and Carracosta"

"Hey! My dad is-" Eden interjected before pausing, "Actually yeah, he's totally that loud. But a monster's roar…"

Eden glanced at me, "Azri, you saw what happened to Watchog yesterday. Did you hear anything?"

I flashbacked to the day before, recalling that a massive shadow crept up behind Watchog before I passed out. Eerie voices chanted all around me, driving me mad with fear. Before I could truly grasp its form, I was already out cold and Watchog's shriek sealed the deal.

"I… remember seeing a gigantic shadow with spiked wings. That must've been where the roar came from," I deduced, "So these aren't mere spirits. It's definitely something much larger"

I felt my breath go shallow just thinking about it. The fact that such a terrifying beast lived so close to us was enough to plant a seed of terror in my heart. I knew that sooner or later, it would do something much worse than a kidnapping. This was just the initiation phase.

"BZZT! OFFICER MAGNEZONE!" A voice buzzed from behind us before any of us could speak. I turned and saw a Magneton levitating towards us in a hurry.

"BZZT! YOU'RE FINISHED WITH YOUR QUESTIONING?"

"BZZT! YES SIR!" Magneton confirmed, "I SPOKE TO SOMEONE WHO CLAIMED THEY SAW MR FARFETCH'D LAST NIGHT. BZZT!"

"BZZT! IS THAT SO? WHERE WAS HE?" Magnezone buzzed and Magneton's three eyes glanced to the left.

"OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE. NEAR THE FORK IN THE ROAD. BZZT!" Magneton replied, "HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS AND SEEMED TO BE DRAGGED BY AN INVISIBLE FORCE. BZZT!"

"An invisible force… the ghosts!" Audino gasped, "So they really-"

"BZZT! THAT'S NOT ALL!" Magneton interrupted, "THEY SAID BLUE FLAMES WERE CIRCLING AROUND MR FARFETCH'D TOO!"

"B-blue flames?! That's exactly like the rumors Pancham told us…!" Goomy gasped, eyes wide, "What could they possibly want with Farfetch'd?"

"To scare us. I bet they want to drive all of us out of the village and take it for themselves!" Deerling piped up.

"No, that's wrong! They're kidnapping Pokemon to suck out their souls!"

"Maybe they want to possess our bodies and live as us"

"What?! No, no, no! Don't even say that, Espurr!" Goomy cried, shivering, "I don't want some ghost living inside me! I don't!"

"BZZT! LET'S NOT GET AHEAD OF OURSELVES!" Magnezone buzzed loudly, "THERE IS NO REASON TO START PANICKING NOW. WE'LL LOCATE FARFETCH'D AND BRING HIM HOME SAFELY. FOR NOW, I WANT YOU CHILDREN TO GO HOME AND STAY FAR AWAY FROM THIS SCHOOL. BZZT!"

"BZZT! LEAVE THIS TO US. DON'T WORRY YOURSELVES ABOUT IT!" A Magnemite added, "AS LONG AS YOU STAY AWAY FROM HERE, YOU'RE SAFE. BZZT!"

I didn't believe that for a second, but I didn't bother bringing it up. I was already terrified of what I saw last night and I didn't want that fear spreading to the others, especially the more soft-hearted ones like Deerling, Goomy and Eden. Best that they remain in their bubble of security.

"What are you guys going to do about the ghosts though?" I asked the officers.

"BZZT! AFTER WE RESCUE FARFETCH'D, WE'LL CONTACT AN EXORCIST FROM LIVELY TOWN," Magnezone answered, "THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO CHASE OUT THE GHOSTS FROM HERE. FOR THE TIME BEING THOUGH, STAY OUT OF THE SCHOOL. GOT IT? BZZT!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," I grumbled before turning to Eden, who was fumbling with his scarf nervously, "Come on, Eden. Let's go. We've got work to do"

Quietly, all of us left the classroom and dispersed back into the village without a word. I suspected we were all too paranoid to speak with one another now that the rumors were confirmed true.

"There's no better time than this to leave the village," Eden muttered as we strolled back into the village square, where the residents were still talking in hushed tones. Normally, the village was lively and bustling, but today, the atmosphere was eerie and stilled, like a graveyard. It felt like I was standing among actual ghosts, "The ghosts are gonna kidnap more people before the exorcist arrives. I'm sure of it. And what's gonna happen to the Pokemon who are taken by the ghosts?"

"... I don't know. We've never encountered something like this before," I sighed, feeling fatigued from the stress and worry, "I guess it's best that we just… sleep with one eye open until this threat is done with. As long as the ghosts stay at the school, we'll be okay"

"But what's stopping them from attacking us in our homes? Why are they restricted to just the classroom?"

"How should I know? I've never met a ghost before," I grumbled, "That sounds like something you'll find in your mountain of books"

"As if I'd own a book like that! I'd never read ghost stories willingly," Eden protested, shuddering, "Ugh, this is making my head spin. If the ghosts can manifest a gigantic monster like you said, then why haven't they terrorized the village yet? Do they just want to scare us?"

I gave no answer. I was just as confused as Eden was, but there was no way of figuring out the answers. Both me and Audino passed out before we could witness the assailants directly. The ghosts were good at covering up their tracks.

"Let's just… go on an expedition. That'll clear our heads," I decided, poking Eden's dungeon bag, "Bring out the gadget. Surely there's work for us to do"

"Oh alright…" Eden sighed, opening his bag, "Hope I can manage a good night's rest tonight...

…

The next day, it wasn't an uproar in the village that woke me up, but Eden himself. After another expedition which took us to a place called Uprise Range, I was dead asleep when I heard a rapid series of banging on Nuzleaf's door.

"Coming! I'm coming!" I heard Nuzleaf call from outside my door before opening it, "Eden?! What are you doing here?"

"Tell Azri to come down to the village square quickly! Farfetch'd was found!" The fox cried, "He looks to be alright, but well…"

There was a pause as I shuffled over to my bedroom door, cracking it open slightly.

"Just… tell her to come over. She needs to see this for herself," Eden pleaded, "Tell her I'll be down at the square, waiting for her. Farfetch'd and the others are down by the beach!"

Eden ran off and I opened my door to see Nuzleaf nonchalantly returning to his breakfast by the table. He didn't look remotely alarmed by what happened the past two days.

"You aren't going to go down and check what's happening?" I asked Nuzleaf as he casually took a bite out of a piece of plain toast, "Aren't you curious?"

"Not really. In my hayday, I've seen plenty more interesting things than this," Nuzleaf replied easily, "I'm sure whatever's happening, the village folk can take care of it. I don't need to get involved"

"Sure…" I didn't think being attacked by ghosts was something most Pokemon experienced in their lifetime, but Nuzleaf sounded genuine enough, "Well, I for one am intrigued by this, so I'm heading out. See you in a bit"

"See you, Azri. Be careful out there"

I frowned at Nuzleaf's warning, but simply took it as common courtesy. Pushing the door to the house open, I made my way down to the beach, where all the students and villagers were gathering around Farfetch'd, who looked relatively fine for someone abducted by ghosts. Pale as a sheet and a little dazed, but remarkably unscratched.

"There you are, Azri! Farfetch'd is about to tell us what happened to him!" Deerling called once she noticed me, "Officer Magnezone was able to recover him this morning and he's been getting his bearings since"

"Everybody's here, Farfetch'd. Are you alright to speak now?" Audino asked gently, eyeing the duck with concern. Farfetch'd took a deep, if not ragged breath and nodded, facing the crowd around us directly.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to have worried all of you with what happened to me. I can assure you nothing feels off besides some nausea and dizziness but…" Farfetch'd winced a bit, "I'm afraid that I remember nothing about what happened to me"

"What?! You remember nothing?" Lombre repeated, shocked and Farfetch'd nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Maybe it was the fear, but I hardly recall anything. I just remember hearing this ear piercing roar followed by a vision of blue flames…" Farfetch'd shivered in fear, "And then everything was black. When I came to, I was… in the forest with Officer Magnezone"

"Farfetch'd, you were out for a day straight. Are you sure you remember nothing?" Audino asked, concerned.

"Not at all. It's like I slipped into a coma"

That sent the crowd into a hushed panic. Pokemon quickly began talking amongst themselves.

"What did you think the ghosts wanted to do with Farfetch'd?"

"Heck if I know. I've never dealt with a ghost before. Maybe we should ask old Nuzleaf"

"I wouldn't count on it. Nuzleaf is a v-v-v-v-ery secretive Pokemon," Hippopotas piped up, "Ve never speaks about his past!"

"I suppose, but it couldn't hurt to try. What if the ghosts come down from the school and attack us at night?" Raticate replied, "We need to get rid of them now!"

"How? Most of us don't know how to fight ghosts," Carracosta countered, "And if Farfetch'd's word is true, then the roar he heard came from a very big Pokemon"

"If it's so big, we should've already seen it! But nothing like it is around here!" Lombre argued, "Argh, what do we even believe?!"

"People, settle down!" Simipour cried, silencing the panicking crowd, "There is no cause for unnecessary panic like this. Farfetch'd has been recovered and is alive and well. So is Watchog, even though he's still confined to his bed. The point is that the ghosts haven't officially harmed anyone yet"

"That and they never ventured past the school gates," Espurr added, "So as long as we avoid the area, we should be safe, just like Officer Magnezone said"

"Yes," Simipour nodded, agreeing with Espurr, "We should all avoid the school for the time being and see if the incidents stop. Mayhaps the ghosts will get bored and move elsewhere for more victims"

"Okay, but that doesn't make me any less uneasy…" Lombre murmured, with several other Pokemon agreeing with him.

"Just remain cautious. Audino, are there any signals to look out for with the ghosts?" Simipour asked the nurse, "We can avoid an incident like this if we know what to watch for"

"Uhm… let's see…" Audino frowned, trying to recall her memory, "The air suddenly grew uncomfortably warm. There was a faint voice on the wind that chanted, "So hot…""

"They always say something along the lines of "Gaze upon the death of your-"," I added, recalling the Watchog incident two days ago, "I heard them say "Gaze upon the death of your peer""

"I heard that too! So that means-"

"Logically, they would only say it with two Pokemon around," Espurr interrupted, "When alone, they'll probably say something like-"

"Gaze upon your doom," I said, repeating the words the ghost said to Watchog, "They screamed that before summoning the shadowy beast"

"Okay, so if the air suddenly grows hot around you, try to run and find help immediately. Maybe we can scare the ghosts with more than two Pokemon," Simipour suggested before eyeing Eden, Pancham and Shelmet, "And I want no pranks from you three. This is a serious matter"

"Why am I a part of this?" Eden complained.

"Because you're the only one who can generate fire here," Simipour replied simply, "I'm just covering our bases. In any case, sleep with one eye open until this threat is neutralized"

"Mm, that means I'm going to have to extinguish the candles around the house tonight," Carracosta grumbled, "This is going to be a pain"

"It's a change we'll have to adapt to for the time being," Simipour replied soothingly, "Now then, everyone return to your homes. Farfetch'd needs time to rest"

Reluctantly, everyone broke away and returned home. The ghost-like atmosphere still remained, chilling me to the bone. Suddenly, Serene Village didn't feel so serene anymore.

"I don't like that mischievous glint in your eyes, Pancham," Deerling said once the adults left and we all gathered together, "What are you scheming this time?"

"Me? I'm scheming nothing!" Pancham looked offended, "Just thinking about how awesome it would be to see these ghosts in person"

"Did you hear nothing of what Simipour said?!" Deerling cried, "He said to not go to the school at night until this issue is resolved! Everyone knows what happened to Watchog and Farfetch'd. And now poor Azri and Audino are traumatized by it!"

"Sheesh, calm down Deerling. I was just thinking out loud," Pancham grumbled, "Like, if these ghosts can scare even Watchog and Farfetch'd, they must be good. I just wanna see them for yourself, that's all"

"Then go down to the school at night. Nobody's stopping you," Espurr said flatly, "Not like the ghosts have shown aggressive behavior yet, so you aren't in any real risk of harm"

"Exactly! The ghosts can't harm a Dark type like me anyways," Pancham boasted, "So what's wrong with a good scare to spice up the summer?"

"Plenty of things," Deerling hissed, "What happens if you're abducted by them? These ghosts don't seem to repeat behavior, so you could end up like Farfetch'd or even worse!"

"Pfft, you worry too much Deerling. Maybe you should come along with me to keep me safe," Pancham winked and Deerling bubbled with a mix of anger and embarrassment, "The ghosts won't think of abducting two Pokemon, right?"

"Definitely not three because I'm coming along too!" Shelmet piped up, "I wanna see these ghosts too!"

"Guys you- Ughhh…" Deerling groaned, "I guess I have to keep your sorry hides safe. Let's meet at the school at night then"

"Great! And if the ghosts will back off against three Pokemon, what about seven?" Pancham grinned and both Eden and Goomy gasped, realizing what he meant, "All of us should come tonight. Then it'll be twice the fun!"

"W-what?! Why?!" Eden cried, "I hate ghosts! You just want to see me look scared!"

"Me too! I'm definitely out of this," Goomy piped up before glancing at Espurr, "What about you, Espurr? Are you going along?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not curious about these ghosts. I always found the subject fascinating," Espurr replied thoughtfully, "I suppose it won't hurt to get a closer look. Digging through Azri, Watchog and Farfetch'd's memories doesn't bring up much"

My mind instantly went on a mental guard. I forgot to always be careful around this devious cat.

"Atta girl, Espurr! I knew you weren't spineless like Goomy and Eden," Pancham laughed and Eden growled in response, "Hey, the only way you can beat your fear is facing it head on. If you're gonna cower in bed all the time, you'll never get over it!"

"Oh, stellar advice from you, Pancham. Everyone's favourite role model," Eden countered and I flinched, surprised by the fox's sudden sass. Must've picked it up from me, "I know you just wanna see me and Goomy act terrified for a good kick"

"Well, that's true, but I'm being genuine. You can't conquer your fear without confronting it," Pancham shrugged, "But oh well. Once a coward, always a coward"

"Why you…!"

"Anyways, what about you, Azri? You in?" Pancham turned to me, "Maybe you have a spine compared to your fox partner here"

"Shut up!"

"I'll do it," I said decisively and Eden gasped. While I was terrified by the ghosts, I partially wanted to defend mine and Eden's honor and see them again. Like Espurr said, something was intriguing about them, "You're not wrong, Pancham. I can't beat my new fear of ghosts without looking it in the eyes. I'll join you and the others tonight"

"Ay, good on you, Azri. Nice to know someone has guts in your partnership!" Pancham grinned, "Alright, that's the plan. We'll all meet at the school gate by midnight and await the ghosts. All of us who have the courage to do it, that is"

He aimed those last words at Goomy and Eden. The slimeball dragon simply slumped onto the ground while Eden muttered incoherent curses.

"Sounds good. See you all tonight then," Espurr nodded, "I hope you all have a plan to get yourselves out of your houses"

I flashbacked to the first time I ventured out to the school. The window to my bedroom was just big enough for me to wiggle through. Guess I was using it again.

"That's our own problem to handle. You guys can spend the day figuring that out," Pancham replied before pivoting on his foot, "Anyways, I'm off to prepare. See you guys tonight!"

Pancham and Shelmet marched off, leaving us alone with a defeated Goomy and steaming Eden.

"Ugh, that jerk!" Eden growled, "I swear he wouldn't know real fear until it bit him in the butt! He thinks he gets how me and Goomy feel!"

"Mm, I would've worded it better myself, but I can't say Pancham is wrong, Eden," Espurr said as she tapped her foot against the ground, "If you don't experience that fear, you'll never get over it. Though I won't force you two to come along if you don't want to…"

"She's simply saying that this is a good opportunity to better yourself as a Pokemon," I added and Espurr nodded in agreement, "Besides, we're bound to encounter Ghost type Pokemon later in our expeditions, so why not get used to them now?"

"Expeditions?" Deerling asked in confusion and I quickly explained what me and Eden have been doing for the past week, "Ohhh, so that's what you two were doing. Saving Pokemon lives huh? That's pretty amazing"

"If Pancham were still here, he'd remark that it was an excuse for Eden and Azri to have alone, romantic time," Espurr smiled deviously and Eden blushed, fidgeting bashfully, "But I'm not one to tease. In any case, I agree with Azri"

"If you're truly going to become a Expedition Society member like you want to be, you need to get over your fear," Deerling encouraged, "Just keep that in mind, Eden"

"Mmgh, I guess you're right but…"

"You don't need to make your decision now. We've got until tonight," I said before glancing at Goomy, who returned to normal slimeball size, "You too, Goomy"

"W-well, I'm not Eden, nor do I want to be an explorer, but what you guys said was right. I can't be a spineless coward forever," The dragon replied with a bit of a quivering voice, "I'll join you guys tonight. Maybe with us together, I won't be as scared…"

"We'll be here. You have nothing to worry about," Deerling assured and Goomy put on a weak, but brave smile, "Anyhow, remember the time we're going to meet. Midnight at the school gate"

"Right. See you guys then," Espurr nodded and walked off, heading home. Deerling and Goomy headed back too without a word, leaving me alone with Eden. The fox was still fidgeting, looking uneasy.

"We should hold off on expeditions today. We wouldn't want to tire ourselves before the main event tonight"

"Azri… is this really a good idea? Simipour and Officer Magnezone said we should avoid the school area," Eden muttered, shivering a bit, "If we do this tonight, wouldn't we get in trouble?"

"Says the guy who frequently defies his father behind his back and challenges his rules," I retorted and Eden only grumbled in response, gritting his teeth, "What's so different from this and following Ampharos into the Poliwrath River?"

"That's different! We had to save Ampharos back then and return his Connection Orb!" Eden protested, "We don't NEED to do this. We're just being manipulated by Pancham and will probably end up food for that phantom beast!"

"Then stay home. I for one want to see these ghosts again," I countered, "Nobody crosses me like that and lives"

"Ugh, you're ridiculous! Where did this sudden recklessness come from?"

"From you probably"

"Erghh, just wonderful. Freaking fantastic," Eden sucked in a breath through his teeth, "Fine. Whatever. If you wanna risk your life alongside the others, then go ahead. I'm staying home"

Before I could even respond, Eden stormed off home, muttering curses along the way. This whole situation must've shook him up pretty badly.

" _Just like you picked up my sass, I got your reckless head,"_ I thought to myself as I watched the Fennekin bound back home in a hurry, " _I wonder who lost more of themselves"_

On that note, I headed home myself to rest before tonight's event. Not like there was much else to do with Eden angry at me.

…

_Eden's POV_

I spent the rest of the day buried in books in my room. I was still mulling over the words Deerling, Espurr and Azri told me, while boiling over the snake's sudden reckless head. Why would she willingly visit the ghosts that nearly took her life two days ago? Even for me, that was beyond stupid. Was it just her stubborn pride?

"I won't get over my fear without looking it in the eyes," I repeated Azri's words as I nonchalantly turned the page of the book I was reading. I wasn't paying much attention to it since I was too frazzled by the morning conversation. Now that dusk was approaching, my heart was aching more and more, "We'll likely encounter more ghosts later in our adventures, so what's wrong with experiencing them early?"

"You don't know the nightmares I've seen, Azri," I sighed to myself, as if I was talking to her, "Trapped in a dark future with no hope in sight and wild Pokemon, more bloody and savage than ever, prowling around. Imprisoned in eternal darkness, waiting for time to take you, yet it never does…"

On that thought, a bloody flash burned through my eyes and memory. Me, staring down a massive specter with jaws wide and rows of long, serrated and gored teeth. The eyes of the terror were pits of endless darkness with trails of blood running down.

"AAAH!" I yelped, dropping the book and sparking a flame by accident. The flame scorched the tome and ignited, "Aah! No, no, no!"

Desperately, I blew on the fire to try and salvage my book, but strangely, the flame didn't die down. I knew my flames were potent, but this shouldn't be possible from just one little spark! I watched in horror as the fire consuming my book grew and began igniting the other tomes around me.

"Wait! Stop!" I screamed, extending my paw to try and tame the inferno, but nothing was working. I felt powerless and for the first time, I was scared of my own element. The flames swirled around me, burning my collection to molten ash. Every volume I've gathered over the years, along with my mother's gifts were lost to the incineration, "STOP THIS! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"eDEEN! YoU'lL nevEr Be AbLE to eSCApe your FeAR!" A mighty voice resounded from behind me and I turned to see the original tome I accidentally burned. The flame transformed into a massive fiery monster, towering over me easily and singeing the fur off me with sheer heat alone, "ThE GHOstS wILL AlwAys FiND YOuuuOUUUUU!"

"No, no, no! You're just a nightmare! Y-you don't scare me!" I yelled, but my voice was quickly sliced apart by fear as my room and house burned around me from the raging inferno, "You aren't-"

"REal?! FOOL! I aM alWAYs REAL! In yOUr heAD anD yOUR HEarT!" The specter shrieked, "SooN you'LL FeAR yoUR oWN fiRe anD thEn yoU'lL NEveR sAVE yOuR mOtheR! NEVER!"

"My flames… my mother…" I repeated as I blinked and suddenly, I saw Carracosta in front of me. Pops, who was always strict, but treated me well. I watched helplessly as the flames washed over Carracosta and smoked him to ash without a fight. He couldn't even scream before being killed, "DAD!"

"yOUR fEAr alWayS wiLL eXist! Be cONSumEd by IT, EEEDDeEEENNN!" The ghost roared before lunging straight at me, "CONSUME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed before jerking myself upward, panting hard. I blinked, confused before looking around myself. I was in my room. I was laying in bed and my books were nearly put on my shelf like they normally were. There was no fire, "Haaaa…"

"The only way you can beat your fear is facing it head on. If you're gonna cower in bed all the time, you'll never get over it," I murmured Pancham's words to myself as I regained my bearings. I was sweaty from head to toe, but now I understood what he and the others were trying to tell me. I was going to continue being plagued by nightmares until I fought it myself, "Mom and Dad will both be at risk if… if I don't conquer this fear. I… I have to do this"

Cautiously, I looked outside my window to glance at the moon. It was just rising to the apex of its journey across the night sky. It was nearly midnight. The others would be coming over to the school.

"Mother, watch over me. Please…" I prayed and hopped off my bed, grabbing my dungeon bag from the corner of my room. My window was just big enough for me to wiggle through, so I pushed myself through and landed on the ground without a sound, "Phew…"

Suddenly, I heard a rustle from around me and instantly went on guard before noticing it was Azri, sneaking outside her own house.

"Azri," I whispered as I approached the snake. She turned at the sound of my voice with the look of surprise, "I'm… I'm going with you guys"

"Eden, are you sure? You look terrible," The Snivy replied, concerned, "Your fur is disheveled and you look like you've been rolling in hay"

"I know and… I had a nightmare when I went to sleep. Let's just say it's why I'm coming along," I replied uneasily, "I can't… I can't hide in the darkness anymore"

"It's okay, Eden. Me and the others are around. We'll protect one another," Azri suddenly hugged me, patting me on the head. I was taken aback by the sudden affection, but I guess that rubbed off from me to her as well, "We'll take on our fear together, alright?"

"Y-yes. Together," I tugged on Azri's Harmony Scarf and she did the same before breaking apart from me, "We're in this together. As long as we have each other, nothing can hurt us"

"That's the spirit. Now come on," Azri smiled warmly, "It's almost midnight. We shouldn't leave the others waiting"

On that note, we trudged to the school gate, preparing to confront the summertime spirits once and for all…

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Paranormal Fascination_

_Level 17_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Spiritual Resolve_

_Level 16_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psywave, Psybeam and Ember_


	19. The Exiled Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity and intrigue prompt the school kids to investigate the school at nighttime and attempt to lure the ghosts out themselves. Their rashness came back to bite them however as not only do the ghosts appear, an ancient dragon claiming to be a god banished from reality appears and terrorizes the children before dragging Pancham and Shelmet off into the forbidden Ancient Barrow. The remaining children descend into the desolate graveyard to rescue their classmates, but what horrors will they find there?

Me and Eden arrived at the school gate on the turn of midnight. I was surprised by the Fennekin's sudden willingness to join along and I was curious about that nightmare he stated he had, but Eden seemed very secretive at the moment. Whenever I tried to make small talk with him, he'd look away or blush a little. Strange.

"There you two are! You made it just in time," Deerling called once we made it to our destination, "Everyone's already inside the classroom, awaiting the ghosts. Hurry up!"

Eden mumbled something under his breath that I didn't understand, but I grasped his paw anyways and led him up to the empty and misty classroom. My heart was pounding with both anticipation and interest. While I was terrified from my first encounter, I didn't want to let go that they'd made a fool of me the first time. Plus, now we had all the school kids as backup against the ghosts. Surely they couldn't take all of us out at once, especially with Pancham around. I learned recently that Dark types like him were effective against fighting ghosts.

"Hey, there you two are! Took long enough," Pancham grinned, waving to me and Eden as we made it into the classroom, "We haven't seen anything yet, so don't wet yourself yet, Eden"

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Lay off, Pancham. Eden's being brave for coming here tonight. Don't scare him off before the ghosts arrive," Deerling scowled, "I don't see you teasing Goomy"

"That's because Goomy actually willingly stepped up to the challenge to beat his fear. Eden probably came here only because of Azri," Shelmet snickered and Eden growled behind me, brimming with an aura of flame, "Eep! Chill out, Eden!"

"I will after you two shut your mouths. I came here to beat my fear too!" The Fennekin growled defiantly, "I'm not scared of these ghosts. I'm not! So where are they?!"

"Patience, Eden. Don't expect them to come out right away," Espurr chidded, "They probably want to scare us when we're the most vulnerable. So sit and calm yourself. We might be here for a while"

"Mmgh, this was a great idea. Thanks a lot, Pancham," Eden grumbled under his breath as me and him went over to our usual seats in the classroom and sat down. The placemat seats were caked in dust, indicating nobody cleaned up the classroom ever since school let out. Glancing around me, everyone seemed to be waiting in tense anticipation. Espurr was meditating silently, Deerling was fidgeting with her hooves, Goomy was staring up at the night sky and Pancham and Shelmet were anxiously tapping against their desks.

"Hmm... " I breathed shallowly, listening to the wind lazily blowing through the area. Despite everyone around me, it felt eerily silent and I felt more alone than when I encountered the ghosts with Watchog. This was getting aggravating and I feared we would spend the whole night waiting for nothing, "How… how long do you think we have to wait?"

"I don't know. Maybe the ghosts don't like scaring Pokemon in large numbers," Deerling suggested, "Remember when they attacked Vice Principal Watchog and Mr Farfetch'd, they were in a duo"

"That makes sense. More Pokemon means more witnesses," Espurr nodded. She was still meditating with her eyes closed. Her ears and fur occasionally rustled to the winds, but otherwise, she was motionless, "Perhaps some of us should go home if we really want to lure the spirits out"

"I'll go! This is giving me the creeps…" Goomy muttered, but Pancham shook his head.

"No, no, it's not the problem of too many Pokemon. We all know one of the ghosts is this giant monster, right?" The panda reminded us, "What we really need to do is lure them out!"

"Lure them out?! How?" Eden gasped and Pancham grinned confidently.

"Easy. Like this!" Pancham turned behind him to the empty air around us, "Hey spooky ghooosts! Where are y-o-o-o-u?!"

"If you really exist, come and prove it!" Shelmet hollered, with the two of them giggling afterwards.

"Do you two-"

"He-ey! Come on out, ya dumb ghosts!" Pancham continued, ignoring Eden's plead, "Or are you too dense to even-"

"SKRAAAAA!"

"AAAAHHH!" Eden screamed and collapsed to the ground. My heart nearly leaped out of my own throat in fear and black spots danced across my eyes, but I managed to get my bearings. Everyone out looked shell shocked and Pancham and Shelmet shut up.

"W-what was that…?" Goomy whimpered, melting into a puddle on the floor. Deerling glanced up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's… just a bird Pokemon. Screeching into the night"

"Skra!" The Swellow screeched again and flew off into the starry night sky, away from sight. I grabbed my head, trying to control my breathing. That was a little more terror than I expected.

"O-okay, it was just a wild Swellow. No big deal," Pancham remarked, a little shaken, "Still no ghosts yet. What happened to Eden?"

I grabbed the fox's shoulders and tried to shake him awake. No dice.

"He fainted. The shock must've been too much for him," Espurr stated before staring pointedly at Pancham and Shelmet, "You two shouldn't have aggravated his fear like that"

"Oh come on! We were just trying to get the show on the road. Nothing happened yet!" Pancham complained, "It's Eden's fault for jumping the gun so early"

"Yeah, he was just being a coward like always," Shelmet added in agreement. I was about to argue before a voice almost as low as a whisper cut through the air.

"So hot…"

"Huh? You said something?" Pancham asked Shelmet, confused. The snail glanced at his friend, looking as perplexed.

"Uhh, I said nothing. Must've been someone else"

"So hot…"

"There it is again…!" Deerling gasped before looking around herself, "There's someone else here-"

"-in the school with us…?" Espurr finished as she stood up, her eyes snapping open, "Could it be-"

"H-hey, Pancham?" Shelmet whimpered as he shook in his shell, "This was great and all, but maybe we've seen enough? Let's get out of here and-"

"Hot… it's so hot…"

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Deerling shouted into the darkness defiantly. Nobody else joined her. Goomy was whimpering to himself in his seat while the rest of us tried discerning the voice in the wind.

"Witnesss… the flames of purgatory…" The voice whispered and a shimmering blue fireball manifested in front of me. Just staring into it made my vision discoloured and woozy, "Come… my brethren. Devour… these souls…"

"No,no,no! I don't wanna get my soul eaten!" Shelmet wailed, "This is just a bad dream… I'm out!"

"Wh-What the hell, Shelmet?" Pancham cried, "It's just a ghost! I can take it!"

Pancham lunged at the spirit, surrounding his fist in dark energy, "T-take this, fiend!"

Pancham's Faint Attack collided with the blue flame, but it seemed to barely faze it. Pancham's fist sunk into the fire and the panda screamed, withdrawing it to see it burnt like molten rock.

"Fool… your darkness cannot defeat us…" The voice cackled before sparking, sending a wispy wave of blue flame circling around Pancham. The panda watched in silent terror as the flames circled him before imploding onto itself, making Pancham collapse unconscious.

"Pancham!" Deerling cried.

"W-what's happening? What happened to Pancham?" Goomy whimpered, opening his eyes before gasping, "Aa.. AAAAAHHHH! THE GHOSTS! THEY'RE… THEY'RE-"

Goomy didn't even get to finish his sentence before fainting just like Eden did, leaving me with Deerling and Espurr.

"It's… it's just one ghost. We can defeat it…" Deerling said uneasily and the sound of faint laughter rattled through the air.

"Just one ghost. Just onnneeeee… ghoooosstt…!" The fireball cackled and suddenly, three more fireballs manifested around us, completely surrounding us, "Try… try and take four…! Four of us!"

"This is fine. We… we can do this," I whispered shallowly to myself as me and the other girls stood back to back, watching the blue disorienting flames slowly approach us. The longer I stared into the flames, the more consciousness I lost. I feared I would be knocked out without even a fight. I summoned my Leaf Blade and held it up in front of me, even though I knew it was useless.

"WHO WAS IT WHO CALLED ME HERE?! WHO?!" A godly voice boomed throughout the air and my heart nearly stopped. I couldn't see it, but I knew the monster Watchog and Farfetch'd saw was here, "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, EVEN IF YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!"

"GRRROOOOOOO!"

A dragon's roar pierced the air and I was forced to finally look upon the monster that terrorized the village for the past three days. Cast in shadow, the dragon towered over even the tallest of trees. Its eyes were piercing red and stared right into my soul, injecting terror directly into my heart. Two massive wings spread across the dragon's back, looking deadly sharp and clawed like the reaper itself. The dragon made Salamence look like a baby.

"I AM THE EXILED DRAGON! THE GOD BANISHED FROM REALITY!" The dragon roared, shaking the trees, "I WILL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF TRUE FEAR!"

Suddenly, the dragon's eyes flashed and a vision of red instantly overwhelmed my eyes. I screamed as the sudden sight of everyone lying dead on the ground, including Eden, burned into my mind. Everyone I knew down to the last Pokemon were decapitated, their heads displayed on spears of inky darkness. I felt my breath suddenly grow ragged as I took a desperate step forward, trying to reach Eden's severed, bloody head on a pike.

_Squish_

I looked at my feet and realized I was standing in a pool of blood, flowing from the Fennekin's corpse. The pain and horror was too much for me.

"Aaa… AAAAAAHHHH!"

My vision grew black as my heart rate slowed and accelerated rapidly back and forth, trying to contain the insane trauma. Did the dragon do this? Did it instantly kill everyone I knew and loved like they were nothing? In my last moments of consciousness, I tried to find the monster, but nothing was around me but purple haze, suffocating the air out of my body. I collapsed to my knees as a sudden pain wracked my body like I was being flayed.

" _Eden… I…"_ I thought as the despair overwhelmed me and my life slipped away. My body joined the rest of the corpses of Serene Village, staining the once verdant valley with crimson blood.

…

"...ri! Azri!"

" _I'm… not dead?"_ I thought listlessly as a distant voice rang into my head, piercing the gloom. It sounded like Deerling, " _I'm alive?"_

"Azri! Get up!" The voice cried again, growing clearer by the time "You too, Goomy and Eden!"

"Ughhh…" I forced my eyes open, wiping away the dried tears, "What… we're-"

"All of us blacked out. The ghosts… they took Espurr, Pancham and Shelmet," Deerling explained, her voice shaky, "Hey Azri?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like you were crying. Did somethin-"

"Urgh, what… what's going on?" Eden mumbled as he rose from the ground, shaking the dirt off his body, "I think I fainted after that loud shriek. Did the ghost come out? Where's Espurr, Pancham and Shelmet?"

"The ghost… it was here. I saw it," Goomy murmured uneasily, "It was this wisp of blue flame and spoke in a very raspy and chilling voice. I… I was…"

"That's not even all of it," Deerling shook her head. She then explained what happened after both Eden and Goomy fainted: the appearance of the dragon and the trio's disappearance, "Maybe they're at the crossroads where they took Mr Farfetch'd. We need to go check there!"

"That won't be necessary"

"H-huh? That's-"

"ESPURR!" Deerling turned at the sound of the cat's voice, tackling her to the ground with a hug, "I thought you were a goner with Pancham and Shelmet! What happened to you? Where were you?!"

"I'll explain… after you get… off of me!" Espurr grumbled and Deerling laughed sheepishly, getting off the psychic cat and helping her up, "As I was saying, going to the crossroads won't be necessary. I followed the ghosts that were abducting Pancham and Shelmet"

"Wait, I thought you blacked out like the rest of us. Did you wake up earlier?" Eden asked, perplexed and Espurr shook her head.

"Not at all. I just didn't faint in the first place," Espurr replied casually and Goomy gasped in surprise.

"What?! You're not scared of the ghosts and stuff at all?" The slimeball dragon asked in amazement and Espurr nodded, "W-wow…"

"H-how… how did you withstand…" I grabbed my head, trying to get my bearings. The vision I saw of everyone dead around me still burned fresh in my mind, "The vision. The nightmare the dragon showed us"

"Wait, is that why you were crying, Azri? What did you see?" Eden demanded and I looked away from him, daring not to speak it aloud. The sight of Eden's body severed from his head and paraded around on a pike while I drowned in his blood was too much to handle again. I couldn't even look at Eden without being reminded of his form as a corpse, "Azri, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Don't bother. I know what she saw," Espurr shook her head, looking grim and serious. I was too shaken to be annoyed that she read my head again, "A vision so great that it might scar someone for life… that was what Azri saw. That's the power this dragon wields"

"Enough about that. We can talk about it later," Deerling interrupted, "We need to know where Pancham and Shelmet are. Did you see where the ghosts went, Espurr?"

"Yes. I pretended to be unconscious to not have to face the ghosts and dragon alone. Eventually, the latter dissolved into shadow," Espurr explained, "The blue flames then moved, dragging Pancham and Shelmet off"

"You said they didn't go to the crossroads like they did with Mr Farfetch'd," Goomy remembered, "So where did they go off to?"

"Come, I'll show you. Get your dungeon bags if you can," Espurr's deep purple eyes flashed ominously in the dark night. I didn't want to encounter the cat at night with the power she had, "If you're coming along, we're in for a trip"

"Did… did the ghosts take Pancham and Shelmet to a dungeon?" Deerling asked as we left the classroom, heading down towards the empty square of the village. Eden suddenly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, making me flinch.

"Wha-"

"I… I have experience with nightmares too. I know how you're feeling," Eden whispered, "If you're okay with it, we can exchange stories tomorrow. Just to comfort one another"

Now I understood why Eden was being so secretive. He didn't want to relive a nightmare the same way I don't want to remind myself of the vision. While I doubted anything could top the nightmare the dragon showed me, I didn't know what was in Eden's head, nor the things he's been through.

"Okay. We'll… talk about it tomorrow," I nodded, my voice still a little unsteady. Eden smiled lightly before turning his attention back forward, where Espurr was leading us to the outskirts of the village. I never noticed it before, but some of the land curved out into the lake, forming a small peninsula. On that peninsula looked to be a small, abandoned shack.

"They went this far and nobody noticed anything?" Deerling marveled as we crossed the foot bridge leading towards the shack's entrance.

"Remember that it's late at night now. Everyone in the village is asleep," Espurr reminded Deerling, "I'm more surprised that they weren't awoken by the dragon"

"I want my mommy. She'll know how to figure this out," Goomy whimpered, "We shouldn't be rescuing Pancham and Shelmet on our own"

"We have to though. We technically came here without our parents' permission," Eden reminded Goomy, "If we asked them for help, we'll be in really big trouble"

"Eden, you're only saying that because Carracosta's your dad," Deerling scowled, "I agree with Goomy. Let's get some reinforcements and-"

"No. This is a time-sensitive case. We don't have time to round up some villagers to help us," Espurr muttered once we reached the entrance of the shack, "Who knows what's happening to Pancham and Shelmet now? We need to go in and rescue them quickly"

"In here? What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"That's… the Ancient Barrow," Eden answered ominously, "It's the underground graveyard of all the previous residents of Serene Village. Espurr, are you sure the ghosts dragged Pancham and Shelmet down here?"

"Positive. I saw the two of them disappear through this door," Espurr nodded, knocking on the rotted wooden door. It swung open and all I saw was a stone staircase leading down a yawning maw of darkness. If this was the graveyard of all the past residents, it was clearly not often used. The maintenance was terrible.

"Urghh… this is too creepy. We're already dealing with ghosts. I don't want to see more of them down here…" Goomy whimpered and Deerling gently placed a hoof over his back.

"You can wait outside if you'd like. I for one am going in there," Deerling said defiantly, "Even though they're jerks, they're still our classmates. We have to go save them"

"I'm going too, for the same reason as Deerling," Espurr nodded before turning to me and Eden, "We could use the help from you two. Are you okay with going in?"

"I… I chickened out and fainted before I even saw the ghosts at the school," Eden said shamefully, "So I haven't conquered my fear like I wanted to. I'm going in"

"If Eden's going, I am too," I nodded solemnly. Truthfully, I wanted to scurry home and hide in my bed after witnessing what I saw in the bloody vision, but being alone in the darkness would scare me more. I needed to be brave, like Eden was, "We won't leave each other behind"

"Then it's settled. Us four will go into the Ancient Barrow to rescue Pancham and Shelmet," Espurr nodded in confirmation, "It's forbidden by the villagers to trespass inside, but…"

"We have to do it. Let's go," Deerling took a deep breath, as if steeling herself for the journey, "Goomy, you can head on home. We'll take care of this"

"Actually… I changed my mind. You all are so brave for going in despite being afraid that I… I can't be left behind. I have to man up as well," Goomy squeaked as bravely as he could, "I'll show the ghosts, Pancham and Shelmet that I'm not a coward. Not anymore!"

"That's the spirit. It's time then," Espurr raised her glowing purple hands and conjured small swirling portals beneath her. Reaching into the wormholes, Espurr pulled out five dungeon bags, "Take your dungeon bags"

"... Espurr, you need to teach me how to do these things someday," Eden remarked as he took his, slinging it over his body like usual.

"Don't. Let's not give Eden the power to magically steal things from people's homes," Deerling cautioned and Eden stared at her, looking offended, "No offense. It's just a dangerous power to spread around"

"Indeed. I only use it to retrieve things I need," Espurr laughed lightly, "Besides Eden, you already have the power through your Magician ability. What's the difference?"

"How did you-"

"Are you really surprised at this point?" I sighed as I approached the door into the Ancient Barrow, "Espurr can practically do anything at this point"

"Heh, don't overestimate me. I have limits too," Espurr replied modestly as we descended down the steps into the underground graveyard. The psychic cat pulled an Apple out of her dungeon bag and began munching onto it, sending ominous waves of sound through the desolate area, "But nevermind that. Look at this place"

I glanced around the area once we reached the bottom of the staircase. The graveyard was surprisingly well-lit, with lanterns hung on chains hanging from the ceiling. Small wisps of magical fire were contained inside the lanterns, similar to Eden's candle at home, keeping the place eternally lit. Various gravestones dotted the area, giving me a chill down my back.

"This must be the lobby area, where it's the safest to bury the deceased," Espurr observed as we weaved our way through some graves, heading towards a staircase by the corner that lead deeper into the barrow, "I heard that there was a secret underground mystery dungeon under Serene Village. This must be the one"

"People bury their loved ones inside a mystery dungeon?" Deerling asked, looking concerned, "That's uhh…"

"Kinda weird and creepy. Wouldn't wild Pokemon disturb the dead lying here?" Eden asked, "And why can't they just bury Pokemon above ground?"

"I… I actually asked my dad the same question once when my grandfather died," Goomy spoke up, "He said that it was a ceremonial tradition to bury villagers in the Ancient Barrow. He said it would allow Pokemon spirits to reach the afterlife easier"

"Indeed. This place was established for that purpose," Espurr nodded in agreement as we descended down the spiral staircase leading deeper into the barrow. I was starting to get more and more claustrophobic as the tunnel narrowed and the magical lanterns cast dancing shadows across the earthen walls, "Though Serene Village culture never mentioned a mystery dungeon. Perhaps it showed up after people began burying the dead underground"

"That can happen?" I asked, confused, "I thought mystery dungeons were a part of the world since the dawn of time. They're natural structures the same way mountains and lakes are"

"That's true. However, mystery dungeons are weird phenomenon," Espurr said cautiously, tracing her hand across the wall, which transitioned from dry dirt to unfeeling rock, "If enough Pokemon migrate to a specific wild area, they can create a mystery dungeon all on their own"

"Wait, really?!"

"Yes. I thought the book I learned it from was hogwash, but I suppose we're about to witness it firsthand," Espurr nodded, "It makes sense now that I'm thinking about it. This underground environment is perfect for wild Pokemon to settle down in. Tons of space, dark and damp and anyone honoring the dead leave free food behind. Makes sense that a mystery dungeon was formed around it"

"Still, for any entire mystical world to be created by sheer Pokemon alone…" Eden frowned, "Sounds ridiculous"

"Indeed. And that only makes our journey to rescue Pancham and Shelmet harder," Espurr nodded in agreement. Conversation ceased after that as we reached the bottom of the second staircase, arriving at a wall of familiar blue light. The entrance to the mystery dungeon.

"Ready everyone? Once we go in, we won't be able to leave until we make it to the end," Deerling cautioned, "Pancham, Shelmet and the ghosts are surely waiting there"

"Oh how much easier this would be if they were here or at least in the middle of the dungeon," Goomy murmured, "But we all know they're by the end, aren't they?"

"Regardless, we must press on to save them. I can't imagine this graveyard going down too deep," Espurr frowned, "Ten to fifteen floors at most"

"Ten to fifteen?! That many villagers couldn't have possibly died," Eden gasped and Espurr shrugged.

"It's a rough estimate. Now enough talking," The cat approached the shimmering blue barrier before immersing her entire body inside, disappearing into the mystery dungeon. Me and the others followed suit and appeared on the first floor. The environment was the same, but there were less graves and I could definitely hear more activity around.

"I'll take the lead. Since this place is underground, there is bound to be Rock and Ground type Pokemon for me to take down," I reasoned as I summoned my Leaf Blade, holding the verdant green blade to my side, "Eden and Goomy, stay behind me. Espurr and Deerling, watch our backs"

The school kids nodded in agreement and we proceeded onward. But it didn't take long for my assumption to be rendered null. A Zubat suddenly flew into my face, battering me with Wing Attack. I swung my sword to ward it away, but the grassy broadsword barely scratched the bat, so Eden instead shot it down with Psybeam. I was tempted to switch places with him, but I didn't have any ranged attacks to support him with.

"Goomy, do you happen to have any ranged moves like Eden or Espurr's Psybeam?" I asked and Goomy's eyes strangely lit up with excitement.

"Yes! I learned it a few days ago actually," Goomy puffed out a small blue and yellow flame that flinched me with the sudden heat spike, "I call it Dragon Breath!"

"Okay, just checking. Make sure not to hit anyone with it," I nodded before a Golett flew at me with a powerful Shadow Punch. I swerved out of the way instinctively and stabbed it in the back with my sword. The Golett buzzed like it was dysfunctioning before its head began spasming out of control. Its eyes dimmed before it fell, dead. What a creepy way to go out.

"You said wild Pokemon inhabited this area. Are you sure it's not more ghosts?" Deerling asked Espurr uneasily. The cat looked deep in thought as it fired Psybeams behind her and Deerling, covering our flank.

"Well, I never said wild Pokemon didn't include ghosts. Maybe these Pokemon are just attracted to all the dead around here," Espurr replied as we arrived in an open room with more graves. On cue, a dozen or so Gastly appeared, preparing to fire Shadow Balls at us. Eden and Espurr both countered with a double dose of Psywave, annihilating the swarm, "Perhaps they are the buried Pokemon manifesting as different Ghost type Pokemon"

"Ooohhh, then I hope I don't have to fight my grandparents while we're down here," Goomy muttered, "They would be so angry with me breaking the rules like this…"

"It's for a noble cause," Eden reasoned, but Goomy shook his head

"Yeah but Pancham and Shelmet got into this mess because they broke the rules in the first place. They dragged us all to the school to find the ghosts," The dragon reminded Eden, "We weren't supposed to do that. Now look what happened"

"Mmgh, no reason to condemn Pancham and Shelmet now. Let's just focus on getting them out of here and stopping that monster," Deerling grumbled, "If we know anything about them, it's that they won't stop terrorizing Serene Village. We need to teach them a lesson"

"Wait, you're saying we need to fight that thing?" I gasped, staring at Deerling, "You did see how big the dragon was, right?"

"He did say that he was the exiled dragon and the god banished from reality," Espurr nodded in agreement, "But we won't free Pancham and Shelmet without confronting it. We can't avoid it"

"Maybe getting the other villagers in on this was a good idea after all…" I muttered, chewing my lip, "I didn't think we'd be fighting that… that monster"

Nobody responded as unease spread throughout our group. As united as we were to free Pancham and Shelmet, we were likely nothing compared to the dragon that rendered all of us unconscious. Maybe it was better to leave Pancham and Shelmet behind to save our own lives. They brought this upon themselves after all.

" _What am I thinking? I can't be selfish like this,"_ I scolded myself, though a voice in the back of my mind whispered that this was crossing the line in selflessness, " _They may be jerks, but they're still our classmates. We can do this"_

"Hey, what's this?" Eden broke me out of my thoughts as we reached the stairs leading to the second floor of the dungeon. There was a gravestone nearby bearing the name of Ashten the Magmar. A worn out journal was lying on the dirty marble, which Eden picked up.

"Eden! Put that back!" Deerling cried, "We shouldn't steal something like this. It's grave robbing!"

"Come on, Deerling. This thing dates back… twenty years ago. It's old and was likely left here a long time ago," Eden reasoned, "Maybe it'll give us some insight about this place"

Deerling was about to argue when suddenly, the sound of over a dozen swords drawing sounded throughout the floor and I knew we were in trouble.

"Who cares if it's grave robbing? We have to move," I snapped and the others agreed. We rushed down the stairs into the second floor of the Ancient Barrow, but I still felt the slick cold steel of a ghostly blade down my neck.

Just what was this ghastly place and the history behind it?

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Daybreak Seeker  
_

_Level 17_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Ghost Hunter  
_

_Level 16_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psywave, Psybeam and Ember_

_\- Espurr_

_Level 20_

_Abilities: Keen Eye_

_Moves: Psybeam, Fake Out, Covet and Charge Beam  
_

_\- Deerling_

_Level 18_

_Abilities: Chlorophyll_

_Moves: Feint Attack, Double Kick, Synthesis and Sand Attack_

_\- Goomy_

_Level 12_

_Abilities: Sap Sipper_

_Moves: Dragon Breath, Tackle, Absorb and Bubble_


	20. Mask of Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azri, Eden, Deerling, Goomy and Espurr descend deeper into the cryptic Ancient Barrow on their quest to save Pancham and Shelmet from the paranormal threats. Down there, they uncover ancient history that continues to haunt the graveyard to this day. Will the sins of one be the end for the school children? Or is it all just a curtain of illusion?

"I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I dabbled too far into the occult and was punished for it. What I did was horrible and pushed the limits of alchemy. What I created… was too terrible for words. So much so that it disturbed-"

"Eden, will you stop reading that book out loud?" Deerling scolded. We were on the fourth floor now, having descended fairly deep into the desolate graveyard. The longer I was down here, the more claustrophobic I got. A creeping feeling went behind my back that should the barrow collapse or the dungeon somehow close, we'd be stuck in this haunting place and become the very ghosts we're fighting. Escape Orbs wouldn't help since the dungeon entrance was inside the actual barrow.

"Why? We're not in combat right now, so it's not like I'm being distracted," The Fennekin replied innocently, clutching the journal we found on Ashten the Magmar's grave, "Reading it aloud lets me understand it better too"

"Sure, but your voice is echoing across the entire floor. You might alert enemy Pokemon to our position," Espurr reasoned, "And considering we're going to confront that dragon at the bottom, we want to save as much energy as we can"

"Besides, have you seen the enemy variety here?" I wrinkled my nose, trying to not breathe too deeply. Even the air itself felt suffocating, what with all the dust and faint scent of blood. I wanted out of this place the moment we rescued Pancham and Shelmet, "I agree with Espurr that we should avoid fighting as much as possible"

"Fine. I'll read this silently then," Eden sighed, looking a little defeated before turning his attention to the old journal again, "I'll tell you guys if anything interesting comes up"

"Mm, thanks," I muttered as I turned my attention forward, scouting ahead for enemies. The variety was fairly easy to take down, but I knew more was to come the lower we went into the graveyard. A Honedge flew by and spotted us, growling. Drawing itself out of its sheath, it made an awfully loud sound across the entire floor, stunning us in our place. It sounded like nails scraping against metal.

"It's calling in allies! Stop it!" Espurr cried over the noise, clutching her ears. The Metal Sound continued to ring and emit from the Honedge and I suddenly felt the presence of plenty more enemies. As the sound died down, I released my ears and charged towards the possessed sword, swinging my own towards it. The Honedge simply glared at me and swung itself with Slash to counter my Leaf Blade. Our swords collided and an array of sparks flew, but the sword's strength was surprisingly overwhelming.

"Guys! Help me out here!" I called as I struggled against the Honedge's strength. I pushed with all my might, trying to overpower the ghostly blade, but suddenly its eye gleamed darkly.

"Azri! Behind you!" Eden called and I smartly disengaged my Leaf Blade from the Honedge as I ducked beneath it, avoiding the Shadow Sneak that was creeping behind my back. A Psybeam whizzed past me and struck the Honedge by surprise. The blade turned in the direction of Eden and pressed itself against its sheath, preparing to use Metal Sound again. That was when I jumped onto it, surrounding my hand with dark energy with Pursuit.

"Take this!" I shouted and slammed my forceful hand onto the Honedge, hard. The blade let out a haunting wail of pain before exploding into a rusted sword and sheath, launching me off. I recovered quickly however and saw that the others were battling with Pokemon on our backs. I looked around myself and realized we were in a three-way room, "In here! We'll choke the points with two Pokemon each. Come on!"

"Dragon Breath!" Goomy called, firing a paralyzing wave of blue and yellow flames towards the enemy Pokemon while the others retreated into the room I was in. I was surprised by the tenacity of the Pokemon here to fight us. Normally dungeon Pokemon stayed away if we were a threat to them, but as ghosts, these Pokemon must've had no restraint. We invaded their home and they intended to make us suffer for it, "Boy, that Honedge invited a whole ghost festival in here!"

"I think you mean Monster House!" Eden replied as he took the right side of the room alongside Deerling, shooting down incoming Zubats with Psywave, "Because there's a bonafide ton here!"

I was about to ask what a Monster House was, but I didn't have time. I joined Espurr on the left side of the room while Goomy himself covered the bottom. I wasn't sure how long he could last against this onslaught, so we needed to break away quickly.

"Shatter!" Espurr pointed towards a Beldum charging at her with Take Down. The mechanical eyeball suddenly started convulsing before rupturing into a brutally bent piece of scrap metal. I shivered, not wanting to know how that spell affected Pokemon, "Azri, cover me. I'll launch attacks from behind you to assist!"

"Got it!" I nodded and leapt towards the line of Pokemon barreling through the hallway, cutting down the Baltoy with ease. The rest of the Pokemon caused me some troubles however, like the Spinarak and Venipede. I needed to rely on Espurr or weak Twisters and Pursuits to take care of them. That didn't stop them from being reckless when fighting me however, "Gah! Something stung me!"

"Fall back and heal that. I'll take care of this!" Espurr called as she launched a weak Charge Beam towards the approaching group of Pokemon. Glowing with a pink aura, the psychic cat then extended both paws outward, firing a wide Psybeam that crushed the minds of everything in her path. I stared in awe as I opened my dungeon bag to find a Pecha Berry or Heal Seed. Sometimes I really wish I was anything but a Grass type, "Clear. How are the others doing?"

"Just fine. We're about done here!" Eden nodded from Goomy's area. He and Deerling must've already cleared out their hallway, "With me on an alliance attack, Goomy! Psywave!"

"Dragon Breath!" The slimeball called and Eden's wave of psychic power combined with the ethereal dragon breath wasted the remaining threats. Anything left standing was Double Kicked to dust by Deerling, "Phew. Tough one"

"This isn't good. We need to be more careful in the future," Espurr frowned as we regrouped to catch our breath, "I'm not sure if the other Pokemon can do it, but these Honedge seem to have the ability to summon all the Pokemon living on the floor to their aid"

"We'd die from exhaustion if we have to endure that for every floor," Deerling agreed, panting a little. Eden politely handed her an apple to replenish her hunger, "Thanks"

"Indeed. We should try to skirt around Honedge or take them out before they have the time to use Metal Sound," Espurr suggested, "Though with our large numbers, I doubt we can do the former"

"We wouldn't have this problem if we sent in a group of three," Eden muttered, which made Goomy shiver a bit. I frowned, knowing Goomy never wanted to be in here in the first place and frankly, neither did I, "There's a reason why three is the generally accepted limit of a dungeon group. Anymore attracts more wild Pokemon"

"But we need all the back-up we can get to rescue Pancham and Shelmet and beat the dragon," Deerling argued, "We couldn't have gone with only three Pokemon"

"I know, I know, but still," Eden sighed, "We need a strategy around the Honedge. It's hard enough avoiding Pokemon, but one that can summon ALL of them to fight…"

"Well, it's like Espurr said. We could take them down before they emit that awful noise or…" I closed my dungeon bag after healing the poisonous sting, "We could disable them with seeds or wands"

Eden's eyes lit up at the last part, "Oo, good idea! Wands can keep them down and we won't need to risk getting in close range with them. I'll have some on hand"

"Alright, that's settled then. Let's get moving," Espurr encouraged, "We wouldn't want to tally for too long"

"Hey Eden, what's a Monster House?" I asked as we got moving, heading towards the right hallway, "You mentioned it when the onslaught began"

"It's mentioned in my mom's dungeon manual. You can read it for yourself," The Fennekin replied and I frowned. I forgot I had the handbook in my dungeon bag, along with the copy of Fateful Saviors. I needed to find more time to read those, but I didn't want to read in the middle of a dungeon.

"I'm not you, Eden. At least tell me a brief description of it," I grumbled, "Otherwise I'll ask Espurr"

"Okay, okay. Monster Houses are weird phenomena in dungeons. They're rooms where once you enter, a bunch of enemy Pokemon appear out of nowhere and begin attacking," Eden explained, "Usually the rooms are filled with treasure to signal it's a Monster House but…"

"Well, there wasn't any treasure in the room we were fighting in," Deerling chewed her lip as we descended the staircase, going into the fifth floor, "So it wasn't a Monster House"

"The quantity of Pokemon begs to differ," Eden argued, "Then again, all the Pokemon came rushing in through the hallways rather than fall down from the ceiling…"

"I'm sorry, but what? They fall out of the CEILING?!" Goomy gasped before staring up at the earthen walls in newfound fear, "How does that-"

"Good job, Eden. You scared Goomy," I muttered sarcastically and Eden snorted, "Though I agree with Goomy. Pokemon live in these dungeons, so if some wayward explorer steps into a Monster House, are you just warped into and made to fight even if you didn't want to?"

"Who knows? I'm not a dungeon Pokemon," Eden frowned, "I suppose if we recruited a Pokemon to our side, we could ask"

"Well, no chance of that here. It's all ghosts and skeletons," Espurr gave us a small smile, which was a little unnerving when combined with her glowing purple eyes and eerie atmosphere, "Anyways Eden, keep your eyes open. We need to disable any Honedge we see before they spot us, remember?"

"Oh right! I gotcha," Eden reached into his dungeon bag, pulling out his collection of wands: wooden sticks engraved with faint yellow runes. I sensed that he wanted to pull out the journal we found earlier though, "I'll be on the lookout. But I don't have eyes all around me, so just warn me if you spot one, alright?"

We proceeded silently from that point on. We were hoping the sounds of fighting weren't alerting the Honedge, but they luckily stayed away from the few Pokemon prowling the grounds of the barrow. They remained isolated, which made it easy for Eden to nail it with a Slow or Sleep Wand, letting me nail it with a Pursuit. I silently cursed Pancham for getting himself captured because if he was here, he would've made the experience a whole lot easier.

"Ironic how the one Pokemon among us who could fight ghosts got himself captured," I muttered to myself as we snuck past the fallen sword and sheath and entered the sixth floor. With us focusing more on stealth, the floors breezed by a little faster, "Poor Shelmet though…"

"Hey guys, listen to this," Eden said, breaking the silence. It was the first time anyone said something in a while, which made me feel uneasy, " According to this-"

"Eden, can you put that journal away already? You're on Honedge removal duty," Deerling hissed, but Espurr in front of us shook her head lightly, holding up Eden's wands in her hand, "Huh?"

"Anybody can use wands, Deerling. I can assure you they won't explode in your hands," The psychic cat said half-jokingly and Eden laughed nervously, "So let the fox speak. We've all been uncharacteristically silent for a while now"

"Wouldn't we want to do that to avoid detection…?" Goomy murmured, but nobody paid him attention. Eden returned to his journal, finding the musty page he was on.

"Okay, as I was saying… listen to this," The Fennekin took a deep breath, ""Day 76: I descended into the Ancient Barrow to assemble the creation of my dreams. From the gods came fire and fire began creation. With the gift of fire within me as a Magmar, I thought I could create life too. Thus alone in the graveyard, my work began-""

"Wait a sec, you're saying this Magmar tried to create life? Alone?" I was amnesiac, but even I knew that trying to create life was against the laws of the very universe. Especially alone. This didn't seem right, "How could it do that?"

"Well, when a girl and boy Pokemon love each other very much…" Goomy mumbled and Deerling shut him up with a sharp hiss. The slimeball must've picked up some habits from Pancham and Shelmet.

"That's the question I'm asking too. While a union between a female and male Pokemon can produce life, creation of life like how this journal describes sounds extremely well… illegal," Espurr said curiously, "What happened next?"

Eden flipped the journal's pages a bit, ""Day 90: I collected all the body parts I needed and stitched together my creation. Fire created Pokemon in the primordial times and it shall be done again. However, something was wrong. My lifeform… my creation angered something…""

"Why would it not? This Magmar's grave robbing for body parts," Deerling chewed her lip in discontent, "It's taboo to do that. I'm sure the gods punished him, right?"

"... No, actually. The reason I brought this up is this," Eden cleared his throat before reading again aloud, ""Day 133: I've been on the run for days, unable to leave this accursed hell. The ghost king hounds me, angered at my sins. Life is fleeting and the dead I fight remind me how short life is compared to the inevitability of death. The dead shout at me to return the crown, but I don't understand. My days are numbered""

"The ghost king, huh? You're wondering if he still exists around this dungeon?" I asked Eden and he nodded slowly. He was about to speak before Espurr cut him off.

"If I know anything about ghosts, both in the world and in folklore, vengeful spirits like the ghost king don't rest easy," The cat said slowly, "It's possible he could still be found, though given the Magmar, Ashten's dead, I'd imagine he wouldn't bother us"

"Hopefully…" I muttered, though the more I thought about it, the more questions rushed into my head, "Hey, hold on. If this Ashten was chased through the dungeon and killed, who buried him and got his journal on the gravestone?"

"Well, you can't ask the journal. The entries end apparently on the day before Ashten expired," Eden chewed his lip, "I guess someone burying their own here stumbled across Ashten's body and put him to rest too"

"Possibly…" I pursed my lips. All this talk about death and being on the run was starting to fray my nerves. It didn't help that a faint noxious fume was populating the air now. I wondered if it was from the decaying bodies we were close to, but that was present throughout the entire dungeon. Could something more sinister be up ahead?

"Ew… does anybody smell that?" I turned behind me and saw that Deerling looked green, her pink colouring looking faded. It was like she was trying not to throw up, "Such a putrid scent. Like… I can't even describe it"

"Hmm…" Espurr sniffed the air experimentally, "I don't smell anything. Maybe you're more sensitive to smells as a Grass type and the underground air is getting to you. Try to eat a Pecha Berry or Heal Seed"

"Do you smell anything odd, Azri?" Eden asked me, a little troubled. I frowned, trying to sniff the air harder, but I got nothing substantial. The noxious fume was faint, but I couldn't tell where it came from.

"A little bit, but I think we should be on the lookout just in case," I decided, "We might be dealing with more than the Honedge"

We continued on a little more cautiously. We were on the seventh floor now and I was hoping we were close to the end. The lack of sleep was starting to get to me and I found myself scarily drowsy. Goomy looked to be the same, slacking behind us.

"Come on, Goomy. Speed it up," Deerling encouraged, watching the slimeball itch forward slowly, "Or do I have to carry you on my back?"

"That would be nice…" Goomy muttered before letting loose a big yawn, "Ugh, I'm sorry for falling behind, but like… I'm soo sleepy…"

"Can't blame you. We all squandered sleep tonight to go to the school…" Espurr frowned, "Who knew that this adventure would ensue from it?"

"Nobody," Eden replied, shaking his head vigorously to try and keep himself awake. I didn't think it was an effective countermeasure, but anything works, "Man, we were all gung ho about conquering our fears and stuff going in, but we forgot-"

"How limiting our bodies are," Espurr agreed. Miraculously, the psychic cat didn't look too fazed, but I saw a bit of a sag in her walk, as well as bags under her gleaming eyes, "Regardless, we should be finished soon. The end of the dungeon is within reach"

"Halt…"

"Huh?" Eden looked around himself for the voice, but there was nobody but us in the hallway we were in, "Who's there? Did anyone say anything?"

Everyone shook their heads, instantly on guard. The voice reminded me of the ghosts in the classroom, which didn't bode well.

"Do not dare… enter the king's tomb…" The voice whispered through the still, humid air, "Do not disturb his rest… like the others…"

"The others… is this king you mentioned the Ghost King?" Eden asked nervously to the air.

"Ghost King… that's… that's what the trespasser referred us to. You… you must be here to finish his accursed business!" The voice suddenly grew in intensity and a white flash of power overwhelmed my eyesight. When the flash wore off, we found ourselves in a flat room like an arena. Did the voice break the dungeon itself? "The crown will be protected!"

"What?! No!" Eden cried, "We're not here for your crown and we're not associated with Ashten! We just want to pass through to save our friends!"

"Folly! I sense the primordial flame inside you, child. Flame is consumption, one that swallows life and death to ash! For that, you must be extinguished!" The voice cried in anger, sounding more solid now. A mass of shadows formed in the air in front of us and materialized into a gold and silver sword, slamming into the ground with a shield covering it, "I am Aegislash, protector of my king's tomb! Prepare to die!"

"Oh for Arceus's sake, we don't have time for this!" Eden fired a Psybeam straight towards Aegislash, but it deflected it easily with its shield. Rushing towards us, it brought its powerful blade down with Shadow Claw. I lunged towards it in a counterattack, clashing with Leaf Blade.

"Then we'll wrap this one up quickly. It's only one enemy and there's five of us!" Deerling rallied, "Let's go! Dogpile it!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Aegislash growled, pushing me away and slashing me fast with Slash across my chest. I tumbled to the ground, blood flying out of my cut as Aegislash fell back, sheathing itself back into its shield, "Servants of this ground, heed my call!"

"No! Stop it!" Espurr cried, but it was too late. With Metal Sound, the Aegislash cast a screeching noise throughout the entire floor, announcing our presence to all. Aegislash alone was already tough enough to deal with from the one clash me and it did, but now it had allies.

"Servants of the old king, be it faithful knights or trashborn peasants, fight on my behalf!" Aegislash roared through the screeching noise that forced us back. I clutched the wound on my chest and held onto my ears, trying to resist the Metal Sound. I felt the screeching tear away at my mental defenses, making me feel dizzy and vulnerable, "Come!"

The sound died down, but I took one whiff of the air and suddenly, I puked. The most atrocious and revolting scent ever conceived was in the air and I felt my vision go green purely from it alone. Combined with the Metal Sound tearing my mental defenses and my blood loss stealing away my consciousness, I felt dead already.

"G-gaahhh! What… the heck is…" Deerling groaned, plugging her nose. Her pink colouring went sickly green with disgust as she hit the ground, trying to suppress the scent. The others similarly looked plagued, but where was it coming from?

"Come and fight as the sword and shield of the king!" Aegislash yelled as I spotted them: flanking from two hallways, four piles of gutter trash, mud, decayed corpses and litter shambled towards us. I briefly saw eyes and mouths attached to the mass of garbage. I didn't dare to take another breath or else I feared I would collapse instantly.

"Garbador…!" Espurr covered her nose and forehead, trying to focus, but the sheer combination of the Garbador's stench alone polluted the already-musty air, "Eden, heal… Azri! She's gonna-"

"On it," Eden said and stumbled over to me as he dug through his dungeon bag with one hand. Luckily, the Garbador were slow, otherwise they'd rush over and finish me off already, "Please stay alive…"

Feeding me an Oran Berry, I felt my wound heal and I got to my feet, facing the Garbador and Aegislash.

"I'm not above kicking those who are down. I will repel intruders with honor," Aegislash said, which felt strangely uncharacteristic, "Now come and join the ghosts of this graveyard! Garbador, with me!"

"We need to take out the Garbador first! Eden, we'll shut them down with our Psychic moves!" Espurr called, "The rest of you, fight off Aegislash! Weave around the Garbador's slow speed!"

"Hi-yah!" Aegislash came down with another Shadow Claw, but I deflected it with my Leaf Blade. I tried to go for a follow up attack, but Aegislash raised its shield and blocked, my sword bouncing off of it. In the moment I was stunned, Aegislash unsheathed and dove straight towards my neck.

"Dragon Breath!" Goomy shouted and a plume of blue fire scorched the Aegislash out of nowhere, battering him away. A Garbador tried to attack me with Poison Jab, but I darted out of the way, trying not to breathe in any of their scent. I knew the moment I got within close contact, I'd be knocked out instantly, so it was best to avoid them.

"Guys, come together for an alliance attack!" Deerling cried as she galloped behind Aegislash, who was still reeling from the Dragon Breath, "Faint Attack!"

"Pursuit!"

"Dragon Breath!"

"King's Shield!" Aegislash yelled as the three of us fell onto the ghostly sword and shield. A mystical blue barrier formed around the enemy Pokemon, making all of our attacks bounce off it. I fell back, the dark energy of Pursuit fading before I felt a curse spike onto both my arms. Suddenly, even lifting my hand felt heavy and I could barely summon my Leaf Blade. What did King's Shield do to me?

"Azri!" Suddenly, Goomy tackled me away, which was surprising strength from the slimeball dragon. The Garbador that was about to strike me grunted and tried to attack again, but that was when Eden and Espurr's attack struck.

"PSYWAVE!" Both Pokemon shouted and a wave of psychic power rippled across the room and sundered the very air itself, striking the Garbador and making them crumble to lifeless heaps of garbage instantly. For their size and putrid smell, they were surprisingly easy to fight and defeat. Now all that was left was Aegislash.

"GAHHH!" Deerling screamed as she was knocked into a wall by Aegislash's Flash Cannon. The ancient guardian levitated towards the fallen doe, preparing to finish her off when a blast of Eden's Flame Burst scorched it across its back.

"Hrm?! My Garbador was defeated so easily?" Aegislash turned towards the rest of us, looking surprised, "No matter, I'll end you all myself, starting with this upstart doe!"

"Not if I end you first!" Deerling cried, leaping at Aegislash despite her injuries, slamming it with a Faint Attack. The attack left Aegislash rearing, letting me batter it with Pursuit. I was about to use it again, but Aegislash called up King's Shield, forcing me backwards. Deerling fell back, glowing with Synthesis to heal her wounds.

"Pressure the shield! Goomy, Eden, help me out!" Espurr commanded and she fired a Psybeam towards Aegislash's King's Shield, alongside Eden and Goomy's Dragon Breath. Aegislash was forced to keep up the barrier, lest it get overwhelmed and that was its prime weakness.

"Urk… you're strong… but I won't waver!" Aegislash groaned under the pressure of all the attacks, "As long as I stand… my shield will… NEVER FALL!"

"Then try this! Hahh!" Eden took a deep breath and fired a powerful Flamethrower towards Aegislash's shield, blowtorching the guardian in vibrant, primordial flames.

"GAAAHHHH! FLAMES!" Aegislash roared in agony, "JUST LIKE… JUST LIKE…!"

"Yeah! Just like Ashten!" Eden cried, "Now leave… us… BE!"

The sound of glass breaking filled the air and Aegislash's King's Shield finally broke, leaving the ancient guardian scorched, battered and vulnerable. It was time to finish it off.

"Alliance attack, GO!" I shouted and me, Goomy and Deerling all flew towards the fallen guardian, slamming it with Faint Attack, Pursuit and Dragon Breath.

"NOOOOOO!" Aegislash wailed as the dark energies and draconic fire dissolved it to nothing but dust. Dust that quickly flew away in the nonexistent wind, almost like the spirit of Aegislash still remained. What a fight.

"... Phew. That's finally over…" I gasped for breath as I slumped on the ground, letting loose a yawn of my own, "Hope that was… the last of them and the Honedge"

"Probably, though the bigger worry is that we exhausted ourselves on Aegislash. I wonder how we'll fare against the dragon in our condition," Espurr said worriedly as the rest of us took a breather while pulling out apples to snack on.

"SO… YOU'VE PREVAILED OVER MY GUARDIAN SWORD AND SHIELD…" A godlike voice rumbled through the area suddenly, startling all of us. That was the voice of the dragon in the school classroom, "PERHAPS YOU HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME AFTER ALL"

"You're… you're that exiled dragon from the classroom!" Eden realized, "The "god banished from reality""

"INDEED. GOOD THAT YOU RECOGNIZE ME," The voice boomed back, "SO, DO YOU INTEND TO CHALLENGE ME? YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED AEGISLASH BUT I AM FAR ABOVE IT!"

"Will you release Pancham and Shelmet if we ask nicely?" Goomy asked feebly and the cavern shook as if the dragon was laughing, "Eep!"

"HAND BACK MY PREY?! NOT A CHANCE!" The dragon boomed, "LAST CHANCE TO RUN. UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE BY MY HANDS?"

"No way!" Eden yelled valiantly, "We came too far to be stopped now. We will rescue Pancham and Shelmet, no matter what!"

"HA, WELL SAID. THEN YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WARRANT," The dragon cackled before suddenly, a rift of darkness appeared in front of us, molding itself into some sort of portal or doorway, "COME THEN. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME"

The dragon apparently wasn't interested in giving us free will to go in though as dark ropes lashed out of the portal at breakneck speed, binding all of us instantly. Before any of us could even scream, we were pulled into the portal and everything was black.

" _It was a trap… we lost before we could even fight…"_ I thought to myself as the darkness surrounded me, impenetrable and everlasting. I couldn't sense the presence of anyone around me, but I still felt the rope of darkness binding over my waist. Drifting through the gloom, a sudden flash of white light overwhelmed my vision and I found myself in an elaborate chamber. A purple floral pattern ran across the ground while the walls were made out of bone.

"Where are we…?" Eden asked to nobody, "Is this the dragon's chamber or the king's tomb Aegislash talked about?"

"Eden…? Is that you, Eden?"

"That voice…!" Goomy looked around frantically, but there was nobody here but us, "Pancham, is that you?!"

"Goomy, you came too…?" Pancham's voice was distant and faint. I had a hard time discerning it entirely, "Please… get us out of here…!"

"We're so scared… we can't take it any longer!" Another voice wailed and Deerling perked up.

"Shelmet? Is that you, Shelmet?" The doe realized, "Where are you two right now? What's happening?"

"I… don't know. We seem to be imprisoned in darkness," Pancham muttered faintly, "Please find us a way out of here…"

"We will! We just need to uhh…" Eden looked around curiously, "Find where you are. Maybe there's a switch here or some-"

"HA HA HA. YOU THINK THIS IS SOME MECHANICAL FOLLY?!" The dragon's voice boomed across the chamber suddenly, making Goomy and Eden jump, "TO FREE THEM, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME!"

A large shadow cast from behind us and I got a horrible flashback when I witnessed the dragon in the classroom. That memory brought back the bloody nightmare, making my legs jitter and heart beat rapidly in fear.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both Goomy and Eden screamed, which forced me to look at the dragon's true form. And when I did, my heart leapt out of my throat myself. Towering over us, the dragon's body was a mix of ghostly grey and gold, with shadowy spiked wings growing from its sides. The beast donned six legs and a large tail swished from behind it. An aura of power and death befitting of a god radiated from it.

"You're- That-" Eden stuttered, trying to form the words. He looked to be on the verge of fainting again, with his legs trembling beneath him. Goomy was shivering so much, he looked like a door-stopper.

"WELL? DO YOU STILL INTEND TO FIGHT ME?!" The dragon roared in challenge, "I AM GIRATINA, EMISSARY OF THE DARK LAND. THE GOD BANISHED FROM REALITY. THE DRAGON OF DISTORTION!"

Nobody answered, backing up slowly from Giratina as a wave of pure fear shot through us. How could we possibly fight something like this? Aegislash was enough of a challenge, but this… it was hopeless.

"I'M FEELING MERCIFUL TODAY HOWEVER," Giratina rumbled, "I'LL SPARE YOUR PITIFUL LIVES ON ONE CONDITION"

"H-huh…?"

In front of Giratina, two small cages made of darkness appeared. Inside was Pancham and Shelmet, suspended in the air.

"Help us, guys! Get us out of here!" Shelmet cried, "Please!"

"SILENCE!" Giratina roared, "I'LL SPARE YOUR LIVES IF YOU GRANT ME THESE POKEMON'S SOULS. BY CASTING THE BONDS OF MORTALITY AWAY, I CAN CONSUME THEM"

"WHAT?!" Pancham screeched, "You're going to eat us?!"

"WELL?! CHOOSE!" Giratina roared, challenging us, "EITHER YOU GIVE UP YOUR FRIENDS' SOULS AND WALK FREE OR FIGHT ME AND DIE. CHOOSE!"

"It's a lose-lose situation, but we…" Even Espurr was at a loss for words. Everyone's eyes darted between one another, daring someone to speak up before suddenly, Eden shouted:

"Not on your life!"

"HM?! NOT ON… MY LIFE?"

"We won't give up Pancham and Shelmet without a fight!" Eden yelled courageously. I noticed the Fennekin's legs were still shaking, but his voice was true and valiant, "They're our friends and what friends would we be if we left them to die?!"

"Y-yeah! He's right!" Goomy cried, stepping up, "Pancham and Shelmet were mean to me in the past, but they're still our friends! Only a selfish jerk would leave them be!"

"HA! BOLD AND CHEESY WORDS!" Giratina cackled, "DO YOU TRULY INTEND TO FIGHT ME THEN?!"

"Yes! No matter how many times you ask!" Eden shouted, a bright aura of flame burning around his body, indicating his passion and newfound strength. I stared in awe at the Fennekin's courage before taking a deep breath, resigning myself to fate. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let Eden or anybody else die today, so I had to fight. I summoned my Leaf Blade and pointed it towards Giratina.

"VERY WELL. YOU ASKED FOR THIS!" Giratina's shadow grew and covered the entire chamber in inky darkness. Not even Eden's fiery aura penetrated the dark when suddenly, four spectral orbs of blue flame appeared. The ghosts that haunted the classroom, "COME, MY LITWICK BRETHREN!"

Giratina's expansive shadow went back to normal and we could see again. Now four small, live wax candles surrounded us, each bearing a blue, ethereal flame.

"TRY ME AND BE DAMNED TO ETERNITY! GRROARRRR!" Giratina roared and the battle sprung, with the Litwick charging towards us, "ALL OF YOU… SHALL BE ERASED! OMINOUS WIND!"

A repulsive purple gale blew through the chamber, billowing us with screams of the damned. I blocked my ears and eyes to try and resist the attack, but it still stung. The Ominous Wind let the Litwick smack into me with Astonish.

"Gah!" I tumbled to the ground as the Ominous Wind died down, but the Astonish luckily didn't do too much damage. I got up and lunged at the Litwick who struck me with Pursuit. The sudden strike made the candle stagger away, but it was still alive. I tried to go for a follow up attack, but it formed a barrier with Protect, blocking me. Not again.

"Buuurrnnn to cinders!" The Litwick growled, firing an arrow of flame towards me with Flame Burst. I was prepared to dart away to dodge, but the flame suddenly redirected itself towards Eden, who swallowed the flame easily.

"My fire is my own. I won't let anyone wrestle it away from me or use it to hurt my friends!" Eden cried. I didn't understand a word the Fennekin said, but what mattered was he stunned the Litwick with the absorption alone. I lunged at the enemy Pokemon, hand outstretched with Pursuit and slapped it backwards. The Litwick staggered, more angry than hurt and began to melt into a puddle before reforming.

"Pierce my Aaaccid Armor! Try it!" The Litwick taunted and I leapt at the candle, smashing it with more Pursuit attacks. The more blows I dealt, the weaker they got and the Litwick laughed in my face about it. I boiled with rage. Something so small couldn't be such a threat, "Stop trying! It's hooopless!"

"Oh yeah? Try this, you twerp!" In one motion, I opened my dungeon bag, grabbed a random seed and tried to slam it onto the Litwick with my Pursuit.

"SAFEGUARD!" Giratina roared, erecting a shield in front of the Litwick I was about to strike. My seed collided with the candle's head and the sleeping agent went off, but nothing happened. The Litwick grinned darkly and lunged at me with Astonish, but I darted backwards. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Any luck?" I called as I fell back, summoning my Leaf Blade to ward off the Litwick. Luckily, it was slow like the Garbador, so it couldn't pursue me to attack. Any Flame Bursts were warded off by Eden. Giratina meanwhile was strangely not attacking us. Maybe it was content with watching us struggle with the Litwick.

"Their Acid Armor is too thick to pierce! We need to strike with special attacks!" Deerling stomped on a Litwick with Faint Attack, but it lived the attack with ease before returning the favor with a Flame Body burn, "Gah!"

"Huddle up! We need to fight these Litwick together!" Espurr called and the rest of us fell back until our backs were against each other, watching the candles slowly approach with their flickering Safeguard shields. It was frustrating how Acid Armor made these wax rats as tough as steel.

"HA! DO YOU GIVE UP?" Giratina cackled, watching us intently without action, "IF YOU CANNOT BEAT MY LITWICK, HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME?!"

"If you are truly as strong as you say, then why don't you show it?!" Espurr demanded, which shocked me. Was she insane? "You say it's so easy to defeat us, so do it! Devour our souls!"

"WHAT?! Espurr, what are you saying?" Deerling cried, but Espurr shot her a wink, implying she knew what she was doing. I had no idea what Espurr's plan was, but maybe it'll get us a victory.

"Master.." One of the Litwick slowly said, but Giratina shook its head, stepping forward. There was a strange way it moved, with it levitating forward rather than walking and there was a weird sag in its posture, like it was tired.

"I ALWAYS ENJOY WILLING SACRIFICES. STAND ASIDE, LITWICK," Giratina commanded and the four candles ceased attacking, "WATCH AS I BLOW THEM AWAY WITH MY ULTIMATE MOVE!"

"Espurr, are you sure about this…?" Eden asked as Giratina began gathering power, light itself condensing into a growing energy sphere before it. Wait, light? Why would an all-powerful shadow dragon use that?

"If my theory is correct, then this move wouldn't hurt us at all," The psychic cat replied flatly as Giratina's strength started to shake the chamber around us, "Just wait and watch"

"And if it doesn't…?"

"Then well, we'll just accept our deaths then," Espurr gave us a rather morbid smile, "Doesn't everyone need to take risks to be successful?"

"GGGRRRRRRRR! TAKE THIS!" Giratina roared as the sphere of light condensed into a bright shockwave, "HIDDEN POWER!"

The shockwave rocketed towards us and I braced myself for the end. Covering my face and eyes, I was prepared to go lights out when suddenly… nothing happened. Briefly, I saw the Hidden Power crash against us and scatter into harmless wisps of lights. Barely a scratch.

"HRM?!"

"Checkmate," Espurr grinned darkly, "Alliance attack!"

Instinctively, me and Deerling moved towards the sides of the stunned Giratina, easily out-maneuvering the Litwick. Forming shadows into my hand, I prepared myself to use Pursuit, with Deerling using Faint Attack.

"All together now! Strike!"

All at once, my Pursuit, Deerling's Faint Attack, Eden and Espurr's Psybeams and Goomy's Dragon Breath collided with Giratina, making it emit a satisfying roar of agony.

"GRRRAAAHHHH!" Giratina screamed, trying to bear the brunt of so many attacks at once, but it was hopeless. Today's victory was ours, "WAIT… NO… STO-"

"I surrender!" Giratina suddenly cried once our attacks ended and it was left a smoldering, bloody husk. I stepped back, shocked at the sudden voice change. The voice sounded… normal. Like an actual Pokemon, "Please don't kill me! I beg you!"

"WHAT?!"

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Lunar Warrioress  
_

_Level 19_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Pursuit, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Brave Magus  
_

_Level 18_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psywave, Psybeam and Ember_

_\- Espurr_

_Level 20_

_Abilities: Keen Eye_

_Moves: Psybeam, Fake Out, Covet and Charge Beam  
_

_\- Deerling_

_Level 18_

_Abilities: Chlorophyll_

_Moves: Feint Attack, Double Kick, Synthesis and Sand Attack_

_\- Goomy_

_Level 12_

_Abilities: Sap Sipper_

_Moves: Dragon Breath, Tackle, Absorb and Bubble_


	21. Value of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though tough trials and an arduous journey, the truth about Giratina and Litwick is finally revealed and the group rescues Pancham and Shelmet from the ghost's clutches. With their mission complete, the school kids return to the surface, but punishment from the strict and overprotective Carracosta awaits Eden and Azri. What's more, nightmares of the future aren't done haunting the duo yet. Is it a sign for what's to come?

"I surrender!" Giratina suddenly cried, its voice drastically different from before. I stepped back in shock, trying to process what was happening. Giratina sounded like… a regular Pokemon now, "Please don't kill me! I beg you!"

"WHAT?!" All of us cried at once before Giratina's massive form dissolved into particles of shadow that disappeared into thin air. Underneath the veil of darkness was a lifeform levitating in an orb of green goo. The lifeform had two eyes with tears running down it while sniffling.

"I don't want to die. Please spare me!" The lifeform wailed while more tears ran down its face. The Litwick shuffled uneasily towards the lifeform, forming a protective circle around me. We were all too bewildered to interfere, "I'm sorry for everything I've done!"

"Wait, wait, back up a second. Who ARE you?" Deerling demanded, still confused, "We were fighting Giratina and then you showed up. Just what happened?"

"I'm… I'm Solosis," The lifeform confessed, "Giratina was never real. It was just an illusion I conjured up to act as"

"Damn. It must have serious magical power if it's able to project such a realistic illusion…" Espurr murmured, with Eden nodding in agreement.

"So wait, YOU were the one terrorizing Serene Village this entire time?" Deerling pressed, "And captured Pancham and Shelmet?"

"Y-yes…" Solosis nodded slowly, "If you want, I'll give them back to you. Just please don't have me lynched or anything! I only did this to help the Litwick!"

"It's true," One of the Litwick admitted. The raspiness of their voices seemed to have disappeared now, replacing itself with a rather normal voice, "We asked for Solosis's help for our own gain. Really, it's our fault…"

"So please don't cry, Solosis. You did your best," One of the other Litwick comforted the crying Solosis, "It's all thanks to you that we kept this up so long"

"T-thanks, but…" Solosis sniffled, "It's all over now, isn't it? Because I drained so much power casting that nightmare and that illusion… my Hidden Power…"

"Shh, Solosis. It's okay," The Litwick shook its candle head, making the ethereal blue flame dance slightly, "We were bound to be caught eventually. Like I said, we only kept going as long as we did because of you. You're the backbone of this team"

"I-I am…?"

"Of course, Solosis. Now dry those tears before I do it for you," One of the other Litwick jokingly threatened and Solosis giggled slightly. All of us were dead silent in awe and confusion. Seeing the Litwick comforting the Solosis with such gentleness was a slap to the face. Especially considering their diabolical nature before.

"Uhm, if you guys are done, do you mind explaining just what's going on?" Deerling asked, "Why was Solosis disguising itself as Giratina? Why did you guys kidnap Pancham and Shelmet?"

"Let me explain," One of the Litwick began, "We Litwick are on a journey across the continent to scare as many Pokemon as possible"

"Terror is a source of food for us. We feed off of fear to empower ourselves and keep ourselves alive," Another Litwick added, "It's a little strange, but that's how us Pokemon work"

"Bo-o-o-o!" One of the Litwick approached Goomy cried in a ghastly voice while shifting from side to side at high speeds like a mirage.

"Aaah!" Goomy yelped, surprised from the sudden fright and the Litwick laughed, their blue flames growing slightly brighter.

"See? Scaring your friend Goomy here empowered us! Nothing gets us more energized than seeing Pokemon trembling in fear!" Another Litwick exclaimed, "And when Solosis scared all of you guys in the classroom with that nightmare… hoo boy!"

"That almost made me burst with energy! It was a feast for us!" A Litwick agreed enthusiastically and I chewed my lip in irritation because that nightmare alone nearly made me die from fright. I didn't appreciate the Litwick being so happy about death, even if they were ghosts.

"Anyways, we travelled the land from village to village, scaring all the Pokemon we could," The first Litwick continued, "But we'd always get caught and everyone would get mad at us"

"Well, who wouldn't?! It goes beyond merely scaring people if you straight up kidnap them!" Deerling scolded and the Litwick shivered with guilt.

"We didn't mean to go that far. Honest!" One of the Litwick cried, though I doubted that was the truth, "The point is that we got chased out from village to village and had to move. Our tricks were getting stale at that point"

"But that's when we came across Solosis," Another Litwick added, turning over to the levitating lifeform, "He listened to our story and took pity on our plight. Eventually, he even agreed to help us with his awesome psychic powers"

"He can create illusions of all kinds of scary Pokemon, not just Giratina!" One Litwick boasted and Solosis blushed a bit, "Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, we changed Pokemon depending on who we were scaring"

"And it was a smash hit. We were scaring villagers left and right, time and time again! It was great!" Another Litwick grinned, "It was the best time of our lives honestly. And it was all thanks to Solosis!"

"Aw, you guys…" Solosis smiled, embarrassed as the rest of the Litwick cheered. The rest of us looked on with exasperated expressions, too tired from the battle to really protest.

"Don't act so happy about it. You DID cause a big mess here!" Deerling scolded the Litwick, silencing them, "Which involved the sheriffs, might I add!"

"I agree. You guys took it too far with the kidnapping," Espurr nodded, "Scaring people is fine, but kidnapping kids and locking down a location because of your antics is too much. It's disturbing the peace in Serene Village"

"We're sorry. We really didn't intend to go that far," One Litwick apologized, "We just got euphoric after scaring the crap out of that Watchog guy that we wondered what else we could do. All that terror in the air was enough to satisfy us for weeks!"

"You understand, right? We thought we hit the jackpot here and we… forgot our own morals," Another Litwick pleaded, "Can you forgive us? We're really sorry. There was no harm done here, right?"

" _Aside from us having to trek through the Ancient Barrow and nearly being killed by Aegislash…"_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, but you Litwick do understand that the moment we leave, you guys have to go," Deerling replied and the candles frowned, "The residents of the village will know the truth and-"

"Yeah… that's the problem. We hate to request something of you after putting you through so much but…" One Litwick chewed its lip, "Once you leave, can you please, please not tell anybody about us here?"

"What?! You're expecting us to just-"

"Please! We'll have to find a new home if we leave and we don't want to abandon the friends we made here in the barrow!" Another Litwick begged, "Please let us stay here! We won't pull off a stunt like this again. We promise!"

"We'll do moderate scares here and there. Just enough for us to get by!" Another Litwick pleaded, "That good enough for you?"

"Okay. We'll let you go," Eden suddenly said, shocking everyone.

"What?! We're just going to forgive them?" Deerling cried, "For kidnapping Pancham and Shelmet?"

"Eden… I hope you know what you're thinking. Letting Litwick and Solosis go could open up new problems in the future," Espurr said, troubled, "These are powerful magical beings and mischievous ones at that. Do you really believe they'll keep their word?"

"Oh come on! We're not THAT bad!" One Litwick protested, irritated, "What do we need to do to seal our promise? Gift you a basket of food?"

"No, no! You don't need to," Eden shook his head before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes. I frowned with both anticipation and suspicion on what Eden would say. By all means these Litwick and Solosis should be punished for what they did and Eden was about to let them go? "I believe your word. You guys aren't bad Pokemon. You're simply doing what you need to survive and you overstepped your boundaries this time. But you clearly feel bad about it"

"That's right. So are you…"

"Yes. I'm a firm believer of mercy and second chances," Eden nodded, "We won't tell anyone about this. Maybe because you Litwick need to scare people for energy, you could like, scare in a more moderate amount. Or do a good deed every time you scare someone. Discreetly, of course"

"Wait, hold on! Why are you deciding everything?" Deerling asked, irritated, "You keep saying "we" as if we all agree with this. What does everybody else think?"

"Well, I can't exactly agree with what Eden thinks. How do you scare "in a more moderate amount"? How do you even measure that?" Espurr frowned, "Especially since Solosis is using the guise of Giratina to scare people, "a moderate amount" is an understatement"

"I think it's less about how the Litwick will proceed from now on and more that we should give them a second chance," I suggested, "They're clearly not cruel Pokemon at heart. They care for one another and Solosis especially. Just because we perceive a Pokemon as evil doesn't mean they don't possess morals or care for others"

"Exactly. They're just scaring Pokemon to survive," Eden nodded, "And we can't paint a Pokemon as evil because of their inherent nature and biology. That would just make us ignorant"

"Okay, fair point. But let's look at reality: if you're going to allow these Litwick to stay in the village to continue scaring us, they should at least compensate for their chaos," Espurr said carefully, "What "good deed" do you want them to do for every scare?"

"Maybe they could give an apple to the person they scare? I always appreciate food as a gift," Goomy suggested, "It's not hard to find one and I'm sure everyone would like an extra"

"Yes, because nobody would question a random apple lying on their table in the morning," I replied sarcastically before turning to the Litwick, "Well, what do you guys think? An apple for every scare?"

"Oh, we can do that! As long as we can stay in the barrow, anything's fine!" One Litwick nodded happily.

"Then it's settled then. You guys can remain in the village, but you have to compensate anyone you scare with an apple. And no using big-bag tricks like Giratina," Deerling explained, "That'll cause too much of a panic"

"Gotcha. We'll use less scary Pokemon like… Banette. Or Cofagrigas!" One Litwick exclaimed before turning to Solosis, "You can conjure that up, right?"

"Why do I feel like this is going to end badly…?" Espurr muttered before sighing, relenting, "Alright, I suppose we're all in agreement. It wouldn't sit right with me to deny you mercy either"

"Me too. And I think we all need a scare every once in a while, to jolt us back to reality," Goomy piped up, "A scare may paralyze us in fear, but it also pushes us forward. I never would've faced my fear of ghosts if it weren't for you Litwick and Solosis"

"Me neither. And while I'm still scared of ghosts, I think I learned today that not all of them are bad. Some are caring and sympathetic and the ones who stand in my way are obstacles to overcome on my own path," Eden closed his eyes, smiling, "Some ghosts come with warnings of the future and they spur me on to continue fighting to prevent that destiny…"

"Uhm, Eden?"

"Ah! Sorry," Eden apologized to me, "Was just reminiscing on something. So Litwick, can you please release Pancham and Shelmet? That's what we came here for, after all"

"Ah right. Solosis, do you mind…?"

"Of course," Solosis nodded and hummed with an aura of concentrated psychic power. Suddenly, the same two shadowy prisons appeared above us and lowered down, containing Pancham and Shelmet. The shadows faded away easily and the two Pokemon opened their eyes, running towards us instantly.

"Waahhh! Y-you guys!" Pancham suddenly crashed into me with a hug, with the rest of us joining in. I was tempted to push the panda off, but he was sobbing and vulnerable now, so I decided not to, even if he was a jerk, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the times we made fun of you guys! It was so scary!"

"Y-you guys were so brave coming down here while we were shaking like cowards…" Shelmet sniffled, "We don't deserve friends like you! Honestly!"

"Hush now, you two. It's all over now…" Deerling embraced Shelmet soothingly, "Let's get all of us home and then this nightmare will be over. Eden, do you mind?"

"Yes. Gather close everybody," The Fennekin pulled an Escape Orb out of his bag and I let go of Pancham, who still looked guilty and devastated, "Bye Litwick and Solosis! Remember to keep your word, alright?"

"Bye, bye and thanks again!" The Litwick waved with their tiny wax arms, "We'll keep our promise! You won't hear a word about us again!"

"I hope that's true. Farewell!" Eden shattered the Escape Orb on the ground and a circle of blue light opened beneath us, warping all of us back to the entrance of the dungeon, which was still underground in the barrow. We'd have to climb the staircase up to the main graveyard and back to the surface.

"Dang… how long were we down there…?" Goomy yawned as we began our ascent up the underground staircase. Pancham and Shelmet were holding Deerling's legs as they walked up, still shaking. It was frankly hilarious seeing the once-arrogant bullies reduced to sniveling children, but I didn't comment on it. I myself was scared out of my wits too, "I hope it's not too late. Our parents are gonna kill us if they found out we were here"

"Let's hope it isn't morning then. We entered a little while after midnight, so it would be four hours until the sun rises," Espurr said, "I don't think any villager gets up that early so…"

"My dad does. He wants to maximize productivity on his farm everyday so-" Eden stopped mid-sentence, realizing what that meant, "... Oh crud"

"We haven't seriously been down there for four hours, right?" I asked, but nobody had an answer. We lost track of time the moment our minds were set on rescuing Pancham and Shelmet, "Hoo boy…"

"And we can't even explain that it was because of the Litwick and Solosis," Eden muttered in discontent, "Ohh, what excuse can I tell my dad…?"

Nobody answered, feeling too tired to talk right now. I took a deep breath and shook my head, trying to push off the drowsiness. Not only did we stay up late, we also fought in a dungeon, beat Solosis's Giratina illusion and now we were hiking a flight of stairs back up to the surface. I had half a mind to lie down right then and there and snooze.

"My parents are pretty deep sleepers, so they probably wouldn't find out," Deerling frowned, "Given that I get up for the next day around the same time, that is. I've never been one to sleep in"

"I sleep in, so it wouldn't be much of a difference to me," Goomy said, "I wonder how far it'll be in the day once I wake up though…"

"Hopefully not late to the point your parents get suspicious," Deerling replied with a frown, "I've seen your mom get angry before and it's **scary"**

"Yeah… mama Goodra's normally as gentle as a lamb, but get her angry and…" Goomy shivered, not wanting to continue, "Oohhh… now I'm just as nervous as Eden"

"You and me both, bud. Both of us suffer under strict parents," The Fennekin muttered.

"Like Deerling's parents, Nuzleaf is a pretty deep sleeper. Heck, most of the time I see him after school, he's sleeping," I commented, "So I doubt I have to worry. That is, unless Carracosta finds out about Eden's disappearance and goes to Nuzleaf…"

"We're both screwed then," Eden grit his teeth, "We're going to be in soo much trouble…"

"Every action demands sacrifice. We were never going to pull this off scot-free," Espurr said, "That's just an unfortunate reality of the world. Even without the threat of incoming punishment from our parents, we set free hundreds of souls in the dungeon to get to Solosis and Litwick"

"That and we likely disturbed the resting place of every dead Pokemon here," Deerling agreed, "Though our intent was good, we lost a lot along the way"

"And to think this all started with Pancham and Shelmet wanting to summon the ghosts and see the rumors for themselves…" I stared accusingly at the traumatized panda and armored bug, "You two don't know how much-"

"Azri, stop it. They've been through enough," Eden interrupted, shooting me a look, "They clearly regret what they did, so there's no need to rub more salt into their wounds. Just like the Litwick and Solosis, we have to give them a second chance and forgive them"

"But not forget," Espurr added and Eden nodded.

"You'll still forgive them after everything they've put us through? The adventure in Drillbur Coal Mine was their doing," I replied. Maybe the stress and heat was getting to my head, but I was feeling unusually confrontational today, "And all the times they bullied and teased us. Not to mention whatever happened between you and Pancham in the School Forest"

"Yes, I forgive them for that," Eden nodded without question, "Because it's like Goomy said, being scared pushes us forward. I never would've accepted and understood my fear of ghosts without this adventure"

"And what does that have to do with Pancham and Shelmet?"

"The point is that everytime they teased me or goaded me into doing something, I learned something from it. I gained experience," Eden replied, "Me and you became better dungeon explorers with the trip into Drillbur Coal Mine. Me being separated with Pancham in the School Forest taught me how to be self-sufficient and how to protect my companions. Their teasing added fuel to my fire and made me a better person because I wanted to prove that I was better than them"

"I think there could've been better ways to build that experience, but I see your point," I sighed, relenting before thinking to myself, " _You have a worldview of mercy and compassion, but something tells me that won't last long in the world beyond Serene Village. I hope it doesn't come back to bite you, Eden"_

"We're back," Espurr announced, jolting me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize we already made it back to the main graveyard and ascended the stairs back up to the surface. The night sky was lighter than it was when we came in, indicating that it was almost sunrise. We had to head home quickly.

"I'll see Pancham and Shelmet home. You guys can go ahead," Deerling informed us. The panda and armored bug were still clinging to Deerling's legs like she was their mother, "See you guys tomorrow"

"Yep, see you!" Goomy nodded before yawning again, "I'm so ready to go to bed…"

"Same here. Bye everyone," Espurr nodded without much afterword and her and Goomy went off on their way alongside Deerling.

"We better get home too. Wouldn't want Dad to notice us-" Eden shifted his eyes to his house and saw that the lights were on. Very visible in the morning air, "Oh shii-"

Without word, both of us broke off into a sprint towards our houses in the vain hope that perhaps Carracosta didn't wake up yet. That hope was quickly dashed the second we passed by Eden's door and saw Carracosta and Nuzleaf standing by, looking very angry. Well, Carracosta did at any right.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!" Carracosta thundered, snatching us up instantly and dragging us into Eden's house, with Nuzleaf shutting the door behind him nonchalantly, "Do you two foolish children have any idea how worried we were about you?! Where did you two run off?!"

"We uhh… went out to the forest! Lush Forest!" Eden lied quickly, "Me and Azri uhh… wasn't feeling sleepy so we decided to take a walk"

"A walk. And neither of you decided to ask permission from either of us?!" Carracosta roared, "You foolish little children, sneaking out at night! Who do you think you are?!"

"Tired and slightly rebellious…" I muttered and Nuzleaf shot me a look, shaking his head. He conveyed a silent warning of, 'Don't anger him any further'

"That rebelliousness will land you in a world of danger one day! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Carracosta cried, "Urghh, why can't you two be good children and not cause trouble like this? Not only do I have to take care of the farm, I also have to make sure children like you don't accidentally get yourself hurt! Think about how I feel!"

"Now, now, Carracosta, it's not that bad," Nuzleaf said gently, trying to placate the sea turtle's rage, "Azri and Eden are back safe and sound, so no harm was done really"

"Are you kidding me, Nuzleaf? You're far too lenient on these two kids!" Carracosta cried, wheeling on his fellow adult, "Just because nothing happened to them this time doesn't mean they're safe the next! Now they think nothing out in the world can hurt them, right?"

"Carracosta, I'm sure they don't truly think that…" Nuzleaf replied sheepishly, "They just wanted some fresh air and stepped outside for a bit. That's all"

"They have windows!"

"Don't pretend to understand how they feel, Carracosta. Yes, they stepped out of line, but they're clearly sorry about it," Nuzleaf turned to us with a gleam in his eyes, "Aren't you two?"

"Yes! Absolutely, Dad. We're really sorry about this," Eden nodded enthusiastically before yawning, "So with that out of the way, I'm feeling really bushed right now. I'm heading to bed"

"W-wait, hold on! We're not done talking about this, young man!"

"Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow," Eden closed his eyes and curled up on the floor, falling asleep instantly. I stepped back in both shock and amazement.

"EDEN! Get up this instant! I said we weren't done talking about this yet!" Carracosta thundered, but Eden was out cold, already in a deep sleep. I wish I was able to fall asleep that fast, "Argh, damn it! You're a clever one…"

Carracosta turned to me, "Fine! If that's how Eden wants to play, then you alone are going to have the pleasure of being lectured by me, Azri!"

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"I hope you're ready for this!" Carracosta growled and I shot Nuzleaf a pleading look, mouthing, 'Please save me'. Nuzleaf shook his head, looking on with a satisfied smile. I sighed, resigning myself to my fate.

" _Gods above, help me…"_

...

Carracosta ranted at me for hours and hours, nagging about how inconsiderate and insensitive we were to him as children, why kids should stay in line and all other forms of overprotective garbage. I drowned out the words after a while, but unlike Eden, I couldn't fall asleep instantly and Carracosta wouldn't allow that. So I was stuck being ranted at by the sea turtle from dawn to late in the morning. Which meant he was yelling at me for several hours **straight**. I didn't think anybody could even talk that long!

"Thank goodness it's finally over…" I muttered as I staggered back to Nuzleaf's house with Nuzleaf himself in tow. The lecture only ended once Carracosta realized it was near noon and he wasn't tending to his farm, so he reluctantly let me and Nuzleaf go. Nuzleaf was as much of a victim as I was, having to stand around in Carracosta's house for hours on end.

"I have to agree. As much of a good friend Carracosta is, I reckon he's quite the overprotective parent," Nuzleaf remarked as he opened the door for me and beckoned me off into my room to sleep, "Now go and rest, Azri. I'm not going to repeat Carracosta's words and sacrifice your health any longer"

"... Thanks Nuzleaf. I'll probably be out until the afternoon," I nodded and headed to my room, setting down my dungeon bag and curling up instantly in my bed. I was so pooped from the adventure and Carracosta's lecture that I fell asleep before my head even hit the hay. In an instant, I was out cold and drowned in the world of slumber.

…

"Did you truly think we were done with you yet?"

"H-huh…?" I opened my eyes, flinching at the sudden murkiness and miasma in the air. I was dreaming, right? This couldn't have happened to Serene Village while I was asleep. So where was I?

"Rise and shine, Azri. I reckon you should take in what's around you"

"Nuzleaf?! Where are you?" I asked, looking around frantically. My awareness was starting to set in and I realized I was in a field blanketed in crimson red flowers and surrounded by a thick red fog, limiting my vision. There was an eerie sense of isolation and hopelessness polluting the air, like this was the last bastion of the world after an apocalypse, "Nuzleaf?!"

"Walk forward and see for yourself. I reckon you wouldn't be scared of the unknown by now," Nuzleaf's voice whispered into the mist. Something about this place seemed very familiar and I was afraid to put my foot forward. The crimson ground, the misty red air, the strange squish in my steps like I was stepping on damp mud…

" _What's with the colouring of those flowers?"_ My mind asked as I glanced to the ground. The nightshades were beautiful, but stained with a strange tint of crimson red, almost like it was, " _... Blood. No… it can't be this nightmare again…"_

"Come Azri. What are you waiting for?"

But I didn't move, too scared to step forward. I knew what was coming if I followed Nuzleaf's voice. The gruesome scene of all my friends beheaded was still fresh in my mind and I didn't want to repeat it. But that was awaiting me at the end, then why was Nuzleaf's voice the one guiding me?

"Fear may paralyze us in place, but it also stops us from being too comfortable where we are now," Nuzleaf's voice repeated Goomy's words, making me gasp. There was no way he could've known that, "Go, Azri. Or do you want to be stuck in this nightmare forever? Will your fear pigeonhole you into never finding out why you were brought here? Don't you want to know why you became a Pokemon?"

"... Stop using his voice. Nuzleaf would never say things like this," I growled, "Who are you?"

Silence. The voice seemed to have disappeared, but it left a heavy presence in the air. I was apparently going to be stuck in this bloodsoaked garden forever if I didn't step forward and witness my fear. Bullcrap. I tried pinching myself to force myself awake, but no dice. It almost felt like my physical body was separated from my dream body.

" _No choice but to move. Let's get this over with,"_ I thought with a sigh and began moving, putting one foot over the other as I proceeded through the mist. I journeyed through dungeons before, but never before have I felt so incredibly lost. Maybe it was because of the mist because in dungeons, I always had the illusion of a solid wall to stand against. Here, it was all open and I felt strangely vulnerable.

"Good Azri. Please, join us at the end. Not long now," Nuzleaf's voice suddenly spoke again and subconsciously, my walk broke into the run and then a sprint. A sense of danger and urgency suddenly welled up inside me and I knew arriving at the end of the field would cleanse it. But the area seemed to go on for forever, tantalizingly teasing me.

"Come now, don't rush it. Slow down and take in the view. It would do you good," Nuzleaf encouraged and I slowed down, heeding both his words and my sore legs. I didn't know what he meant by taking in the view though. There was nothing to see in the thick red mist besides the striking crimson flowers beneath me.

"Oof!" Without realizing it, I crashed against a stone statue in front of me. Was that always there? Examining it a little closer, it looked like a stone statue of a tortoise. Whomever sculpted it was very skilled, given the immaculate detail, but…

" _What's with the expression of terror?"_ I wondered as I stared at the stone tortoise's face. It's mouth was agape, as well as its eyes. Either it was in the process of eating something or it was terrified. And I suspected it was the latter, " _How strange…"_

"No more dallying around, Azri. Hurry," Nuzleaf's voice whispered and I tore my attention away from the tortoise statue, continuing my walk through the crimson garden. Nothing was changing, but I felt it in my gut that I was reaching the end soon.

"Azri! Azri!" A sudden and familiar voice pierced the air and it didn't sound like Nuzleaf at all. It sounded like… Eden?! "Turn back, Azri! Don't come any closer!"

"Eden?! Eden, where are you?!" I asked in a surprised and strangled voice, "Are you okay?!"

"Don't move, Azri! They'll-" Eden cried, but I already broke off into a run in panic. I knew this dream well enough to know Eden's fate and I had to try and stop it. I couldn't bear to watch the Fennekin get torn apart again. Even if this was a dream, I had to stop it, "Azri! Stop it!"

Ignoring the Fennekin's words, I ran through the suffocating red mist until I seemed to come across a break in the gloom. Tearing through the blanket of fog, I found a truly horrifying sight. Eden tied in chains with his Harmony Scarf burning to ash in the flames of a tall Pokemon's hands.

"Eden!" I cried, quickly noticing the two shadowy figures beside him. One was tall and cloaked in darkness despite the fire burning in their hands, charring the yarn of the Harmony Scarf to ash while the other was shorter and crossing their arms. I couldn't figure out what Pokemon they were, but they captured Eden. Which meant they had to die.

"Hyah!" I summoned my Leaf Blade as I leapt at the shorter figure beside Eden. It summoned its own sword out of nowhere and counterattacked, battering my blade aside with powerful strikes. I stepped back, surprised by its strength before like lightning, the shadow slashed me thrice, cleaving my body with bleeding cuts, "Gyah!"

"Azri!" Eden cried, struggling against his bonds, but to no avail, "Stop this! Please don't kill her!"

"Oh, we won't. All we need is this," The shorter shadow grabbed my neck, lifting up my fallen body. I tried to fight back, but I was too weakened by the enemy's hits. The shadow reached up and ripped the Harmony Scarf off of me, throwing it aside before slamming me back down to the ground, "With these gone, there's nothing that'll stand in our way"

"You fiends! Don't you-"

"Silence," Suddenly, the shadow threw a knife at Eden's neck, silencing him and making his gurgle up blood. My heart leapt out of my throat in terror, but I was in too much pain to scream. Once again I failed to stop Eden's death and now I had to witness it firsthand.

"Ghurgghh… urggghh…", Eden choked on his own blood, trying to speak before his eyes rolled up his head and he slumped in his chains, dead and without any fanfare. I watched in pained despair, trying to convince myself silently that this was just a nightmare. None of this happened and it won't… right?

"Burn that accursed scarf too. Our next target is the whole world," The shorter shadow said nonchalantly, pointing to my Harmony Scarf lying in the dirt next to Eden's pool of blood, "Soon, it'll be all rend in stone"

"Yes.. the world world," The taller shadow replied in a strangely female voice as the last of Eden's Harmony Scarf burned to ash. Lifting a finger, the shadow created another wisp of flame, which she then threw onto my scarf. The flame danced onto the beautiful scarf, adorning it with black spots of ash as it ate away at the yarn, "Tie up the loose ends first"

"With pleasure," The other shadow walked back to me, standing over my head. I was too overcome with pain and misery to fight back, "Goodbye… Azri. I reckon your days of fooling around are over"

" _...Nuzleaf?"_ I thought before the shadow slammed a blade onto my neck and the pain of death finally caused me to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"


	22. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden is forced to bear Carracosta's punishment for the events at the Ancient Barrow, leaving Azri alone to do expeditions for the day. Azri recruits Espurr to the cause, but will their overzealous confidence land them in unforeseen trouble? Meanwhile, petrification begins spreading over the world like a plague. Is the new apocalypse for the Pokemon world approaching?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I jerked awake from the nightmare, still feeling the sensation of death sinking into my body. I immediately grasped my neck, checking to see if my Harmony Scarf was still there and luckily, it was. No wound was present either. Still, the pain from the shadow's blade impaling my throat felt so real. It couldn't have just been a nightmare. It was a premonition.

" _What time is it anyways? I went to sleep late in the morning after Carracosta's hellish lecture…"_ I got out of bed unsteadily and looked outside my window into the sky. The sun was crossing the peaceful atmosphere, indicating that it was the afternoon. Late afternoon probably, " _I should see if Eden is up. Might as well do some expeditions to clear my head"_

Pushing the trauma from the nightmare out of my head, I grabbed my dungeon bag and pushed open my door, seeing that Nuzleaf was once again missing from the house. Probably off investigating the whole petrification thing. Whether it was true or not was another matter.

" _Didn't even bother leaving a note this time. Hmph,"_ I grumbled internally as I left the house, closing the door behind me and wondering if Eden was around. My question was answered for me when I heard Carracosta's voice screech from Eden's bedroom.

"YOU CALL THIS CLEAN?! WHAT ABOUT THIS?!"

"Okay, okay, Pops! Calm down!" I heard Eden's voice protest, "I got this! I know how to clean my own room!"

"Clearly you don't! What's this pile of candy wrappers doing in the corner?"

"Oh uhm… you said I couldn't burn stuff in the house because of smoke. So I just… left them there"

"Why didn't you burn them outside?!"

"I was lazy!"

"Of course you are…"

I was listening in to the father and son's conversation before realizing Eden had the Expedition Gadget and Connection Orb. I couldn't go on expeditions without them, but Eden looked to be occupied the entire day as punishment for the Ancient Barrow incident. What to do…?

"Hey, I think I found some litter over here!" I heard Eden's voice call again and then a flash of brown flew out of Eden's window, landing in front of me. It was his dungeon bag, "Oops!"

"You fool! Maybe push stuff aside instead of throwing them across the room!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Lemme just go downstairs to retrieve it," I heard Eden respond, "I hope nobody takes something from it. I have a neat looking orb and gadget that I want to investigate"

"Nobody here is wicked enough to steal from a child. I don't understand your worries"

"Perhaps, but you never know. Be right back, Pops!"

Taking Eden's cue as permission to take the Expedition Gadget and Connection Orb, I quickly dug through the leather bag until I found the items I needed. Stashing them away quickly, I made my getaway before anybody noticed. I glanced back and saw Eden retrieve his bag before flashing me a wink. He was in on it from the start.

" _Looks like I'm on my own today then. Perhaps I can convince one of the school kids to help out?"_ I thought to myself as I reached the bridge leading towards the town square, " _Could pay a visit to Espurr. She's good and reliable"_

Walking right towards Espurr's house, I slowly knocked on the cat's door. I wondered if she was still asleep from the adventure yesterday. That wonder was quickly dashed once Espurr opened the door, her expression looking as flat as always. No signs of exhaustion.

"Oh? Greetings, Azri," The cat said politely, "What are you doing here? Where's Eden?"

"We're not attached by the hip, you know," I grumbled and Espurr smirked, "Carracosta is making him clean the house as punishment for yesterday, so I'm alone today. I wanted to visit and perhaps… chat"

"Chat," Espurr repeated. I didn't want to ask her right away to accompany me on an expedition, given the events yesterday. Just have a nice chat, hang out for a bit and then lay the offer on her, "I guess I don't mind. Not many people visit, so don't expect a great amount of hospitality"

"That's fine. I'm coming because you're one of my more trusted friends next to Eden," I replied, allowing myself in the house while Espurr blushed from the compliment, "I thought I could get some answers from you as well"

"Is that so? Well, that sounds ominous," Espurr closed the door behind her and returned to a small chair in the corner of her abode, beside her unusual bed. She picked up a book that was left lying on the chair and began to read again, "Please, take a seat and ask away"

Tentatively, I sat down on a wooden chair next to Espurr's desk containing the family portrait, "What do you know about the two other humans-turned-Pokemon, Alfrin and Silvin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know anything about them? I mean, you're clearly one to engross herself in a good book," I continued, pointing to the volume in Espurr's paws, "As you know, I'm one of those humans turned Pokemon, so…"

"Ah. So you want potential answers or clues about them that could help determine your fate"

"Exactly"

"I see. Well, I've never met anybody like you before, so it's debatable how much information I have…" Espurr set down her book on a nearby nightstand before getting up, walking over to her bookshelf next to her desk, "What do you already know?"

"I only know Alfrin's story in detail, since it was documented. Silvin's story seemed to be lost to history," I admitted, "All I know is that Alfrin was turned into a human in order to fulfill a certain purpose: to save the world. And once his role was finished, he ceased being a Pokemon and returned to his old life"

"That's it then. It doesn't get more difficult than that probably," Espurr shrugged, pulling another volume out of her bookshelf, titled Fateful Saviors, the same book I got from Eden. It was a record of the first potential apocalypse the world went through, where a meteor threatened to destroy everything, "You being here means the world is going to be in danger sooner or later"

"Okay, but how am I supposed to tell WHEN I need to step up to my role? I've been stuck here in Serene Village for months now, going to school and adapting to my life as a Pokemon," I replied, frustrated, "But nothing's happening. I'm not regaining my memories and the only crisis going on is-"

I paused, wondering if I wanted to spill the beans on Nuzleaf's actions to Espurr. I didn't want to give her any false information to worry about, but the petrification WAS the only known crisis going on in the world, at least to my knowledge.

"The only crisis going on is…?" Espurr repeated, breaking me out of my thoughts. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for Espurr to know.

"It's something Nuzleaf told me about. Just take it with a grain of salt, since I hardly believe it myself," I took a deep breath, "Pokemon are being petrified across the world. Straight up turned into stone statues"

"What?! Just like that?"

"Just like that, according to Nuzleaf. He told me that a Wailord in the southern sea turned to solid rock a few weeks ago," I explained, "Nobody knows what's causing it yet and Nuzleaf's currently investigating it. It's why he's constantly absent from the village"

"That's… I have no words," Espurr frowned, "You'd think we'd hear about it, but Serene Village was always slow to get news. And it only happened to this Wailord?"

"I think so. I didn't prompt Nuzleaf further on the subject," I replied. While I mostly didn't believe Nuzleaf's tale, I reminded myself of the stone statue I saw in my nightmare last night. If that dream was a premonition of the future, then surely something afoot was going on, "Perhaps that's the crisis I was brought to this world for: to save Pokemon from the petrification"

"Maybe. No way to tell for sure, for the time being," Espurr put her copy of Fateful Saviors back onto her bookshelf, "My advice is to just wait it out, wait for destiny to come to you. If you were truly brought here for a purpose, then that purpose will find you eventually. No need to seek it out"

"Hm… that's what Alfrin decided as well. Still, it doesn't sit right with me, doing nothing while a potential world-ending threat looms on the horizon," I sighed.

"Just take the free time to get used to the world, grow stronger and gather allies before the climax of your own story," Espurr advised, "The journey is the reward, not the destination"

"True. I suppose I can't save the world as I am now," I smiled lightly, "Thanks for talking to me about this. I think I have the answers I need now"

"You're welcome. Now is that all you need from me?"

"I… actually wanted to ask you to join me on an expedition today, since Eden's absent," I offered, noticing Espurr's look of confusion, "You see, me and Eden are Junior Expedition Members of the Society and we take jobs to help those in need"

"Oh, so THAT'S what you two have been doing for the past month. Me and the others just thought you two were playing with each other in the woods," Espurr smirked and I blushed from the thought, "We were starting to wonder if you hated our company"

"Wha? Not at all!" I stammered, "Though you are right in that me and Eden… accompany each other to foreign dungeons to spend the day. So what do you say?"

"Well… I have nothing better to do and I know my way around a fight, so sure. Why not?" Espurr nodded and I grinned in glee. That didn't take much convincing.

"Good because today's job is taking us to…" I opened my dungeon bag and brought out the Expedition Gadget. Turning on the device, I saw a lone request to meet a Pansear at Peewee Meadow a little northeast from here. He apparently wanted to challenge us to a fight, "Here. Peewee Meadow"

"Let's set off then. Wouldn't want to keep our client waiting"

"Right!"

…

An hour later, me and Espurr arrived at Peewee Meadow, which was a verdant, wild field nestled between two mountains. It didn't look threatening, though the lack of Eden in a grass-focused dungeon didn't sound promising.

"We should be cautious and keep our distance. This place is probably infested with Bug type Pokemon, which can take both of us out," Espurr frowned, gazing among the wildflowers that populated the nearby area, "Not to mention you're weak against Pansear. Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"It'll be fine. Pansear promised me an Energy Ball TM if we beat him and I could really use a move like that," I replied, steeling myself for the challenge ahead, "I've been struggling with mystery dungeons as of late and I need some form of power boost"

"Do you have a plan to fight Pansear at least?"

"Wands never failed me yet. I've got plenty of Slumber and Petrify Wands in my bag," I patted my dungeon bag in assurance, "And if we're ever in a bind, I have Warp, Stayaway and Guiding Wands"

"All of that in one bag," Espurr noted, impressed, "Alright then. You also have my abilities as a psychic. I can tell that the dungeon is only seven floors long, fairly less than the Ancient Barrow"

"Good. I don't want a harrowing challenge like that again," I grumbled, stepping forward into the wild field ahead of us, searching for the dungeon entrance. Luckily, the entrance was straight ahead replacing a rather large rabbit hole, brimming with the familiar blue aura, "Ready to go, Espurr?"

"Yes," The cat nodded and we both leaped into the dungeon, landing in the familiar maze-like area. Unlike another wildlife dungeon, Nectar Meadow, Peewee Meadow was covered in foliage from head to toe, as if it was a dense jungle. The leaves above us blocked out the sun, making light sparse and shade common, "By the way, I wanted to ask something Azri"

"What is it?" I asked as we picked a random direction and started moving, with me in the lead. I instinctively summoned my Leaf Blade in my hand, preparing myself for combat. One of Espurr's eyes turned from deep purple to blue, as if she was scanning the floor.

"What's with the scarf around your neck?" Espurr asked, pointing to the Harmony Scarf, "I've never seen something like it before. Looks exotic"

"Oh this?" I tugged at the comfortable yarn scarf, "Eden gave it to me a month ago. It's… a sign of our friendship, in his words"

"Aw, that's cute. Our resident troublemaker has a crush on the stoic snake swordmaster," Espurr remarked with a smirk. If it was coming from Pancham or Shelmet, I would've smacked them over the head, but I merely blushed at Espurr's remark, "I jest. It looks wonderful on you"

"Oh uhm… thank you. Eden has a copy of one too. Frankly, I don't know where he got it originally," I decided not to tell Espurr about Eden's origins. If anything, his story was more outlandish than mine, "... Why is your eye glowing blue?"

"I'm scanning the floor for the stairs and whatnot," The psychic cat replied as she carefully gazed around. There was nothing but dark foliage and silence, "Just keep your eyes in front of you for threats"

"Got it. I'll be the brawn and you the brains," I nodded and forged ahead, sword in hand. A Palpitoad noticed me up ahead and spat a glob of mud towards me with Mud Shot. Swinging my verdant sword upwards, I cut the mud mass in half and rushed towards the slashed it apart before it could follow up with Water Gun. What was a Water-Ground type toad doing here though?

"Don't get distracted!" Espurr called as her Psybeam shot past me and smashed an eager Koffing to the ground. The second Koffing behind it booked it after seeing their companion fall, afraid of Espurr, "It seems that this place is home to more than Grass and Bug type Pokemon"

"No kidding. A toad and then Koffing? This is going to be fun," I groaned, feeling frustration well up in my head again. Time and time again, every dungeon has something that can beat me one on one. It's like the world itself was against me, "Stay behind me and shoot down threats with Psybeam. I don't think we have the time to scan for the stairs"

"Fair enough. This would be better if we had more than just us two," Espurr noted as we continued moving forward, coming into a wide room with several emeras scattered around. I managed to pick up a Toughness and Power Boost X emera, attaching them to my looplet.

"Sadly, I didn't want to involve any of the other children in this. You're the oldest and most mature of us," I remarked as we descended the stairs in the room to the second floor, "So I trust you can take care of yourself. Somebody like Goomy or Deerling? Not so much"

"Even after the Ancient Barrow?"

"Even that," I admitted, "Plus the fact that they have their parents to contend with. Carracosta is already enough of a pain to deal with"

"Ah yes, parents. You may think of them overprotective, but they're simply looking out for you…" Espurr had a forlorn look in her eyes while I winced. Right… Espurr's parents disappeared. That was insensitive of me.

"Sorry about that," I apologized before leaping forward to sneak attack a Bergmite up ahead. It noticed me at the last second however and blasted me in the face with a cold Icy Wind, battering me backwards. I felt the chill creep into my bones, slowing me down before I remembered: the Poliwrath did the same to me. I had Contrary, "I don't think so! HaAH!"

Turning the frigid cold into an advantage, I blitzed towards the Bergmite, delivering a powerful slash that sent the iceberg tumbling away. Espurr's Psybeam finished it off before a bolt of Charge Beam whizzed past me, striking at a Deino.

"Get back! Types like ours can't beat a Deino!" Espurr commanded and I heeded her word, stepping away from the blind dragon as it reared its head backwards, opening its mouth, "Move!"

Me and Espurr swerved aside as the Deino breathed a blast of Dragon Rage in front of it, bathing the area in draconic blue fire. Deciding to take the blind dragon by surprise, I rushed towards it and brought my sword down to its neck. To my surprise, the blade only made a shallow cut through the draconic skin and angered the Deino.

"Hurraagghhh…!" The Deino growled, taking advantage of my shock by headbutting me backwards and then lunging with Bite. I rolled aside to dodge before twisting my body in a circle, conjuring a draconic Twister to encircle the dragon. The Twister blew the Deino into a wall before I threw a Blast Seed at it, making it explode into ruptured dragon bits. Nobody said dungeon fighting wouldn't be messy.

"We need some way to take care of those Deino quickly. They'll waste too much of our time and leave us open," Espurr noted, "You think you could carry your wands on hand in case they show up?"

"That's what I was thinking," I dug through my bag to grab three wands: one Sleepy, one Petrify and another Guiding. Eden's dungeon manual luckily made it easier to recognize which one was which. I waved the Guiding Wand and the stick glowed, conjuring a mass of light that floated ahead of me and headed towards the stairs. Discarding the disintegrating wand, me and Espurr followed the light towards the stairs, cutting down a Scraggy and Luxio along the way, "Wish I had more of this"

"Guiding Wands?"

"Yeah. We can practically skip floors with them, but I only managed to gather three. Maybe Eden can fix me up some more…" I mused as we descended down to the third floor. The floors went like clockwork after that, with me and Espurr being aware of the threats and how to counter them. Espurr was sadly helpless against anything Dark type aside from shooting weak Charge Beams, so it fell on me to cut them down or put them out of commission with a wand.

"We're making good progress. Only one more floor to go and then we can take on Pansear," I said with satisfied cheer a little while later. I didn't want to waste Guiding Wands, so we were searching for the stairs the normal way again, confident in our ability to finish the dungeon already.

"Wait. Stop for a second," Espurr spoke and I halted, turning back to see the psychic cat twitching her ears, as if listening for something, "Something's off about this floor"

"Uhm… what do you mean?" I asked, a little afraid. If Espurr thought something was threatening, then it must be something special.

"Look ahead," The cat pointed and I turned to see the corpse of a Pokemon lying in the dark foliage. It was picked clean of meat, leaving naught but bones gradually withering away.

"What's… wrong with that?" I muttered, a little creeped out, "It's just a skeleton. Any Pokemon can do that"

"Yes, but notice the lack of enemy Pokemon around the floor," Espurr continued. I frowned, realizing that we've been standing in the same spot long enough that any Pokemon would've noticed us now. Yet there was nothing. Just eerie silence and…

"Scuttling. I heard scuttling and hissing. Are they snakes or-"

"Spiders!" Instantly, Espurr turned behind her and fired a Charge Beam towards an incoming Thunderbolt that came out of nowhere. I watched in horror as the Thunderbolt sliced through Espurr's beam like nothing and struck her head on, knocking her unconscious with leftover electricity brimming off her. Out of the darkness of the shade emerged a giant yellow tarantula oozing electricity. A Galvantula.

"EEEYAAAAGHHH!" Scared didn't even begin to describe the feeling that overwhelmed me, completely erasing any rational thoughts. I picked up Espurr and bolted as fast as I could into the darkness of the dungeon, without any direction as I heard the Galvantula and a swarm of Joltik racing after me. I could tell by the amount of lightning bolts flying towards me, but I dodged them all the best I could. I was on complete fight or flight, driven by both terror of the Galvantula and the desire to protect Espurr.

"Hisss!" The Galvantula buzzed before I felt the air ionize above me. I dared to look up and saw a web of electricity forming. Swinging my Leaf Blade blindly, I managed to cut apart the web before it fully formed, giving me time to get away. I had no idea where I was going however and the unconscious Espurr was getting heavier and heavier the more I ran. Soon I would be overrun.

" _I need to escape this. But I can't dig through my bag without me or Espurr being attacked…!"_ My panicked mind thought as I raced through the dense canopy, outrunning the Galvantula and Joltik, " _Maybe I can use an Escape Orb and get both of us out. Screw Pansea- Gah!"_

My thoughts were cut short as I crashed into some sort of sticky web that bound me in place. I tried using my Leaf Blade to cut apart the webs, but the sword bounced off effortlessly like it was made of steel. I struggled to get out of the trap before suddenly, I heard the hissing of the spiders again.

"Aanotther tassty morssell… two of them now!" A Galvantula rasped as it came out of the shadows, showing itself. So the chase was a trap to lure me into this web. I tried to stab it in a desperate attempt to fight back, but the webbing caught hold of more of my arm, disabling it. I shut my eyes, trying to not accept that this was end, "Coommmee Joltik… have your feast!"

" _Is this really it? My life ended by a horde of spiders…?"_ I thought as I felt my skin being desiccated by dozens of tiny Joltik, each shooting painful jolts up my paralyzed body with their bites, " _Eden… Espurr…"_

"Fire Blast!"

My eyes snapped open as a familiar voice cried before a curtain of vibrant flames washed over the area, burning all the Joltik to ash and setting me free from the webs. That… that was Eden's voice! How did he find us here?

"Thiisss… is my prey! Baacckk off!" The Galvantula hissed, firing a deadly salvo of electricity towards the source of the flames. A wall of flame rose however, nullifying the attack easily.

"Nobody hurts Azri. Not while I'm around!" Eden called valiantly, "Flamethrower!"

A plume of flames roared through the foliage once more, smoking the electrical tarantula instantly. It didn't even have time to scream before the passionate flames consumed it, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. In fact, everything around the surrounding area was burnt away, a victim of Eden's furious inferno.

"Azri! Are you alright?!" Eden took in a deep breath, sucking away the remaining flames that populated the bush I was in. Miraculously, Eden's wildfire barely touched me and Espurr, "Thank goodness I found you in time. You almost became that spider's lunch!"

"Don't remind me…" I muttered as I sank into a hug with him, relief replacing the horror I've experienced. Eden blinked before awkwardly patting me on the back, trying to comfort me, "... Sorry. I'm just… just-"

"Scared. You were scared," Eden answered for me and I silently nodded. I was so used to being the fearless brawn to Eden's brain that I was almost embarrassed needing comfort from him, "It's okay, Azri. I would've fainted from shock in your situation. It's okay to be scared"

"I know, but I just… feel so frustrated lately. By my lack of power," I mumbled, "All the dungeons we've been in had something that counters me. I always feel like you're bailing me out and-"

"Really? Because I feel like it's the reverse. I merely saved you today, but you've always been a capable fighter and leader, despite the type disadvantages," Eden replied softly, holding me tighter against his warm body, "Don't sell yourself so short. The fact that you've survived this long proves your strength. Remember Salamence?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, don't remind me of that," I winced, "Besides, it was you who incompaciated him long enough for me to land Attract. I didn't do it alone"

"Yes, but the point is we're a team, Azri. We're Team Emberlight," Eden reminded me, "We do everything together as equals. Nobody is carrying one or the other. I… value you more than you think, Azri…"

I didn't respond, simply letting Eden's warm embrace wash over me. I briefly remembered Espurr's joke about Eden having a crush on me and it was starting to feel like more of a reality. Maybe I was just dense or blind to his feelings but-

" _Hey, you dunce! You still have a job to do!"_ An internal voice snapped, jolting me back to reality, " _You can embrace Eden all you like later or whatever, but you need to revive Espurr and finish this request!"_

"Hey uhm… are we going to clear this dungeon or…?"

"Yeah, yeah! Right…" I coughed, letting go of Eden and opening my dungeon bag to find a Tiny Reviver Seed. I fed it to the unconscious Espurr and within seconds, she was awake again.

"Ughh… what was…" Espurr blinked several times while rubbing her head, trying to get my bearings, "Shouldn't have tried to take that Thunderbolt head on. Hey… what's Eden doing here?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec. How did you know we were here in the first place?" I asked as I helped Espurr stand, stabilizing the woozy psychic cat.

"I'll tell you guys later. The point is that we have a job here to fight Pansear, right?" Eden asked and I nodded, "Okay, I'll suck up his Fire type attacks while you two wail on him. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. I think you being here is going to make the fight much easier," I smiled, opening my bag again to find a Guiding Wand. I wasn't eager to encounter more of those devilish ticks and tarantulas. Following the light towards the stairs, we descended to find not one, not two, but three Pansear awaiting us in a clearing bathed in sunlight.

"Ha ha! I thought one Pansear would be too easy for a team like yours, so I brought some of my friends!" The Pansear in the center grinned gleefully, "Let's have a good old spar! Come on!"

"Oh, you're going to pay for what we've been through…" I growled and charged to engage the foe, trusting in Eden to keep me safe. He and Espurr stood behind me, launching their own Psybeams for support. One Pansear lunged at me with Scratch, but I blocked it with my sword before extending my arm with Vine Whip, ensnaring it around the Pansear's neck before flinging it across the room.

"Gotcha!" Another Pansear got some distance away from me as two Psybeams collided with his partner, knocking him out cold. The remaining Pansear took a deep breath before breathing a plume of flames with Incinerate straight towards me. However, his hopes of victory were quickly dashed by Eden redirecting the fire, absorbing it harmlessly into him, "H-huh?!"

"It's over!" I spun myself in a circle in a similar motion to Twister, but instead of a draconic cyclone, a tornado of leaves billowed underneath Pansear instead, flinging it high into the air. I grabbed the Pansear with Vine Whip just as Leaf Tornado died down, slamming it into the ground for good measure. The duel was done and rather anticlimactically at that.

"Hurghhh… well done. You've beaten us…" Pansear groaned, picking themselves off the ground, "As promised, we'll give you your reward for the duel. Go to the Cafe Connection for it, alright?"

"Yeah… thanks," I muttered, wondering if this whole experience was really worth it for an Energy Ball TM. After all, me and Espurr almost got eaten by spiders, "Let's get out of here guys"

"On it," Eden nodded, bringing out an Escape Orb. He then shattered it, transporting us out of the dungeon with the Pansear waving us goodbye. Finally this adventure was over.

…

"... and so I ran here as fast as I could, knowing that the duel with Pansear was the only job available today," Eden finished as we walked back to Serene Village, drained and grateful we were out of Peewee Meadow. Despite the whimsical name, I didn't want to go back there in a lifetime, "Thank goodness I finished Carracosta's chores as quick as I did, huh?"

"You are literally a lifesaver, Eden. I'll admit I have newfound respect for you," Espurr remarked, "Especially after that stunt in the Ancient Barrow. You aren't as prone to mistakes with your attacks as before"

"Aw, praise me more, will you? You know I did a great job there and now," Eden grinned with glee and Espurr only responded with a solemn nod, "Oh well"

"Praise isn't something to be given lightly. You'll receive it when you deserve it. Otherwise it enables your recklessness," Espurr said sagely, "Don't lose your head just because you saved the day today"

"Alright, alright, I hear you Mom…" Eden replied sarcastically before focusing back ahead. We were just about to arrive at Serene Village's eastern gate and I could see the village square coming into view. Despite the fact that evening was approaching however, there was a large mass of Pokemon gathered, "What's going on down there?"

"Looks urgent. Let's see what's happening," I broke off into a run, with Eden and Espurr following behind me. We made it to the village square in short order, where I was hearing musings from various conversations around me.

"Is something wrong? Why is everybody here?" Eden asked a nearby resident, a Raticate. The brown rat turned towards us, his teeth chattering in anticipation and fear. He was holding a newspaper in his hands.

"Take a look at this. Pelipper just dropped them off," Raticate handed Eden the paper and a mark of concern crossed over his face.

"Pelipper rarely comes down here. It must be dire news if so…" Eden stared at the paper's front page, reading it aloud,

"Stone statues, phony or true? Petrification grips the world, turning Pokemon to stone!"

"What?!" I gasped, stepping backwards. The stone statue I encountered in my nightmare… it wasn't just a dream after all. It was a premonition and Nuzleaf wasn't faking his story.

It was becoming a real horror.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Verdant Oracle_

_Level 20_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Solar Savior_

_Level 19_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Flame Charge and Psywave_


	23. Glimpse of Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As news of the petrification spreads to Serene Village, Azri begins to doubt Nuzleaf, as her conversation with her caretaker earlier in the month conflicts with what the villagers tell her. Dominated by doubt and confusion, Azri reluctantly accepts the chance to climb Revelation Mountain with Eden and Nuzleaf in order to consult an ancient oracle. Will Azri find out the truth of her past or will Nuzleaf's increasing shadiness come back to bite her?

"What?! Is this true?" Eden asked as he handed the newspaper back to Raticate. The brown rat simply responded with a grave nod.

"Pelipper isn't known to produce fake news. Petrification REALLY had taken hold of the world…" Raticate intoned. I glanced at Espurr and she looked as shocked and speechless as I was.

"Where does it say it's happening?" Eden asked.

"The cases are scattered all over the planet, with no discernable source. Perhaps it's as far as Lively Town," Roselia answered, noticing our presence, "Nothing has popped up around here yet luckily"

"Yeah, we're pretty isolated. All the more reason for me to want to get out there and experience the real world. Join the Society and such," Eden muttered and all the nearby villager heads turned to him, "What?"

"Err, you know you're still a kid, right?" Lombre brought up and I sighed in exasperation. We've been at this Junior Member business for a month now, traveling to the nearby dungeons around the village and facing down threats like the Cave of Training and Aegislash. Yet still, the villagers treat us like children. Infuriating, "There are more dangerous things out in the world than just Pokemon, you know! Swindlers, kidnappers, poachers and all the like!"

"Plus, the Society doesn't accept kids like you!"

"You could get turned to stone if you go out there. Don't do it!" Roselia advised and Eden sighed, grumbling to himself. I'm sure he heard the same crap dozens of times already, judging by his glazed look.

"Fine, fine. Guess I have to wait until I'm older. Another year or two in this mundane, quiet and boring village…" Eden mumbled, discontent.

"Yes, you do that. Now run along now. It's close to nightfall," Lombre replied before turning to his fellow villagers, "Who's on watch for Revelation Mountain tomorrow?"

"Vi am. I'll head out in the morning…" Hippopotas mused as me, Eden and Espurr moved away from the town square, heading towards the intersection where the paths to our houses diverged.

" _Revelation Mountain… that's the place Nuzleaf told me about a while ago,"_ I remembered my haunting conversation with the wooden doll, " _But what's this about the villagers guarding it? I thought it was a site for that religious sect…?"_

"Well, that was a fun little adventure before that bomb dropped off," Espurr muttered, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Thanks for taking me along for the day, Azri. It was fun"

"I'm not sure how you can define fun as "almost being eaten by spiders"," I sighed, bringing myself back to reality, "But you're welcome regardless. You were a great asset"

"Sometimes we need to get out there and let loose a little, even if it lands us in bad situations. It's what keeps our blood pumping," Espurr replied with a thin smile, "Anyways, good night, you two. Feel free to call on me if you need help again"

"We'll keep that in mind. See you around!" Eden waved the psychic cat goodbye as she went home. The Fennekin then turned to me before noticing my expression, "Something wrong? You look troubled"

"Nuzleaf mentioned Revelation Mountain in a conversation a while back," I recalled, going back to the ominous interaction between him and the mysterious woman, "He mentioned it as a sacred spot where a religious sect resides. An oracle rests at the top of the mountain"

"What kind of conversation gave you that info?" Eden asked in awe and I stared at the Fennekin, suddenly remembering I never told him about this. The paranormal business with the Litwick kept us busy.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk intimately with you for a while, but we never seem to find time alone…"

"Well, we have that time now. So what did Nuzleaf tell you?" Eden asked, intrigued as the two of us sat down beside the bridge. The Fennekin leaned towards me, subconsciously pushing against my side and providing warmth, despite the cool summer winds.

"I didn't want to tell you this at first because it felt too disturbing," I began carefully, trying to pick my words to be as cohesive as possible, "But I overheard the villagers talking about it, so I decided to speak up now"

"Oookay. This is suddenly sounding a lot more serious"

"It is. After the fight with Salamence, I arrived home to hear Nuzleaf speaking with a woman. She said something about discovering water atop the mountain that'll cure the petrification," I explained and Eden's face darkened with suspicion. I decided to hold back on my theory about the woman being Eden's mom, "I confronted him about it after"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he and the woman were a part of a secret investigation team dealing with the petrification," I replied. I held back on the other details like the inevitable cycle that'll make the world fall or Nuzleaf's evasiveness, "And that they're infiltrating Revelation Mountain to retrieve that water"

"Ookay and that's a problem? We can just have Nuzleaf's team solve the petrification issue. No need to worry!" Eden said simply and I sighed, marvelling that the kid could be so smart, but so short-sighted sometimes.

"It's more than that. Nuzleaf has clearly been at this for a long time, but the cases of petrification are increasing rather than decreasing. Isn't that odd for a team centered around keeping it at bay?" I asked, "We wouldn't be hearing about this if the woman found the water like she said"

"What if the culprit is turning more Pokemon to stone as a result of that discovery?"

"That's possible. It's just that… I had a bad feeling in my gut while talking to Nuzleaf on that day. Something about his conversation with the woman screamed danger to me. Like Nuzleaf was lying to me for some reason," I muttered. The Litwick incident kept my mind off of these issues, but now I needed to sort them out, "I want to believe in Nuzleaf, but he's just…"

"Not giving you a good case to believe him," Eden guessed and I stared at him in awe, "Hey, I picked up a few tricks from Espurr. I can read a bit of your mind now"

"Now I've got two Pokemon probing into my head," I grumbled, discontent and Eden laughed slightly, "But that's besides the point. I just…"

Eden waited for my answer, but I had nothing. I had all this info, but nothing to do with it. Petrification was spreading across the world and Nuzleaf was investigating it, but he might be lying to me. Either about the spring being able to cure petrification, him being a part of that investigation team or the unthinkable.

" _Or Nuzleaf is actually behind the petrification…"_ I thought, letting my instincts decide an answer. " _That could explain why he was so dodgy in my confrontation, as well as what my gut tells me. But I have no proof…"_

"Azri?"

"H-huh? Wha-"

"You zoned out there. You okay?" Eden asked, concerned, "Look, I know you're mulling over these things, but there's no need to worry over things you can't control. This strain of cases just came up now, so maybe hold off on accusations until later"

"You're right. I can't form a cohesive theory against Nuzleaf with what I have now," I muttered, brushing the side of my dungeon bag, "I need a more firm ground to stand on. All this information always jumbles my head"

"I can tell. I uhm-"

"Eden!" I heard Carracosta's gruff voice interrupt as he walked down the hill leading to the bridge we were sitting at. Eden stood up quickly, adjusting his dungeon bag to his side, "What are you doing out here? It's almost night time and you haven't come home for dinner yet!"

"Sorry, Pops. I was about to go home, but Azri wanted to tell me something," The Fennekin replied casually and Carracosta's expression slightly softened, "I'll be home. What did you cook?"

"Blueberry pie and… something extra"

"And that is…?"

"You'll know if you help me wash the dishes. I'm afraid to say my pie took a bit of… trial and error," Carracosta replied, clearly embarrassed about it, "Help me and you'll get the extra treat. Do we have a deal?"

"Now you're talking my language. Of course I'll help!" Eden grinned, "Say, can Azri come for dinner today?"

"Is Nuzleaf alright with it?" Carracosta asked, eyeing me as I rose from the ground, dusting myself off. I suspected Eden's invitation was more of an excuse so we'd have more time to talk.

"He isn't home right now, so I decide what I do technically," I replied firmly before thinking to myself, " _Not like Nuzleaf ever kept a tight leash on me to begin with"_

"Well, alright. Nuzleaf was always too much of a lax person, so I can imagine him approving regardless," Carracosta nodded, "Come with me, you two"

"By the way Dad… what do you know about Revelation Mountain?" Eden asked as he walked alongside his father, "It's not like I'm thinking of exploring it or anything, but all I know is that it's the origin of the village"

"What provoked that kind of question?"

"Just curiosity"

"Hm. Well, Revelation Mountain is as you say, the origin of Serene Village itself and it has been our sacred duty as villagers to guard the peak," Carracosta explained while stroking his chin. He opened the door to his house, allowing us inside, "It's taboo to even climb the mountain"

"Why is that? I mean, it's just a mountain, right? What could be so special that we can't climb it?" Eden asked as he sat down at the kitchen table, helping himself to a slice of pie. I joined him and served myself, listening to the conversation.

"I don't know," Carracosta shrugged, "It was simply tradition passed on from generation to generation to never climb Revelation Mountain. None of us questioned it really"

"Seriously? Nobody did?"

"None except your mother. She was always one to challenge the rules," Carracosta replied and the Fennekin's eyes widened at the mention of his mother, "But she never did take the plunge and climbed it"

" _Not until now, when the answer to the petrification lies on the top…"_ I thought to myself as I ate the pie. It was rich, sweet and delicious, with the blueberry taste contrasting beautifully with the earthy exterior. Yet I couldn't concentrate on it with my jumbled and troubled head.

"So if it's taboo to climb the mountain, then how does anybody know about the oracle at the top?" Eden asked and a look of genuine confusion crossed over Carracosta's face.

"Oracle? What are you talking about?" Carracosta asked and Eden gestured to me with his paw.

"Azri said Nuzleaf told her about Revelation Mountain once. That a religious group worships Groudon there and that an oracle resides at the top," Eden explained, "You don't know about it?"

"No… I've never heard of it and I've lived here for a very long time," The sea turtle frowned, glancing at me, "Nuzleaf must've been telling you stories, Azri"

"Perhaps…" I murmured as I ate more of the pie. Eden used to complain about his overprotective dad, but thinking about it now, I'd appreciate Carracosta more as a father figure than Nuzleaf. At least he was around for his kid and was honest, unlike Nuzleaf.

"Don't tell me you two are thinking about climbing it…" Carracosta dared, but Eden shook his head adamantly.

"Hey, I might be a runt, but I won't defy culture without a good reason. Plus, if the village Pokemon are guarding it, I'll get in big trouble," Eden reasoned, but Carracosta didn't look convinced.

"Like that stopped you before," The sea turtle grumbled and Eden let out a short laugh, "But fine. I'll take your word"

"Great. Now about that extra treat…"

…

An hour later, me and Eden finished dinner and retreated to his room to rest. The room looked much cleaner than when I first stayed over, likely as a result of Carracosta's punishment earlier in the day.

"You've been wearing that somber expression ever since we came home, Azri," Eden noticed as he sat down beside me on his bed, snuggling against the dry hay. I was leaning against the window, lost in thought, "Are you sure you're alright? It's like you lost your usual sharp attitude"

"Y-yeah, I'm… fine," I lied with a sigh. I was still trying to figure out the correlation between Nuzleaf's description of the Revelation Mountain with Carracosta's. Why did Nuzleaf bother to tell me about the sect and the oracle if the villagers don't know about it? I wanted to confront Nuzleaf so badly, but he infuriatingly wasn't around, "Just… thinking"

"Azri, look at me," Eden commanded and I turned to see the Fennekin glistening in the moonlight pouring out of his window. His eyes were shining orange like the blazing sunset as they gazed upon me with grounded seriousness, "I don't want to say it again, but you have to stop looking so far into the future. There isn't a sense in worrying about things you can't control"

"That doesn't stop me from worrying over things that already happened. Did Nuzleaf lie to me about Revelation Mountain? Why is he acting so secretive? Why is he constantly disappearing on me for no-"

My words were cut short when Eden placed his paw on my mouth, shutting me up.

"You won't find answers to those questions now. Mulling over them is only going to confuse you more," The Fennekin said sagely and it felt strangely familiar to what Nuzleaf told me after my confrontation with him, "Maybe when he comes home, you can figure it out. For now, just… go with the flow, I guess"

"That's uncharacteristic of you, somebody who wants to join the Society against everybody's wishes," I replied and Eden laughed, releasing his paw from my mouth and slumping back down, "But you're right. Nuzleaf told me the same thing once"

"Right. Do that and clear your head. It'll do you some good," Eden yawned, settling down into his bed, "Anyways I'm bushed from dinner and cleaning up. Goodnight Azri"

"Goodnight Eden," I replied softly as the Fennekin closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. I wish I could just let go so quickly, but the tension in my body still remained.

" _Better bury that stress or else I'll never be able to sleep,"_ I thought to myself as I laid down, trying to make myself relax, " _For crying out loud Nuzleaf, why must you make this so confusing…?"_

…

The next day, me and Eden were by the western gate of the village, looking at the Expedition Gadget for missions to do. I received the Energy Ball TM as promised from the Pansears, so I was practicing with the move on nearby trees. While TMs "downloaded" knowledge of the move into your head according to Eden, I wanted to make sure I got it right.

"Ha… AAH!" I cried as the nature-green orb of energy flew from my leaf hands, crashing into some trees ahead and exploding in a starburst of green light. When the light died down, I noticed that more plant life magically bloomed around the area Energy Ball struck, "Huh…"

I wasn't sure how good Energy Ball would be for combat, but I suppose I'll find out by our next expedition. I glanced back at Eden, who was sitting against the gate and still engrossed by the gadget.

"Find any requests yet?" I asked, sitting down beside the studious fox. Eden only responded with a frown on his face.

"Surprisingly, nothing. There's nobody who seems to be in need of aid right now," The Fennekin replied, standing up and putting the gadget back inside his bag, "Guess we have a free day today. What do you-"

"Azri! Eden!" A familiar voice called and I turned to see Nuzleaf himself walking towards us, looking out of breath, "There you two are!"

"Nuzleaf! What are you- Where were you?" I asked as the doll came closer towards us. I was instantly more on guard against him, due to the recent news, "You disappeared on me without leaving so much of a note!"

"Forgive me, Azri. I had to leave on short notice, so I didn't have time to warn ahead. I figured you were capable of taking care of yerself," Nuzleaf replied easily, "Had to fulfill an errand for someone. I'm afraid I have plenty of debts unpaid"

"Really? Are you sure you weren't dealing with the petrification?" I glared at Nuzleaf and he winced, "Wake up, Nuzleaf. We heard the news of the increasing cases yesterday evening"

"Did you now…?"

"Yes. So if you're really a part of this response team, then why aren't you out there dealing with the cases?" I got up to Nuzleaf's face, surprisingly matching his height, "An errand? I'm sure you have more serious, actual business to attend to"

"Azri, you have no idea what's happening," Nuzleaf countered with a sour tone, "I'm not disclosing any details, but this crisis isn't open and shut. We're figuring out a way to cure the petrification while wrangling the culprit!"

"Your behavior says otherwise. Disclose the details of your errand then, if you're truly working," I dared and Nuzleaf stepped back, clearing taken off guard. I instantly knew whatever he said next was a lie.

"I was repaying a debt for somebody in exchange for information about the culprit, simple as that," Nuzleaf replied carefully, "Now are you done probing into my business?"

"Not so. What are you doing here, if your current concern should be elsewhere?" I asked and Nuzleaf glanced ahead of me, towards the sky. I followed his gaze and over the sea of trees outside of the village stood a tall, imposing mountain.

"I came back because our trail against the culprit ran cold. We decided to halt investigations for the time being," Nuzleaf answered calmly, "So my main concern is now you, Azri"

"Me?"

"We're climbing Revelation Mountain"

"Wait, wait, wait! Time out here!" Eden cried, "We're going to CLIMB Revelation Mountain? But my dad said it was taboo to do so!"

"You're right. Because of tradition surrounding the village's origin and the mountain, we're forbidden to go there. It's guarded day and night by the villagers," Nuzleaf nodded, "However, an oracle lives at the top that answers all who brave the journey. I want to use that chance to figure out Azri's past"

"And pray tell, how do you know about the oracle? We asked Carracosta about it yesterday and he had no idea, despite living here longer than you," I told Nuzleaf suspiciously. The wooden doll simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Serene Village is far too isolated to know anything about the real world. I procured this information years ago," Nuzleaf replied, "Meanwhile the villagers still guard the peak, the original purpose long lost to time"

"Exactly my point about wanting to leave this place," Eden mumbled, "I'm wasting my time and life out here…"

"And the religious sect? What about them?" I pressed and Nuzleaf shrugged, gesturing to the grand mountain up ahead.

"What you see isn't always the truth. The mountain is actually divided between two halves: the east and the west," Nuzleaf explained, "The east is the origin point of Serene Village and-"

"-Is all the villagers know about the mountain," Eden finished in realization, "That means the west belongs to the Groudon sect, right?"

"Exactly. Like vegetation bound to a river, the villagers never explored outward enough to encounter the sect. All they know of the mountain is their side," Nuzleaf summed up, "Gives you a real life lesson on perspective, doesn't it?"

"Okay, enough chit chat. So we're going to scale Revelation Mountain to attempt to talk to the oracle about my past? Despite all the taboos against it and the Pokemon guarding it?" I asked and Nuzleaf gave an affirmative nod, "Oh splendid. I thought you were kidding about this idea"

"Don't you want to know more about your past?"

"Absolutely, but if we have to fight the villagers to gain entry to the peak, I'd rather take my chances with fate," I countered and Nuzleaf frowned, glancing at Eden beside him.

"Honestly, I thought his reckless head would've rubbed off on you by now. But that's besides the point," Nuzleaf remarked, which made Eden wince, "Who said anything about fighting them?"

"Hm?"

"Items, guile and a little trickery, Azri. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't picked it up yet, considering your experiences thus far," Nuzleaf laughed lightly while I silently fumed. I would be more clear of mind if the dumb doll wasn't acting so shady lately, "Getting the villagers to let us in will be easy. Trust me"

"Uh huh. Trust," I repeated. At this point, my trust in Nuzleaf was waning, but I wanted to know more about my past. Maybe it could provide clues to my role in this world. Consulting the oracle could be that first step, "Well, as long as nobody's getting hurt, I suppose it's fine"

"Excellent. We can leave right now if you two are ready," Nuzleaf put his hands on his hips, "I'll guide you two over"

"We're ready to go. We were actually prepared to explore some nearby dungeons today, but you interrupted us," Eden explained, "So we're set. Right, Azri?"

"Yeah… good to go," I glanced at Nuzleaf again. I was still wondering what secrets the man held, but if he was the key to unlocking my past and purpose, I could afford to hold onto the questions for now, "Let's get moving"

"Good. Follow me, you two"

Nuzleaf went ahead, but I stayed behind, feeling an almost too-familiar presence around. I felt eyes on me and they weren't one of the villagers.

" _Dangerous. Something is watching you and they're dangerous…"_ My instinct told me, but I had no idea where it was coming from.

"Azri! You coming?" Eden's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw that him and Nuzleaf were already further ahead on the dirt path, "Come on!"

"Coming!" I called back, casting aside my suspicion. It must've been a leftover from my argument with Nuzleaf. Following the two Pokemon, we made our way to the base of the sacred Revelation Mountain a little ways north from Serene Village.

…

Not too long later, we arrived at the footfalls of Revelation Mountain, led up by a worn stone staircase. Up ahead was a tall wooden gate with a sturdy wooden fence. Various supply crates and a tent were stationed nearby, likely for the guard on duty for the day.

"Hide!" Nuzleaf hissed once we made it to the top of the steps. Quickly, we darted behind a nearby crate as the guard, Hippopotas, looked around the area suspiciously.

"Hm? Vat was that?" Hippopotas muttered in confusion, "Thought I heard something. Must've veen the wind"

"So what's your oh-so brilliant plan to get past them?" I asked Nuzleaf quietly as we observed the hippo from behind the supply crate.

"Just watch. It won't take long," Nuzleaf promised and quietly revealed himself into the open, striding casually towards Hippopotas.

"Oh! Mr Nuzleaf!" We heard Hippopotas call from up ahead, "Vat are you doing here?"

"Sorry, friend. I'm afraid there's been an old little slip up with the guard duty today," Nuzleaf replied while scratching his head, "I'm supposed to be guarding today. You can head on home"

"Really?! Vell, thanks for telling me!" Hippopotas exclaimed, "To be perfectly honest, I do not much like pulling guard duty. Nothing to guard again. Vat a bore, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Very few intruders come by, so I reckon this whole guard business is a waste of time. But don't tell that to the sheriffs!" Nuzleaf joked and Hippopotas laughed in turn, "Anyhow, you should be going. I'll take over"

"Thank you! Vee you around!" Hippopotas replied and began heading down the craggy hill towards the stone staircase. Me and Eden had to skirt around the sides of the supply crate quietly to avoid detection. Once we were sure the hippo was gone, we revealed ourselves to Nuzleaf.

"I doubt we'll encounter any resistance further on. The villagers ironically don't take this job very seriously," Nuzleaf shrugged before gesturing behind him towards the cave entrance, which brimmed with the familiar light of a mystery dungeon, "Shall we then?"

Without a word, the three of us entered the Revelation Mountain dungeon, intent to unveil my past once and for all.

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Revealing Instinct  
_

_Level 20_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Flowing Wizard  
_

_Level 19_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Flame Charge and Psywave_

_\- Nuzleaf_

_Level 30_

_Abilities: Chlorophyll and Early Bird_

_Moves: Razor Leaf, Pound, Frustration and Low Sweep_


	24. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeying up the forbidden Revelation Mountain, Azri, Eden and Nuzleaf pursue the oracle rumored to lie at the top in order to uncover Azri's enigmatic past. However, Nuzleaf's increasing shadiness starts to become more noticeable and tensions rise between him and Azri. The distrust grows to the point that Azri desires a departure from Serene Village, but is her leave ill-timed? Especially with a cloaked mage sowing trouble on the sacred mountain...

"So no Pokemon beyond the checkpoint? You're certain of that?" I asked, "It's almost too easy in that case"

"Well, no VILLAGE Pokemon will be around. I never said anything about wild Pokemon," Nuzleaf shook his head, "They aren't aware of the taboos at all, so they live here as if it was a regular mountain. We'll need to be on our toes"

"Lead the way then. You seem to know more about this place than we do," I offered, "Eden will stand between us as ranged support while I cover our flank"

"Sounds good. Follow me then," Nuzleaf nodded forlornly and took off towards the northern hallway of the dungeon, with me and Eden silently following behind. I didn't hear the cries of any Pokemon around, so the mountain must've been sparsely populated. It was a selfish request, but I was partially miffed at that fact. Fighting was one of the few things that cleared my head the best.

" _And only I know that I need that more than ever now,"_ I thought to myself as I summoned my Leaf Blade to my right hand out of instinct and comfort. The feeling of the sword's hilt made me feel safe, " _All will be clear by the end of today. So why am I feeling so troubled right now…?"_

All things considered, this journey should've made me hopeful. I was finally going to be able to figure out my past and purpose here, after months of agony. Yet with every step I took, the sharper the claws of a shadow dug into my back. Staring at Nuzleaf's back ahead of me only brought panic to my heart.

"Azri," Eden said gently to me, snapping me out of my thoughts, "It's going to be okay. We'll find out the truth at the top of this mountain. Look forward to that"

"Easy for you to say. I'm… just lost in thought. About the lack of Pokemon around here," I lied. I didn't want any of my thoughts being exposed verbally to Nuzleaf, "We've been wandering around the floor for a fair bit right now and nothing has attacked us"

"I reckon not many Pokemon are able to migrate here due to the opposing factions laying claim on the region," Nuzleaf explained without turning back to us, "Serene Village and the Groudon Sect cover both sides of Revelation Mountain"

"Which means the only Pokemon present are ones who arrived before the village or the sect," Eden carefully deduced, "Good for us then. Less opposition"

"Indeed. Though don't let your guard down," Nuzleaf tilted his head towards a chunk of rock nearby, "... Dried Mightyena dung is scattered around here. Hard to tell how old, but that means there's a presence around here"

"As long as we stick to these hallways, we should be alright," I thought aloud, "Forcing them down a chokepoint means we only need to deal with one at a time"

"Not so. While this is a mountainous dungeon, the dungeon layout didn't generate walls in the hallways. Rather, it's just a dirt path forming the dungeon layout," Nuzleaf gestured to the nearby craggy environment, "Meaning we can technically traverse "through the walls", but so can our enemies"

"So we'll be surrounded if we get caught by a Mightyena pack. Got it," Eden bit his lip before reaching into his bag, cautiously pulling out a collection of wands, "I'll keep these on hand then"

"Good idea. You two are becoming excellent dungeon explorers," Nuzleaf had a flash of proud approval in his face before it rapidly faded, "Anyhow our best chance at beating a potential Mightyena pack is to be quick on our feet. Let's keep moving"

We proceeded onward into the second floor, encountering few resistance across the way. The mountain seemed to be home to a couple dragons, as we encountered some Axew, Deino and Noibat throughout. However, they were all quashed fairly easily by Nuzleaf.

"Hrah!" Nuzleaf swiftly dodged a Deino's Dragon Rage, sweeping his legs beneath the blind dragon with Low Sweep and tripping it up before delivering a savage Pound to its head, knocking it out. An Axew charged from Nuzleaf's side with Tackle, but Nuzleaf held back the attack with his own strength, countering by punching the Axew in the ribs with Faint Attack. The dragon went down without a word, "Burdensome…"

"Hngh-yah!" I parried an incoming Slash attack from a Pawninard in front of me before delivering a strike of my own, staggering the Pawninard despite my type disadvantage. Before it could recover, Eden's flames washed over the metal soldier, melting it to death. Another one down, but something was bothering me.

" _Nuzleaf seems to be frustrated. He's taking down enemy Pokemon with such uncanny and ruthless efficiency,"_ My intuition told me as we moved forward, our minor battle earlier scaring some enemy Pokemon away. A Mismagius suddenly flew by, launching a Shadow Ball towards us. Without a word, Nuzleaf shot a burst of darkness from his hand, blanking the attack and then countered, a javelin of shadows piercing the ghostly witch in an instant, " _What is up with him now…?"_

"Hurry along, you two. The early bird gets the worms," Nuzleaf encouraged, increasing his own speed and forcing us to keep up, "And the faster we can reach the oracle, the better"

"Why the rush? Will the oracle just up and leave if we don't make it in time?" Eden asked innocently, "I mean, I get the Mightyena pack is around us. But that isn't a big reason to get anxious"

"You underestimate them. Mightyena are a ravenous and vicious lot. The moment they show interest in attacking you, they'll pounce in a coordinated force that's impossible to defend against," Nuzleaf shook his head adamantly, "Which is why we need to move quick and nip problems at the bud as we go"

"Huh?" I was confused by the last part until we passed by a duo of Poochyenas sleeping blissfully in the shade nearby. They looked so peacefully and inoffensive I was content with passing them by, but Nuzleaf didn't think so. He manifested a ball of darkness in his hand and prepared to fire, "Nuzleaf! What are you doing?!"

Ignoring me, Nuzleaf whipped his hand in front of him like he was chunking a ball. A spear of dark energy rocketed from his hands towards the sleeping Pokemon. Before they could even cry, the projectile washed them over in darkness, obliterating them despite the type resistance. All that was left were their smoldering forms, wide-eyed and unconscious.

"If they noticed us, they would've scurried off and notified their leaders," Nuzleaf said coldly as we proceeded onward. I flashbacked to the first time I journeyed through a dungeon with Nuzleaf. His first lesson of combat was to sneak up on Pokemon to get the jump on them, using a sleeping Paras as an example.

"I didn't think about it at the time, but now that I've experienced dungeons more…" I muttered before raising my voice, "Nuzleaf, was that really necessary? They were just children, sleeping peacefully. There was no need to kill - murder - them there"

"And how are they any different from the other Pokemon we fought along the way?" Nuzleaf replied with a hint of hostility. His gaze pierced into me, chilling me in an uncomfortable way. The longer we stayed in this dungeon, the more Nuzleaf seemed to change, "They were obstacles to remove in our adventure. Nothing more"

"Only if they attack us first!" I protested, getting a little agitated, "These Pokemon have lives of their own - their own dreams and aspirations! And you just shattered them like it was nothing!"

"Oh and you suddenly grew a morality spine, did you?" Nuzleaf grit his teeth, trying to keep his cool, "Those pups would've been a threat to us if we let them live. For our safety, we had to remove them"

"And there's also the possibility of you know - the Poochyena would continue sleeping!" I snarled, stepping in front of the confused Eden to get in Nuzleaf's face. The poor fox was caught between our fighting, "Look, I'm not preaching that we should stop fighting dungeon Pokemon. If they attack us first, we have no choice but to counterattack. But this?"

I gestured to the dead corpses of the Poochyena far behind us, pointing to them with my sword.

"... This isn't right. It's murder. Child murder at that," I scolded, "We shouldn't kill Pokemon unless it's necessary"

"I'd like to see how far that philosophy takes you in life, Azri," Nuzleaf replied coldly as his steps slowed down and I saw his footsteps etching themselves into the dirt path, as if his anger were being contained in the footfalls, "It's a survival of the fittest world here in the dungeons. The strong survive while the weak kneel. And to become strong, you must go to any measures to survive. All dungeon explorers go by this lesson"

"Then that lesson is bogus. I'm not taking an innocent life like you did," I said defiantly, "And if you are going to continue to do so, then this journey is over. Me and Eden are heading home"

That actually made Nuzleaf stop. He stopped moving within reach of the stairs up ahead, with his back still turned to me. I could still sense the lingering hostility and cold edge however.

"... Even at the cost of knowing more about your past?"

"Yes. Frankly Nuzleaf, I can't be trusting of you anymore. The shady business behind the scenes with the petrification, your hands-off attitude in raising me compared to Carracosta and now this - child murder," I glared at my foster parent, "To that end, how can I trust you? How can I trust that this oracle that nobody else in the village heard about is real?"

"I saved you from the Beheeyem. You'd be dead without my interference," Nuzleaf turned around, an expression of steel marking his face, "I'll fully admit that you don't have much grounds to trust me, but don't pretend you don't owe me a debt"

"And what debt am I repaying here? Allowing me to go see the oracle?" I questioned and Nuzleaf stepped back, biting his lip. He slipped up, "Tell it to me straight, Nuzleaf. What do you really want here?"

"All I want is to uncover your past, as care from a foster parent to their child," Nuzleaf replied carefully, "You're such an enigma that-"

"Don't shift the goal post! Answer my question!"

"Uhh, guys-" Eden tried to say, but Nuzleaf cut him off.

"I'm not revealing that to you"

"Why are you being so secretive Nuzleaf?!"

"GUYS!" Eden cried, interrupting us both, "Stop this! We have company"

"Oh look what you've done…" Nuzleaf grumbled as we turned our attention to our surroundings, where a pack of Poochyena and Mightyena surrounded us on all sides, "Thanks a million, Azri"

"Don't pretend this wasn't your fault," I shot back as we grouped up against one another, back to back, facing the Mightyena pack. They surrounded us in a tight circle with six Mightyena strong, accompanied by ten Poochyenas.

"Each of us take two each. Ignore the Poochyena. Use seeds and wands if you have them," Nuzleaf quickly ordered, "Beware their bites. Try to not get them latched onto you"

"Attack! There's the ones who killed our pups!" One Mightyena snarled and the other hyenas growled in turn, consumed by an angry fury. Two of them at once lunged towards me, fangs bared with Crunch. I blindly swung my Leaf Blade in a wide arc, driving both them and a few Poochyena backwards. Nuzleaf meanwhile went on the offensive, charging towards the Mightyena in front of him and instantly Low Sweeping one, tripping it up. The surrounding Mightyena pounced on Nuzleaf, but he rolled away to dodge before firing a salvo of Razor Leaf from his hands, peppering the two hyenas away.

"Be confused!" Eden cried, activating the powers in his Confuse Wand in an instantaneous flash, affecting two Mightyena around us. They began attacking their own kind in their stupor, distracting them enough for me to leap and behead them. A Poochyena's Headbutt caught me off guard, making me tumble to the ground, but Eden's Flame Burst suddenly washed over it, burning it to a crisp. The outburst of fire scared the remaining Poochyena away, but the four Mightyena left had other plans.

"Grrah!" One Mightyena leapt at Eden, fangs bared while I held back two others. The Fennekin fired another Flame Burst, but the Mightyena caught it in their teeth with Ice Fang, nullifying the move. Eden quickly sidestepped away before the Mightyena could land on him, breathing fire away from the Mightyena's mouth to set their fur on fire, "Yah! Aaahhhh! Aahhhh!"

"Say goodnight!" Eden waved a Stayaway Wand in the burning Mightyena's face and it suddenly teleported away, the threat neutralized. The Poochyena, realizing their elders were being defeated, retreated quickly away, disappearing into the darkness of the dungeon. I parried a Bite attempt from the Mightyena in front of me before suddenly, it slammed into my face with Sucker Punch, bringing me to the ground. Before I could rise, a second Mightyena smacked me with Assurance, making my vision cloudy with pain.

"Get away!" Nuzleaf shouted, a storm of Razor Leaves assaulting the two Mightyena away from me before Eden's Flame Burst exploded onto them, knocking them out. I groggily got up from the ground, shaking off the pain with an Oran Berry. An easy battle all things considered, but not without some struggles.

"We wasted some time thanks to that," Nuzleaf muttered, discontent, "Let's hurry along and try not to engage in more. Follow along"

Nuzleaf went ahead, making us trail behind him. Eden turned to me with a troubled expression, but didn't say a word. He likely held the same distrust for Nuzleaf after my argument with him.

"So we repelled the Mightyena pack. Now what's the rush?" I spoke up as we reached the next floor. The hyena pack gave us a wide berth after the skirmish, more interested in protecting their children than dealing with us. The other wild Pokemon fell with ease, but Nuzleaf didn't target sleeping Pokemon anymore.

"So many questions today," Nuzleaf grumbled without turning to us, "We're moving quickly because the villagers will likely realize we're gone if we linger here too long. Carracosta in particular will go hunting after Eden if we stay past the evening"

"We left at morning," Eden reasoned, "Surely we won't be here for so long that the entire day will pass"

"I'm not sure you noticed before, but time is slightly accelerated inside dungeons," Nuzleaf replied flatly, "I reckon that once we leave this dungeon, it'll be late afternoon at least"

"Huh. You learn something new everyday," Eden murmured. Our journey continued in uneventful silence after that. Me and Nuzleaf kept a tense distance from each other, wary after our earlier argument. I wasn't eager to continue it after the Mightyena interrupted us since it was clear I wasn't squeezing answers out of him.

" _If he won't give me the answers I need, perhaps I should seek out somebody else. Somebody outside of the village, since this place never gets any info,"_ I thought to myself, " _Eden mentioned wanting to go to Lively Town to join the Expedition Society. Maybe somebody there could help"_

The issue was that me and Eden were still seen as children by the villagers. They'll never let us leave and Carracosta especially would be against it. I could sneak out on my own, but that would mean leaving Eden behind and I didn't want to do that.

" _Not only that, I want to leave to get away from Nuzleaf. Whatever he's doing, I don't want to be apart of it,"_ I thought to myself as we strolled through the dungeon floors relatively unopposed, passing by the fourth and fifth floors, " _And if he's using me to get something then well-"_

"Azri, stop," Eden broke me out of my thoughts, pulling me down towards a nearby boulder. I didn't even realize we reached the seventh floor, the checkpoint of Revelation Mountain. Up ahead was a taller gate than the one down at the base of the mountain. It was guarded by Officer Magnezone, two Magneton, a Poliwrath from Poliwrath River, a Beedrill from Nectar Meadow and a Sylveon we once aided. What were they doing here?

"BZZT! KEEP A SHARP EYE OUT! THAT WITCH COULD COME THROUGH HERE AT ANY MOMENT. BZZT!" Officer Magnezone ordered to his surrounding Pokemon, "SYLVEON'S MAGIC SHOULD COUNTER HERS, MEANING THE WITCH CAN'T ESCAPE WITHOUT GOING THROUGH US. BZZT!"

"Damn, I didn't expect more guards here. Somebody must've entered the mountain before us," Nuzleaf cursed under his breath, "To try and move forward would be too troublesome for us. We'll call it off for today"

"Must've been disappointing, for somebody so adamant in this cause," I replied in a mocking tone, still not over the argument from earlier. Nuzleaf simply shot me a withering look before gesturing to Eden to get an Escape Orb out. The fox silently complied, pulling out the crystal ball and shattering it on the ground.

"BZZT! WHO'S THERE?!" Magnezone buzzed, but the field of light already grew and enveloped us, "HALT! STOP RIGHT THERE! BZZT!"

Magnezone and the two Magneton rushed to intercept us, but we were already out of the dungeon. The remaining Pokemon at the gate stared at the lingering light in the air from the Escape Orb while Magnezone simply buzzed in disappointment.

"BZZT! MUST'VE BEEN A DUNGEON POKEMON STUMBLING ON AN ESCAPE ORB BY MISTAKE. BZZT!" Magnezone buzzed, discontent, "BZZT! JUST A REMINDER! WE'LL BE HERE FOR THE NEXT FOUR HOURS UNTIL THE SHIFT OF POKEMON ROTATES. STAY SHARP. BZZT!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that time will be caught a bit short," A new voice suddenly rang out from the other side of the gate, where the entrance to the eighth floor laid.

"BZZT! IT'S YOU!" Magnezone buzzed in surprise as the figure, cloaked in an ebony black robe complete with a shrouding hood, casually strolled towards the fortified gate. In their hands, they twirled a flaming stick, "BZZT! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. YOU'RE BEING ARRESTED FOR INVADING THE SACRED GROUNDS OF REVELATION MOUNTAIN! BZZT!"

"Am I now? I wasn't aware my activities attracted so much attention," The figure raised one hand that glowed with mighty psychic power. The gate, which ordinarily took the strength of two Poliwrath to unlock, swung open easily, exposing the guards to the intruder, "But come, try me. I promise not to leave visible marks"

"BZZT! SEIZE HER! SHE'S AN OUTLAW OF THE VILLAGE!" Magnezone commanded and the gate guard Pokemon lunged at the figure, surrounding the cloaked mage instantly in a tight circle. Poliwrath took the first shot by firing a Water Pulse at the figure, but she easily sidestepped it before raising her hand once again, forcing the Poliwrath into the air with Psychic.

"I have something I must do. Therefore I don't have time to waste on any of you," The mage intoned coldly, throwing the Poliwrath with little effort towards the metal gate. The tadpole crashed against it with a sickening crunch and was released, sliding to the ground unconscious. The Beedrill flew at the mage from behind and attempted to stab them with Poison Jab, but a sudden burst of fire erupted from under the mage's feet, repelling the Beedrill away, "Inferno"

Still recovering from their failed attack, the Beedrill watched, stunned, as the flames around the mage's feet danced towards them and erupted into a roaring spire of fire, consuming them in a burning frenzy. When the attack died down, the Beedrill landed to the ground, covered in smoldering and deadly burns. Had Inferno gone on any longer, the Beedrill would certainly be dead.

"BZZT! TRY OUR ALLIANCE ATTACK, WITCH!" One Magneton buzzed as the trio of officers billowed electricity from underneath themselves, preparing to deliver a fatal triple Thunderbolt from the sky. Before they could leap and initiate their alliance attack however, the mage simply thrust their hand towards them and uttered a single phrase:

"Future Sight"

Out of nowhere, reality itself warped in front of the trio of officers, twisting them with such a sudden and powerful psychic force that they were instantly smashed to the ground before they could even blink. The attack crushed reality itself for a second and it was planned from the start.

"BZZT…! WHO… ARE YOU…? BZZT…?!" Magnezone stuttered as the mage strode over to them among the unconscious bodies of the guards, not even winded from the skirmish.

"And why would I do that? No good "outlaw" would be so stupid," The mage replied casually with a hint of amusement, "Now I promised I wouldn't leave permanent damage, so don't come chasing after me"

The three officers weren't even able to reply, as they were too beaten down by Future Sight. The mage briefly turned their attention to a nearby boulder, thrusting out their hand to lift it easily. A quivering Sylveon laid behind it, wide-eyed in fear after watching its comrades get trashed one after the other.

"You might've been responsible for suppressing my teleportation magic," The figure said softly, addressing the stunned Sylveon who couldn't even squeak out of fear, "But you didn't directly attack me. I'm above harming innocents, so run free. Heal your companions"

The Sylveon only delivered a slowly and fearful nod as the mage set down the boulder and began to concentrate, a circle of Escape Orb light emitting under their feet.

" _What a discovery I've made on the top of this mountain. Nuzleaf would be interested to hear this…"_ The mage thought before warping away in a sphere of blue light, disappearing quickly like they were never there. Only the bodies of the Pokemon they defeated remained.

…

We made it to the base of Revelation Mountain unharmed, but our goal to reach the top disturbed. Luckily nobody else decided to check in while Nuzleaf was on "guard duty" so we weren't in any trouble with the village.

"I'll stay here and guard the gate," Nuzleaf decided, "I took the shift from Hippopotas after all. Wouldn't want to sow worry by returning home with you two"

"Sounds good. We'll make the journey home ourselves then," I replied, a little relieved to have some space away from Nuzleaf, "Guess I'll see you home by the evening, yes?"

"Right. Every day, Pokemon from the village take a day-long shift at the base of Revelation Mountain," Nuzleaf nodded, his posture and attitude seemingly more relaxed, "So I reckon I'll be here for a while. Sorry for that, Azri"

"It's fine. I don't mind," I replied flatly before turning my back on Nuzleaf, tugging Eden along with me, "Come on, Eden. Let's head home"

Without word, me and Eden left Nuzleaf behind at the gate, disappearing down the slope that led back to Serene Village through the Foreboding Forest path. As we faded out of sight however, Nuzleaf crossed his arms, standing sturdy and upright in front of the gate. That was then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Been a while since we saw each other face-to-face, Nuzleaf," A soft female voice rang from behind the villager and Nuzleaf turned impassively towards the tall cloaked mage, a faded smile on her face.

"You. Was your mission successful?"

"I'm afraid… there are some complications. The seal on the spring wouldn't respond to anything I tried against it," The mage replied with a hint of irritation in her voice, "Me, of all Pokemon, laid low against something like that…"

"Don't act too disappointed. I uncovered some info on my journey back to Serene Village that'll help," Nuzleaf replied, which caused the mage's eyebrow to raise, "An old scholar who has seen the world's calamities feed me a useful tidbit"

"Which is?"

""Certain magic in this world can only be broken by those brought by destiny"," Nuzleaf quoted, "Which means the seal might only be able to be broken by one person - somebody I know well"

"Who? Who could this person be?"

"... Azri. A former human turned Pokemon"

…

"Well… that was certainly an adventure," Eden said to break the silence as we walked home together. There wasn't a tense air between us or anything, but I was too distracted and conflicted to manage small talk. I had an urge to run away and expand my world beyond Serene Village. I felt like I was only being fed outside information from Nuzleaf and he proved to be uncomfortably unreliable, "But it sucks that we couldn't figure out your past. Right, Azri?"

"Hm?" I blinked, breaking myself out of my thoughts. Once again I was in my own world, trapped by my own thoughts, "Ah, right. Yeah. A little bummed out about that"

"Azri, I can tell you're troubled about Nuzleaf. From what you told me yesterday combined with the argument inside the dungeon…" Eden frowned, "He's clearly hiding something"

"Too many things," I agreed, "It doesn't make me want to trust him, despite him being my foster parent. I envy your relationship with your own father sometimes"

"Trust me, that has its fair share of problems too. When I was younger, I swear I could never go anywhere without Pops looking over my shoulder," Eden chewed his lip, "Only now that you're here with me that I'm able to head out anywhere. That kind of freedom is refreshing"

"Mm, I can see why. Speaking of which however, do you still dislike your father?" I asked and Eden frowned, thinking briefly, "Your relationship with him seems to be a lot smoother than it was a few months ago"

"That's true. I think it's because I understand more of the world now. I understand the dangers Pops was trying to protect me from," The Fennekin replied carefully, "And while I can't condone his overbearing nature, I can understand his overprotectiveness. Too many times I could've lost my life when I was younger and that would've broken his heart"

"And you understand because you found something just as dear to your heart," I deduced and Eden nodded, gazing at me with his soft red eyes, "So you're on more equal ground with your dad now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. And I think he understands that I'm at the age where I can't be cooped up in one place anymore. I've grown to the point that I can explore the world," Eden said wistfully, "That's what I believe, at any rate. Which is why I'm planning to ask Pops something"

"Permission to leave the village?"

"Exactly. Look at us, we've explored all the dungeons in the nearby regions and proved time and time again we're capable explorers. We braved the Cave of Training, defeated the Poliwrath Brothers, saved Budew from the Beedrill and saved Pancham and Shelmet from the Ancient Barrow," Eden rambled off, "We're more than capable to make the journey to Lively Town and join the Society!"

"Yet you're still a kid"

"Oh posh, who cares about that now? Our experience and talent exceeds our age!" Eden replied confidently, "I don't care if the villagers still think we're kids. I'm tired of being cooped up in Serene Village"

"Actually, I had the same thought. For a different reason," I said and Eden frowned in confusion, "Nuzleaf is my only source of outside information right now and well… he's proven himself secretive and unreliable"

"Uh huh…"

"So I'm thinking of sneaking out of the village at night and heading to Lively Town. Not only to distance myself from Nuzleaf, but to also find other avenues of info. Perhaps somebody there knows of my plight," I told the Fennekin, whose eyes lit up with interest, "And they can advise me"

"Ooo alright. Glad we're thinking of the same thing," Eden grinned, "I don't want Pops to worry too much, so I'll ask him if I can leave the village tonight. You… I guess you have no obligations like that, huh?"

"No. I have no doubt that our argument caused a strain in me and Nuzleaf's relationship," I frowned as we reached the end of the Foreboding Forest path, coming back to Serene Village, "So I'll leave with or without his approval. Though…"

"Though what?"

"I don't want to leave without you, Eden. Going to Lively Town alone would be suicide," I gazed at the ground, a little embarrassed, "I want you by my side for my own safety and peace of mind. So if you can't go, I won't either"

"Azri…" Eden actually stopped to latch onto me, hugging me out of nowhere. The sudden heat against my body surprised me, but I welcomed it, patting the fox on the head, "You know, your situation's a whole lot more serious than mine. If Pops won't let me leave, then I'll sneak out behind his back too. I won't leave your side either"

"Eden…" I embraced the Fennekin back, warmth filling my heart that against all odds, Eden will always be my anchor. Somebody I can always trust as a friend, "Thank you. Then we'll depart at dusk, just before Nuzleaf arrives home from Revelation Mountain. That way, he can't stop me"

"Right. Hopefully Pops approves of my request but if he doesn't…" Eden pulled away from me, a mischievous grin marking his face, "Well at least he'll know I'm leaving. Me and you are going to find a whole new world together"

"Yes… together with you, Eden," I smiled before planting a kiss on the fox's cheek, causing him to giggle. I figured copying his show of affection from before was appropriate and we sat in comfortable tranquility, unaware of the perilous journey that'll await us outside the village gates…

_Our team:_

_\- Azri, Snivy: Knowledge Hound_

_Level 22_

_Abilities: Overgrow and Contrary_

_Moves: Leaf Blade, Leaf Tornado, Twister and Attract_

_\- Eden, Fennekin: Passionate Magus_

_Level 20_

_Abilities: Blaze and Magician_

_Moves: Flame Burst, Psybeam, Flame Charge and Psywave_


End file.
